The Titan Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding
by CidGregor
Summary: RobStar, minor BBTerra. A terrible misunderstanding puts Tamaran and Earth at the brink of war.  But when the Gordanians make a bid to conquer Earth, only a royal marriage can forge peace between Earth and Tamaran in time to defeat the invaders...
1. ACT ONE: Prelude to Invasion

**THE TITAN CHRONICLES, ****EPISODE III: THRESHOLDING**

By CidGregor

* * *

This Story is rated **-M-** for scenes of war, some language, and sexual content. To the younger of my returning readers: **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**.

* * *

Author's Notes: As the Title suggests, this fic is the third in a series. Please read the previous episodes first, or certain story elements may not make sense to you. Thank you. 

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all he has contributed to its existence. Nmiaow, you bastard. ;-)

* * *

**ACT ONE

* * *

**

**Prologue **

"Captain, the craft has jumped out of light-speed. Coordinates are coming in now."

Captain Tromand'r nodded sharply, swinging his Tamaranian hair forward. "Be ready for anything, men," he spoke in the Tamaranian tongue. "It looks like this may be our foe's final destination. Let's find out what they want with whatever system this is, and stop them."

"Coordinates deciphered…" the Tamaranian officer who spoke earlier announced. There was a slight gasp of surprise, then, "C-captain, sir, you'd better take a look at this!"

"Onscreen," Tromand'r ordered. Immediately the image of their target's destination appeared onscreen. Filling the view-screen was a solar system of nine planets. A quick glance told the Captain that none of them held the sort of conditions that might support life…all except the third planet from the star, which sat front and center in the view-screen and appeared very lively indeed. Analyses spewed out at the Captain: the planet's surface was approximately seventy percent water, its core was extremely stable, and there were fairly low levels of toxins in the air. It was most definitely a planet ideal for life…and life was thriving quite well, if the readouts he was seeing were accurate. There were traces of sentient life on the planet, though their technology was rather primitive compared to their own Tamaranian tech. If their target wanted to conquer the planet, it would be all too easy.

"I can certainly see why our quarry would be interested in this planet," the Captain observed. "Officer Lysand'r, what's the designation of this rock?"

"T-that's the problem, sir," the officer continued. "The databanks record the planet as 'Terra Firma,' but…we know it more commonly as 'Earth.'"

Tromand'r let out a hiss of surprise. "The planet on which the Princess Koriand'r resides?.!"

"Affirmative, sir."

The Captain swore in Tamaranian under his breath; things just got a lot more complicated. "Locate that ship's exact position; I want a full report on every last thing it does. I shall report this news to the Emperor personally."

Tromand'r left his crew to do their jobs. He stepped into the elevator pod and punched the button for the Emperor's quarters. The elevator shot upward and came to a halt less than five seconds later at his destination. The doors swished open, and the Captain entered the Emperor's quarters.

"Captain Tromand'r," the Emperor rumbled from his chair. "What news have you brought?"

"The troubling kind, I am afraid, Emperor Galfore," Tromand'r admitted. "We have tracked the Gordanian scout craft to a small star system approximately twenty-six light-years from Tamaran. The data relayed from our homing device informs us that the planet at which the ship has stopped is a planet at high risk of Gordanian takeover. It is thriving with natural resources, and the sentient life forms do not appear to have the capabilities to resist an invasion by a force of Gordanians. And…there is a further complication."

"What complication?" Galfore asked.

"The planet is Earth, sir. The planet that Princess Koriand'r now calls home."

Predictably, Galfore's eyes widened at the mention of the girl whom he'd raised from childhood. "You suspect the Gordanians wish to conquer Earth?"

"I'd say it is almost definite," Tromand'r affirmed. "However, we do not know whether the Gordanians are aware of the princess' presence there. They may have merely discovered the planet by other means, and they almost certainly intend to take control of the planet and its resources, but we cannot dismiss the possibility that they have something in mind for the princess as well. I recommend, sir, that we remove the princess from the planet as quickly as possible before an invasion can take place."

"That will not work, Captain," Galfore countered. "My Koriand'r will refuse to leave her new home and her human friends, especially if they are in danger. Of that I can assure you. I suggest you send a strike force ahead to Earth to deal with the scout ship, and establish a defense around the planet."

The captain frowned. "Defend the planet? Sir, this 'Earth' is full of primitives. Hardly worth our concern."

Galfore's eyes narrowed. "Mind your tongue, Captain…" he warned. "Those 'primitives' you refer to are my bumgorf's chosen friends and family. I would suggest you not speak ill of them…in her presence, or mine."

"Yes, sir…my apologies," the Captain said quickly, though not quite sincerely.

"Besides, the Gordanians are hurting for resources. I would rather they not gain more here. We are at war, Captain. And war requires resources. If we can ward off the Gordanians here, at Earth, their war machine will run dry very quickly. If we succeed here, we may be nearing an end to the bloodshed."

"Yes, Emperor."

"Dispatch a small force to Earth to deal with the scout. I want you to lead this force, personally, Captain. I shall send a full strike force to establish a perimeter defense shortly."

Tromand'r saluted. "By your command, Emperor."

Galfore returned the salute, and the captain stepped back into the elevator. He waited until the doors had closed before he allowed the mask to drop, and the scowl on his face came to light.

_Defend the primitives…bah…what a waste of time…_ he grumbled.

* * *

"Approaching Earth's solar system," Officer Lysand'r announced. "Now exiting light-speed…" 

In unison, three Tamaranian starships flashed into existence near the planet designated 'Mars.' Captain Tromand'r, commanding from his flagship, the _Isom'r_, nodded his acknowledgement. "Do we have a lock on our target?"

"Yes, sir. ETA to target, two minutes." Then, "Sir! They've spotted us! We're picking up a Gordanian distress signal!"

"Engines to full!" Tromand'r snapped. "Engage the enemy and cut off that transmission, now!"

The triangle of starships surged forward, main guns charging as the great blue mass that was Earth came into view.

"Fire only on their engines and their communications relay," the Captain ordered. "We want to take these things alive if at all possible for interrogation."

"Understood, sir!"

The main guns of each starship fired a single blast; one tore through the communications relay near the bridge and cut off the distress signal, while the other two blew the craft's dual engines to pieces.

"Perfect!" Tromand'r said. "Prepare a boarding party to-"

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The Gordanian craft abruptly exploded in a rush of flames.

"What happened?.!" Tromand'r demanded.

"I-I don't know, sir!" Lysand'r said. "Our shots were non-lethal, I don't understand…"

"FIGHTERS!" another officer suddenly shouted. "I REPEAT, FIGHTERS INBOUND!"

Tromand'r snarled at the view-screen; indeed, about two-dozen Gordanian fighter craft – flat wings and rounded bodies with bulbous green globs for windows - were emerging from the fires, weapons hailing on the Tamaranian ships.

"A trap…" he hissed to himself. Then, to his crew, "Evasive action! All pilots to their ships! Launch fighters and engage! I repeat, LAUNCH FIGHTERS!"

Klaxons wailed; red emergency lights flashed; and scores of Tamaranian warriors sprinted down the corridors of the three ships to the fighter bays. The pilots strapped in, and prepared to launch…

"Captain!.!.!" Lysand'r shouted. "The _Tallomor_ is taking too much fire! It's going down!"

The Tamaranian ship to the captain's left – the _Tallomor_ – was indeed being pounded relentlessly by enemy fire, and plumes of flame were shooting from several gaping holes in its hull.

Tromand'r spat a Tamaranian curse. "Intercept those enemy fighters and protect the _Tallomor_!" he ordered.

But it was too late; before so much as a single fighter could be launched from its docking bays, the _Tallomor_ exploded, silencing the screams of a hundred dying warriors that went down with it.

"Th…the _Tallomor_ is gone…" Lysand'r murmured. "And everyone within it…"

"We still have the _Squir'l_ and the _Isom'r_!" Tromand'r snarled back. "We're not out of this yet! In the name of X'Hal, GET THOSE FIGHTERS MOVING, **_NOW_**!.!.!"

Fortunately, Tromand'r had trained his troops well. Rather than allow the loss of the _Tallomor_ to affect them, it instead spurred them to greater heights. Tamaranian fighter craft launched from the two remaining starships and screamed in pursuit of the fighters.

A cluster of the Gordanian fighters spun to face the coming rush a moment too late. A few managed to fire off a beam of red at the Tamaranian ships, but none came close to hitting their targets. A second later, green streams fired en masse from the Tamaranian craft, ripping half-a-dozen Gordanian craft to pieces.

"That's more like it!" Tromand'r barked, watching from the bridge of the _Isom'r_.

Five more Gordanian craft circled around and aimed for the cluster of Tamaranian fighters. This group contained much more capable pilots than the last; the fivesome managed to pick off a few Tamaranian fighters and escape the crossfire unscathed.

"Watch for that group, men!" Tromand'r warned. "They're crafty ones…"

"They're coming right for us!" Lysand'r shouted, pointing; indeed, the fivesome of elite fighters were bearing down fast on the _Isom'r_.

"EVASIVE ACTION!" Tromand'r ordered, but too late. Blazing red lasers fired on Tromand'r's ship with relentless force…

_**BOOOOOM!**_

An explosion rocked the ship, knocking over several officers and sending sparks shooting out of light fixtures and control panels.

"Nnngh…status report!" Tromand'r ordered.

"Not good, sir! The Gordanians have destroyed one of our engines!" Lysand'r said. The ship jerked again. "And now we've been caught in Earth's gravitational pull! It's too strong to escape on just the one engine! We can keep airborne in the atmosphere, but we can't escape the planet's gravity well without our other engine!"

Tromand'r opened a connection to the other remaining starship. "Get the _Squir'l _and the rest of our fighters out of here!" he ordered the captain of the other ship. "The Gordanians are sure to be on their way here. Get back to the fleet and warn the Emperor!"

As commanded, the _Squir'l_ and the remaining Tamaranian fighters retreated into light-speed, and the Gordanian fighters did the same, each returning to their respective fleets.

"Lysand'r, run a scan for the most advanced communication signal on the planet," Tromand'r said. "That will surely be Princess Koriand'r. Once you find it, send a distress signal. We need a place to land and repair the ship if at all possible."

"Signal locked, sir," Lysand'r reported. "Channel open. You may send your message."

Tromand'r cleared his throat and spoke as clearly as he could, "Princess Koriand'r. This is Captain Tromand'r of the Tamaranian fleet ship _Isom'r_. We have suffered heavy damage in a battle with the Gordanians. We request of you a place to land and make repairs. Your assistance would me greatly appreciated, Princess."

For a short time, nothing was heard on the other end but static.

"Princess Koriand'r?" Tromand'r queried. "Are you receiving this transmission?"

A second later, a voice did crackle over the intercom. But it was not that of the princess. It was a harsh, male voice, speaking in a language Tromand'r was not familiar with.

"I don't understand," Tromand'r muttered. "This has to be the Princess' signal. These humans are too primitive to have better communication equipment than the princess…"

It seemed, however, that Tromand'r was wrong. The voice was definitely _not _the princess; this was almost certainly a human he was attempting – and failing – to converse with.

"Perhaps this is one of her human friends simply answering her communiqué for her while she is absent?" Lysand'r suggested.

"Ah! Of course! That must be it!" the Captain said. He turned back to the communicator, from which the voice was growing louder and harsher. "Now let's see…what was it those friends of the Princess called themselves…?"

Alarms flashed again suddenly, cutting off the Captain's thought process. "What's happening?.!"

"S-sir…the humans…they've launched some sort of projectile at us! Impact in twenty seconds!"

"Evasive action!" Tromand'r ordered.

"It's not helping!" Lysand'r cried a moment later. "It's being guided somehow! I think it's tracking the heat from our remaining engine!"

Tromand'r turned back to the comm and barked in rapid Tamaranian. "Friends of the Princess, cease your attack immediately! Blast it all, what was that name…Teen Titans! Teen Titans, call off your-"

_**BOOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!**_

The explosion rocked the entire ship, knocking out the last of the bridge's systems.

"We've lost the other engine! All systems failing! We're going down!" Lysand'r wailed.

Tromand'r could do nothing but watch helplessly as the Earth's surface came burning toward them, right at the line between earth and sea at the western edge of one of the planet's landmasses.

The Captain's eyes narrowed. "Brace for impact…"

* * *


	2. Game Night

Thresholding by CidGregor

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans 

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all that he contributed to its existence. F'naaaa...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I've got you, Grass Stain!"

"No way, Tin Man, I'm makin' my comeback!"

"Double-team him, BB!"

"Got it, hon!"

"Ack! Rob, help me out!"

"Take this, blondie!"

"Oh, resorting to blonde jokes already, _Robbie-poo_?"

"Ha-ha-ha, you tell him, girl-WHOA! Watch out!"

"I see it, I see it!"

"Sorry, kids!"

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THE SONIC BOOM!"

A digitized Robin and Cyborg flipped in unison and sprayed a digitized Beast Boy and Terra with a wave of blue energy, and with a flash of white, the two were lying battered on the ground.

"Robin and Cyborg Win," the cool female announcer said.

Cyborg jumped up from the couch, dancing around the annoyed Beast Boy and Terra and waving his controller above his head triumphantly. "Aww, yeah! You just got yer midget butts handed to ya on a silver platter! Booyah!"

"Nice one, Cy! Perfect execution!" Robin said, holding his own controller in one hand and high-fiving Cyborg with the other.

"Don't celebrate too much," Terra said, giggling and pointing at the screen.

"Holy hard hats, Batman! We whupped them good!" the digitized Robin squeaked.

The real Robin smacked a hand over his face, embarrassed. "D'oh…God, I hate that…"

Beast Boy collapsed to the floor, laughing uncontrollably. "Oh man, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Even when I lose, I win! This game is AWESOME!"

"I told ya, BB," Cyborg said with a smile. "_Superhero Smackdown_ is gonna be a hit! I still can't believe Gamestation Labs sent us a beta!"

"I guess we're just awesome like that!" Terra said.

"Please…why has someone taken the liberty of creating a game in which tiny digitized versions of ourselves do battle with one another?" Starfire's voice bubbled from behind the couch.

"Because some people have too much time on their hands," Raven murmured from behind her book at the kitchen table. Then, as an afterthought, "And because goofballs like these are entertained by it. If you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room."

"C'mon, guys, rematch!" Beast Boy insisted as Raven left. "Me and Terra are just getting warmed up! We can take you!"

"Sorry, BB," Robin said. "I'd love to, but I have to finish up the last bit of my case file on the Malchior incident."

"What?.!" Beast Boy said, surprised. "Dude, that was almost a month ago! You're telling me you're _still_ writing your case file for it?"

"Hey, that was a major incident!" Robin defended himself. "It takes a long time to cover it all, especially when I have to keep up with all the other little things along the way. The HIVE Five's last attack alone took almost a week."

Starfire suddenly shuddered. "I do not like that See-More character!" she said bluntly. "He is…quite 'the sleaze,' yes?"

"I swear, the next time he tries to look through my shirt I'm gonna rip him a new one," Terra threatened.

"C'mon, Rob, just _one_ more game?" Beast Boy begged.

"No can do," Robin said. "Maybe later."

"Ah, nuts to him!" Cyborg waved at Robin's retreating back. "C'mon, you two, I'll take you on all on my own! I'll beat the both of y-"

Cyborg suddenly stopped, glancing at a flashing light on his forearm. "Ah, shoot. Sorry, guys, I gotta take this call…"

"Does Cy have a new girl in his life?" Terra snickered.

"Nah…sender's classified…it's got all the right clearances, though…strange…"

And Cyborg headed out of the main room toward his lab.

"Oh, fine! Me and Terra can enjoy ourselves just fine without you!" Beast Boy said, hooking an arm around his girlfriend. "C'mon, let's check out who else is in this game."

Terra clicked the joystick on her controller and began cycling through the characters. "Well, there's the six of us…ugh, Slade…Killer Moth? Ew…"

"Hey, there's Batman!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "And Superman, and Green Lantern…"

"Hey, who's this?" Terra said. "He looks like a cowboy or something…"

"I'm takin' you to the woodshed!" the cowboy sprite announced.

"That's…a little corny…" Terra muttered.

"That's nothing…who's _this_?.!" Beast Boy said, pointing at a dark-haired fighter with sunglasses and a wooden sword. He didn't say anything, but he did flip the bird to the two teens with a metallic hand.

"That's not very nice…" Terra giggled.

"Hey, sweet, look at this! Alternate costumes!" Beast Boy said. "Man, they've thought of everything!"

"No kidding…ha-ha-ha…is this supposed to be Robin?"

The sprite Robin was now wearing, instead of his usual tights, a pair of shorts. Very short shorts.

"Urgh!" Beast Boy shuddered. "Gross! I did NOT need to see that!"

"Why is Robin wearing such minimal leg protection?" Starfire asked, who was still watching from over Beast Boy's shoulder. No one answered her.

"Oh, look at this, Cyborg looks like Cinderblock!" Terra said.

"Oh yeah, that's 'Stone,'" Beast Boy explained. "Cy created him when he went undercover in the HIVE this one time." Beast Boy flipped to Starfire next, and he couldn't help but do a double-take. "WHOA!"

Starfire, too, let out a squeak of surprise. "What in the name of X'Hal is this?.!.?.!"

The alternate-costume Starfire sprite was very minimally dressed; the outfit she wore was showing almost as much skin as a bikini would. Her physique was far more muscular, and her hair was, for lack of a better word, _massive_. It went absolutely everywhere in a frizzy mess of red.

Terra burst out laughing. "Heh, wow…that's quite a fashion statement, Star!"

"I do not recall ever wearing such…atrocious attire!" Starfire murmured, embarrassed. She let out a small "Hmph!" of protest and left without another word, cheeks crimson.

"Oh man, BB…is this supposed to be _you_?" Terra chuckled.

Beast Boy looked at a version of himself in bright red and white spandex and a gold mask, and nearly gagged. "Oh, that's just tacky!"

"It's cute!" Terra insisted.

"Oh, please. I look like a Popsicle."

"He-he-he-he! Cherry on the outside, Lime on the inside!"

"Oh, you think you're funny, huh?" Beast Boy smirked. "Let's see what nutty getup they gave you, huh?" He flicked the joystick over to Terra's sprite…and froze in place.

It was the Slade uniform.

Beast Boy shivered. Ever so slowly he cast a sideways glance and the earth maiden, almost afraid to see her reaction. But she looked…nonplussed. Indifferent.

"T-Terra…?"

"I don't believe it," she muttered, not looking at him.

Beast boy swallowed, hard. "Look, Terra, it…"

"They got it all wrong!" she exploded.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "Ah…wha?"

"Whoever drew this had NO clue what they were doing!" Terra ranted. "Look, on the 'S' logo, the colors are switched; the boots were NOT that big; the headgear thing was a lot smaller; the stuff around the arms and legs was bandage wrap, not metal; and speaking of the metal, it was blue-gray, not this funky sky-blue color. Man, if they're gonna do alternate outfits, they gotta get 'em right! Sheesh!"

"Uhh…"

"Hey, let's play some one-on-one!" she said. "I wanna try out this cowboy dude."

"Um…Terra…I…" Beast Boy murmured, still shaken.

Terra looked at the changeling with a small smile. "It's okay, BB. Really. Those days are long gone. Water under the bridge, y'know?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Now c'mon, let's play! You can be the funky sword dude with the rude fingers," she said reaching over and clicking Beast Boy's controller on the swordsman.

The cool female announcer blared, "Bard versus Noir. Ready…FIGHT!"

And before Beast Boy even realized it, the dark moment was forgotten, and they were at ease again.

* * *

"Recovery efforts solid…rebuilding going smoothly…memorial services arranged…aaaand done!" Robin muttered to himself. "Finally…" 

Robin closed the folder with a _snap_, slid open a large drawer of the file cabinet in the corner of his room, and slipped the folder into place with a sigh of relief.

"You have completed your task?"

Robin turned toward the bubbly voice and smiled. "Hey, Star. Yeah, I just finished. That was quite a battle, wasn't it?"

"Indeed it was…and it has left its mark on all of us…" Starfire agreed, rubbing her right shoulder suddenly.

"Here, let me see," Robin asked, stepping forward.

"It is not that bad," Starfire insisted, but she pulled back the shoulder covering of her top and allowed Robin to inspect the faded wound. There was a slash of scarred skin there, tracing from just below her shoulder blade almost all the way up to the base of her neck. It was the scar given to her by the burning flames of the dragon Malchior. It was no longer painful at all, but not even Raven's healing powers could mend the scarring.

Robin traced a gloved finger over the line of the scar. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," he muttered.

"It is all right, Robin," Starfire said. "I wear it proudly, as a reminder of the struggle we endured in our path to victory."

"Well…yeah, I guess, but…"

"But nothing," Starfire insisted. "It is the way of my people, Robin. We have always been a warrior race, and we have always worn the scars of battle with pride for the sacrifices and the victories that they represent."

"Yeah, but still…" Robin said, still tracing a finger across the scar. The once-amber flesh was several shades of pink now, lighter on the outside, and at its darkest right on the line of the burn. "I just hate to see you get hurt."

"As I hate to see you hurt, Robin," Starfire admitted, and now she reached out her own hand and touched the similar line of burnt skin that ran between his eyes, from the middle of his forehead down under his mask to the side of his nose; his own reminder of the battle they had endured.

Robin went slightly red at her soft, gentle touch. "Hey, no big deal…I mean, I guess the important thing is we won, and…y'know…we're still alive. Right?"

"Heeee…affirmative!"

Both laughed lightly, and for a moment they forgot that their hands were still resting on each other's old wounds. Then, at the same time, both jerked their hands back to their sides, blushing.

"Erm…hehe…"

"Uhh…heh…"

"Hey Rob, you in here?" Cyborg's voice rang out. The titanium teen's head poked in the doorway a second later, and by instinct the other two titans jumped a good foot backward each.

"F-friend Cyborg!" Starfire stuttered. "What is it that you require of our leader?"

Cyborg smirked. "Am I interrupting somethin'?"

"N-no, not at all, we were just, ah…t-talking," Robin said.

"Uh-huh…" Cyborg said slyly, but let it go. "Listen, I opened up that call I got, and it's a priority one transmission. I think all of us better come listen."

"Who's it from?" Robin asked.

Cyborg's face abruptly turned serious. "Dunno…but I looked into the encrypt codes they were using…they're government codes, Rob. Not sure if it's Army, CIA, NSA…but whatever it is, if they're callin' us…it's gotta be big."

Robin's 'leader' face locked into place, his nervousness forgotten. "All right. Let's go."

* * *

Author's Note: "Superhero Smackdown" is copyrighted by Lord Belgarion. Extra-Special thanks to Lord Belgarion and Post for the use of their characters, as well. I do it out of love, guys! 


	3. Distress Call

Thresholding by CidGregor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all he has contributed to its existence. You wyrdo you.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Sorry, BB, game's over."

Beast Boy glared daggers at Cyborg and the rest of the Titans, who were all now gathered in the main room. "WHAT?.! No way! It was just getting good!"

"This is important, Beast Boy," Robin said. "We're getting a priority one message from someone in the government."

Beast Boy grumbled something incomprehensible as Cyborg switched off the game and flipped the main screen to the incoming transmission. The image of an older, grizzled, hard-faced man dressed in the dark green garb of a military officer appeared onscreen, glaring at the teens.

"Hmph…'bout time ya goddamn little shits answered me," the man barked.

Robin's eyes narrowed at the rudeness with which the man talked, but let it pass. "This is Robin of the Teen Titans. What can we do for you, sir?"

"Cut the 'sir' shit, for starters, we don't have the time for it!" the officer said. "The name's General Graham, and if you don't mind, I'd like to skip the bureaucratic bullshit and get straight to the point."

"Man, he's got a mouth on him, doesn't he?" Terra whispered in Beast Boy's ear.

"What's the problem, General?" Cyborg asked.

"Ten minutes ago we detected a foreign object entering our airspace. Immediately after that we began receiving a transmission from the object."

"What was it?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be calling a bunch of pubescent kids about it!" he snapped. "It's safe to assume it was some kind of alien spacecraft, because the transmission it was sending was some language we've never heard before. We couldn't decipher a word they said. We ranked it as a hostile and fired a heat-seeker on it…"

"You fired on an alien craft with no clue what it wanted?.!" Robin interrupted, appalled. "What were you thinking?.!"

"I'm not here to listen to you bitch about my command decisions, kid!" the General retorted.

"What did this alien craft look like, General Graham?" Starfire spoke up as politely as she could.

The General glared at the girl silently for a moment. Then, "We'll send you some satellite photos now. In the meantime, the transmission continued after we fired on the craft, and just before it impacted, one phrase came in loud and clear: 'Teen Titans.' That's why we called you. If they knew you, then we figured you might know them, and could tell us exactly what it is we're dealing with."

"Can you play the transmission for us?" Cyborg said.

"For all the good it'll do you…standby…"

The General fiddled with some controls on his end. As he did that, the satellite photos appeared onscreen of the craft in question. The original form of the craft was hard to discern, as it was heavily damaged, but its color was ruby-red, and it seemed to have several spires, some sticking out on top, others hanging down from below. They looked familiar, somehow…

A sharp gasp sounded from within the group, and all heads turned toward the source: Starfire.

"Star? Do you recognize that ship?" Robin asked.

"N-not that ship specifically, no," Starfire said, "But I do know that style of spacecraft very well…"

Before she could finish, however, General Graham had connected the transmission, and as soon as the words began coming through, both Cyborg's and Starfire's ears perked in recognition.

"Isn't that…Tamaranian?" Cyborg said.

"Yes!" Starfire said. "That is indeed the language of my people! That spacecraft is a Tamaranian fleet ship!"

"Can you translate what the message is saying?" General Graham demanded.

"My Tamaranian isn't that great…" Cyborg began, but Starfire jumped in.

"The message is this: 'Princess Koriand'r. This is Captain Tromand'r of the Tamaranian fleet ship _Isom'r_.'" Starfire gasped. "By X'Hal…Captain Tromand'r!"

"You know him?" Robin asked.

"His history of battle is legendary!" Starfire admonished. "He has led the Tamaranian fleet to many glorious victories over the Gordanians."

"The who?" Terra asked, but the eyes of every other Titan widened in recognition at the mention of the aliens; the same beings that Starfire had once escaped enslavement from.

"The Gordanians are vile, terrible, vicious beings," Starfire explained to the earth maiden. "They desire nothing but war and conquest and destruction. We Tamaranians has been infrequently at war with them for many years."

"And who's Princess Koriand'r?" Terra added.

"I am," Starfire said. "I am part of the royal family of Tamaran. Koriand'r is my given Tamaranian name."

"That's fine and dandy, woman, but I don't really give a damn. I want to know what the rest of this message is saying!" the General interrupted.

"Oh…my apologies," Starfire said. She closed her eyes in concentration. "The message continues: 'We have suffered heavy damage in a battle with the Gordanians. We request of you a place to land and make repairs. Your assistance would be greatly appreciated, Princess.'" Starfire looked back at the Titans. "The transmission ends there."

"A distress call," Robin muttered, and turned to glare at the General. "You answered a distress call by shooting them down. Perfect…absolutely frikin' perfect…"

"A battle with the Gordanians…?" Cyborg said. "This close to Earth? Does that mean the Gordanians are-"

Emergency lights suddenly flashed into existence throughout the tower, accompanied by blaring alarms.

"What the hell is that?" Graham demanded.

"The Titan Alarm," Robin said. "There's trouble somewhere…"

Cyborg's hands flew across the keyboard, pinpointing almost instantly the source of the trouble. "It's the ship!" he realized. "The _Isom'r_! It's still intact, but it's dropping like a rock…and it's on a crash course straight toward the Tower!"

Starfire let out another gasp. "If the craft is still intact, then there may be survivors! We must help them!"

"But how?" Robin wondered aloud. "There's no way we can get close to the ship, it's scorching through the atmosphere!"

"We have to at least deflect it from the Tower," Raven said. "I might be able to do that with my powers…"

"I can help as well!" Starfire added. "I can protect my body from the heat with star-bolt energy and assist Raven!"

Robin hesitated momentarily, but then, "All right, do it. There's not much else the rest of us can do. Guide that ship to a safer landing in the bay. Terra, I want you to build a wall around the impact zone, or else the city's going to be flooded with a tidal wave."

The three girls nodded their understanding. The window slid open with a flash of Raven's obsidian energy, and the threesome sped outside.

"Good luck," Robin muttered. "Be safe…"

"You kids must have a goddamn death wish," Graham said.

Robin turned his glare on Graham once again. "We're used to this sort of danger," he said shortly. "And for the record, with all due respect, General, 'shoot first, ask questions later' isn't the best outlook to have on this sort of thing."

"Oh yeah? How about 'better safe than sorry,' ya pompous little ass?" the General sneered back. "I told you before, I ain't here to be lectured at by some snot-nosed teenagers about my command decisions!"

Robin had had enough. "We have your frequency, General. We'll call you back if anything new comes up," he said gruffly, and without waiting for the General's response, he cut the transmission.

"Man, that guy needs an attitude adjustment…" Cyborg muttered. He looked toward his leader. "You okay, Rob?"

"This whole thing could get real ugly, real quick," Robin said. "We're talking 'global incident' ugly, here, especially if these… these 'Gordanians' are involved. I'd like to avoid that if at all possible."

"We can handle it, Rob," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, dude, don't worry…there hasn't been a problem the Titans couldn't beat!" Beast Boy chimed in.

"…I hope you're right…" was all Robin said.

* * *

High above Titan's Tower, the _Isom'r_ burned through the air on a collision course with the giant 'T.' Beneath it flew Raven and Starfire, and farther below, near the water's surface, Terra hovered on a small rock, waiting… 

"You sure you can handle this, Star? The hull is burning up!" Raven shouted over the growing roar of the falling craft.

"I will be fine," Starfire assured. "It is a technique I used once before, during the struggle with Malchior."

"All right then…let's do this! Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Black bolts shot from Raven's fingertips, expanded into sheets, and wrapped around the front of the _Isom'r_. Instantly the combined forces of the plummeting craft and gravity slammed against her wall, forcing the dark girl into a descent right along with the ship…but she managed to hold the shield, and slow the craft's fall…though only slightly.

"Feel free…to help…anytime, Star…" Rae gasped between struggled breaths.

"Affirmative!" Starfire called from far below. The alien girl concentrated her emotions on the righteous fury she required; and as she'd done against the Fire Titan once upon a time, Starfire encased her whole body with the green glow of her star-bolt energy. Her eyes flashed emerald, and she shot up toward Raven and the _Isom'r_ in a wide, sweeping arc, arms outstretched…

_**SLAM!**_

Starfire plowed directly into the right side of the ship's front section like a living battering ram and pushed with all her strength, angling the nose away from the Tower and safely toward a wide-open area of the bay. The shield of star-bolt energy kept the flames from burning the skin off her bones, but even then the heat was immense. She was all too glad, once the ship was aimed away from the Tower, to back away, sweating profusely.

"Raven, NOW!" Starfire shouted at the empath's descending figure. Raven nodded to herself, dropped the shield, and threw herself sideways with a burst of obsidian. The ship burned past her, picking up speed once again, now that Raven no longer held it back.

Starfire swooped in beside Raven. "Hurry! We must gain entry to the craft once it has submerged and search for survivors before they drown!" The alien grabbed Raven by the forearm and surged downward, dragging Raven unceremoniously along with her.

"Star, calm down!" Raven shouted over the roaring wind.

"I will not 'calm down'!" Starfire retorted. "My fellow Tamaranians are inside that craft. Some are perhaps even still alive. I will do what I must to save them!"

Raven grimaced, but said nothing more. She knew she wasn't going to cool the passion in Starfire's heart right now.

Far below, meanwhile, hovering right over the water's surface, Terra eyed the falling craft as carefully as she could…judging the spacing and the distance, waiting…

Slowly, her eyes lit up with pale gold energy, a glow that slowly spread down her petite arms and into her gloved hands. Her knees bent as she lowered her palms down, down below the lip of the rock she hovered on until the backs of her hands just touched the water's surface. Far below her, at the bottom of the bay, a faint, thick ring of gold started to shine…

"Terra! The ship's closing in!" the blonde heard Raven shout through the communicator on her belt. "You have to contain the waves it'll make!"

"I'm…working…on it…" Terra grunted back. Her hands clenched with some invisible force, muscles tense. The glowing ring grew brighter and brighter, until the outline could be seen shining through the water.

Starfire stared at the glow, awestruck. "Such power…"

"Let's hope she can control it," Raven murmured.

Terra's aim was dead-on; the ship's path was heading straight for the center of the golden ring, the radius of which stretched greater than the length of a football field.

"HrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAUGH!.!.!.!.!" Terra screamed, throwing her hands upward.

The earth shook with the force of Terra's power as, along the line of the golden ring, a hollow cylinder of rock and stone bigger than a coliseum jutted upward from the water's surface with a mighty _SPLASH_. The circular wall rose a solid hundred feet out of the water, forming a great stone basin in the middle of the bay. The _Isom'r_ plummeted right down into the center of the massive makeshift pool…

_**SPLOOOSH!**_

A literal geyser of saltwater spewed upward as the ship slammed into the bay, spraying over the lip of the wall, but the huge wave that surely would have drowned the city was instead contained by Terra's wall.

The blonde girl sank to her knees, focusing just enough of her energy to keep the rock she hovered on aloft. "Okay…that…was a bit tiring…" she gasped.

"Rest, friend," Starfire sang over the communicator, hovering at the tip of the wall. "Raven and I shall attempt to access the ship and rescue anyone who may have survived."

Starfire turned to Raven. "Let us make haste to the fallen craft!" she announced. And without waiting for Raven's response, Starfire let go of flight, and fell in a perfect swan dive…down…down…down…

_**SPLASH!

* * *

**_


	4. Rescue

Thresholding by CidGregor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This story is dedicated to Post, for all that he has contributed to its existence. (_Hckkkkk-Clik-Clik-Clik..._)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**SPLASH!**_

Starfire plunged under the water like a torpedo, and the first thing she was aware of was an intense, penetrating _cold_. The water was downright freezing. She should have expected as much – it was ocean water, after all – but still, the cold countered the warmth she still felt from the ship, and chilled her to the bone.

_**SPLASH!**_

Starfire glanced up; a bubble of black was following her into the cold water. Raven.

The dark girl caught up to Starfire and drew the girl into the bubble, which was much warmer, and full of fresh air.

"You really should calm down, Star," Raven admonished the soaked girl before her. "That was reckless and stupid. The ship could've stopped right below the surface and you would have plowed right into it face first."

"Y-yes…p-perhaps y-you are r-right," Starfire said through chattering teeth. "I w-will attempt to b-be more c-calm for t-the remainder of our t-task."

"All right. Now let's get down there and search for survivors."

Raven's bubble carried the two girls down into the depths after the _Isom'r_. They did not have to travel far; the ship had wedged itself _almost_ horizontally against one portion of Terra's wall. The damage seemed very extensive; the many spires of the ship – so very similar to the buildings Raven had seen on Tamaran itself – were broken in half and tilted over, now connected to the rest of the ship only by a few sheets of metal. Holes were punched through the ruby-red hull in several places, and ocean water was surely pouring into the ship through them, slowly flooding it…and dooming whatever survivors might be inside.

Raven guided their bubble down toward one of the holes, and slipped through into the open air of the craft. The interior walls were not the cold, uniform gray that Raven was expecting, but rather a soothing sort of peachy-cream color; easy on the eyes, and almost calming. Most of the interior lights, amazingly, were still operational, though they flickered every now and then.

Raven immediately dropped the bubble shield and scanned around the room, looking…searching…

"Ah…that'll do," Raven said, eying a slab of scrap metal in one corner. Her telekinesis took hold of it and pushed it up against the hole they'd just come through. "Starfire…can you weld this in place with your star-bolts?"

Starfire nodded. Her eyes glowed green and twin beams shot out, superheating the two metals until they fused together and sealed.

"That should slow down the flooding," Raven said, wading through the knee-deep water. "If we can block off as many of the holes as we can along the way it'll buy us more time."

"Do your senses detect any survivors?" Starfire asked.

"Not yet…give me a moment to focus," Raven said. Her eyes closed, and her senses reached out beyond the physical world and into the spiritual one. Her soul self searched…searched…

"Got something," she said finally. "This way."

Starfire jerked open the door in question…only to have a rush of water pour in on them.

"EEP!" Starfire squeaked, and braced for the impact. The wave slammed into her, pushing her back and into the opposite wall. Raven, however, pushed forward, parting the waters telepathically, until she could find another suitable slab of metal. She found one quickly enough, and forced it over the hole in the second room's outer hull.

"Starfire…hurry up and weld the hole shut, I can't hold this thing in place forever!"

Starfire struggled to get back on her feet in the now-waist-deep water, which was still cold as ice. She waded across the first room and into the second, where Raven was struggling to hold the metal slab in place; water was spraying out through the small gaps, drenching Raven's whole upper body that had somehow managed to stay relatively dry until then.

"Would you hurry up and seal the hole?.!" Raven repeated.

"Y-yes," Starfire stuttered, teeth chattering again. Her eyes flared, and green beams welded the hole shut and ended the downpour over Raven's body.

"Let's keep going…" Raven murmured. She too was shivering now. "I can still sense survivors…but some are fading…dying…"

"Then we must hurry to their assistance!" Starfire said. She trudged through the water to the next door in their way, but approached this one more cautiously; this time she jerked the door open from the side, expecting another rush of water to engulf them. But this time it was the water on their side that did the rushing; the next room was not flooded at all…or at least it hadn't been a moment ago.

The water level evened out within the new room, and now the water came up to a couple of inches below the hem of Starfire's skirt. The next room, too, was empty, and when the water level evened out again, it was back to knee-deep.

"They're close…" Raven said suddenly. "In this next room…but there's something strange…they're not…"

"Not well?.!" Starfire jumped ahead. "Then we must hurry and help them!" Her hand clutched the door handle.

"No, WAIT, STARFIRE, STOP!.!.!" Raven shouted a moment too late.

Starfire barely had pulled the door halfway open before it was blasted the rest of the way open by a sudden flurry of star-bolts that cooked the air around the girls.

"WATCH OUT!" Raven barked, yanking Starfire to the side before a glowing, electric-blue star-bolt could plow into her gut.

"Klaat'ua de X'Hal! Nu threttana! Berattan'm!" a harsh male voice rang out. Another blue bolt soared through the door and exploded against the opposite wall.

"What did he say?" Raven asked, couched in the knee-deep water in one corner.

"He was threatening us," Starfire summarized. "He believes we are the same ones who fired on his ship. They are…understandably upset about it."

"Well, then, tell them it wasn't us!" Raven shot back.

But Starfire could hardly manage to get a word in when star-bolt after star-bolt was hammering through the doorway, shining in hues of electric blue.

"There is only one set of star-bolts being fired…" Starfire realized. "Why are there not more…?"

Raven closed her eyes and extended her senses into the next room. For a long, long moment, the empath was silent.

"…Raven?" Starfire probed.

No answer.

"Raven, what do you see?"

The dark girl suddenly and violently shivered. "They're…dying, Star. They've been wounded in the crash…only three are left alive…and two of them won't make it through the night…"

Starfire bit back tears. "What of the third?"

"He's the one shooting at us," Raven said. "His life force is still strong…he's only trying to protect the two that are left alive…"

The blue storm of energy halted, and the harsh male voice rang out again, barking at them in Tamaranian.

"He says we will pay for causing these deaths with our own lives," Starfire whispered through the sudden silence.

"Tell him the truth then, Star!" Raven hissed. "Tell him it wasn't us!"

Starfire took a deep breath, turned toward the doorway, and spoke. "Ha'ato, Tromand'r! Emah'd Koriand'r! Nu threttana! Sanmiga'n! _Sanmiga'n!_"

A long silence held. Raven and Starfire waited with baited breath…then…

"…Sol Koriand'r?"

Starfire grinned. "Hesbad, Tromand'r!" She turned to Raven. "He knows who I am now. Please, wait here, Raven. I will speak to him."

Raven nodded, and watched Starfire walk slowly into the room beyond toward the lone standing survivor. The two conversed in rapid Tamaranian for a short minute – about what, Raven didn't have the foggiest idea – then the alien girl returned, her demeanor much more diminished.

"Raven…you were right. Aside from Tromand'r, there are only two survivors left…and they are both wounded beyond Tromand'r's ability to heal them. Is there…anything you can do to help them?"

"I…don't know, Star…" Raven admitted. "I can't say for sure without seeing them. Is Tromand'r okay with that?"

"Yes. I informed him of your presence here with me. He prays X'Hal grants you the power to help them."

"All right…let me go see them."

Raven stood up and sloshed through the water into the next room. A quick glance around told Raven that it was the bridge – or what was left of it. Not a single control panel had been left undamaged. None were spewing sparks, however. Tromand'r must have cut the power running through them. Smart, the dark girl knew, or else the slowly-rising water combined with the electricity would be frying them all alive.

She looked ahead of her then, and caught sight of the man that must surely have been Captain Tromand'r. He was tall; at least as tall as Cyborg, probably even more so. His physique was well conditioned, but not bulky; his muscles, though certainly strong, did not bulge and make him seem even larger, the way Raven remembered Galfore's did. His Tamaranian hair was the same ruby-red hue as Starfire's; it was cut almost all the way around so that it only hung to his neck, but one handful of hair hung long, tied into a long braid and swinging down over his chest. A thick scar ran across his right cheek just below his eyes; eyes that were not green, like Starfire's, but a bold, electric blue, like the star-bolts he'd been throwing. Eyes that reflected a lifetime of battle. Eyes that seemed to command respect. They were warrior's eyes.

He said something in rapid Tamaranian, which Starfire quickly translated.

"He asks you for your help. His second-in-command, Officer Lysand'r, is still alive, but fading fast."

Raven followed Tromand'r's gesture and took a good, long look at the other two survivors, whom had been laid atop flat surfaces above the water. One, Raven knew without even a moment's hesitation, was done for. Even if they'd gotten there sooner, it wouldn't have mattered; the hole in his stomach made that extremely clear.

The other, however – Lysand'r – Raven thought she might be able to help. He was suffering from severe burns and some broken bones in his arms and one of his legs, as well as some severe bruising all over; but at least he didn't have a hole in his gut. She had to act quickly, though; he wasn't as far gone as the other man, but he would be if she didn't hurry.

Raven closed her eyes and placed her hands over the man's chest. She muttered strange words under her breath, and rather than the usual black energy that flowed from Raven's body, a wispy white cloud engulfed her palms. She ran them slowly up and down Lysand'r's body, and where her hands moved, the bruises and the burns faded…they did not disappear entirely, but the worst of them were diminished. The broken bones, however, were harder to deal with. She could fashion some slings and braces to put the bones back into place and mend the skin, but little else.

"Starfire, I need you to find a long pole so I can brace his broken leg, okay?" she asked.

The alien girl nodded feverishly, and within half a minute she had uncovered a suitable metallic pole from the wreckage of the bridge. Raven took it, swept her cloak off and pointed a flashing black hand at it; in an instant the cloak had shredded into strips. She placed the pole against Tromand'r's leg and wrapped a few strips of her cloak tightly around it until the leg was sufficiently braced.

"Ata'nna nem?"

Raven turned and saw Tromand'r standing over her, gesturing at the other man with a soft look in his eyes.

"He…asks if there is…anything you can do for the other man…" Starfire translated softly; but they all knew the answer long before Raven shook her head in silence.

Tromand'r heaved a sigh, eyes closed. But when they opened again, they had hardened once more. He spoke in his own tongue to Starfire while Raven finished wrapping Lysand'r's wounds with the shreds of her cloak.

"Raven…I believe we should be departing now," Starfire said. "Shall we inform Terra to remove the wall?"

"Yeah…I'll take care of it…" Raven said. She grabbed her communicator. "Terra…can you hear me?"

A moment of silence…then a small burst of static before…

"This is Robin. Terra's resting for a minute after making that wall. Have you found any survivors down there?"

"Yeah…two, including Captain Tromand'r. The other survivor is badly hurt, though."

"How badly?"

"Burns. Bruises. Broken bones. He'll live, but he'll be healing for a good long while. Tromand'r seems mostly unhurt."

"All right. I'll have Terra lower the wall in a moment so you can get out. We'll get the other survivor into the medical wing as soon as you get him here. Robin out."

Raven snapped the communicator closed. "We're leaving. I'll take Lysand'r. My powers can hold an air bubble around him while we swim back to shore."

Starfire didn't answer. She looked hesitantly and the other being in the room. "But…what shall we do about...the thirdsurvivor? We cannot just leave him…"

Raven glanced back at the other man…she could see him with her own eyes…but to her senses, there was no one there. To her senses, the surface before her was empty. Raven knew what that meant.

"Star…I'm sorry…he's already gone."

Starfire shut her eyes, but it did not hold back her tears. "No…"

A rumbling sound told Raven that Terra was lowering the wall again. She lifted Lysand'r into the air with her telekinesis and hovered over to where Starfire stood. "Come on, Star. You can grieve later. We need to leave, _now_."

Starfire wiped her cheeks dry forcefully and nodded. "Y-yes…you are right. Come…the airlock is our best option."

The foursome entered the airlock and sealed the inner door behind them. Raven encased them all in a black bubble as the outer door opened and the freezing bay water poured in. A burst of telekinesis propelled the bubble out of the airlock and out into the ocean, and it sped away from the once-mighty _Isom'r_ that was now little more than a sunken tomb.

* * *


	5. Beach Brawl

Thresholding by CidGregor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all that he contributed to its existence. (Everyone else(thinking):_ Who the fuck is Post?_)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

While Cyborg remained inside the Tower to update the General on the situation, Robin, Beast Boy, and Terra waited with growing trepidation at the shore of Titans Island as the wall of rock and stone Terra had summoned now sunk back into the depths. Starfire and Raven had said they were bringing out survivors…but only two. One of which had already been seriously wounded. How many, then, had died in the crash? How many Tamaranian lives had been lost, thanks to General Graham's rash decision?

In the end, Robin decided, the exact number didn't really matter. Innocent lives had been lost at the direct hand of Earth's armed forces. Robin seriously doubted that news would be well-received by the Tamaranians, even with someone as level-headed as Galfore commanding them. No matter how he looked at it, things were definitely going to get heated, very soon. The next few days would have to be handled very, very carefully.

A slight bubbling arose from the depths twenty feet or so out, and a bubble of black broke the surface a moment later. It hovered up and out of the water, glided over to the beach where the Titans stood, and vanished; inside were Raven and what was clearly the wounded survivor. Raven's cloak seemed to have gone missing, but Robin noticed quickly enough that she'd sacrificed the garment for makeshift bandages for the Tamaranian man's wounds.

"His name is Lysand'r," Raven said. "He has some serious fractures, burns, and bruises, but he should pull through."

"Take him to the medical wing. Terra, go with her and get some rest, that was some major earthmoving you did."

Raven nodded. "Starfire and Tromand'r are right behind us," she added, sensing his next question. Robin, his mouth already half-open, closed it, and nodded. Raven lifted off with Lysand'r and into the Tower, while Beast Boy followed after Terra inside as well.

Robin turned back to the bay just in time to see bubbles again, much closer to shore this time. Two bodies broke the surface of the water, both a mess of soaking wet, tangled red hair. The larger one clad in body armor was most certainly the other survivor, Tromand'r, Robin assumed. He seemed like a well-seasoned warrior, and not exactly the friendly type, either; the type Batman would surely get along with famously, Robin thought with a cynical laugh to himself. The man trudged out of the water, turned back, and offered a hand of assistance to the other figure, who politely declined.

On some level Robin knew, of course, that it must have been Starfire emerging from the bay…but his brain just didn't quite get that far before it numbed and shut down, and the other place a male could think from took over quite abruptly. For the first time in his life, Robin the Boy Wonder could not think of one single thing to say in response to the sight he saw.

Starfire hovered a bare inch off the ground, dripping wet. Somehow, though, she didn't appear to be that cold; rather, she looked quite flushed. The sunlight reflected off her wet, amber skin, making every inch of it seem to sparkle and glow. Her hair, equally shining, somehow seemed to have stayed perfectly in place, except for a stray strand that hung down cutely in front of her face. Her uniform, normally on the modest side, now clung to her curves, leaving very little to the imagination.

"…so blankly?"

Robin jerked back to consciousness. "Wha…?" he said dumbly, realizing Starfire's worried gaze was fixed on him.

"I merely asked if you were well, but you did not respond. I then asked why you were staring so blankly. Are you quite all right, Robin?"

"O-oh, n-no, I'm fine, Star, really," Robin said, his brain finally functioning again. If for any other reason than to get his mind off the icon of beauty before him, Robin turned to the other Tamaranian and offered his hand.

"Captain Tromand'r, welcome. I'm Robin, of the Teen Titans."

The captain glared at the Boy Wonder's hand. "Turidas chlorfarker aysan du X'Hal!" he hissed.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Uuhhmm…I'm sorry, I don't-urk!"

Tromand'r had suddenly grasped the front of the Boy Wonder's costume and jerked him up into the air, snarling.

"Unnghh…Star…what's going on?"

Starfire paled. "He is…expressing his frustrations with the 'greeting' he received. The attack on his craft caused several Tamaranian lives to be lost. He is…understandably upset about it."

"Wonderful…" Robin choked out. "Sorry to do this, captain, but you're not leaving me much choice…"

Robin slipped a hand to his utility belt, clutched a flash pellet, and flicked it toward Tromand'r's face. Robin shut his eyes as it went off, forcing a cry of annoyance from the warrior. Robin yanked free of Tromand'r's grip and back-flipped away to land next to Starfire.

Tromand'r recovered quickly, and glared murderously at Robin. "Klaatu'an de X'Hal! Vinhah!"

Starfire gasped. "He…he believes you are the one who attacked his ship!"

"ME?.!" Robin repeated, dumbstruck. "What the heck made him think tha-"

_**WHAM!**_

A sizzling blue star-bolt struck Robin in the chest, forcing him backward a good five feet before he could get his balance again.

"En na'ma du X'Hal!" Tromand'r cried, lunging at Robin.

Robin's reflexes were fortunately up to the task. He sprang up and over Tromand'r as the warrior zoomed past beneath him, twisted in midair, and landed smoothly almost right back where he'd been standing, though now facing the opposite direction.

"Star, help me out!" Robin ordered. "Tell him it wasn't-"

Another star-bolt cut him off mid-speech. He twisted sideways to dodge it and several more that followed, crackling through the air like live wires. But he barely had time to recover from that before Tromand'r had lunged at him again, hands and eyes glowing. Robin sprang again, planted his hands on Tromand'r's shoulders, and vaulted in the air over him a second time. He landed roughly and spun to face the warrior again.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Robin shouted.

"He does not understand you, Robin!" Starfire shouted. She turned to Tromand'r. "Ne-"

"DE X'HAL!.!.!" Tromand'r bellowed, drowning out Starfire's voice. Blue beams burst from his eyes, faster than Robin expected. He jerked sideways to dodge, but still caught a glancing blow on his shoulder, spinning him in a small circle. He fell to one knee for just a moment, and threw himself sideways just as Tromand'r's fist plowed into the spot of sand he'd just been kneeling in.

Robin dug a smoke bomb from his belt and tossed it down in front of Tromand'r, but the warrior flew up and out of its range before it could engulf him. The Tamaranian shot like a bullet toward Robin, clutched the teen by one arm, spun him in a wide circle, and flung him straight backward into his own smoke shroud.

The Boy Wonder covered his nose and mouth with his cape, but he couldn't stop the thick gray smoke from infesting his sinuses and sending him into a coughing fit. The crackling star-blots raining down around him didn't help either.

"Nemad, Tromand'r, nemad!" Robin heard Starfire trying to say, but to no avail; her voice was not heard over the war cries Tromand'r bellowed.

At last a star-bolt came through the smoke and connected with Robin's body. It stung at his chest something fierce, but it did at least throw him clear of the smoke screen. He landed hard on his back a skidded backward in the sand, and had only a bare half-second to catch his breath before he was forced to roll away to avoid the knee that dug into the sand beneath where Robin's body had been.

Robin's face set into a snarl. "Like I said…I don't want to hurt you…but so help me, _captain_, I will if I have to!"

Robin whipped out his staff, twirled it in one hand, and swung madly at Tromand'r. The warrior blocked the first handful of blows effortlessly, his armored forearms absorbing the sting of the hits. The next – and last – swing Tromand'r caught in one palm. Robin tried to yank the stick free, but he could not break Tromand'r's grip. The warrior jerked the staff from Robin's own clutches, snapped it in half and tossed the pieces aside.

Starfire appeared suddenly at the other Tamaranian's side, placing one hand on his shoulder. "Nemad, Tromand'r," she pleaded, but she did not get to say any more.

"Nemad?.! Nu ha'tan dapu'n sel chlorfarker!" he barked back. Robin wasn't sure what he'd said, but Starfire seemed quite offended by it; her whole demeanor changed at light speed, until the look on her face was set in an angry stare.

"_Robin_ nu sel chlorfarker! Nem-"

"A'QUATO!" he bellowed, shoving her away.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Robin shouted as he snapped into action again. He spun in a wide circle, swung his steel boot, and delivered a roundhouse kick to Tromand'r's unshielded face. The alien recoiled and stumbled slightly, and when he brought a hand up to his face and felt the trickle of blood falling from his nose, he snarled furiously and leapt straight into the Boy Wonder. Tromand'r tackled him to the ground, forcefully knocking the breath out of Robin's lungs. The warrior stood up, glaring down at the teen. He planted one thick, metal boot right over Robin's stomach and pressed down just hard enough to draw a cry of pain from him.

"En na'ma du X'Hal!" he cried. "Du _Tamaran_! **_FYED!.!.!_**"

A blue star-bolt filled Tromand'r's fist. He glared straight down at Robin and held the bolt high over his head, ready to bring it down right on top of Robin's face…

"You really should listen to your Princess…" Robin said, all of a sudden smirking. "She's more…persuasive than you think."

Tromand'r's expression didn't change at Robin's words…but it did when he became aware of another glow rushing toward him. He looked ahead of him, and had about half a second to register the sight he saw: a mass of wet hair whipping behind her in the wind…teeth gritted in fury…clenched fists filled with a green glow…emerald eyes _burning_…

The half-second ended.

"HAAAAAH!.!.!"

_**WHAM!**_

Starfire's emerald-charged fist slammed straight into Tromand'r's armored chest, which reverberated with a dull _gong_, and the Tamaranian captain was hurled at least a hundred feet away, bounced, flew another fifty feet, and skidded to a stop at the edge of the water. He didn't get back up.

"Are you quite all right, Robin?" Starfire asked kneeling beside him.

"Yeah," Robin said once he could breathe again. "He just knocked the wind out of me for a minute. That was…quite a punch, Star. I didn't think you'd hit him quite so hard."

"Sometimes, a solid blow to one's body – and ego – is the only way to get through to someone when words and reason do not prove effective," she answered.

"Touché," Robin admitted the point.

"Now, we will see if he is prepared to listen."

Starfire drifted toward where Tromand'r had fallen, Robin following closely behind. Once again, though, all of a sudden he found himself coming dangerously close to total brain dysfunction as he watched Starfire's retreating form. Every few moments she would run her delicate hands through the soaked red silk on her head, trying to straighten it out and remove the kinks from it. Something about even that simple action was having no trouble mystifying Robin.

Robin shook his head violently and rubbed at his eyes through the mask. _Stay focused,_ he told himself. _It's just Starfire…nothing's different about her, right?_

…_Right?_

Fortunately he was saved from his lack of an answer as they reached the spot where Tromand'r lay dazed, and his brain woke up again.

Robin stood aside and watched as Starfire stood over Tromand'r, speaking Tamaranian to him. It was a strange thing to see for Robin: he didn't understand a word of what was being said, but the tone of her words conveyed the general idea, and it amazed Robin how eerily the scene resembled an angry mother giving a stern warning to a misbehaving child. Tromand'r even seemed to show vague signs of regret for his rash actions. Robin never knew Starfire could be so…maternal.

Tromand'r stood suddenly, and approached Robin. A foot in front of the teen, he stopped, and slowly, carefully, extended his hand, the way Robin had in the first place.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the girl standing beside him. "I dunno what you said to him, Star, but it worked."

"I merely explained that you were not the one who attacked his craft and that it was most foolish of him to assume so," she said modestly.

Robin took Tromand'r's hand and shook it. The captain seemed a bit unsure of the action itself, but he understood the meaning behind it, at least. He released the Boy Wonder's hand and turned to Starfire. "Sol Koriand'r…gembalar sel tamas du seles…ah…_humans_?"

Starfire, for some reason, blushed in response to this, and glanced worriedly at Robin. "Erm…d-dam'i? N-ata'n?"

"Hesbad, dam'i et nata'n."

Starfire's blush grew. Again her eyes darted toward Robin.

_What's going on…?_ Robin wondered to himself.

Starfire seemed to stiffen, and then sighed. "Hesbad…de X'Hal."

And before Robin could even begin to be surprised, upset, angry, jealous, or all of the above, Starfire hovered upward until she was face-to-face with Tromand'r, placed her hands on his cheeks, and kissed him.

And a second later, Robin fainted.

* * *


	6. Meaningless?

Thresholding by CidGregor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all he has contributed to it's existence. (_A beat..._)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"…coming around?…"

"…hope…be okay…"

"…-bin? Robin? It is Starfire, your friend…"

"Give him a bit of air, Star, damn…NO, not like that!"

The voices swimming around in Robin's head gradually grew clearer as he climbed out of the black pool of unconsciousness. He opened his eyes and blinked behind his mask; he was staring up at the ceiling of the medical wing, a group of familiar faces staring down at him. Cyborg stood on his left. Raven was at the foot of the bed. A Tamaranian male stood just behind her. And on his right, next to his head, was…

"Starfire…"

Starfire let out a breath of relief. "Oh, thank X'Hal, Robin, you caused me such worry! You have been unconscious for an excess of an hour!"

"Uunnhh…what happened? How did I…?"

It all came rushing back in one fell swoop: the Tamaranian man, Tromand'r; their battle on the island's shore; and just before he remembered passing out…

"For one who fights so well, it is strange that this _Robin_ fell unconscious with no apparent provocation," the Tamaranian observed, speaking to no one in particular.

Starfire fought down another blush, but only half-succeeded. "Captain Tromand'r, please, now is not the best of tim-eep!"

Robin had suddenly sat bolt upright, glaring at the Captain. "You…"

"Robin," Starfire said in a warning tone.

The Boy Wonder ignored it completely. He leapt out of bed and on his feet, and was halfway toward Tromand'r before Starfire caught him around the middle and deposited him back onto the bed.

"Robin, please, allow me a moment to explain…"

"Explain what? What needs explaining? You don't need to explain anything! " Robin rambled, half-incoherent.

"Uhm…forgive me, but…what is the problem?" Tromand'r asked. "I am afraid I do not know what is wrong with you friend."

"That makes two of us," Cyborg muttered. "Yo, man, chill!" he added to Robin.

"You…you!" Robin sputtered, pointing an accusatory finger at Tromand'r.

The Captain blinked in confusion. "Are you perhaps still upset at my regrettable hostilities earlier?"

"What? No, it was…" Robin's brain suddenly ground to a halt. "You're speaking English?"

"Erm…Robin?" Starfire murmured.

"Oh, is that what this language is called? How interesting."

"You knew how to speak English all this time and all you did was yell at me in Tamaranian?.!" Robin exploded.

"Robin!"

"X'Hal, no," Tromand'r said, surprised. "I have only just absorbed your language from Princess Koriand'r."

"No one learns a whole language in an hour!" Robin shot back. "You…"

"**_ROBIN!_**"

The Boy Wonder jerked, and turned to Starfire, looking at her as though he'd only just noticed she was in the room. "Star?"

"Please, do not be angry with Captain Tromand'r. If you will allow me a moment, I will explain what transpired before you lost consciousness…"

"I think I saw the kiss pretty clearly for myself, thank you, I don't need to hear the details!" Robin blurted out.

Starfire's blush returned full-force. "It was NOT-"

"You kissed her?.!" Cyborg shouted, staring harshly at Tromand'r.

The Captain's eyes narrowed, patience wearing thin. "Well, of course, how else was would I-"

"Man, what is wrong with you?.!" Cyborg cut him off. "You don't just-"

"Please, Cyborg, is was not like-"

"See here, you metallic buffoon-"

"Friends, please do not-"

"If you _ever-_"

"**_QUIET!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!_**"

A flash of obsidian energy accompanied Raven's scream, and each Titan was forced back roughly; Robin back up against the bed, Cyborg and Tromand'r against opposite walls, and Starfire against her seat at Robin's bedside. The echo faded, leaving a dead silence in the room for a handful of seconds as all eyes watched the empath.

"No one's going to solve anything with all that bickering," Raven finally broke the quiet, speaking very slow and clear, so it was impossible to miss even a syllable. "Now, Starfire, you and Tromand'r are going to calmly explain what happened, and Robin and Cyborg are going to keep their big mouths shut until you're done. Is everybody clear?"

Four heads nodded.

"Good."

The black energy faded, releasing the foursome.

"Now…Starfire?"

"Y-yes…erm…Robin, I must first apologize, I didn't-"

"Apologize? Why apologize for our people's nature?" Tromand'r cut in.

"Tromand'r, _please_!" Starfire begged. "Things are different on this planet!"

"It cannot be so different as to-"

"But it is, Captain!" Starfire stopped him. "On Earth, the application of one's mouth parts to those of another is considered a very strong show of…of p-physical and emotional attraction, a-and…r-romantic interest."

That stopped Tromand'r cold. In fact the entire room went silent for another handful of seconds…except now every eye was on the alien girl, who was now red as a beet.

"Starfire…are you saying that's NOT what a kiss means to Tamaranians?" Raven interjected.

"N-no, Raven. You see, our people…we possess a very unique talent…we can absorb the languages of other sentient species by physical contact. Specifically…we absorb language via the application of the lips to those of another."

Raven nodded her understanding. "And since Tromand'r didn't know our language, the two of you kissed so he could absorb our language from you."

"Yes," Starfire affirmed.

"Wait…" Cyborg began, looking at Starfire. "So, if you have to kiss someone that knows English to learn the language...is that why when you first came here, you and Rob...ah..."

Starfire's face was now burning red, and Cyborg wisely cut off the rest of his question.

The door slid open just then, and two smaller figures poked their heads into the room.

"Everything okay in here?" Terra asked.

"We heard a scream a minute ago," Beast Boy added.

"Everything's fine," Raven said shortly. "Was there something you needed?"

"Oh, yeah…" Terra spoke up. "Our other guest…Zander or something like that…"

"Lysand'r," the Captain swiftly corrected.

"Yeah, him. He's waking up."

"Excellent!" Tromand'r said. "Please, take me to him."

Uhh…okay," Terra said with a shrug. She and Beast Boy led him out of the room to greet the awakening Tamaranian.

"Raven and I will go and leave General Graham a message…I'll bet he's itching to know what's goin' on, and Tromand'r will probably want to speak to him too…"

"I shall stay here and tend to Rob-"

"No."

Starfire turned toward the Boy Wonder and frowned. "No?"

"You go ahead and make sure Lysand'r is okay. I just…want to be alone right now."

"But…Robin, I-"

"Please, Starfire, just go!"

The alien girl looked terribly hurt at Robin's words, but as she fled the room without another word, Robin found that he didn't really care at the moment.

What he couldn't figure out was why.

For some reason the sight of Starfire kissing some Tamaranian Captain just made his blood boil. He knew it shouldn't bother him; if her explanation was to be believed – and he had no reason not to – then it was a perfectly normal occurrence among her people, almost a necessity, even. And even if it wasn't…he knew from experience Starfire could be a very affectionate person…she certainly loved to hug him, and anyone else, for that matter, at any given opportunity. Who was to say all Tamaranians weren't the same?

And further still, even if Star was wrong, or lying – which he severely doubted – so what if there was some romantic attraction between the two of them? So what if she found Tromand'r attractive? Even Robin could admit that Tromand'r probably had no trouble attracting women. And they were both Tamaranians, after all. It was perfectly natural. Nothing strange or unusual about it at all. Besides…it wasn't like she and Robin were…

……were they?

At that thought, memories bubbled to the surface of his mind…memories of their time stranded on some uncharted alien planet…of the confessions he shared with the alien girl, and the moments they enjoyed together. He couldn't deny that his relationship with Starfire had grown a lot closer after that voyage. She seemed to give the majority of her hugs to Robin himself now…and they'd even kissed a couple of times…

_But kisses don't mean anything to her people_, a nasty voice in the back of his head spoke up. _That's what bothers you, isn't it? Those memories you have that you always thought were special, feeling her lips on yours…now you find they don't mean jack shit to her. That a kiss is just a tool for her to learn languages with, nothing more. She USED you._

'S-so what?' he argued with himself. 'It's not like we were…dating or anything…'

_But you wanted to, didn't you? You care about her more than you want to admit, and now that you find that the things you held dear about your relationship are worthless to her…it looks hopeless to you. And that kills you inside._

What that really his problem? Was that why he lost his composure so badly at the sight of her kissing someone else? Was he really so infatuated with her that something so simple – something _natural_ to Starfire's people – threw him off so easily?

If that was the case…then no more, Robin thought. He couldn't afford such distraction. He couldn't afford to have thoughts of some girl interfering with his job…his _duty._ Not now…not ever.

_If those memories don't mean anything to her…then they don't mean anything to me, either…it's…best that way…_

_…right?

* * *

_

"How are you, Lysand'r?"

Tromand'r stood beside his fellow officer, who was awake at last and taking in his new surroundings, apparently quite interested. His build was similar to Tromand'r, except he was slightly shorter and stockier. His face was unscarred, as though he had seen very little actual battle, and his eyes were pools of violet. A mess of black, black hair hung down to his shoulders, thoroughly frazzled and unkempt.

Terra, Beast Boy, and Starfire stood off to the side of the room, watching the two Tamaranians silently as they reacquainted.

"Hesbad…a'mata du dam'i?" he murmured, then looked strangely at Tromand'r. "Et vaso temas du gembalar?"

Tromand'r frowned for a moment, then brightened. "Ah…sel temas du seles _humans_. Dam'i…"

Tromand'r leaned over and, to Beast Boy and Terra's surprise, kissed the other man.

"Uhh…okay…" Beast Boy said.

"Star, did you know they were…ah…Star?"

Terra looked curiously at Starfire, who didn't seem to react at all.

"Starfire? You with us?"

"Hm?" she started, looking at the blonde girl. "Oh…forgive me, friend, I was…distracted."

"…Uh-huh…" Terra said, but saw the seriousness in the alien's face, and let it drop. "So, um…what's with them?"

Starfire looked where Terra was pointing. "Oh, Tromand'r is merely transferring your language to his officer. Tamaranians absorb languages via physical contact of the lips."

"Huh. Funky," Beast Boy commented. "Must be kinda awkward for, like, boyfriends or girlfriends, huh?"

"No. On Tamaran, a kiss has no romantic connotations."

"…Oh," Beast Boy said. "…That sucks."

"More than you realize, friend…" Starfire murmured, but the changeling didn't hear her.

Tromand'r, meanwhile, straightened back up. "Do you understand me now, Lysand'r?"

"Yes…quite well, thank you." Lysand'r rolled his jaw. "What an interesting language these humans have. It is quite pleasant."

"Manageable, at least. Can you stand?"

"I would not advise that, Captain," Starfire spoke up. "Lysand'r's arms and right leg are quite severely damaged."

"He can fly, can he not?" Tromand'r countered. "He is my second in command, and I would like him to be present for my next matter of business. Princess, if you would, please take us to your communications center. I would like to have some words with the one who decided to fire on us."

"Y-yes…of course."

Starfire led the two officers toward the main room, leaving Beast Boy and Terra behind.

"I wonder what's wrong with Starfire…" Terra thought aloud.

"Yeah, she only gets that mopey when Robin's not around," Beast Boy said.

"Or when he does something stupid."

"Heh…I wonder when those two will get a clue."

"It'll come to them eventually," Terra said confidently, smiling at Beast Boy. "Love always does."

"Heh…I wonder if it'll ever come around for me," he said with a grin.

Terra punched him playfully in the arm. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

"…don't care what kinda bullshit you give me, I ain't buyin' it, and I sure as hell ain't apologizin' for defendin' my country!" 

"General," Cyborg said, struggling to keep his calm, "I am telling you, this is not a joke. There was no threat to defend against! Captain Tromand'r and his ship had no malicious intent toward you or me or the rest of this country, and if you don't apologize to him personally…"

"I told you there's not gonna be no apology!"

Cyborg bit back the retort he was longing to throw at the foolish man on the screen before him. He didn't trust himself to open his mouth again, for fear of the remark slipping out, so he gestured to Raven.

"General Graham, you're being unreasonable," Raven said. Your ego isn't worth the trouble this could cause. If you would just admit you were wrong and offer an apology, then-"

"I'm not tellin' you snot-nosed little bastard kids again…"

The main room's doors swished open, drawing the attention of all three. Tromand'r and Lysand'r floated into the room, warrior faces set. Robin strode in behind them, his face equally harsh-looking.

"Hmph…" Graham snorted. "These the ones? Wonder if they've gotten past pointing and grunting yet."

He chuckled unpleasantly at his own remark.

Tromand'r's eyes narrowed. "You shoot our craft down with no provocation, cause the death of the majority of our crew, and now you have the gall to _mock us_?.! What manner of fool _are _you?"

"Oh, it speaks English after all!" Graham burst out. "Then why in all holy hell didn't you respond when we hailed you?.!"

"They didn't know our language when you shot them down!" Cyborg said.

"You expect me to believe he learned a whole goddamn language in under two hours? That's a load of horseshit!"

"General, you don't-" Robin tried to cut in, but to no avail.

"How DARE you disrespect our ways!" Tromand'r snarled. "You have no idea who you are talking to! I am the advisor to the Grand Ruler of Tamaran!"

"Yeah, sure, and I'm the Grand Ruler of Kick-Your-Ass-aran! I think it's YOU that doesn't have any idea who you're talking to."

"Do not test me, human…" Tromand'r hissed. "I have the power to wipe you off the face of the galaxy with the simplest effort!"

"Captain, what do you think you-" Lysand'r whispered fiercely, but he too went unnoticed.

"Is that a threat?.!" Graham demanded.

"Captain, that's enough!" Robin snapped, a trace of desperation leaking into his voice, but it did not stop the hammer from falling.

"If you will not respect and atone for the lives you have robbed with your own hands, then mark my words, human, you will pay!"

And before anyone could stop him, a crackling blue star-bolt flashed from his hand into the view-screen.

Tromand'r stormed from the room, leaving a shocked Lysand'r, Robin, Raven and Cyborg behind him. The doors slammed shut, and a deadly silence hung over the room.

As though things hadn't been bad before…suddenly, things had just gotten much, much worse.

* * *

Author's Note: My sincerest apologies for the huge delay since last chapter. The next update shouldn't take nearly as long. 

-Cid


	7. Cold

Thresholding by CidGregor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all that he has contributed to its existence. (SFR).

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Your military forces are run by a complete fool! Why should I give him respect when he does not offer any in return?.! He is an arrogant, bigoted _chlorfarker_!"

"Maybe so…" Raven admitted. "But look at it from his perspective, Captain. An alien craft, contacting him from out of nowhere, plummeting toward populated cities, speaking a language he doesn't understand? General Graham's actions, however hasty they might have been, were done in the name of protecting the lives of his people. He honestly believes he was doing the right thing."

Tromand'r shook is head. "That does not excuse his actions! We were clearly damaged beyond repair, and were hailing him on a distress frequency that even a child on our planet would recognize-"

"Exactly," Raven cut him off. "On _your_ planet. On _Tamaran_. But _this_ isn't Tamaran. Things are different here."

"It is irrelevant at this point!" Tromand'r spat. "He has had more than enough time to understand that my crew and I were not threatening his people, realize his error, and offer an official apology, yet he insists on mocking and insulting us! Disrespecting our fallen comrades! And worst of all, threatening us further with baseless accusations and continued violence!"

"No one's arguing that General Graham's actions are the most admirable," Robin said. "But like it or not, he has a lot of power. Not only does he have a very sizeable portion of the American armed forces under his command, he can influence the rest of the country's armed forces into taking action against the possible threat-"

"My people did not come to this planet to threaten you!.!.!" Tromand'r nearly screamed. "By X'Hal, we came to this solar system in the name of _protecting_ it!.!.! I will not stand here and listen to you…_any_ of you referring to us as 'possible threats!.!.!'"

Tromand'r stormed seething from the main room, leaving the Titans and Lysand'r behind to stare after him from their spots around the room; Beast Boy and Terra leaning over the back of the couch, Raven and Lysand'r hovering beside the windows, and Cyborg in front of the broken and sparking viewscreen. Robin stood beside him and - to half the room's surprise - about as far away as he could get from Starfire, who was seated at the kitchen table.

"Princess…I sincerely apologize," Lysand'r said after a moment's silence. "Captain Tromand'r is a good man…but he does not take insults such as these lightly."

"We don't expect him do," Robin answered. "General Graham's behavior was short-sighted, racist, and entirely inexcusable. But Tromand'r, too, is guilty of shortsightedness today. Their actions may very well bring about a conflict between Earth and Tamaran. We can't let that happen."

"If Tamaran and Earth go to war, it could cost hundreds of thousands of lives…maybe even millions," Cyborg said. "Damn…we're all supposed to be the good guys! We shouldn't be fighting each other like this!"

"The danger is greater than you realize, friends of the princess," Lysand'r interjected.

"The name's Robin," the Boy Wonder corrected him. "And what do you mean, 'greater than we realize?' What could be worse than this?"

"If you'll recall from our message…ah…_Robin_…our ship was damaged in a battle with Gordanian fighters."

"What were Gordanian fighters doing in deep space without a command ship?" Cyborg said. "Unless y'all have tech I've never heard of, fighters can't go around by themselves, they need a command ship to return to for refueling and maintenance and all that."

"You are correct…ah…"

"Cyborg," the teen supplied.

"Cyborg. Yes. You are quite right. The fighters we encountered were indeed launched from a command ship. To be specific, a Gordanian Scout vessel."

Starfire let out a gasp. "NO!"

"What?.! What does that mean?.!" Terra asked, catching on to Starfire's sudden panic.

"A Gordanian Scout vessel has two primary uses. One is to be an advance force in invading enemy territory and report enemy positions and numbers back to their main fleet. This is usually a suicide mission, as the ship is almost always destroyed before the rest of the Gordanian fleet arrives. The other use, however, is deep space exploration. Their mission in this case is to search for new worlds to conquest and establish strongholds. They preferably scout for worlds abundant in resources necessary to fuel their war machine."

"And if you encountered their scout ship in Earth's orbit…" Raven began.

"Then they must have been scouting Earth for possible takeover," Robin finished, his expression grim. "And if we're busy trading blows with Tamaran, it'd be all too easy for the Gordanians to roll right over us without so much as a struggle."

"Damn…this is _not_ what we need right now…" Cyborg muttered.

"But…can't we fight back against these dudes if they decide to attack?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm afraid not, green one," Lysand'r admitted. "The Gordanian war effort is failing. They are running out of resources. This planet could be their saving grace, and I would stake my life on the likelihood that they will invade this planet with absolutely everything they have. Alone, I'm afraid you will be overwhelmed."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Terra spoke up. "I mean, if you count just our armed forces, maybe…but what about us? The Titans? Or the Doom Patrol? Or the Justice League, even? Couldn't Earth fight back with the superhero community backing the military?"

"I cannot say with any certainty. But I do not favor your chances. The Gordanians' numbers are still formidable, especially if they concentrate all their remaining forces here. A full-scale invasion could bring as much as ten million Gordanian warriors. And I am sorry to say, not only are they physically superior to normal humans, their technology is quite superior to yours, as well."

Terra had no response to that.

"Then our only hope is to turn this conflict with Tamaran around, and garner an ally instead of an enemy," Raven concluded. "How long do we have until the Gordanians get here?"

"Our intelligence believes the Gordanian fleet to be approximately ten light years from the Vegan Star System, where Tamaran is located. At full speed, they will arrive here in approximately sixteen cycles of our sun. The Tamaranian fleet, however, should be here within hours. Our fleet was on the outskirts of your star system when we sent our distress call, so they should be nearly here."

"All right," Robin said. "Then we have sixteen days to try to fix this before things get-"

"Fourteen."

Robin's head snapped toward Starfire. "What?" he said.

The alien girl flinched at his empty tone, but continued. "T-Tamaranian days are slightly shorter than those of Earth. Sixteen days for my planet is the same amount of time as approximately fourteen days on Earth, so-"

"All right, _fine,_ fourteen days," Robin cut her off, all business. "We'd better use our time well. Beast Boy, Terra, I want you two to work with Lysand'r. Find out everything there is to know about the Gordanians. I trust you'll cooperate?" he added to the other Tamaranian.

"Yes, of course," Lysand'r agreed.

"Good."

"Wait a minute, you're trusting _me_ to remember a bunch of mumbo jumbo about aliens?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Just think of it as an episode of _Mega-Horror Theater_ and memorize every detail, BB," Cyborg said with half a smirk.

The changeling's eyes lit up. "I can do that!"

"Moving on…" Robin said irritably. "Cyborg, I want you to get the T-ship ready to launch on a moment's notice; I want us to be the first ones to meet the Tamaranian fleet when they get here, in case General Graham won't be reasoned with. If we can make first contact a friendly one, it might give us the edge we need if General Graham does the worst. Raven, you and I will keep trying to talk some sense into the General. Starfire, do the same with Tromand'r…"

"But…what if he will not listen to me?" Starfire asked.

"Then _make_ him listen," Robin growled. "You all have your assignments. Let's get to work, Titans!"

If the Boy Wonder felt the eyes of everyone in the room on him as he exited, he didn't show it. The doors swished closed behind him, and as soon as he was gone, Lysand'r turned and stared curiously at Starfire.

"Does he always speak to the princess so…coldly?"

Starfire sighed, eyes drooped. She turned and left the room through the door opposite the one Robin used before anyone could answer the question.

"Have I…said something wrong?" Lysand'r asked, looking around the room.

"No," Raven answered. "Robin's just being an idiot at the moment. Best not to worry about it right now…we have a job to do."

The Titans and Lysand'r split off as Robin had instructed, all save for Raven and Cyborg, who lingered after catching each other's eye. The room emptied, leaving the two of them alone.

"You know something about why Robin's acting so weird around Star?" Cyborg asked.

"I know something about a lot of things," Raven replied cryptically.

"C'mon, Raven, I'm serious," Cyborg insisted. "Under normal circumstances I'd say let those two figure their own problems out, but this is far from normal circumstances. You saw what happened just now, Rae. It's affecting the team in a bad way. We can't afford that. Not now."

Raven said nothing, which Cyborg took as a sign of agreement.

"Just…talk to them, okay?"

Raven glared at the titanium teen. "Why me?"

Cyborg shrugged. "I'm no empath. Besides, you know Rob and Star better than any of us. Right?"

"Not by choice…" Raven muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, I'll see what I can do," Raven growled. "Don't you have a spaceship to prep?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Cyborg stalked off for the T-ship's hangar, and Raven was left alone to shake her head in annoyance. She had better things to do than solve some petty squabble Robin had with Starfire…but Cyborg had a point. If it was affecting the team, it had to be cut off at the source, and quickly.

She found Robin in Cyborg's room, trying to reconnect with General Graham through Cyborg's computer now that Tromand'r had shattered the main room's viewscreen. But either he wasn't doing it right, or the General was ignoring him, because nothing was showing up on Cyborg's screen but static.

"Robin."

"I'm positive I have this frequency right," Robin said in response. "The General is ignoring us, I'm sure of it. That's not a good sign. If he doesn't answer in two more minutes…"

"Robin, we need to talk."

Robin didn't bother to turn and look at her. "Talk about what?"

"About Starfire."

Robin visibly twitched; it was a small thing, something Raven only caught because she was looking for it, but it was there. "I don't have time for this," he brushed it off.

"You're giving the General two minutes to respond, right?" Raven countered. "So let's talk for two minutes."

"We need to be focused on the task at hand, Raven. We can't afford to waste time…"

"Ignoring it would waste more time in the long run," Raven snapped, cutting him off. "You might be too thickheaded to notice it, but the rest of us can see pretty clearly. Whatever your juvenile problem is with Starfire…GET OVER IT. It's starting to affect the team."

"What are you talking about…?" Robin demanded.

"No offense, Boy Wonder, but you've been colder toward Starfire ever since…" Raven paused, choosing her words carefully. "…ever since you saw Tromand'r absorb language from her. And ever since you've started with this attitude, Starfire hasn't been herself either. She won't be able to concentrate properly on the task at hand. And as long as that's going on, the rest of us will be distracted from our duties by worrying about the two of you. We need to be at one hundred percent for this Robin; you just said so yourself. I'd rather this problem be cut off at the source now, before I have to waste my time cleaning up a bigger mess later."

"There is no problem, Raven," Robin said. "End of story." He looked at the wall clock. "You and Graham had your two minutes."

Robin moved to walk past her, but her arm clutched his upper arm as he passed.

"I'm not blind, Robin," she said without looking at him. "You may not want to admit it, but I see a problem. And you need to fix it. Now."

"You don't know what you're talking about," he stubbornly insisted. He jerked his arm away from her grip. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

He gestured toward the door. Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance and made for the exit, but stopped again in the doorway. She looked halfway over her shoulder at Robin.

"You know…Terra wasn't alone, that day we beat Malchior."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she's not the only one who's sworn to keep a secret."

Robin just stared, not understanding.

"So you can go ahead and believe you're right all you want…" Raven went on. "But just so we're clear…I know a lot more than you realize……_Dick._"

Raven took a guilty pleasure in watching Robin's whole body jerk at that remark.

"I know what I'm talking about. Take my advice and fix this problem."

And before Robin could even begin to muster a reaction, Raven slammed the door in his face.

* * *


	8. Opening Moves

Thresholding by CidGregor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all he has contributed to its existence. (_Pantsuuuu...)

* * *

_**Chapter 7**

_Knock knock._

Captain Tromand'r turned and threw a glare at the door to the guest room the Titans had prepared for him. He pondered whether or not to allow entry to whoever it was, and eventually decided to be lenient. "Enter," he commanded.

The door swished open. Light, graceful footsteps told the captain who it was before he even looked round to greet his guest.

"Princess Koriand'r. What do you require of me?"

Starfire heaved a slight sigh. "I have come to talk, and to hopefully aid in solving this disagreement, before it begins to cost lives…human _or_ Tamaranian."

"With all due respect, I have already given my stance, Princess," Tromand'r answered. "I will not relent to this incompetent human. He will apologize for his actions…or he will face the consequences."

"Captain…the General Graham's words and actions were of course wrong. But he is only one being, and yet you intend to take action against him that in all likelihood will be the beginning of a terrible conflict between our two races. You cannot incite war with an entire species simply based on the actions of _one_ of their kind!" Starfire argued.

"You would suggest I do nothing, then?" Tromand'r countered. "That I let his dishonoring of our people pass without consequence? You ask too much, Princess."

"I am not asking that, Captain," Starfire insisted. "I am, however, asking you to consider whether your honor is worth the lives of countless other Tamaranians and humans, if your actions against the General lead to yet another war. We should be standing together with Earth, Captain…especially now. The Gordanians are still coming. If we are so busy warring with each other, the Gordanians _will_ take this planet. But if we stand united, we can defeat them!"

"Stand united with these arrogant, primitive creatures?.!" Tromand'r snapped.

"Not all humans are as shortsighted as the General Graham. My friends, for example. They are…they are wonderful, Tromand'r. They have treated me with nothing but kindness and friendship ever since I arrived on this planet. And Robin, he…"

"This _Robin_ is no leader," Tromand'r interrupted.

Starfire's eyes flared angrily. "Robin is a _brilliant_ leader! He has led us to victory more times than I am able to recall!"

"Why do you defend him, Princess? Why do you defend someone who is sparked into madness by a simple language exchange?.!"

"I have already informed you, Captain, that what is merely a language exchange for us carries a very…d-different meaning on this planet," Starfire said, managing to keep her blush to a minimum.

"I remember quite well, Princess. It is a sign of affection. Of romantic interest. Of powerful _emotion_, in other words. Now answer me this, Princess. How can you defend a leader who allows his emotions to affect his judgment?"

"I…"

"A commanding officer must be able to separate himself from his emotions and make decisions with a clear head. And I just witnessed your _Robin_ lose control of his temper _and_ his judgment because he allowed his feelings for you to interfere."

That stopped Starfire cold. "Wh…what? F-feelings for…me?"

Tromand'r frowned. "You could not tell? I would think it was obvious from the way he looked at you when we returned from the wreckage of the _Isom'r_. He might as well have _s'lored_ you right then and there."

Starfire's emerald eyes bulged like saucers. Her face flared bright red in an instant and she let out a squeak. "Captain Tromand'r!.!.!"

Tromand'r ignored it. He slid open the window and stood in the warm midday breeze. "My position will not change, Princess. General Graham will apologize…or he will die for his actions. The choice is his."

Tromand'r lifted off the ground, soared out the window and up to the roof…leaving the other Tamaranian standing alone, starstruck.

_His…feelings…?_ her mind raced. _Robin has feelings…for me?

* * *

_

Elsewhere in the Tower, another Titan was equally stunned into silence, though for very different reasons. 

_How did she know?_ Robin demanded of himself. _Did she read Terra's mind? Or Mine? No…Raven wouldn't do that. Maybe Terra blabbed. But…why tell Raven? If she was going to tell anyone, it would be Beast Boy. But how else could Raven have found out?_

He remembered Raven's words; 'Terra wasn't alone, that day we beat Malchior.' Did she mean that literally? Was Raven's mind somehow IN Terra's when she discovered his identity?

That had to be it, Robin realized. It was perfectly within Raven's power to do that. It was just like her to keep that knowledge to herself without even needing to be asked, and _definitely_ like her to use that knowledge to get his undivided attention.

_Well, she has it,_ Robin admitted. He sighed. _Starfire…maybe Raven's right…maybe I should talk to her…work this all out…_

At once his mind's eye conjured up his most cherished memories of the Tamaranian girl. Dancing with her at the prom, and their time stranded together on an alien planet…those memories floated by first in a blur. But then more recent memories bubbled to the surface. Memories of the first time she kissed him, to free him from Kitten's mind control…memories of their second kiss, lying battered and bruised by the Earth Titan…and ultimately, that image of her emerging from the bay, sopping wet, her uniform clinging to her body, outlining every last one of her curves…

Robin's body jerked again. He shook his head vigorously, disgusted at his thoughts. _This is exactly why I have to keep a distance between her and I, _he told himself. _I'm supposed to be preparing for the Tamaranian fleet's arrival and instead I'm getting lost on memory lane. I can't afford to be distracted like that!_

_…But Raven has a point, too. I can't afford to let it affect the rest of the team either, and if my keeping distant from Starfire starts affecting her negatively, I have to stop it._

_…But then I'm back to square one. How can I keep my distance if I'm trying not to ignore her?_

Robin's head spun in that vicious circle for a good few minutes, until a knock on his door interrupted him. "Yeah?" he called, not quite hiding the frustration in his voice.

The door slid open, and by some strange twist of fate that Robin couldn't decide was good or bad, Starfire walked slowly into the room.

"Robin? I…erm…thought I should inform you…Tromand'r will not relent. I have done all I can…but I could not change his mind. I am sorry."

Robin sighed in annoyance, but hadn't really expected much else…Tromand'r and Graham were alike in that sense…unyielding and stubborn. Trying to convince either of them to back down when their egos were at stake was like trying to stop the tide. He'd need to find another way to end this conflict before it blew up into something worse…

"…Robin…?"

The Boy Wonder cast half a glance at Starfire. "Yeah, yeah…thanks…" he muttered, all of a sudden determined to ignore her. He couldn't deal with the Starfire problem right now, not with a bigger problem looming over his shoulder…

"Robin, please look at me."

With just that sentence Robin's determination vanished as quickly as it had come. Suddenly Starfire had his complete attention.

"Robin, you have been acting very strangely ever since the events earlier at the island shore. I wish to know why."

Robin tried to put on a casual air, but it came out shaky and forced. "Strange? N-no, I feel fine, I don't think-"

"You became abruptly angry with Tromand'r when you awoke despite your own offer of peace a mere hour earlier. You became angry with me for reasons I do not understand. And you have since been short and irritable whenever you and I have talked. You have changed quite dramatically in the last few hours, Robin, and I do not like it at all."

Robin's forced-casual expression morphed into his 'leader' face. "I've only been trying to stop this conflict from getting any worse than it already is. We're looming on the edge of two separate wars here. One of them can be prevented entirely, but only if we do everything in our power to make sure of it. I'm sorry if I've seemed harsh because of it, but this job is more important. You realize that, don't you?"

Starfire held his gaze evenly. "Are you sure that is the only reason?"

Robin faltered. "What do you mean?"

Starfire closed her eyes and turned away. She let out a deep sigh. "Nothing…"

Robin tried to summon an answer, but the alien girl left before he could manage one.

_Dammit…_Robin sighed to himself. _Why is this so hard! I've fought more psychos alongside Batman than I can count…I've battled Slade time and time again…I've even faced Raven's demon father…why is talking to Starfire so much harder than any of that?_

Whether it was good luck or bad, Robin wasn't sure, but he was saved from his lack of an answer by the wailing of the Titan Alarm.

"Nngghh…this is _not_ what we need right now," he grunted. He returned his attention to Cyborg's computer and brought up the alert system. A map of the city popped up on the screen, and Robin quickly scanned it for the red mark that would tell him where the trouble was…except there was none.

"What…?" he muttered to himself. His fingers dashed across the keypad, and the map zoomed out, giving Robin a wider view of the area around the city. Still he saw nothing.

"Yo Robin, what's the trouble?" Cyborg said from the doorway.

Robin turned to see the Titans gathered just inside the room. "I don't know…the alarm's going off, but the alert system isn't registering any hotspots. Not in the city, nor in the surrounding area."

"That's because it's not exactly danger. Not yet," Raven said. "And it's not exactly in the city, either."

Robin glared at Raven. "How do you know that?"

Raven glared back. "Simple. I looked up."

Robin raised an eyebrow in confusion, and most of the others did as well…but Starfire understood almost immediately.

"My people have reached Earth!"she exclaimed somewhere between joy and nervousness.

Robin's eyes widened. His fingers flew across the keyboard again, and the computer's digital map rotated until it was looking skyward…and there it was. A spacecraft was holding orbit just inside Earth's atmosphere, directly above the Tower.

"We must make contact with their commanding officer before the General Graham is able to repeat his earlier mistake!"

"Or before Tromand'r can convince them to open fire on the General," Raven added.

Robin jumped. "Tromand'r! Where is he?"

Raven immediately stretched her senses. "He's spotted the craft as well. He's flying toward it now. Lysand'r is with him."

"Tromand'r isn't quite as unyielding as General Graham," Starfire said. "He may be prideful, but he did not obtain the legendary history he possesses by being foolish. I believe he can be convinced to listen to reason eventually, especially if we can convince the commander of our plight as well. But if we are not there to present our case, the commander may be convinced by Tromand'r's bias and agree to attack. We must not let that happen!"

"Everyone, to the T-Ship!" Robin ordered. "Cyborg, get us ready for launch!"

"Ah…Rob…the ship's ready and all, but…uh…there's a slight problem."

Robin's head snapped toward the robotic teen. "WHAT?.! What problem?.!"

"I…ah…" Cyborg shifted about in embarrassment; for a moment his eyes darted toward Terra, who caught it and raised a curious eyebrow.

"What is it?" the blonde asked.

Cyborg sighed. "I…I'm sorry…but I haven't redesigned the ship to include a place for you yet, girl. I've been working up the plans and all, but-"

"Terra may assume my place, then," Starfire interrupted firmly. "I will go on ahead alone."

"Star, no!" Robin said. "I don't want anyone splitting up!"

"Preparing the ship will take time…perhaps more time than we have to spare," Starfire argued. "If I proceed ahead of you, we will have more time to prevent Tromand'r from convincing the commander to attack Earth."

"But Star, I-"

"Did you not yourself say that stopping this war was more important than _anything_ _else_?" she cut him off, an edge coming to her voice that hadn't been there since they'd been stranded on an alien world. The rest of the Titans, having never heard Starfire speak so harshly toward Robin, stared in amazement.

Robin's mouth worked up and down, trying to come up with a response, but again his vocal chords failed him.

"That is what I thought," she said. She turned away. "I will go on ahead. Follow as quickly as you can, please."

She made to fly down the hall and toward the exit, but Robin suddenly found his voice before she could.

"Starfire!"

She stopped and turned back toward Robin, her expression firm. "Yes?"

"…I…" he began, stopped, and sighed. "…Be careful."

Her gaze softened somewhat. "I will."

"Here," Cyborg said, tossing her a headset communicator. "You'll need this."

Starfire caught it and fitted it over her ears. "Thank you. Now we must make haste!"

"To the ship, Titans!" Robin ordered. Starfire bolted down one hallway, while the others headed the opposite direction and into the T-Ship hangar. Robin leapt into his seat at the front of the craft, Cyborg jumped into the pilot seat in the tail section, Beast Boy seated himself in the very middle, and Raven and Terra took the wing seats. The ship slowly rose on its platform from a horizontal position to a vertical one. The ceiling opened up before them, revealing a straight shot out of the tower through the roof.

"Everyone ready?" Robin asked through the intercom.

"It's all good!" Beast Boy answered.

"Rock and roll, Rob!" came Cyborg's reply.

"I'm ready," Raven said quietly.

"Uhh…yeah…good to go…I think…" came Terra's less-than-sure response.

"Alright…LAUNCH!"

Cyborg fired the engines, and the ship rocketed upward. In a matter of seconds they were in the open air, the Tower quickly shrinking behind them. Far ahead of them they could just make out Starfire's emerald glow, riding close on the tail of two lights - one electric blue and the other a dark violet -that were surely Tromand'r and Lysand'r.

"She's caught up with Tromand'r…good," Robin said. "We may just have a shot at this yet…"

_**WREE! WREE! WREE! WREE!**_

Robin jerked again at the alarm, and the flashing lights that followed. "Cyborg, report! What's going on?.!"

"……"

"Cyborg? Cyborg, do you hear me?.!"

"Yeah, Rob. I hear you…" he answered. "…This is bad, man. Very bad."

"What is it?.!"

"…Incoming fighters."

"What?.!" Robin shouted. "Impossible! Tromand'r can't have gotten-"

"They aren't Tamaranian fighters, Robin. They're US Navy F-18 fighters. Starboard side. Movin' fast."

Robin's eyes shot to the right, and widened in horror. "Oh no…"

General Graham was making his move.

Four sleek, silver F-18 jets screamed upward in a diamond formation - several hundred meters below the T-ship but gaining fast - and heading straight for…

Robin gasped.

"STARFIRE!.!.!"

* * *


	9. Dogfight in the Clouds

Thresholding by CidGregor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all that he has contributed to its existence. (_sweatdrops..._)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Starfire sped straight up into the sky at top speed, hoping she could arrive at the fleet ship not too long after Tromand'r did. The more time he had alone to present his case, the more difficult it would be for her to undo the damage. She HAD to make it there soon…she HAD to…

Before she was even at the cloud line, however, she saw a pair of lights - one blue and one purple - justahead of her. Her heart leapt; of course! Tromand'r was going slower, assisting Lysand'r in flight thanks to his extensive injuries. It was a small miracle, Starfire thought with a mental sigh of relief. She hastened to catch up to them…

"_Skknntt…STARFIRE! STARFIRE, can you hear me?.!_"

Starfire winced at the sheer volume of the shouting through her earpiece. "Robin? The volume of your voice is rather uncomfor-"

"_Never mind that!_" Robin cut her off. "_You're in serious danger!_"

Starfire frowned. "Robin, I told you before we departed that I would be careful-"

"_This is different! Star, look below you!_"

Star craned her neck to see beneath her and continue flying upward at the same time…but what she saw brought her to a halt as she turned to stare open-mouthed at the sight.

Below and to her right was the bright orange form of the T-Ship, rushing to catch up to her…but further below and to her left were four other flying craft she was entirely unfamiliar with. They were sleek and silver in color, and though they were still far off in the distance, they were closing rapidly…faster than the T-Ship was moving at the moment.

"What are they?" Starfire asked.

"_They're fighters, Star,_" Cyborg's voice came over the comm. "_Armed and dangerous. And they're headed straight for you and the incoming ship._"

Starfire gasped. "The General Graham has ordered an attack?.! Why?.! My people have only just arrived! They have done nothing to suggest hostilities!"

"_It seems the General doesn't care to wait for such an invitation,_" Raven droned.

"_Starfire, get inside that fleet ship where it's safe!_"

Starfire turned and began flying toward the ship again, but not to run away to safety. "Robin, I cannot do that, not when I may be of use."

"_Starfire, please, listen to me! You don't know what those things can do! They'll rip you apart!_"

"I am used to danger, Robin, you know that."

"_THIS IS DIFFERENT!_" Robin nearly screamed. "_This isn't some average criminal that's gonna dazzle us with magic tricks or teach us how great England is or blackmail us for a Prom date! These are trained, hardened, and **dangerous** soldiers that **will** kill you without a second thought if that's what Graham tells them to do! I'm **ordering** you to get inside that ship!_"

Starfire could recognize the panic in his voice; he was serious about this, she realized.

_But no…the soldiers…they would not kill those who have dedicated themselves to protecting the innocent…even under orders, they would not…_ she reasoned with herself. _Robin is over-reacting…he is merely concerned for my safety…_

"_Starfire…please…get away from here…go to the ship…please…_"

For a moment, Starfire nearly gave in to Robin's pleas, so desperate they sounded…it was that desperation in his tone, more than anything else, that made her realize he wasn't exaggerating. The danger here was very, very real.

But no…she had a duty. If those fighters were indeed meant for her, then they were likely meant for Tromand'r, Lysand'r, and every other Tamaranian warrior on that fleet ship. She had to defend her people…the wounded Lysand'r most of all. He needed to reach the safety of the ship far more than she did. She couldn't run and hide, not now.

"_Starfire? Starfire, do you read me?.!_"

"…I am sorry, Robin. But I am afraid I must disobey your orders."

And before Robin could protest, she flipped a switch, and the transmission was severed.

_Hold on, my brethren…I shall assist you…_

* * *

"Starfire?.! STARFIRE!.!.!" 

Robin pounded on the intercom, but nothing could be heard from it but static. She'd cut the transmission.

"DAMMIT!.!.!" Robin cursed. "Cyborg, get me a frequency for those F-18's, **_NOW_**!.!.!"

"_Already done, Rob_," Cyborg answered. "_Sending it to your screen now._"

Robin pulled up the frequency Cyborg sent him, twisted a few dials until the transmitter was properly tuned, and opened a connection. "F-18 squadron, this is Robin of the Teen Titans, do you copy? Over."

"_Bzzkknntt…This is Wing Commander Amato. How the hell did you get this frequency?.!_"

"That's not important right now, Commander," Robin dismissed the question. "Listen to me, those three people you're gunning for are our friends. Why are you attacking them?"

"_The hell are you high on, kid? You think we're here to shoot down Starfire? She's a hero to this town a thousand times over. Our orders are to shoot down that invasion force above her. Care to give us a hand?_"

The moment of relief Robin had felt at hearing Starfire was not the target evaporated in an instant. "_What_?.! Invasion force?.! What are you talking about?.!"

"_General Graham's thoughts are that that ship is a probable threat. We've been ordered to take it out_."

"What is the matter with you? They haven't threatened anybody!" Robin countered.

"_They threatened the General's life. That's reason enough,_" Amato threw back, his voice abruptly cold. "_I can tell we're going to have a disagreement here. If you aren't going to help us, I suggest you stay out of it._"

"I can't do that, Commander," Robin countered. "It's our belief that General Graham is mistaken. These aliens have come in peace, but if you start blasting them without extending the hand of friendship first, you're going to start a war that will have _global_ repercussions. Do you want to be responsible for that?"

"…_I have my orders. If you interfere with our efforts to obey those orders, we will have no choice but to assume you are a hostile._"

"I will _not_ let you harm innocent lives," Robin said. "If you attack that ship, we _will_ defend it."

"_……Understood._"

"……"

"_…I wish we could have met under better circumstances, Robin. I've always respected you. I'm sorry it has to come to this._"

The line went dead.

"…Yeah…me too," Robin muttered. "Titans, did you get all that?"

"_Every word_," Cyborg said grimly.

"_This is soooo wrong,_" Beast Boy murmured. "_Good guys shooting at good guys? What's the world coming to?_"

"_You don't intend to fight them, do you, Robin?_" Raven said.

"No…but I don't intend to let them shoot down a ship full of innocent Tamaranians, either. Titans, separate and spread out. Cover those fighters and don't let any of those missiles reach their targets."

"_WHAT?.!_" Terra exclaimed. "_Robin, I have no freaking clue what I'm doing over here! I can't fly by myself!_"

"I'm sorry, Terra, but we don't have a choice. Beast Boy, stick close to Terra and watch her back."

"_Don't worry, Terra,_" Beast Boy soothed. "_It's just like Gamestation, except…more buttons._"

"_Oh thanks, that really eases my fears,_" Terra snorted.

"_Robin…what about Starfire?_" Raven asked.

Robin glanced up. Starfire had reached the other two Tamaranians, and now she was helping Tromand'r get Lysand'r to safety. But it was a long way still to the ship. The fighters would catch up to them before they could get inside.

"…_Robin?_"

Robin clenched his fists. "She's turned off her communicator. There's…nothing we can do for her but stop those fighters." He turned back to his controls. "All right, team…separate on my mark…"

"_Mmmmm…_" Terra murmured in a mixture of steeled nerves and pure fear.

"MARK!"

* * *

"CAPTAIN TROMAND'R!" 

Starfire's call was at last heard. The warrior turned, and saw the girl rushing toward him.

"Tromand'r, we are in danger!" she said through short breaths. "General Graham has made a most rash decision and has ordered an attack on us!"

"WHAT?.!" he exclaimed. He glanced below, and saw the foursome of fighters speeding toward them. "That _FOOL_! I should blast every last one of his-"

"NO!" she stopped him. "Lysand'r is wounded and unable to fight! We must get him to the safety of the ship!"

Tromand'r growled, but nodded.

"Do not worry, my friends will protect us," Starfire assured him. She glanced down as well, and saw that the T-ship was splitting up into five smaller fighters. Three of them sped expertly ahead, but the other two lingered. One seemed barely under control. What was going on?

The foursome of Navy fighters, meanwhile, broke from formation as well, and flew within range of the Tamaranian craft. The four of them each fired off a missile that lanced toward the ship. The three Titans in the front darted forward, each blasting one of the four missiles out of the sky with the sonic blasters mounted on their ships…but there was no way they could swing around to stop the fourth and final missile in time…

Suddenly a sizzling blue beam fired from Starfire's left, tearing through the projectile effortlessly and blasting it to bits. The girl turned and saw Tromand'r's eyes glowing with a deep blue fury.

"How DARE they fire on us!" he snarled.

The four F-18s banked and sped away from the ship…but rather than swinging fully around for another pass, three began to tail the Titans who'd shot down the missiles, while the fourth made a beeline for the other two straggling Titans.

Starfire gasped with sudden understanding. _How could I have not realized?.! Terra has not been trained to fly yet! And surely it is Beast Boy staying with her to protect her!_

The others – Robin, Cyborg, and Raven – held their own against the tailing fighters, but Terra and Beast Boy were in serious trouble. The fourth fighter was right on their tails.

Starfire turned to Tromand'r. " I am sorry, but I must protect my friends! Get Lysand'r to safety, _hurry_!"

She did not wait to hear if Tromand'r agreed or not. She flew back down toward the earth as fast as she could go, praying she'd get there in time…

Halfway to her goal, she saw the F-18 suddenly open fire on the two Titans' ships, and she redoubled her efforts…but she was still much too far away to be of help as a few machine-gun rounds struck the engines of the bulky centerpiece of the T-ship; Beast Boy's seat.

"BEAST BOY!.!.!" Starfire screamed, but she could only watch as the craft spiraled out of control and down toward the earth…

Without warning the dome of the pilot seat popped off with a tiny explosion, and a green figure expelled itself from the fallen craft. It fell for a few seconds before transforming into a great green pterodactyl and halting its descent. Beast Boy was okay.

Starfire breathed a sigh of relief, but continued to speed forward. Terra was still in danger.

A few dozen feet from her goal, however, the plane locked on to Terra's wobbling craft, and a missile fired from its underbelly. Starfire swooped in on an intercept course and caught the missile barely a few seconds after it launched. She swung her body up and straddled the projectile, gripped the nose with as much force as she could muster, and yanked upward.

"Hrrrrraaaaauuugh!.!.!"

The missile wobbled, then jerked upward, flipping Starfire off of it. It spiraled upward and exploded well clear of Terra's ship.

Starfire clicked her headset back on. "Terra? Are you all right?"

"_Skknntt…Starfire, behind you!_" came her frantic reply.

"Huh?" she said, spinning around. Her eyes bulged. "EEP!"

The F-18 flew right at her at low speed, but 'low' for a jet was still quite fast to be crashing into anyone. By sheer instinct she wrapped her body around the nose the second it ran into her and knocked the breath out of her. She could swear she saw stars dancing around her head, but just beyond the stars was an angry human gesturing wildly at her from inside the cockpit. She couldn't make out the words he was shouting over the wind roaring past her, but she could guess they were rather rude ones.

A second later his hands grasped the controls and yanked them to the side. Starfire clung for dear life to the nose of the craft as it spun into a barrel roll, abruptly jerked to a stop, and barrel-rolled in the opposite direction. It jerked upright again, and this time swung upward in such a great loop that Starfire almost crushed the jet's nose between her legs from gripping so tightly. The pilot repeated the motions over and over, and twice Starfire almost lost her hold on the jet completely, she was becoming so dizzy…

The plane leveled out at last, which she assumed meant that the pilot was getting too dizzy for his own good…but Starfire had been pushed beyond her limit. Her face had turned a rather sickly color, her eyes had glazed over, and an unpleasant rumbling emanated from the pit of her stomachs.

The pilot's eyes widened, and he shook his head violently, but to no avail…and a second later, the cockpit window was obscured by a mess of the alien's unsettled lunch.

The plane instantly fell in a spiraling nosedive, which didn't do much to help Starfire's nausea, but she managed to focus herself long enough to tear away the now-messy cockpit window, reach in, and yank the pilot free of his restraints and out of the doomed jet.

"Urgh…" she murmured as she hovered in the air. "That is the last time I allow Beast Boy to convince me to consume his tofu concoctions." She half-glanced at the jet pilot who hung from one hand beneath her. "Are you damaged?"

"……"

"Hmm? Can you not hear me?" She looked down directly at him. The pilot was staring, wide-eyed, straight up her skirt.

A swift kick in the groin ended that.

"Hmph!" she pouted, cheeks coloring, and the now-unconscious pilot hung limply from her grip as she flew back into the fray.

* * *

Robin threw his fighter into a downward spiral, trying desperately to escape his tail. Cyborg's superior piloting skills and Raven's sheer mental abilities had saved them from their own pursuers, but Robin was still unsuccessful in shaking his own tail. His martial arts training could do him no good where he was, and though his flying skills were solid enough to fly smoothly, he was far from an ace pilot. 

_Just my luck that the guy tailing me happens to be one instead,_ he thought to himself. A grim smirk crossed his face.

Robin pulled himself out of the spiral and reversed it, spinning in the opposite direction in a near-vertical ascent. A handful of seconds later he leveled off again and pulled into a loop, but transformed it into a vertical U-turn halfway in and sped in the opposite direction. His tail followed him through every motion, every step, every fake Robin attempted, and with absolute flawlessness.

_**WREE-WREE-WREE-WREE-WREE!**_

Robin glanced at his displays, muscles tightening. His tail had managed to lock on to him. He would fire a missile off any second and blow the Boy Wonder out of the sky. He switched the craft to autopilot, which leveled it out and flew it perfectly straight, and then reached for the ejector trigger. The second that missile fired, he'd have no choice but to bail…

Except the missile never came.

Robin double-checked his displays; they were working just fine, it seemed. His pursuer was locked onto him…he had a perfect shot…but he wasn't taking it. Was he having an equipment failure? Or…

"_Skknntt…Robin…this is Wing Commander Amato again. Do you read me?_"

Robin stared in amazement at the comm., but nonetheless switched his end on. "Yeah….I read you. That shot…why didn't you…?"

The pilot ignored the question. "_…I'm ordering my men to pull back and stand down_."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "That's…good to hear, Commander. But…what about your orders? Won't you be landing yourself in hot water with the General?"

"_Way I see it, Robin…if you're right, if these aliens are here peaceably, then it's worth risking a bit of disciplinary action to not set off a war. And I have a good feeling you **are** right on this._"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What changed your mind?"

"_I've been doing this a long time, Robin. I know how a hostile when I see one. This ship isn't acting anything like one. If they meant anybody harm they'd have starting firing back at us the second we took the first shot._"

Robin managed a genuine smile for the first time in what seemed like days. "Good to know some of you in the military aren't totally off their rockers."

"_Heh…yeah, yeah…backing off now. Have your alien friend drop off our fourth man off at the aircraft carrier right below us. Amato out._"

The feed was cut, and Robin's smile abruptly faded at the mention of the alien girl. All of a sudden, thinking of her brought to him something that it never had before…anger.

Robin switched frequencies. "Cyborg, you got all that?"

"_Clear as crystal, Rob. That was a close one._"

"Very. Cyborg, make sure Starfire knows where to take that last pilot pulled from his fighter. Raven, check and see how Beast Boy and Terra are doing."

"_What about you?_" Raven droned through.

"I'm going up there," Robin said, pointing toward the ship. "Tromand'r's been in there for a few minutes already. He may have already started to convince their commander after this show. I have to get up there and make sure Tromand'r can't do any more damage."

"_Don't you think Starfire should be going with y-_"

"No."

"_Robin, what-_"

"I said, _no,_" Robin bit out. "I'm going in. Robin out."

Robin slapped the comm unit off…but the conversation was far from over.

'_You might be able to block me from the comm, **Dick**, but you can't block me from your head,_' Raven snarled at him telepathically. '_Haven't you listened to a word I've said about Starfire? This is exactly what I warned you would happen, it's beginning to affect your ability to lead this team! You **need** Starfire up there. That's **her** people you're going up there to talk to. I don't care what petty little problem is with Starfire; for the last time, GET OVER IT!_'

Robin felt the words bite him…but he did not change his mind. He continued onward.

'_Ugh…fine. Be an ass. Just don't come crying to me when it gets bitten._'

Raven left his mind, and only his own thoughts remained to accompany him.

_Starfire…_

His face burned with unnatural anger.

_Why didn't you listen…?

* * *

_


	10. Hostile Negotiations

Thresholding by CidGregor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all that he has contributed to its existence. (_Are you tyred of these yet?_)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The first thing Starfire saw upon returning to the battle, Navy pilot in tow, was the three remaining F-18 fighters breaking away from the Titans' ships and flying back down to earth, much to her relief. The second thing she saw was one ship – Robin's, she knew by heart – flying upward, on a direct course for the Tamaranian spacecraft.

She frowned. Why was Robin going up there alone? He would have a much easier time convincing the commander of their plight if she was there with him. She might have given up the crown, but she was still the rightful heir to it, so her voice had a lot of sway, and Robin knew that as well as anyone. So what was he doing?

Starfire fiddled with her headset with her free hand. "Robin? Robin, are you there? Please respond."

Nothing but static answered.

"Robin? Robin, why do you not answer?"

"_Sknntt…Starfire, you all right, girl?_"

Starfire couldn't help but feel a bit of disappointment that is was Cyborg, not Robin, who answered her. "Yes, friend, I am undamaged…though my stomachs are rather unsettled."

If Cyborg noticed her plural use of 'stomach,' he didn't react to it. "_Listen, Robin wants you to take that pilot down to the surface. There's an aircraft carrier there you can leave him at._"

Now Starfire was truly confused. "Why does he not tell me this himself? Why does he speak through you?"

"_Ah…well…to tell you the truth, Star, I have no idea…_"

"Robin is being foolish!" Starfire exclaimed. "He knows perfectly well that my presence would be extremely beneficial to our mission of convincing the Tamaranian commander to ally with Earth. Why does he send me elsewhere?"

"_Because Robin is being blinded by his emotions,_" Raven cut in. "_I warned him about this…so of course he ignored me…_"

Starfire stared off into nothingness, trying to process Raven's words. Tromand'r had said something nearly identical not two hours earlier; that Robin was allowing his feelings – feelings for _her_ – to get in the way of his decision-making. Was Raven implying the same thing?

"_Listen, Starfire, Robin might be blinding himself, but that doesn't mean we have to be blind along with him. I'll take the pilot back to the aircraft carrier. You get up to the Tamaranian ship and do what you need to do._"

"_The rest of us'll join you in a little while,_" Cyborg said."_We just gotta meet up with Terra and make sure BB's okay._"

"Understood. I will see you shortly, friends."

Raven's ship swept up and hovered in place beside Starfire. The cockpit opened, and Starfire deposited the pilot into the cramped passenger seat behind Raven. The alien girl made to fly off, but Raven caught her arm before she could.

Starfire looked back. "Yes, friend?"

Raven looked Starfire straight in the eye. "Convincing the commander is of course the most important thing here…but if you get a chance…knock some sense into the Boy Blunder there while you're at it. And give him a good smack from me."

Starfire nodded. "I shall do my best."

The cockpit sealed again, and Raven sped off back to the surface. With the pilot taken care of, Starfire, turned and shot upward, to greet her people at last.

* * *

Robin docked his craft within the Tamaranian ship in silence. None of the Tamaranians said a word to him – in their language or his – as he powered down the fighter and exited. They did nothing except lead him toward, he assumed, the bridge. None of them carried weapons, he noticed. He wondered about that momentarily before he realized that, with star-bolts, laser-eyes, and super-strength, weapons weren't all that necessary for them.

They approached a massive blast door, which Robin guessed was their destination, but at the entrance, a dark-haired Tamaranian held out a hand and stopped the Boy Wonder from entering.

"Va'atu dam'i," he murmured. Robin didn't understand the words themselves, but it was pretty clear from the gesture and tone that it meant 'wait here.' Robin stayed where he was while the handful of warriors entered the bridge, and the doors closed behind them, leaving Robin alone.

He stood for a handful of minutes in silence, wondering what exactly he was waiting for. He faced the door and frowned, tapping his foot impatiently. What was taking so long?

Someone suddenly tapped on his shoulder. Robin jerked, his head spinning a mile a minute. How had he not heard their footsteps? How could he have allowed himself to get so distracted? If they were hostile at all, they could have caused fatal damage to him ten times over before he could so much as react. How could he be so stupid?

He spun around in an instant, and realized that he hadn't heard footsteps because the person behind him was hovering slightly off the ground. It took Robin a moment to clear the adrenaline rush in his head long enough to realize who exactly was floating there.

Robin's eyes widened. "Starfi-"

_**SMACK!**_

Robin didn't even see Starfire's hand move before it slapped him across the face with such force his whole body was flung into the wall, bounced off, and crashed to the ground.

Robin picked himself off the ground, rubbing the fresh red welt on his face. "Starfire, what the _hell _was that for?.!"

If Starfire was bothered by Robin's curse toward her, she didn't show it. "Raven requested that I 'knock some sense into you,' and to 'give you a smack from her.' I hoped to do both at once."

Robin had a few choice words for Raven on his tongue, but he bit them back. "What are you doing here? I told you to take that pilot back to the aircraft carrier!"

"No, Robin, you did nothing of the sort."

"I- …what?"

Starfire glared at him. "You did not 'tell me' anything. Even when I attempted to speak with you, you refused to speak to me. You told Cyborg to tell me your request."

"It wasn't a request, it was an _order_!" Robin shot back.

"An order which Cyborg, Raven, and myself deemed to be in error. Any of us could have returned the pilot to where he belongs. My presence here is far more useful, so Raven offered to return the pilot so I could join you sooner."

Robin opened his mouth to counter, but Starfire continued over him.

"I wish to know _why_ you insisted that I be the one to carry out that task while you came here alone, despite the fact that I would be of far more use here."

Robin glared, and started to snap back until he realized that he didn't really _have_ a good reason. "I didn't believe it was necessary," he growled the first thing that came to mind, but even as the words tumbling from his lips he realized how completely ridiculous they sounded.

Starfire apparently thought the same. "That is a lie, Robin. My status in the Tamaranian royal family gives us a great advantage in swaying the commander to our side rather than Tromand'r's, and you know it. I do not like it when you lie to me, Robin. I would like the truth now, please."

Robin's fists were clenched so tightly they were shaking, but before he could say anything more, the massive blast doors opened again, and the cluster of Tamaranian warriors beckoned him forward. Robin strode inside, and Starfire began to follow after, but one warrior held out a hand and stopped her.

"Va'atu dam'i," he said.

Starfire narrowed her eyes at him. "Sol da'n Koriand'r, vidi'an du _Tamaran_," she countered. "Sol-"

Starfire didn't even need to finish her sentence; the warrior's eyes widened in recognition, and he hastily stepped aside, murmuring apologies. Starfire nodded to him and floated in after Robin, who merely scowled at the interruption. They ascended a short flight of stairs, and found themselves standing on the main floor of the bridge.

The front window was staring out into a sea of blue sky, the cloud line far below them. Beneath that was a semicircle of workstations, each with a Tamaranian warrior working the controls. The majority of them were men, but there were a fair number of women as well. The captain's chair was in the center of it all, on a raised platform, facing away from where Starfire and Robin stood.

Starfire frowned slightly. "Strange. I was expecting a fleet ship…but this bridge looks almost exactly like the bridge of the _Isom'r_…"

"As well it should, my dear Koriand'r," came a tough, familiar voice from the captain's chair.

Starfire gasped aloud, and Robin's expression set into a scowl.

The captain's chair spun around, revealing none other than Tromand'r, glaring at them from beneath his helmet. "This is the _Isom'r_'s sister ship. Welcome, Koriand'r, to the scout ship _Squir'l_. The last surviving ship of the force I originally led to Earth."

"Tromand'r, what…what is the meaning of this?" Starfire murmured.

"When the _Isom'r_ was critically damaged by the Gordanians' trap and plummeting to the Earth's surface, I ordered the _Squir'l_ to return to the fleet and alert them of the enemy presence. The fleet ordered this ship to return ahead of the fleet to scout ahead and report back any further Gordanian activity. The fleet itself will arrive shortly."

"We didn't come here for a news update, Captain," Robin cut in. "We came here to talk to the ship's commander and stop him from carrying out your attack on General Graham."

Tromand'r laughed aloud – a sharp, booming laugh. Robin raised an eyebrow and turned to Starfire, hoping for some explanation, but she has turned deathly pale.

"No…it cannot…no…" she whispered.

"My boy," Tromand'r said, "the commander is back with the fleet. He does not waste his time and presence on a simple scout ship."

"Then who's in charge here?" Robin snarled, suddenly realizing the conclusion Starfire had reached far ahead of him.

Tromand'r sneered right back. "I am."

Robin clenched his fists. "So you have the ultimate authority here to set off whatever action you wish."

Tromand'r said nothing.

"Captain…you don't need to do this. General Graham…he's been incredibly foolish…but he doesn't speak for the entire human race, not by any stretch of the imagination. He will pay for his injustices, I swear it, but _this_…this attack on innocent lives…this isn't the way to do it. I'm asking you as a fellow leader to reconsider."

Tromand'r stood from his chair. He walked slowly forward until he was standing directly in front of the Boy Wonder, looming a head and shoulders over him. "You are a mockery of leadership, Robin," he hissed. "Hardly worthy of any level of kinship you seem to claim with me. Your decisions since my arrival have been muddied by emotions and feelings, something no true leader should allow. I will not reconsider."

Tromand'r turned to walk away, but Starfire floated quickly forward and took Tromand'r's hand in both of her own. "Please, Captain, do not do this. Your pride and honor are not worth-"

"Honor is worth _any_ price, Koriand'r," he stopped her. "This human…this General Graham has spit upon the graves of my people with his actions, and I will not let such an insult pass without reprimand."

Tromand'r pulled his hand free and again made to return to the Captain's chair, but Starfire's next words – bold and stronger than he'd ever before heard – stopped him cold.

"If I cannot plead with you as a friend and fellow Tamaranian…then I _order_ you, as Princess of Tamaran and rightful heir to the crown: _do not attack these people!_"

A heavy silence fell over the room. Every eye was transfixed upon the exchange between the two warriors, and not a sound was made beyond the routine beeps and drones of the machinery.

At last Tromand'r turned. He looked Starfire in the eye, his softened expression full of a newfound respect. "Your will is stronger than I gave you credit for, Koriand'r."

Starfire said nothing.

Tromand'r's gaze suddenly hardened again. "But you surrendered your authority as Princess of Tamaran when you gave the crown to Lord Galfore. I no longer take orders from you."

Tromand'r turned away again. "The attack will proceed as-"

_**BANG!**_

Something hot and green slammed into Tromand'r's retreating back, leaving a sharp heat in the back of his armor. He spun back around, eyes furious, to see Starfire staring him down with equal fury in her blazing emerald eyes and a green fire in her palms.

"I will _not_ allow you to attack these people!" she shouted at him.

Tromand'r clenched his own fists, and they began to crackle with electric blue energy. "You would fight me – your own kind – to protect these _humans_?.!" he spat.

"They may not be perfect, Captain Tromand'r…but they are my chosen people. This planet has become a second home to me. I have made the dearest of friends here. I will not allow their lives to be ruined by the needless war you intend to start!"

Tromand'r stared her down, searching for any hint of a bluff in Starfire's expression. But he found none. Rock-hard determination was etched into every inch of her face.

The war hero almost smiled. "You truly are stronger than I imagined. Very well. A battle of honor it is."

"NO!" Robin shouted.

Starfire looked at him, surprised – as though she'd almost forgotten he was there. "Robin? What-"

"You're not doing this, Star! You can't!"

The alien girl's harsh gaze returned full force. "This is a matter of Tamaranian honor, Robin, and the challenge has been set! It cannot be abandoned now!"

"I don't care about _honor_, Starfire! I'm not going to stand here and watch you get hurt! What if you lose?.!"

"If you place so little faith in me, then perhaps you should not 'stand here and watch' at all!"

Robin recoiled. "Star, what are you-"

"You should return to our friends and inform them of what is happening," she said dismissively, no longer looking at him. She knew Robin was shaking with emotion – probably anger, Starfire thought – but she determinedly ignored him, focusing her attention on Tromand'r. She did not react when she heard her friend march heavy-footed from the room…nor when he slammed a fist into the wall in frustration…nor when the doors slid open to allow him to exit. But when they slid shut with a hiss behind him, she couldn't help but allow an emerald tear fall from one eye.

Tromand'r understood immediately. "So…it is not only he that cares for you. You care for him as well."

Under better circumstances Starfire might have been embarrassed…but she didn't care to fight it now. "Yes…I do."

"Even after all that he has done today?"

"We have endured worse."

Tromand'r was silent for a moment. Then, "We will fight hand-to hand only. No star-bolts or eye beams. I would rather not have a missed shot damage the equipment."

"Agreed," Starfire answered.

"And no armor," he added, undoing the clasps holding his armor in place. He shrugged it off and removed his helmet, allowing his long braid of red hair to hang down over his bare chest. Starfire complied as well. She removed the metallic crest around her neck and tossed it aside, leaving only the purple tank top.

Her shoulders exposed, Tromand'r saw for the first time the slash of burned skin across her right shoulder-blade. "You've seen more intense battle than I would have guessed, Princess."

"I have seen more intense battle than you could possibly guess, Captain," Starfire shot back.

"Somehow I doubt that…but nevertheless I admire your spirit." Tromand'r flexed a few muscles, stretching them, and then struck a fighting pose. "Well then…shall we get started?"

Starfire matched him. "The stakes are this: upon my victory, you will call off your attack, and attempt to make peace with Earth. Upon your victory, you are free to give orders as you see fit. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

And without another word, the two warriors shot toward each other, fists curled for the first strike.

* * *


	11. Warrior Within

Thresholding by CidGregor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This story is dedicated to Post, for all that he has contributed to its existence. (_FCKING ROYAL!_)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**SMACK!**_

Captain Tromand'r made the first strike with a cross punch, which smacked into Starfire's waiting palm. She wrapped her fingers around the fist and pushed back against it, holding the swing at bay. His other fist shot forward, faster this time, but Starfire's reflexes were up to task; her other palm came up and caught the second swung as well, matching the force he swung with to keep the fist in place.

Starfire made the next move, releasing the pressure she'd put on Tromand'r's fists. Suddenly off-balance, Tromand'r fell forward as Starfire rolled her body backward to the floor, kicked her feet up into Tromand'r's stomach, and launched him clear over her body, all in one fluid motion. It was a trick Robin had taught her once upon a time, she remembered with a pang of mixed sadness and anger.

The move would have sent a normal opponent crashing to the ground, but Tromand'r righted himself in midair and hovered in place, one eyebrow raised.

"Interesting choice of attack, Princess. Have you been fighting the flightless for so long that you've forgotten what fighting another Tamaranian was like?"

Starfire said nothing.

"I see," Tormand'r said. "Nevertheless, I am impressed. I may respect the authority of the Royal Family, but royalty is notorious for neglecting their warrior sides when surrounded by their luxuries. I am glad to see you are an exception."

"There is far more where that came from," Starfire assured him.

"I would expect nothing less."

In the blink of an eye he shot forward, faster than Starfire expected. She just barely managed to guard herself before a flurry of blows rained down on her. She held her guard for a few moments, but one blow slipped through, and Starfire was knocked backward, a dull red mark on her left flank.

Tromand'r leapt after her, swinging for her head, but Starfire recovered quicker than he anticipated. She twisted sideways to dodge the fist and at the same time wrapped her whole arm around his forearm until it was locked in under her armpit. Tromand'r swung his remaining fist, but Starfire dodged again and repeated the motion, so that both his arms were locked in under hers. Tromand'r tried to jerk his arms free, but too late. Starfire pushed upward with her feet, dug one heel into Tromand'r's chest, pushed off, and shot her other leg straight up. Tromand'r's head snapped backward as her foot connected with his face, the boot heel cutting into the scarred skin on his cheek and drawing fresh blood from the old wound.

Starfire flipped over in midair and landed gracefully, staring down the stumbling Tromand'r. She saw him twist his neck back and forth, and shuddered slightly when the bones cracked and popped as he did so. He brought a hand up and wiped away the trickle of blood that now ran down his cheek and dripped onto his shoulder.

"You have incredible spirit, Koriand'r…" the war hero murmured. "It practically radiates from you…strengthening not only yourself, but those close to you as well. You would make a fine warrior in the Tamaranian military with such a quality…if only you would not submit yourself to the sub-par leadership of that self-proclaimed 'Boy Wonder.'"

"Robin's poor choices today are not indicative of the norm, Captain," Starfire said back. "I have told you once before, and I shall say it again: Robin is a _brilliant _leader, one whom I would follow into any danger without hesitation. I trust him with my life."

"Then you are a fool," Tromand'r said, abruptly cold and harsh. "Your life has far too much worth to be trusted in the hands of such incompetence."

Starfire's eyes flared an angry green. "You will cease your insults of Robin this instant! He is-"

Starfire's guard faltered for a few precious seconds – more than enough for Tromand'r. He shot forward like a bullet and body-slammed her, all the way across the room until he plowed her into the wall. When he pulled back, Starfire fell to the ground on her hands and knees, breathing in sharp gasps. The bridge crew watched in silent awe, but no one moved to help her; the battle was between them and them alone. Outside help was strictly forbidden.

Tromand'r stood directly over her, shaking his head. "Not only have you subjected yourself to incompetent leadership, you have allowed your infatuation with this _Robin_ to become your weakness. If you can be made to lower your guard merely through insulting him, I shudder to think what you could be made to do if his life were to be threatened."

_**WHAM!**_

Tromand'r swung his foot upward with incredible force directly into Starfire's stomach. Far beyond merely knocking the breath out of her, she was launched upward into Tromand'r's waiting arm, which caught her around the waist in midair and hurled her across the room. She hit the hard metal floor with a dull _thud_ and rolled across the deck into a control console.

"You have begun to share his weakness, Princess. Your feelings for him have affected your ability to fight, and have given me an advantage that I should never have been allowed to possess."

Starfire dragged herself to her feet, clutching her stomach, but she stared defiantly at Tromand'r. "You are wrong. Caring for others is not a weakness, Captain. It does not diminish me to have feelings for someone. When I fight to protect those I care for, it strengthens me."

Tromand'r snorted. "Please. Do not bother spewing that sentimental rubbish at me. Your feelings are your weakness. You must learn to overcome them if you ever expect to be truly strong!"

"I will show you just how strong my feelings can be!" Starfire shouted. Her eyes flared, her fists clenched, and she shot toward Tromand'r. The war hero flew straight up, but he could not go very far before he felt the ship's bulkhead inches above him. Starfire trailed after him, swinging for his face. Tromand'r made to block, but at the last possible second he twisted away and dodged the blow instead. Starfire's fist swung right past him and slammed into the bulkhead with a loud thud, but her swing didn't make a dent in the tough Tamaranian metal. It did, however, send a shooting pain through her arm upon impact, and at the very moment she winced in pain and her eyes closed, Tromand'r struck again. His fist flew into her unguarded midsection, and once again her breath forcibly left her in a gasp of near-agony. Tromand'r's strength was incredible…greater than even her own sister had possessed with the Jewel of Charta.

The blow knocked Starfire back down to the floor of the bridge, where she landed on her hands and knees, struggling to get the breath back in her body. Tromand'r landed a few feet away, watching her.

"Surrender, Koriand'r…you have no chance of besting me. You never did."

Starfire got to her feet once more, and gave Tromand'r the most defiant glare she could muster. "'Surrender' is unbecoming of a warrior."

Tromand'r half-smiled. "Quite true…but then, you are not the warrior you think you are. You have a long way to go before you can be as great a warrior as I am."

"If your idea of 'warrior' is to shun your friends and loved ones in the name of strength, I have no desire whatsoever to become anything like you!"

"Then you will fail, in the end, Princess. Sooner or later, your feelings will be the end of you…or worse, they will be the end of your friends."

Starfire didn't relent. "You sound so sure of yourself."

Tromand'r's face softened for the briefest of moments. "…I speak from experience."

And before Starfire could react, his face was set back into its hard mask, and the two clashed once more.

* * *

"Titans! Titans, do you read me?" 

Static crackled from the communicator, but nothing else. Frustrated beyond his limit, Robin pounded a fist on the control panel, but all he succeeded at was bruising his knuckles, which only annoyed him further. He absently rubbed the new sore spot on the back of his hand, his mind in utter turmoil.

Things were seriously wrong now. Even he couldn't ignore it any more. He was mad at Starfire, she was upset at him, and the rest of the team seemed to be siding against him. Starfire was disobeying his orders as leader, and heck if he could figure out why, but everything he did all of a sudden Starfire seemed to find offensive. Raven was right. Why hadn't he dealt with this sooner? Why had he allowed it to spiral out of control like this?

_Because I've been so angry I could hardly see straight…_ Robin assumed. _But why? Why am I so mad at Starfire? Because she's disobeying my orders? Because she's going off to fight Tromand'r on her own? Because…because why?_

'_I think your problem is obvious,'_ a familiar, nasty corner of his thoughts surged forward. _'You still can't get over what Starfire told you about what that kiss, can you? You can't stand it that your treasured memories of those moments you shared mean nothing to her, and it's making you resent her.'_

Robin pounded a fist against his temple. _I do **not** resent Starfire! She's my best friend!_

'_Is that why you can't do anything but yell at her all of a sudden?'_

"Shut up…" Robin muttered to himself.

"_Skknntt…Robin? Robin, can you hear me, man? How's it going up there?_"

Robin jerked back to reality at the speed of light. "Cyborg!" he shouted into the microphone. "You've got to get everyone up here and fast as you can! Things have taken a serious turn for the worst!"

"_Don't tell me Tromand'r convinced the commander…?_" Cyborg trailed off in disbelief.

"Worse. Tromand'r IS the commander. And right now Starfire's the only thing standing between him and his desire to squash Graham under his heel. She's challenged him to a battle of honor or something like that…"

"_Like the one she faced Blackfire in back on Tamaran?_"

"Something similar, at least. If she wins, she stops Tromand'r's attack…but…" he trailed off momentarily. Then, "Please tell me you guys are on your way!"

"_Already here, Robin_," came Raven's voice. A split second later the orange hull of what remained of the T-Ship hovered into view just outside the docking bay. The moment it was safely docked, the teens piled out of the ship in front of Robin.

"We have to get to the bridge!" Robin told them. "Titans, Go!"

* * *

_**WHAM!**_

_**Whu-WHUMP!**_

_**POW!**_

Blow after blow rained down on Starfire, the fists and feet coming at her so quickly it was like Tromand'r had a dozen of each. Starfire could barely manage to block half of them; the rest drove themselves into her now-bruised flesh all over her body. Not an inch of visible skin was untouched by sore red spots or dark bruises. A cut in the corner of her lip left a trail of dried, caked blood down the side of her face. Every muscle in her body ached of exhaustion. But she refused to give up.

She swung a fist wildly, hoping to catch him off-guard somehow with the erratic blow, but he caught her fist and pushed it upward; her midsection exposed, Tromand'r brought up one heavy boot and shot his leg out until it struck right between her breasts. The blow threw her backward into a control panel, where a cluster of levers jammed themselves agonizingly into the small of her back.

She slid off the control panel and down to the floor, shaking with pain and exhaustion. She was hardly able to move. She was coughing up blood. She could barely even keep her eyes open anymore. By some random chance she caught sight of some of the bridge crew itching to come to her assistance. One, in fact, had to be restrained by his fellow crewmen from trying to come to her assistance, even if it meant her disqualification. But no one came within ten feet of either warrior.

A new pain suddenly wracked Starfire's body as she felt Tromand'r grab a fistful of her ruby-red hair and pull her up by it so she dangled like a rag-doll in his grip.

"I plead with you, Princess. Surrender," he murmured, a note of compassion reaching his voice for the first time.

"I…will not…give you…the satisfaction…" she choked out, trying not to scream.

"Make no mistake, Koriand'r, there is no satisfaction to be had here. I take no pleasure in any of this foolish battle you struck with me. I urge you to surrender for your own good. You are suffering, Princess…I promise it will end, if only you would submit."

Starfire let out a shuddering breath. "I…would…_die_…before…I would surrender."

Tromand'r closed his eyes, and heaved a sad, heavy sigh. "So be it."

The fist that clutched Starfire's hair snapped sharply downward, and at the same time the opposite knee flew upward…and with incredible opposing force, the knee slammed straight into her face.

And at that very moment, the bridge doors slid open, revealing a certain fivesome of teenagers that stared in absolute horror.

Tromand'r released her ruby locks on impact, and Starfire bounced away, blood spurting from a fresh rupture in her nose. Her body flailed in the air momentarily before she collapsed once more against the deck, facedown and unmoving as her own blood slowly pooled around her head.

"**_STARFIRE!.!.!.!.!_**" Robin bellowed, rushing forward in a panic. He slipped and fell halfway there on a small puddle of red, and slid the rest of the way across the bridge to where Starfire lay. He propped himself up on his knees and turned her over on her back, cradling her head under one arm. Blood continued to spill from her broken nose, trickling down over Robin's arms. Her eyes were blank, unseeing.

The sight left Robin utterly terrified. He turned to the others. "RAVEN, HELP HER!.!.!"

Raven rushed forward, her face more pale than usual, and concentrated on her magic.

"A-Azarath, Me-Metri-"

Instead of the healing white mist Raven was intending, black lightning crackled from her fingertips, smacking her in the face once before snaking into the air above her.

"WHAT'S WRONG?.!" Robin demanded.

Raven's breath caught in her throat. "My powers…I can't….I can't manage them like this…sweet Azar, Starfire…"

Robin clutched Raven's shoulders, the bloodstains on his gloves streaking her cloak. "You have to calm down and focus, Raven! Whatever it takes, deep breaths, chanting, I don't care, just get your powers under control and HELP HER!"

Raven's hands clenched into fists, released, and clenched again. Her breath, short and rapid a moment ago, slowed as she inhaled deeper and forced her heart to stop pounding in her chest. She closed her eyes and murmured her magic words under her breath, until the black lightning settled, and when she placed her hands over Starfire's body, the dull white aura of healing spread from her fingertips. It washed over Starfire's head, closed up the wound in her nose to stop her from losing too much blood; then it flowed down over the rest of her, so that the worst of her wounds faded slightly. The rest of the Titans slowly gathered around her; Beast Boy and Terra were both white-faced and shaking; Cyborg just looked grim and was shaking his head.

"The challenge is over. I have won."

Robin's head snapped around to gaze in fury at Tromand'r. "How could you do this to her?.! She's your Princess, god dammit!"

"She knew the risks when she issued the challenge," Tromand'r waved off the comment. He turned toward the captain's chair. "As agreed on by Koriand'r herself, the attack will proceed as planned."

Before he moved two feet, however, Robin dropped down in front of him, staff out and ready. "Like hell it will," he snarled.

Tromand'r abruptly grew furious. "I have bested your friend in honorable combat, according to Tamaranian tradition! She herself agreed that upon my victory, I could give orders as I see fit! You dare to defy the rules of a duel of honor?.!"

"I'm not bound by the rules of your twisted duels!" Robin snapped back. "I don't give a damn about your traditions OR your honor! You are NOT starting a war on MY planet, and you sure as hell aren't walking away clean after what you did to Starfire!"

Tromand'r sneered. "So, you would fight me too?"

"To the death, if I have to," Robin answered.

Tromand'r's eyes flared blue, ready to blast Robin with a flurry of star-bolts…

_**WREE! WREE! WREE! WREE! WREE!**_

Immediately Tromand'r spun away and glanced at the displays. "Status report!" he snapped at the crew.

The bridge crew, jerked out of their awe at the battle and returned quickly to their posts, trying to figure out what the problem was.

Robin, if it was possible, tensed even more than he already had. "What's happening?.!"

"It's the proximity alert," Tromand'r murmured, the feud quite forgotten. "Something's coming. Something hostile…"

Robin almost groaned out loud. General Graham couldn't be at it again, could he?

But as Tromand'r eyed his displays and the readouts spilled forth, the look on his face told Robin it was much worse than General Graham.

"Impossible…they can't have come so quickly…"

"Who?.! Who's come?.!" Robin demanded.

He glanced at the displays. The language he could not understand, but the images were crystal clear; it was a spacecraft. It looked nothing like The _Squir'l_ or the _Isom'r_, though; instead of ruby red with thin spires all across it, this craft was a dark brown hue, fat and rounded, with great green bulbs that Robin guessed must have been windows. The craft was small – no bigger than the _Squir'l_ – but Tromand'r stared at it like it was an army. And then Robin realized with a jolt what that ship _must_ have been.

"They're here…"

The Gordanians had reached Earth.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the delay on this chap. School takes priority, sadly. 

-Cid


	12. First Strike

Thresholding by CidGregor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all he has contributed to his existence. (_sexaholic!_)

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"**_INCOMING!.!.!_**"

A trio of hangars opened on each side of the bulbous Gordanian craft, and from the six holes, fighter craft spewed forth, angling straight for the _Squir'l_, lasers charging with a deep red glow. The fighters looked like miniature versions of the craft launching them: rounded bodies, green globular domes for windows, and short, stubby wings.

"Vann'a threttan'a!" a crewman announced. "Seles Gordanians!"

"Launch fighters, immediately!" Captain Tromand'r ordered in English, but quickly realized his mistake and translated back to his native tongue.

The Titan leader, whom just moments ago Tromand'r was on the brink of combating against, stood forgotten, staring at the displays in frustration at his own inability to understand any of them. God, how he wished he'd tried harder to learn Starfire's native tongue.

"Lysand'r told us that your intelligence believed the Gordanians were two weeks away," Robin asked, drawing Tromand'r's attention back. "How did they get here so quickly?"

"It would seem our intelligence was mistaken," Tromand'r murmured, his face grim. "Our fleet is still en route. If we can hold for just a little while…we might just survive this mess…"

"Robin!"

The Boy Wonder turned toward the voice: Raven. The empath was staring at him, still somewhat white-faced. "Starfire's still in bad shape, and I can't do anything more to heal her. She needs medical attention, now!"

"I'll take her myself," Robin said.

"No. Let me," Terra cut in. "Those Tamaranian fighters are going to need help, and I'd just be dead weight out there. Let me take care of Starfire. You're the best pilot on the team, next to Cyborg. You should take the T-ship with the others and help the Tamaranians."

Robin almost snapped back with a harsh 'no,' but at last, rational thought seemed to pierce his emotions, and he realized that Terra was right. She had zero skill flying. She would be no use in this fight. "Okay. You help Star. Everyone else, let's get to the T-ship and stop those fighters!"

Something small and heavy was suddenly thrust into Robin's hands. Robin looked down and saw that Tromand'r had placed what looked like a com-link of Tamaranian design in his hands.

"Use that to stay in contact with our group," he grunted.

"Umm…How?.! They don't know English!" Beast Boy wailed.

"I can translate, no big, BB," Cyborg cut in.

Robin nodded, tossing the com-link to the titanium teen. "We don't have a moment to lose. Let's get to it! TITANS, GO!"

* * *

She'd never had a problem with blood before. Living out in the wilderness for a good portion of her life did that, she supposed. She'd gotten her fair share of scrapes and cuts, and always had to tend to them herself. And never once had the sight of the red liquid disturbed her in any way. 

But seeing it now, streaked across Starfire's face, down over her arms and even staining her once-brilliantly white teeth, Terra was nearly sick.

The blonde closed her eyes and turned away. It wasn't fair, she said to herself. Starfire was the kindest, most gentle soul she had ever known. She didn't deserve to be lying here in a medical bed, as if in a coma, suffering from countless wounds across her body, and perhaps even worse internal wounds that Raven couldn't deal with. She could only hope that Tamaranian medical care was up to par.

Terra looked to the other side of the room. Two Tamaranian doctors stood there, chattering back and forth in their own tongue and poring over Starfire's medical charts. Beside them, Terra spotted what appeared to be a sink. A small pile of washrags was stacked next to it as well. Without even thinking about it Terra walked over, took up one of the rags, soaked it with warm water, and retuned to Starfire's beside. Careful not to rub too hard on the bruised areas of her skin, Terra slowly washed away the bloodstains from the alien girl's skin. She rubbed the cloth over Starfire's cheeks and around her nose, then up and down each of Starfire's arms.

"Mmm…"

Terra glanced up at the sound. Starfire still looked asleep, but her lips were moving very slightly, like she was whispering to someone.

"Rob……Robin……mmm……your hands are warm….."

Terra flushed.

"……mmm……feels……nice……"

The blonde couldn't help but smile slightly. If she was dreaming about Robin, she'd be just fine.

But at the mention of the Boy Wonder, Terra's eyes drifted toward the long, narrow window at one end of the medical wing. Outside it was the dark blue of Earth's outer atmosphere, and highlighted against it were bright flashes of green and red from the lasers being exchanged between the Tamaranians and Gordanians. And every now and then, flashes of blue from the divided T-Ship's sonic cannons accompanied the green of the Tamaranian fighters. Terra counted the specks of orange…one…two…three…four. Her friends were all alive…were all fighting…so far. She prayed that they remained that way. And with her stuck caring for Starfire…that was all she _could_ do.

_Stay safe…you hear me?_

_Everyone…_

…_Beast Boy…_

…_don't you die on me…

* * *

_

"Cyborg, watch your six!"

"_Little tied up here, Rob! BB, get this guy off my tail!_"

"_I've got my own problems, tin man! I-…gah! I got two of 'em riding my butt!_"

"_There's so many of them…we can't hold them all off!_"

"We have to, Raven!" Robin said. "Tromand'r said the Tamaranian fleet was on the way! If we can just survive this attack until then we'll be fine!"

"_Dudes, are you forgetting what Lysand'r said?_" Beast Boy cut in. "_That's a Gordanian scout vessel! That means THEIR fleet is coming too!_"

"_Thanks for reminding us, grass stain,_" Cyborg murmured. "_We-…Ngh! That was a close one…_"

"_Beast Boy has-…AH…a point,_" Raven said. "_Even if the Tamaranian fleet gets here first, there isn't going to be much time before the Gordanians arrive as well._"

Robin yanked his joystick to the side, just dodging a smoking laser. "We can't worry about that yet! We deal with this force first! Everything else-"

* * *

"-_can wait! Cyborg, anything from the Tamaranians?_" 

"Not a word. They're too busy fending for themselves and defending the _Squir'l_. I'll keep an eye on it though," Cyborg reported.

Crossing in front of Cyborg's vision just then was a spec of orange, and chasing it was a pair of dark brown and green Gordanian fighters. Beast Boy.

Cyborg glanced back at his own tail, and suddenly grinned. He turned back to the com-link. "BB! Remember the Double Chicken Maneuver I pulled on you in Need For Speed yesterday?.!"

"_Uhh…I guess so?_"

"You up for a rematch?"

Beast Boy caught on then. "_You know it!_"

Both Titans veered their crafts sideways until they were facing each other, an in unison they gunned their engines. The Gordanian fighters tailing them followed, oblivious to anything beyond their own marks.

"We gotta do this just right. Hard right on my mark," Cyborg murmured over the com-link.

"_Got it,_" Beast Boy answered, sounding only slightly nervous.

The distance between the two Titans' ships shrunk, faster and faster as Cyborg and Beast Boy pushed their engines toward full speed, their tails speeding up in pursuit…

"Wait for it…"

They were fifty thousand feet apart…forty thousand…

"_Ah…Cy, maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_"

"Wait for it, BB…"

Twenty-five thousand feet…

"_Cy, we're not gonna make it! Turn!_"

"Wait for it!"

Ten thousand feet…five thousand…

"**_NOW!_**"

Both Titans swerved sharply to their lefts, their ships coming within a few yards of scraping into one another. The two Gordanian fighters on Beast Boy's tail as well as the one on Cyborg's began to turn and follow, but they reacted a fatal half-second too slow. The three fighters careened toward each other at blinding speeds…

_**B-B-BOOOOOOOOM!.!.!**_

Three flashes of light and fire later, the Gordanian fighters were scrap metal.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg exclaimed. "That was perfect, BB!"

"_I think I just wet myself…_" came the changeling's shaky voice.

"Man, what'd I tell you about having accidents in the T-Ship?"

"_Is that really what's important right now?_"

"_Yes, if you two are done discussing bathroom habits, I would appreciate a bit of help,_" Raven's voice added.

Cyborg checked his displays, and turned ninety degrees to his right. Raven was flying perpendicular to him, tailed by two more fighters. "Hang in there, girl, we're on our way."

"_Oh please, take your time…_"

* * *

"…I'm quite enjoying being shot at right now," Raven said in her sarcastic drawl. 

"_Rae, pull up as hard as you can in about five seconds,_" Beast Boy said.

"Why, what are you…"

Raven trailed off suddenly as she saw Beast Boy's ship angling around so that it was heading straight for her.

"Uh…Beast Boy, you do remember I'm on your side, right?"

"_Oh, ye of such little faith!_" Beast Boy giggled. "_Ready? PULL UP!_"

Raven rolled her eyes, but did as Beast Boy asked. She pulled back hard on the joystick in her hands and her fighter arced up and around into a U-turn. And below her, with Raven in the clear, Beast Boy had the perfect shot.

"_Yeeeea-hoooo! Eat laser, sucker!_"

_**FLASH!**_

_**BOOM!**_

Raven's tail blew to pieces at the hands of the sonic cannons on the changeling's fighter.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Wow. I'm actually impressed."

"_Told ya video games would be good for something, someday!_"

_**BOOM!**_

A flash of red struck a glancing blow to Beast Boy's craft.

"Beast Boy, watch out!" Raven shouted. "You've got another tail!"

"_I noticed, thanks!_" he snapped back. "_Crap! That hit fried one of my engines!_"

"_Beast Boy,_" Robin's authoritative voice came in. "_Make your way back to the _Squir'l, _you won't be able to do any good with just one engine…_"

* * *

"…Don't worry, I'll cover you." 

"_Dang it, BB, that's two fighters you've been flying that I gotta fix now!_" Cyborg complained.

"_It's a conspiracy, I tell you! Always go after the funny guy first!_"

"Save it!" Robin snapped at the two boys. "Beast Boy, hurry up and get to safety!"

Robin gunned his engine and flew after Beast Boy, lining himself up behind the Gordanian fighter still tailing him. The Gordanian pilot apparently decided Beast Boy wasn't worth it, for as soon as Robin got into position, it pulled away from tailing Beast Boy and swung into a diving barrel roll. Robin expertly followed, weapon systems tracking it the whole way. His focus shifted almost entirely onto that fighter, following its every climb, dive, and swerve.

"Almost got you…"

_Beep beep beep BEEP BEEP BEEP **BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

The sliver of Robin's attention that wasn't focused on his target shifted to the source of the noise on his displays…and suddenly he was fully focused on the new noise: another fighter was cutting across his flight path and charging straight for him.

"Shit!"

Robin veered away in a wild spiral milliseconds before red lasers ripped through the spot he'd just been. The motion sent him out of control for a precious few seconds, and by the time he recovered, the Gordanian fighter he'd been chasing turned the tables and planted itself right on Robin's tail.

Robin smirked. "All right…you wanna play? Let's play!"

He slammed his joystick forward and gunned the engine in one quick motion. His craft dove forward, and the Gordanian fighter shot after him. Robin led the enemy fighter straight toward the Tamaranian ship, the _Squir'l_, aiming straight for the series of spires rising from the top of the craft.

"Let's see if you can keep up," Robin said.

He charged into the spires, swerving in and out of them like an expert, and his tail followed him just as smoothly, raining lasers down on Robin with little success.

A moment later the two emerged on the other side of the ship. Robin chanced a glance behind him, to check his tail was still on him, then dove again and U-turned, skimming across the hull of the _Squir'l_. The Gordanian still followed, and now Robin's displays were screaming at him that the enemy craft had nearly locked on to him.

_**FLASH!**_

Robin jerked upward slightly just as lasers flashed underneath his fighter and struck the ship's hull.

**_BOOOOOOM!_**

The explosion was larger than Robin expected, but it was a welcome surprise, for the Gordanian craft could not pull away in time before the explosion engulfed his craft and blew it up as well.

"That was a close one…" Robin murmured to himself.

"_Robin, you still with us, man?"_

Robin tapped the receiver. "I hear you, Cyborg. What is it? Are you getting something from the Tamaranians?"

"_No. I'm not._"

Robin pounded a fist on the side of the cockpit. "Dammit…why are they ignoring us?"

"_They're too busy defending the _Squir'l. _They're holding off the fighters well enough, but they can't break away to do anything about the Gordanians' ship…_"

_**WREE WREE WREE WREE WREE!**_

"Ah, what now?.!" Robin snapped.

"_The Gordanians are launching more fighters!_" Cyborg said.

Robin stared at the Gordanian scout ship, and to his horror,Cyborg was right. A second wave of brown and green fighters poured from the scout ship's hangars, nearly two dozen of them.

"_The Tamaranians are going to be overwhelmed! They can't stand against a second wave!_" Raven realized.

"There has to be something we can-"

Robin stopped suddenly as twin beams of blue tore through the front-most Gordanian fighter. The enemy craft was quickly cleaved in half, and the two pieces fell away from each other and exploded right on top of two other fighters, destroying them as well.

Robin stared. "Did any of you guys…?"

"_Wasn't me,_" Cyborg said.

"_Nor me_," Raven added.

"And Beast Boy's back at the _Squir'l_…but then who…?"

The answer swooped in just ahead of them. Short red hair, save for a long braid. Sliver armor. Electric-blue eyes.

"_Is that…_"

"_I think it is…_"

"Tromand'r!"

The Tamaranian Captain flew alongside the Titans, unprotected by a fighter craft, instead opting to fight on his own.

"_Skknt…Teen Titans…do you read me?_"

Robin switched frequencies immediately. "Captain? What are you doing?"

"_Exactly what needs to be done. I am fighting,_" Tromand'r said, speaking into a headset. "_Now, let us deal with these invaders._"

"We'll take all the help we can get," Robin said. "Everyone, let's shred those fighters!"

The three remaining Titans and Tromand'r met the second wave of fighters head on. Flashes of light lanced back and forth between them in a raging storm of blazing hot energy, but the four heroes stood undamaged, and one by one, the enemy fighters were falling.

But not all targeted the foursome. Half of the second wave broke away and aimed for the rest of the Tamaranian fighters, of which only a scant half-dozen now remained. The Tamaranian crafts fought valiantly, but they could not stand for long against the superior numbers. Just as the Titans felled their targets, the Gordanians felled the last remaining Tamaranian fighters. Now only Tromand'r and the Titans remained, and still eight Gordanian ships were bearing down on them.

"_Raven, watch your six!_"

"_I see it, Cyborg…watch your own._"

"_What do y-DAH! You sonuva…you fried my sonic blaster!_"

"_I've got you, Cyborg…_"

A flash of obsidian energy appeared against the dark blue of the outer atmosphere around Raven's ship and shot out in front of and behind her. The front wave passed harmlessly through Cyborg's ship, but solidified as it struck his tail, slicing it in two. The rear wave formed into a wall, which her own tail slammed into and exploded.

_Two down, six to go,_ Robin ticked off in his head as he watched. "Cyborg, you okay?"

"_The bastard hit my sonic blaster!_" Cyborg groaned. "_I'm just a sitting duck out here without it!_"

"Then get out of here and back to the_ Squir'l_," Robin ordered. "No point in you risking your life unnecessarily."

But as Cyborg turned to flee, two more enemies swooped down on him, blasters primed to fire.

"Cyborg!"

"_I see 'em! They're coming in too fast, I can't shake 'em!_"

_**FLASH!**_

Blue beams of light tore through the cockpit of one of Cyborg's tails from far above it, and it spiraled away and exploded. A moment later the second craft was impaled by two glowing blue star-bolt-charged fists. Tromand'r tore through the fighter's vital circuitry like tissue paper and flung himself away from the craft moments before its sparking reached the fuel tank and blew it to pieces.

"_Whew…that's for the save, Cap'n._"

"_I welcome you._"

Cyborg snickered. "_Heh…I guess it's not just Starfire that's quirky with English._"

"You're clear, Cyborg. Get to safety."

Cyborg sped away, leaving Robin, Raven, and Tromand'r to face off against the last of the Gordanians.

"Four of them…three of us…we can do this, everyone, we just have to-"

"_We will not last._"

Robin frowned. "What are you talking about, Captain?"

"_The Gordanians have yet to launch their final squadron._"

The Boy Wonder's eyes bulged. "Their WHAT?.!"

But even as Robin spoke, the Gordanian scout's hangar opened once more, and a _third_ wave of twenty fighters disgorged from within.

"_Twenty-four of them to three of us,_" Raven murmured. "_Those are long odds, even for us. I don't think we can beat them all._"

"_Then we take as many of them as we can to the grave with us,_" Tromand'r vowed.

"I don't think a suicide mission is the best answer, Tromand'r," Robin said.

"_I was not aware we had an alternative._"

Robin had no answer to that.

"…_For what it's worth, Robin…I apologies for my harshness earlier. You are an admirable leader, one you get your priorities straight. Starfire has chosen a fine suitor. It…saddens me that she will not be able to share her happiness with you._"

Robin stiffened. "What do you mean Starfire…chose me?"

"_It no longer matters. We face our deaths here today._"

"_No one's doing any dying,_" Raven droned suddenly. "_At least…no one on our side._"

"_Explain your meaning, dark one._"

"_Let's just say you have friends in high places._"

Robin could swear Raven was smirking as she spoke; and for good reason, he realized a second later. "They're here, Tromand'r!"

_**FLASH-FLASH-FLASH-FLASH-FLASH-FLASH!.!.!**_

A hailstorm of green, blue, and purple star-bolts rained upon the squadron of Gordanians, shredding the entire group of them to ribbons in mere seconds.

"_Thank X'Hal…_" Tromand'r murmured.

Robin smiled. Far above him, nearly a hundred Tamaranian warriors hovered in the outer atmosphere, eyes and hands glowing with star-bolt energy. Beyond them were perhaps twenty or thirty ships of a ruby red color, most of which were large enough to make the _Squir'l_ look like a kitten. The Tamaranian war fleet, in all its glory, had at last arrived.

"_Skkntt…Hey, Robin, whassap?_" the com-link crackled.

"Beast Boy, you seeing this?" Robin asked.

"_Sure am. And that's not all the good news I got for ya. Starfire's awake._"

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God…"

"_And one more thing. We've got another government signal coming in. Doesn't sound like that Graham nutcase, either. Whoever he is, he's on hold for you._"

"I'm on my way."

Robin steered his craft around and back toward the _Squir'l_ just as, behind him, the war fleet unloaded its main guns, and the Gordanian scout vessel was at last eradicated in a raging green fire.

* * *

Author's Notes

Reasons why this chapter took nearly a month to finish:

1. I suck at action scenes, usually.  
2. I've been working on another fic at the same time as this one, to be posted at a later date.  
3. Finals are currently looming over my shoulder.  
4. I'm a lazy bastard.

My sincerest apologies for the long wait.

* * *


	13. Coming Clean

Thresholding by CidGregor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all that he has contributed to its existence. (_Run! He's getting his pyriod!_)

* * *

**Chapter 12**

It was a disturbing sight, seeing the hangars of the _Squir'l_ standing empty, save for the battered components of the T-Ship. Not a single Tamaranian fighter had survived the assault. Thirty capable, honorable warriors, according to Tromand'r – all dead.

Their sacrifices were thankfully not in vain; the enemy craft and all its fighters had been obliterated by the arrival of the Tamaranian war fleet, and the two dozen-or-so ships were now establishing themselves in orbit around Earth, ready to defend it from the Gordanian armies that were surely on their way. And to Robin's amazement, General Graham had done nothing to strike at them yet…and now, surprising Robin further, was this new government official on the line for him.

Robin seriously pondered this new development. Had Graham been at last removed from power for his actions? Was this person contacting him some new authority overriding the General? Or was Graham perhaps just biding his time, waiting for the most opportune time to send another misguided strike their way?

Robin looked up from his thoughts. Tromand'r walked at his side, leading him back toward the bridge. The other Titans, minus Starfire, were following behind him. Robin's eyes lingered on Terra for a moment, some part of him wanting to ask her about Starfire, but he thought better of it. If she was awake this soon, she would be fine, he reasoned with himself. In the meantime, this new development was more important.

The bridge doors slid open, and Tromand'r immediately took charge. He barked out an order in Tamaranian to one of his crew, who answered him hurriedly.

Tromand'r turned to Robin, his body blocking the communicator panel. "My men tell me that this human is specifically requesting to speak with you."

"Is that all right with you?" Robin asked.

Tromand'r nodded, but did not yet step aside. "There is something else. The origin of this signal is not on the Planet's surface. It is moving through the atmosphere at high speed. Straight toward us, to be precise."

Robin frowned. "You mean whatever is signaling us is flying? And it's on its way here?"

"That is correct. And further…" Tromand'r gestured to a display hanging above Robin's head. "When we analyzed the source of the signal, we found a very familiar craft."

Robin looked at the display. Oh, he recognized them, all right. The F-18 fighters. They were back. Four sleek silver jets were cutting through the air, and aiming straight for them. According to the displays, the signal was originating from the lead fighter.

"You don't think…?" Robin trailed off.

"I will allow you to speak with them. But if I suspect hostile intent from them, Robin, I will order my forces to fire on them."

Robin glared at Tromand'r, but now wasn't the time to argue. He stepped forward as Tromand'r stepped aside, and flicked a switch on the communications panel. "This is Robin of the Teen Titans. I understand you wanted to speak to me specifically?"

The radio crackled for a moment, then came alive. "_Robin…good to hear from you again._"

Robin raised an eyebrow; he recognized that voice. "Commander Amato?"

"_In the flesh,_" the fighter pilot confirmed. "_My apologies that we had to start off on the wrong foot earlier. It seems you were right after all. Graham's analysis of the situation was way off. Central command has removed him from jurisdiction on this issue._"

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear."

"_They would also like to extend the hand of friendship to our visitors, and hopefully let the peace talks begin. They are, curious, however, about that firefight over the last half hour._"

"Everything will be explained shortly, Commander," Robin assured him. "I'm guessing your squadron is here for escort duty, then?"

"_That's affirmative, Robin. We're ready to receive the dignitaries of the alien people whenever they are ready to send them._"

"Right. Hold your positions around their ships; I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Robin glanced aside at Tromand'r, who was momentarily distracted by something one of his crewmen was telling him. Robin lowered his voice and went on, "Listen, Commander…keep a bit of extra distance, just in case…we've got a bit of an itchy trigger finger up here…I'm honestly not sure which way he's leaning right now, but Graham's actions caused the deaths of quite a few of his people, so he's not too happy about it."

"_Understood. Holding positions._"

Robin clicked off the communicator, and turned to Tromand'r. "The fighters are not hostile," the Boy Wonder informed him. "General Graham has been removed from jurisdiction, and Earth is now extending the hand of friendship to you. I suggest you accept it."

Tromand'r frowned. "Frankly, Robin, I am not inclined to…but it is no longer my decision to make."

"It isn't?"

"No. Now the decision rests with the commander, Lord Galfore. A shuttle escort is en route now to bring us to his command ship, the _Echo'r_."

Robin nodded, internally relieved. Galfore, he knew, could be reasoned with. Maybe things were at last looking up.

"What about Starfire?" Terra spoke up from the middle of the rest of the Titans.

"The Princess has already been moved to the main medical ship. They have the capabilities to heal her wounds more quickly and thoroughly than we do here. She should be healed enough to be able to participate in the deliberations by the time we arrive. In fact it is vital that she is. Lord Galfore insists on her presence."

Robin nodded. "Then let's get moving."

The Titans found their way to the hangar bays once more, where two Tamaranian shuttles awaited them.

"Two?" Robin said aloud.

Tromand'r glanced aside at the Boy Wonder. "As I said, Lord Galfore insists on Starfire's presence. I've been instructed to collect her from the medical ship and bring her to him on the _Echo'r_."

"…Then I'm going with you."

Tromand'r sighed. "I expected you would insist as much."

Robin frowned at that, but the Captain did not fight him on it, and while the rest of the Titans boarded the shuttle bound for the _Echo'r_, Tromand'r and Robin entered the shuttle headed for the medical ship. The two craft launched from the _Squir'l_ and split off, heading for their respective destinations.

* * *

"So Starfire's okay, then?" 

"For the last time, Cyborg, yes. She was fine when they kicked me out, and I'm sure she's fine now."

"I'm sorry, Terra, I don't mean to pester, just…it's like she's my little sister, y'know?"

"We're _all_ family, in some sense of the word," Raven murmured from her seat on the shuttle. "We're all concerned for Starfire on one level or another. But she's fine. I can sense it."

Beast Boy gave a thumbs up. "Yeah, Star's just fine. It's Robin I'd be worried about, if anyone," he added with a slight chuckle. "Starfire'll probably sock him one for being such a…dick."

For some reason both Raven and Terra exchanged a snicker at that.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing," Terra said. "I wouldn't worry about Robin either, Beast Boy. I think he's finally gotten some sense knocked into him."

At that moment their shuttle docked with the command ship _Echo'r_, and the doors slid open, inviting the Titans inside.

"Well, y'all…this is it," Cyborg said. "Time to play politics."

"Let's just hope Galfore hasn't gotten as hard headed as Tromand'r…" Raven muttered.

* * *

Robin stared. 

Tromand'r stared straight back.

Neither of them moved a muscle for the entire shuttle ride; they only locked eyes, faces set somewhere between a glare and a scowl. Robin wasn't sure what was on Tromand'r's mind, but his own was still somewhat troubled despite General Graham being removed from the equation…and Tromand'r was the source of that trouble.

Tromand'r…and Starfire.

The shuttle docked with the medical ship, and the two heroes rose in silence, heading for where Starfire was recovering. It was not long at all before they'd reached her room. Robin made to open the door, but Tromand'r held a hand out between him and the door, blocking their entry.

Robin turned his glare upon the Tamaranian Captain again. "What?.!" he snapped.

"I must speak with you, before you go inside," he said.

"And you couldn't do that the whole way here?" Robin said harshly.

"I do not blame you for holding hostilities toward me, as it is because of me that Koriand'r is in here at all. But surely you understand that this was a risk she willingly entered into, do you not?"

"What's your point?"

"My 'point' is just what I have been telling both you AND the Princess from the outset. I fear for both of your safety when you allow your emotions to interfere with your judgment as you have done so much since my arrival."

Robin internally sighed. So Raven wasn't the only one who'd noticed, after all. Everyone, even the alien who'd been around for hardly twenty-four hours, could see as plain as day what he felt for Starfire. Great.

"I do not expect you to understand me…or even listen to me, young as you are. But if you allow yourself to be swayed by your feelings, then sooner or later, it will bring disaster. To you, if you are lucky…to those you love, if you are not."

Robin's gaze softened. "Believe me…I do understand where you're coming from. And to tell the truth, I used to think that way too. It's a mentality my mentor lives by. But living that way was destroying me, Captain. Denying my feelings is what's been affecting me all this time. And I refuse to do it anymore. I refuse to go back to that way of life. It was killing me, Tromand'r, not being honest with myself. I didn't know it at the time, but…I was miserable."

"More miserable than you would be if those you let yourself love were made to suffer?" Tromand'r asked. "If you were forced to make a decision…forced to do what MUST be done…at the cost of your loved ones' lives? At the price of their blood on your hands?"

Tromand'r's own face had softened now. Robin saw beyond the mask of the battle-hardened warrior and officer. Beyond his humanoid-yet-alien features. Beyond everything that Tromand'r was on the outside. Robin saw through all that…and within him…Robin saw a kindred spirit. One who knew the pain he spoke of all too well. Robin saw a soul no different from his own.

Robin internally shuddered, staring at the floor. "Believe me…I know. I know what it's like to lose loved ones. And the thought of losing any of my friends again…my _family_…it terrifies me…"

He looked up to face Tromand'r again. "But that doesn't mean we should stop loving entirely. It may be a risk…especially in the hero business…but it's what makes us whole. It's what gives us purpose in life. Gives us something to fight for. With something like that as the prize…it's worth the risk of losing it."

Robin turned back toward the door. "That's what Starfire is to me. She gives me purpose…she's what I fight for. I just…never admitted it to myself. And now that I have…I'll be damned if I let the possibility of losing her scare me away from ever being with her to begin with."

Robin strode through the door, and this time Tromand'r made no move to stop him. The door slid shut behind the Boy Wonder, leaving the Captain standing alone in the hallway. For a moment he stood there, silent and unmoving. Then, slowly, he reached one hand up to the long braid of hair that hung down over his chest. Carefully he undid the tie at the end of the braid…and as he did so, something small and gold fell out from within. Tromand'r caught it with one hand, letting his hair hang loosely, and examined the object. It was flat and rounded, like a small medallion, with Tamaranian script written across the face of it. Tromand'r worked his thumb along a crack in the side, and the front of the object popped off. His hand trembling only slightly, he took off the cover and looked beneath it…

Inside…was a small photo of a Tamaranian woman. A woman whom Tromand'r stood stock still and stared at, for the first time in many, many years.

………_Cathir'n_………

* * *

Robin approached Starfire's bed with some trepidation, almost fearing how she would react to him after so long of their butting heads. For a while he only stood there, admiring the alien girl's soft, gentle facial features for what felt like the first time in his life; looking over the wounds she'd suffered that were now quickly healing; and watching the rhythmic rise and fall of her breath. She'd nodded off again at some point between the _Squir'l_ and here; likely she was still exhausted from her fight, Robin guessed. Unfortunately, she needed to be awake, and not just because of Galfore's summons. 

He laid his hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her. "Starfire? Can you hear me? C'mon, Star, time to wake up."

Starfire responded to his touch almost immediately. She raised her arms up over her head, stretching them out as she yawned cutely. Her eyes blinked slowly open and focused on the Boy Wonder at her bedside, and Robin watched uncertainty fill the emerald pools.

"Hi, Star…" Robin began, putting on a nervous smile, but it faded as Starfire only stared at him, neither angry, nor happy. "Erm…Galfore is asking about you…he'd really like it if you could join him for the…the peace negotiations…with Earth…"

Silence fell between them again, and Starfire only kept staring at him with those uncertain eyes. Robin couldn't bear it for long; he averted his eyes from hers…mere milliseconds before Starfire did the same. Both of them opened their mouths at the same time…

"I'm sorry, Star." "I am sorry, Robin."

It was a moment before they realized they'd both spoken at once. They slowly looked back at each other, both expressions a little more hopeful.

"Starfire…" Robin murmured, the first to find his voice again, "you don't need to apologize for anything. I'm the one who's been a jerk lately…"

"But Robin…I failed," Starfire responded. "I challenged Captain Tromand'r to stop his assault on Earth, and I…I failed."

"Hey, Star, it's okay. Everything's worked out for the best. Tromand'r cooperating now that Galfore and the fleet are here, he's not attacking anyone. I'm just glad you're okay. Don't feel bad. _I'm_ the one who owes _you_ an apology."

"Robin…truly, it is not necessary--"

"Yes it is, Star," Robin said. "I've been…a HUGE idiot, ever since…well…"

"Since you witnessed me bestowing your language upon Captain Tromand'r," Starfire filled in for him.

"Yeah…" Robin admitted. "I…overreacted. And I took most of it out on you. You didn't deserve any of that, Starfire…and I want to apologize…"

Starfire propped herself up into a sitting position so she was at eye level with the Boy Wonder. "Robin, I insist, this is not--"

"Please, Starfire, let me finish…it's important to me."

Starfire frowned slightly, but she fell silent.

Robin took a deep breath. "There's something else I need to tell you. Something that I've refused to admit to myself for a long time now…and never more strongly than the last day or so. But I'm sick of lying to myself."

"About what?" Starfire asked.

Robin took one of Starfire's hands in both of his own. "About you, Star."

"Me?"

Robin nodded. He breathed deep again. _This is it,_ he thought. _Now…or never._

"Starfire…I think…that I've been…falling in love with you."

Starfire let out a tiny gasp, and her free hand flew up to cover her mouth, eyes wide. But Robin wasn't finished.

"I don't know how long I've felt this way and refused to let myself believe it…but it _is_ there. I can't ignore it anymore. I really…really do love you, Starfire. I know that probably doesn't mean much to you…you might not even care at all…but I needed you to know the truth…so I could stop lying to myself."

Robin released her hand and closed his eyes. "Thank you…for at least listening."

He turned away, and made to leave the room, but a tug on his arm held him in place. He looked back, down at his hand.

Starfire was still holding onto it.

Robin looked up into the girl's eyes again, and saw they were swimming with emotion.

"Robin…what on Earth could _ever_ give you the idea that I do not care about you?"

The Boy Wonder stared back in shock. He was stunned enough that the conversation was still going; now she was making him think he'd been mistaken all this time?

"I…I just…" Robin muttered. "…When I saw you…kiss Tromand'r…I thought…I…I dunno what I thought…I was just so upset by it for some reason. And then later, when you said that kissing is just a tool for exchanging language…that it doesn't mean anything romantic to you…I realized that those times you and I…well…that those times didn't mean anything to you either."

Robin felt Starfire pull a little tighter on his arm. "Come here."

Robin obliged, moving a little closer to her. She swung her legs out from under the bed covers and braced herself against Robin's body as she pulled herself into a standing position. She released his hand, and brought both of hers up to his face.

"Robin, I have been here on Earth for well over a year now. And from the moment I arrived, you were teaching me. Your lips bestowed your language upon me. Your deeds showed me kindness beyond anything I could ever have dreamed of as a slave. You befriended me without any thought of personal gain. Thanks to you more than any other, I have come to learn a great many things about this planet…including its culture. When I said the act of touching one's lips to those of another does not hold any romantic connotations among my people…I did not mean that to be true of myself."

"You…didn't?"

Starfire actually giggled. "Of course not. Robin, I know perfectly well how much romantic symbolism there is in a kiss among Earthlings. It was in that very spirit that I kissed you…during Kitten's mind control…in our battle with the Earth Titan…and now."

"N-now? What--"

But Robin never finished his sentence, for Starfire pulled him forward and pressed her lips to his. Robin quickly relaxed into it…or he relaxed as much as he was able to, anyway, which wasn't very much at all; kissing Starfire was like touching a live wire. The sensations surged through his body like an electric shock, making the notion of 'relaxing' a lost cause. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and fiercely returned the kiss, for the first time really allowing himself to enjoy the feeling. The kiss deepened as he felt her lips part, and he responded in kind…tasting her, drinking her in. Her every scent and taste and touch was mesmerizing; her hair gave off a faint aroma of strawberries, her lips were like rich cherries, her hands were blankets of silk caressing his cheeks with their every stroke.

When she finally released him, he was about ready to collapse where he stood, his knees were so weak. He had to brace himself against Starfire's shoulder for a moment until some of the feeling came back into his legs so that he could stand straight.

"Starfire…what does all this mean?" he asked once he was finally stable.

The alien girl gazed into his eyemask, her hands still on the sides of his face. "It means, Robin, that your feelings are not unrequited." She leaned slowly toward him again. "I believe that I am also doing the falling in love with you."

She drew him forward again, but differently, somehow; it was a slower, more nervous movement now. Instead of bringing their lips together, she leaned the tip of her forehead against his, so that her bangs and eyebrows brushed gently against his. It sent a pleasant tingle through Robin's cranium, an entirely new sensation to him. He felt her positively trembling in his arms, as though this simple action made her more nervous than a kiss ever would.

And then it struck him. That was exactly what this was to her. This was a Tamaranian kiss.

Robin wasn't quite sure what to do; this was entirely new territory to him. Experimentally he shifted his head a bit, so that his eyebrows rubbed ever so slightly against hers. Instantly he felt her nervous trembling cease. She relaxed into it with a tiny murmur of pleasure, and Robin knew he was at last doing something right. His hands drifted upward, sliding beneath her hair and stroking along her back and making her shiver at the sensation. His hands reached her shoulders and stopped, massaging the bare skin there. She melted into it, slipping her own hands past his face and around his neck. She squeezed him tighter against her body, and both of them could feel a passionate heat building in their hearts…

"Ahem."

Starfire jerked, spinning her quickly-reddening face around toward the new voice. Robin's own gaze followed almost lazily, like he'd barely heard it.

Tromand'r stood in the doorway, a vague smirk on his face. "I do not wish to interrupt, but…Emperor Galfore is still waiting, Princess."

"Oh! Y-yes, o-of course!" she stammered hurriedly. "How absent of me to forget such important matters! Come, Robin, we have peace to negotiate!"

"Uh-huh…sure thing," he murmured, still dazed, but happier than he ever remembered himself being. He drifted along after the airborne Starfire, practically hovering himself. There was nothing that could diminish the unbridled joy within him.

Nothing……

* * *

Author's Note: For those of you who haven't heard yet, fanfiction dot net now has a Forums feature. Any author can create their own forum to their personal tastes and likings. If any of you are interested, I have jumped on this feature and created my own forum. You can find the link on my author profile page. Just click the 'forums' tag near the top of the page to check it out. I hope to see some of you there! 

-Cid


	14. The Price of Peace

Author's Notes: Some minor edits have been made to a couple of earlier chapters to adjust for the new canon developments of the episode "GO!"

Also, beginning this chapter, there will be some slight crossing over with other parts of the DC animated universe, primarily Justice League. Some minor details of this chapter may not completely make sense to you if you are not familiar with the events of the Justice League episode "Starcrossed," or the Superman: The Animated Series episode "Legacy," but don't worry too much about it. The important stuff is covered within the chapter. Thank you.

* * *

Thresholding by CidGregor 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all that he has contributed to its existence. (_eyebrows are not erotic zones!_)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Heeeeeeee! Galfore!" Starfire squealed.

The enormous Tamaranian man grinned toothily, drawing Starfire into a crushing bear hug. "Ah, my little bumgorf, how good it is to see you again! I trust you are living well on Earth?"

"I am most glorious, my dear friend—eep! I mean, Your Majesty!"

Galfore let out a great roar of a laugh. "Now, now, little one, there is no need for such pleasantries with me. You know the crown is yours whenever you desire it."

Galfore turned to the rest of the party gathered in the bridge of his command ship, the _Echo'r_. All six Titans had gathered there, along with Tromand'r and his second-in-command Lysand'r, fully healed as well. "So," he addressed the Titans, "I understand Earth is under threat of takeover by the Gordanians."

"Affirmative," Starfire spoke. "Captain Tromand'r's forces arrived at Earth yesterday, but encountered Gordanian resistance already present, and lost two ships in the skirmish. Captain Tromand'r and officer Lysand'r survived the crash, and have since been attempting to make peace with Earth…however, Earth's representative, General Graham, has been…less than receptive."

Robin took over from there. "General Graham, unfortunately, ordered attacks on Tromand'r's ship as it was entering orbit, and again when the _Squir'l_ returned to Earth several hours later. However, it appears the General was acting alone, and has since been removed from power. Earth's representatives are now more than willing to begin peace talks. As a show of good faith they've sent official escorts to guide your dignitaries to the deliberation. They're holding positions outside now."

Galfore listened intently to what the Titans had to say his expression firm. "Captain Tromand'r, do you have anything to add?"

Tromand'r scowled. "Frankly, Lord Galfore, I do not trust the humans. It is by their hands that the crew of the _Isom'r_ met their deaths, and the humans have not offered so much as a passing apology."

Galfore returned his gaze to the Titan leader. "Is this true?"

Robin fidgeted. "…As I said, General Graham was acting alone. He does not represent Earth as a whole."

"What he did was unforgivable. But the deed was his, and his alone," Raven added firmly. "It would not be wise to judge all of Earth through him."

Galfore nodded. "Very well. I shall take all of this into consideration. In the meantime…Robin, was it not?"

The Boy wonder nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Contact Earth's escort and inform them we will meet their entourage momentarily to guide us to your royal palace."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Ah…sir? Earth isn't a monarchy. Or at least, our country isn't. We don't exactly have…ah…palaces. Our country is controlled by a democracy. The people elect their leaders, and those leaders collectively make and enforce the laws."

Galfore lit up. "Ahh…that explains things. I assumed this 'General Graham' was your Emperor."

"Oh, no, no!" Robin assured. "He's military, like Captain Tromand'r."

"I see. Well then, Robin, I leave the guidance to you and your escort. Come, we must hurry. There is no telling how long we have before the Gordanians' main fleet arrives."

Robin nodded, and turned to his communicator to rely the news to the fighter escort as the Titans, Galfore, Tromand'r and Lysand'r made their way back to the hangar bays.

"Lord Galfore…" Tromand'r murmured from his superior's side. "Surely you do not intend to excuse the humans for the deaths of the _Isom'r_ crew so easily?"

"I intend nothing of the sort, Captain," Galfore answered. "However, I also do not intend to allow that particular injustice to overshadow the greater issue here, and that is stopping the Gordanians. I expect you to remember that as well, Captain."

"Yes sir…"

The three officers led the Titans quickly back to the shuttles, which returned them to the _Squir'l_. With Tromand'r back in the command chair, the battle-damaged scout craft broke away from the Tamaranian war fleet and descended into Earth's inner atmosphere. Commander Amato's squadron of F-18s met them swiftly and guided them to the planet's surface, but they did not return to the bayside of Jump City. Rather, the F-18s led them farther inland, to a desert region southeast of the Titan's hometown. The Titans all exchanged curious glances as they passed right by the city, save for Robin, who seemed indifferent.

"Uh…Rob?" Cyborg was the first to speak up, gesturing behind him with his thumb. "The city's back that way."

"We're not going back to the city. Not right now, anyway."

"...And that's because…?" Raven deadpanned.

"City wasn't secure enough. According to our escort, central command didn't want to potentially cause a panic by landing an alien craft in plain view of several million people."

"But alien beings are no longer unheard of, are they not?"

"True…but whoever is in charge now that Graham is gone thinks we're better playing it safe anyway. And I have to agree with him. There's probably already plenty of hysteria caused by the skirmish with the Gordanian scout, and the President has the National Guard on standby to enforce martial law if things get out of hand. We don't want to make it any worse."

"So then…where ARE we going?" Terra asked.

Robin turned to his team and smirked. "Where anything and everything having to do with aliens always goes, of course."

Beast Boy's eyes bulged. "No. No way. You're JOKING. You HAVE to be!"

Robin shook his head. "No joke, BB. We're going to Area 51."

And even as he said so, the _Squir'l_ was soaring over the surface of the Nevada desert, following the lead of the F-18s as they guided the craft toward a stretch of white against the horizon of desert and wasteland.

Beast Boy stared at it, his face pressed up against the window like a kid in a candy store. "This…is so…COOL!"

* * *

"…So if I am to understand correctly, this 'Area 51' was once a secret facility established for the purpose of monitoring and studying alien activity, while at the same time concealing the existence of both themselves and the aliens from the general populace in order to prevent panic?" 

Robin nodded at his new girlfriend – and oh how he already _loved_ to think of her that way. "Exactly. But then there was Superman…Martian Manhunter…you…and most especially, the Thanagarian War not that long ago."

Starfire nodded. "I remember it well."

Robin strode along beside her, the two of them walking just behind the rest of the group under the blazing desert sun from the _Squir'l_ to the government facility's main entrance. "After Hawkgirl and the Justice League stopped the war, the Government gave up trying to hide alien existence. There was no way they were going to cover up a global war. So Area 51 was unveiled, and became a center for extra-terrestrial study and inter-planetary relations…"

"DUDES! HOW AWESOME IS THIS?.!"

Robin glared at the green Titan that had quite suddenly appeared in front of him. "We get it, Beast Boy, you're excited. But show some restraint, will you? This is serious business."

"I know, but…it's just….DUUUUDE! AREA 51!"

Robin turned and gave Terra a pleading look, pointing at her boyfriend.

The blonde looked back with a grin. "Actually…it IS kinda cool…"

"That's the spirit, Terra!" Beast Boy cheered. "We're in Area 51! AREA FIVE-ONE! HOW COOL IS-urk!"

Robin abruptly snatched the back of the changeling's uniform around the neck and lifted him off his feet. "Seriously. Stop it. Star and I were talking."

Almost immediately, Robin regretted his words, for Beast Boy sprouted a malicious grin. "Oooooh, well, I guess I'd better let you get back to talking to your GIRLFRIEND! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Robin's eye twitched and both he and Starfire froze in place as the changeling pulled free of Robin's grip and scampered back to the rest of the Titans. Cyborg threw a suggestive grin in the Boy Wonder's direction, Terra let out a loud giggle, and Raven allowed a slight smirk to cross her face before they walked on ahead into the base.

Robin gave Starfire a sideways glance and saw she was blushing. "Um…how did they all know about…er…us?"

Starfire smiled guiltily. "Erm…because…I told them…" she admitted. "I am sorry if you wished it to be kept secret, Robin, but I simply could not contain my happiness! I do hope you are not--"

"No, it's fine, Star," Robin assured her. "They'd have found out eventually anyway. Besides," he added, taking her hand, "this way…we don't have to hide it."

Starfire squeezed his hand and grinned. "Oh, Robin…" she murmured.

"_HEY! Lovebirds! Hurry up, the show's about to start!_"

Starfire jumped. "Oh, yes! Come, Robin! Let the peacemaking commence!"

And clutching her new boyfriend under his arms, she sped inside, Robin flailing limply along with her.

* * *

Beast Boy's jubilation did not cease once they reached the interior of the base. He gawked and drooled at the sights like a trekkie at a sci-fi convention: research rooms full of experiments, records rooms documenting every extra-terrestrial encounter with Earth, and even war rooms where officers pored over records of the Thanagarian War, studying and learning. With every little sight the changeling saw, he was practically exploding with excitement, and truth be told, it was starting to get on Robin's nerves. 

Then they reached the main conference hall. And at that point, even Robin had to admit: this WAS pretty exciting.

The hall was enormous and circular, painted a soothing shade of amber-gold. In the center of the room was a raised platform for giving presentations to the congregation, complete with a three-dimensional projector for visuals. Seats rose in tiers around the center circle, with assorted names emblazoned on plaques at some of the seats, though most of them stood blank, waiting to represent future alien contacts to come. On the far side of the room from where Robin and the Titans entered was the area that was clearly the "Earth" section; all the names on those plaques were human names, with their title and the country they represented engraved beneath that. Also in that area were seats for the Justice League. Several technicians were at work on the seats right next to those, and upon closer inspection, Robin saw that they were engraving several blank plaques with the name "Teen Titans." Scattered throughout the rest of the hall were other names, and these were clearly alien names, representing the extra-terrestrial contacts already established. In this section too, technicians were at work, engraving a handful of blank plaques with a new planet: "Tamaran."

A fair number of people were in the room already, aside from the Titans and their Tamaranian guests. Security personnel were spread throughout the hall, their eyes hidden by dark sunglasses and firearms loosely holstered at their sides. Several officers were filing in from a separate entrance, taking their respective seats, and Robin recognized among them Commander Amato at the front end of the line, his seat right next to the Titans' new plaques. Robin's eyes swept across to the back of the line, and there, another familiar face – though much less friendly – appeared.

Robin's eyes went wide. "No…it can't be…"

But it was. General Graham had filed into the room and sat down at a seat marked with a plaque bearing his name. He caught the Boy Wonder's eye almost immediately, and gave the young hero a distrusting and angry snarl.

Robin frowned back. "This could be a problem…" he murmured aloud to himself as he led his team to their seats. He glanced back at Galfore, Lysand'r and Tromand'r, who were being led to their seats. Tromand'r too had noticed the presence of the General, and his expression was nothing short of furious. _Yeah_, he thought. _This could DEFINITELY be a problem…_

Robin took the seat next to Commander Amato. "I thought you said Graham was taken out of jurisdiction!" he immediately hissed at the pilot.

"He was," Amato answered, "but not completely. He's still being allowed to participate in the deliberations."

"Why?" Robin demanded quietly.

"……"

"Commander, please, tell me."

"……Most of the other officers felt…and I have to admit, I agree…we can't completely dismiss the possibility that his opinions have some merit."

"Commander, the man attacked an alien craft with no provocation whatsoever! What merit could he possibly have?.!"

"You told me yourself, Robin," Amato countered, "that one of those guys you were bringing in has an itchy trigger finger. We simply want to be prepared for the chance that Graham is right and these Tamaranians could turn hostile. That's politics, Robin. It's about covering ALL your bases, just in case."

Robin grimaced, but he knew Graham's point was a good one. He couldn't argue with it.

Starfire, however, who'd taken the seat next to him, didn't seem so keen on dropping the subject. "Robin, we cannot allow the likes of this General Graham to disrupt our peace talks! You know Galfore would never allow hostilities with Earth to take place!"

"I do know, Starfire…" Robin said. "But _they_ don't. They want to make peace just like Galfore…but at the same time they're being careful just in case Graham is right."

"But he is _not_ right!"

"I know, I know…but Starfire…you can never be too careful. My mentor learned that the hard way. He taught me the same mentality these officers are following."

Starfire frowned. "Your mentor does not sound like a pleasant man, if he is so mistrusting."

Robin half-smirked. "Actually…you're right. He's not the nicest guy ever." But Robin's smile faded a moment later. "He's right though."

"Robin…surely you don't agree with them that Galfore won't--"

"No, I don't agree with them. But I can understand where they're coming from. You can never be too careful."

"Careful of what, Robin?"

Robin sighed and did not answer immediately. When he was silent for nearly a full minute, Starfire was ready to give up her inquiry, but at last he spoke.

"…A couple of years ago…before you arrived on Earth…there was a time when Superman turned evil."

Starfire frowned. "Superman? Robin, you must surely be mistaken. Superman is a noble and valiant hero that would never betray his fight for justice!"

"Normally, yes," Robin admitted. "He was turned evil against his will. Someone brainwashed him into believing he was the son of a terrible villain named Darkseid, and made Superman believe he was as evil as his supposed 'father.' But at first, no one knew any of that. Everyone thought he'd turned willingly. It took everyone by surprise…just like you, everyone thought that Superman would never turn his back on justice…and then all of a sudden, one day, that's exactly what he did. He led Darkseid's entire army of evil and tried to conquer the planet. Even after the world found out it had all been against his will, some people just never fully trusted Superman anymore. And my mentor…ever since, he's always carried a piece of kryptonite with him, no matter what…just in case it ever happened again."

Robin turned to look Starfire in the eye. "That's why these officers aren't completely ignoring Graham, Star. What happened to Superman proved that even the greatest of us aren't infallible. No matter how probable it is that Earth and Tamaran will have peace by the time we're done here, they want to be ready in case something goes wrong…because if they're not, and the worst does happen…lives could be needlessly lost."

Starfire averted her eyes. "How terrible…I had no idea such a thing had happened…"

Robin took her hands and stroked it gently. "Hey, don't worry. We'll make peace here today. I promise. Nothing will go wrong."

"I do hope not…"

A sudden hush fell over the room. Robin looked back at the center and saw an officer standing in the middle of the raised platform there. He was an older man, his hair grey and frazzled, but his demeanor was sharp and alert, his dark blue eyes active and watchful. He stood just over six feet tall, and his breast was decorated with more stripes and honors than Robin had ever seen in one place.

"General Ryan Lambert," Amato murmured to the Titans. "Best of the best. Veteran of Desert Storm, the Iraqi conflicts, and the Thanagarian War. No family to speak of…none living, anyway. His parents were killed in a terrorist bombing. Ever since, he's dedicated his entire life to protecting the country. He's seen it all."

"All right, everyone, you know why we're here," Lambert announced, his voice literally _commanding_ respect. "Let's begin. We also have with us the President of the United States and his cabinet on conference call from Washington."

Lambert pointed a remote. A holo-projector flashed on toward the far wall in an empty area of the room, and an image of a rectangular table appeared, at which sat just over a dozen men and women, whom Robin recognized as presidential cabinet members. And at the head of the table, straight-backed and dignified, sat the most important man of all. The man who many considered the most powerful man on Earth. The President of the United States.

The entire congregation rose from their seats, except for the four Tamaranians in the room, who instinctively bowed to him instead.

"Please be seated," the President said. "So, General Lambert, you've called this emergency congregation…what are we dealing with?"

"I'll let our guests tell you themselves, sir," Lambert said. He beckoned toward both Robin and the Tamaranians. "If I may introduce Robin, representing the Teen Titans of Jump City…and the dignitaries of planet Tamaran."

Robin stood, gesturing for the rest of the Titans to stay. He'd been expecting this, and was ready. Across the hall, Galfore was descending the stairs alone as well. They met in the center and turned to face the holo-projector, where the Presidential cabinet stared down at them.

"Mister President," Robin addressed him. "We don't have a lot of time, so I'll try to be as brief as possible. This," he gestured toward the alien next to him, "is Galfore, Emperor of the planet Tamaran. Galfore, this is the President, the highest authority of this portion of Earth."

"Welcome to Earth, Emperor Galfore," the President returned.

Galfore bowed again, slapping his fist against his chest. "X'Hal! Greetings, sir President. We of the people of Tamaran bring our hopes of a peaceful alliance with your planet, and quickly…for we also bring a grave warning."

The air in the room changed at the speed of light. Wary eyes narrowed and became more alert than ever, and a low murmur spread through the room.

"…What kind of warning?" the President asked, his voice more firm and authoritative than before.

"A warning of impending invasion by a hostile alien race."

"HAH! You see?.! He admits it!"

Heads turned toward the harsh, enraged voice. It was coming from General Graham.

"He's been plotting to invade us right from the start, and we played right into his hands!" he snarled. "Their whole goddamn fleet is surrounding us, ready to kill every last--"

"How _DARE_ you accuse the Emperor of such atrocity!" Tromand'r shouted, seething.

"That's enough, Graham!" Lambert snapped at his fellow officer.

"Hold your tongue, Captain!" Galfore ordered Tromand'r at the same time.

The two subordinates glared daggers at each other, but both fell silent for the moment.

Robin tensed. If Graham kept this up, he was going to incite a panic – or worse, they might start believing him – and that was exactly what he wanted to avoid. He needed to steer things back on track.

"Mister President," Robin broke the silence. "General Graham is mistaken. Tamaran is NOT the threat we've come to warn you against. This invasion threatens them just as much as it does us."

The Boy Wonder pulled from his utility belt a data disk and, with a nod of approval from Lambert, slipped it into the holo-projector. Immediately a three-dimensional image of Jump City appeared, and hovering over the city was an enormous orange craft, spires extending like spikes from all side of it.

"This image was recorded about two years ago," Robin said, "when an alien race called the Gordanians came to Earth in search of my colleague, Starfire of Tamaran." Robin clicked the remote, and a new image appeared, showing a Gordanian up-close; sky-blue, lizard-like, and vicious-looking. "They had taken her prisoner as a slave, but she had escaped from them and hid within Jump City. This encounter led to the first meeting of my team, the Teen Titans, and as our first mission, we fought off the Gordanian strike force trying to decimate the city in order to find Starfire."

Robin clicked the remote again, and this time an image of the battle just hours prior filled the room. "Now, it seems the Gordanians have returned, but not for Starfire. This time, their goal…is global conquest. The battle you detected in the outer atmosphere a few hours ago was between the Gordanians and ourselves. That attack was only a prelude. The true invasion force is on its way here now, and they number in the millions."

"Why us?" The President asked as the image faded. "Why Earth?"

Galfore stepped forward. "We of Tamaran have been fighting the Gordanians for several years, defending the galaxy from their invasion armies. Their resources are dwindling, and they have become desperate. They seek a planet rich in resources to continue supporting their war effort. This is the planet they have discovered, and they are putting the entirety of their remaining forces into the invasion and hostile takeover of your planet. It is, effectively, their last stand."

The President looked grim. "When?"

"It could be as soon as the next few hours," Robin said. "The battle we had just now was with one of their advance scouts. The rest of their war fleet won't be far behind."

Lambert stepped forward. "So…with this alliance, you are offering your army to aid us in defending this planet…is that correct, Emperor Galfore?"

"That is exactly what we are here for," Galfore confirmed.

"And why the hell should we believe you?.!" Graham suddenly broke in again.

Robin groaned under his breath. "General Graham, I--"

"For all we know they just want us to turn all our defenses to the sky and look the other way to fight some nonexistent threat while they slip in under our guard and rape our planet themselves!"

"General Graham, that's not true--"

"I will not stand for any more of your unfounded accusations, human!" Tromand'r shouted, leaping to his feet. "You have attacked us without provocation far too many times, and I refuse to let it pass any longer!"

"Captain, I said _hold your tongue_!" Galfore repeated.

"Graham, you will be silent for the remainder of these proceedings, or so help me I'll have you court-marshaled!" Lambert added to the mad General.

Tromand'r shook with barely-contained rage, but sat back down.

"Robin," the President addressed the teen, "despite his unprofessional manner, the General does raise a question that cannot be ignored. The world is understandably wary of alien contacts after Hawkgirl's betrayal and the Thanagarian War. What proof can you offer us that we should accept the word of your friend as truth?"

Robin narrowed his eyes, fearful of Tromand'r's reaction, but when the Captain said nothing, Robin turned to his team. "Starfire. Come down here, please."

The alien girl's eyes widened and she glanced in surprise at her fellow Titans, who only shrugged and gestured toward the center. Slowly, she stood and hovered down the steps, and landed at Robin's side.

Robin laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and then turned back to the congregation. "As I told you, Starfire here is also from Tamaran. And in the two years she has been on this planet she has been nothing but a model citizen and a noble crime fighter. Mister President…I give you not only my word as an experienced and dedicated crime fighter, but the example set by Starfire as well, that Tamaran did not come here to start a war. They came to stop one."

There was a snort of annoyance, and once again Robin turned to glare at Graham. "Do you have a problem with that…._General_?"

Graham sneered, but said nothing, as Lambert's harsh eye was fixated upon him.

Starfire stepped forward, slowly approaching Graham, her arms outstretched and welcoming. "Please, General Graham…I do not know what has inspired your extreme suspicion against my people, but I can assure you, you need not worry. We only wish to help you, and stop the Gordanian invasion. We mean you no harm whatsoever."

She had reached Graham now, and extended one hand out to him, but the General recoiled and leapt to his feet.

"Keep your goddamn hands away from me!" he nearly screamed at her, flecks of spit sticking to her arm. Starfire jerked backward in horror, hugging her arms around herself.

"General, be reasonable!" Robin insisted.

"Miss Starfire is trying to offer you the hand of friendship!" Lambert snapped. "I strongly suggest you take it!"

"Like hell I will!" Graham snarled. "I'm not taking the hand or the word of some alien _bitch_!"

In one moment, every eye in the room widened in horror. In the next moment, like a bolt of lightning, Robin crossed the room, put himself between Graham and Starfire, and curled his fist around the General's collar.

"You have NO right to talk to her like that!" Robin spat in his face. "Starfire is a hero to this county! She is nothing but kind and honorable and trustworthy!"

Graham shoved the Boy Wonder away. "Yeah? So was Hawkgirl! And look what happened there! She turned traitor on us and damn near wiped out our whole army!"

"General Graham, your conduct is out of order!.!.! Cease this immediately!.!.!" Lambert demanded, but it did no good to stop the hammer from falling.

"All of you aliens, you're all alike! You pretend to be our friends and then you stab us in the back!" Graham bellowed on. "Superman turned on us! Hawkgirl turned on us! And now these bastards are here for strike three!.!.! But I swear to God, I won't let you!.!.!"

Tromand'r was on his feet, his patience gone, and struggling to get at the deranged General to wring his neck. Only Lysand'r blocked his path, struggling to hold his superior officer at bay as he clawed snarled and screamed alien curses.

"You want to kill me?.!" Graham raged. "WELL COME ON, THEN! HERE I AM, YOU ALIEN BASTARD!.!.!"

_**FLASH!**_

Obsidian energy formed a wall across the center of the room dividing the space between Tromand'r and Graham.

"ALL OF YOU, STOP THIS!" Raven shouted, hovering into the middle of the room. The rest of the Titans stood in a loose circle around the central floor.

"This bickering is pointless! The Gordanians are coming, and they WILL wipe us out if we don't do something about it!" Slowly she began turning toward the Tamaranians. "Tromand'r, I need you to--"

**_WHAM!.!.!_**

"Nnnghh!" Raven gasped. Tromand'r's hand smacked her away, and with her concentration broken, the wall faded. Still Lysand'r was in front of the Captain, struggling to hold him back and slowly failing.

"Please, sir, calm down! You will gain nothing from attacking him!"

"Get out of my way! _Klaatu'an de X'Hal! Vinhah! FYED!.!.!_"

"_A'QUATO, TROMAND'R!.!.! NEMAD!.!.!_"

"General Graham, please, stop this!"

"DIE, YOU SONUVABITCH!"

"Dudes, look out, he's got a gun!"

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN!"

"NO!.!.! STOP!.!.!"

"GENERAL GRAHAM, HOLSTER THAT FIREARM IMMEDIAT--"

_**BANG-BANG!**_

Every movement in the room ceased, as if frozen in time…

Every movement but one.

Lysand'r twitched once.

He twitched twice.

He stared blankly into the horrified eyes of his Captain.

His eyes rolled back.

His body went limp.

His head rag-dolled forward onto Tromand'r's shoulder, exposing the pair of bullet holes in the back of his head.

Time unfroze.

"NOOO!.!.!" Starfire shrieked.

"ARREST HIM!.!.!"

Lambert's cry jerked security into gear. They tore the handgun from Graham's hands and restrained him, but the General didn't seem to care. His face was livid, twisted into a sick and maniacal smile. He looked nothing short of insane.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL?.!" the General screamed. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT, YOU BASTARDS?.! SERVES YOU RIGHT!.!.!"

Graham was slowly dragged toward the exit by security personnel, kicking and screaming like a child throwing a tantrum. The rest of the room, however, was deathly silent.

The Titans and Galfore encircled Tromand'r as he touched down in the center of the room, cradling Lysand'r's limp form.

"YOU HEAR ME?.! IT SERVES YOU RIGHT!.!.!"

Tromand'r laid Lysand'r on his back. His eyes stared unseeing into the ceiling.

Starfire clutched tightly to Robin's arm, sniffling into his shoulder.

"I SWORE IT!.!.! I SWORE I'D PAY YOU BACK!.!.!"

Tromand'r passed his hand over Lysand'r's eyes, closing them.

Galfore knelt beside his brethren, murmuring a Tamaranian prayer.

"YOU BASTARDS!.!.! YOU KILLED HER!.!.!"

Robin turned, staring intently at the mad General as he was dragged the last few feet out of the room, screaming his last words into the silent room before the doors closed.

"YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!.!.! ALIEN BASTARDS!.!.! **_YOU KILLED HER!.!.!_**"

The doors slammed shut, and the room was plunged into a horrified silence.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

**END ACT ONE

* * *

**


	15. ACT TWO: All's Fair in Love and War

Thresholding by CidGregor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all that he has contributed to its existence. _(Space is a crime...)_

* * *

**ACT TWO**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Ladies and Gentlemen…honored dignitaries of the planet Tamaran…on behalf of this country, and of the entirety of Earth, I wish to express to you our deepest apologies."

Silence reigned. The stony faces of the two Tamaranian males remained impassive, unreadable.

"The actions of the former General, Robert Graham, were most atrocious and horrible crimes. That his deeds were the direct cause of the deaths of your comrade, Officer Lysand'r, is a terrible tragedy. We are just as appalled by Graham's behavior as you are…and just as furious."

Starfire, the only other Tamaranian in the room, compulsively wiped at her bright green eyes with one hand. Her other arm wrapped itself tighter around Robin's, and her friend squeezed back, his masked eyes grim…defeated.

"We can assure you that Graham will pay for the crimes he committed. Lysand'r's death will not go unpunished."

General Lambert mirrored the Titan leader, standing at his other side. His own eyes, the same eyes that had been alert and wary merely three hours ago, were now weary. The General that had once stood proud and intimidating was now the tired, old man he appeared to be.

"While we…understand if you do not wish to continue pursuing a peace agreement with our planet…I do hope you will not judge us all by the actions of this one foolish man. I hope you can see that we want your friendship, your alliance. It may take time…but we hope that the peace talks can go on…and that eventually, we can forge harmony between our two peoples."

The President fell silent, watching solemnly through the holo-projector at the congregation inside Area 51. The room had been mostly cleared out now. Only General Lambert, Galfore, Tromand'r, and the Titans remained present. There was no sign remaining that a mere three hours prior, a life had been taken from that very room.

There was a long silence after the President's speech had finished, in which Tromand'r stared unseeingly into empty space, and Galfore closed his eyes, his head bowed. Starfire and Robin exchanged glances of mutual understanding: the silence was a good sign from Tromand'r…but from Galfore, it was thoroughly unnerving.

Officer Lysand'r had been removed from the room – and from the base – almost immediately, taken back to the _Squir'l_ by Tromand'r himself. His friend's death seemed to have wrought a massive change in him. The man's fury toward Graham had subsided…almost seemed to have vanished entirely, in fact. The Captain had hardly said two words to anyone since the moment of Lysand'r's passing, and the burning passion that had always filled his eyes had dwindled into near-obscurity.

"Sir President," the Tamaranian ruler finally said, raising his eyes to meet the President's. "I admit that…I too wish for peace between our people…and if it were truly as simple as that, we might still salvage it."

He paused, his face hardening. "But all the same, it cannot be ignored that one of your people made unprovoked attacks upon us that directly resulted in not only the tragic death of my officer, but much of the crew of the scout craft _Isom'r_ that crashed near your shores. Your General Graham may have only been one man, Sir President…but you must all share the responsibility of allowing such an unstable being to remain in a position of such power that enabled him to carry out those attacks."

"…We understand, Emperor Galfore," the President allowed. "But in light of the looming danger of the Gordanians, it is in _all_ of our best interests to establish an alliance, so that we may combat this threat together. Surely you know this as well?"

Galfore did not respond one way or the other.

"Emperor Galfore," Robin spoke up. "No one's asking you to forget what Graham did, or to let what happened to Lysand'r and the _Isom'r_ crew pass unpunished. We're only asking you to set aside those matters for the time being."

"They will be dealt with in due time," Raven added. "But the Gordanians are a far more important matter. They present an immediate threat to your fleet, and to this entire planet. That _has_ to be our priority."

"We all know what it's like when things get personal, man," Cyborg said. "We've all been there. But you gotta know where to draw the line. You gotta realize just how much going out for your own personal revenge might cost you, and you gotta ask yourself if it's worth it. This time…it's _not_ worth it, dawg."

"Please, Galfore…you know what is right," Starfire pleaded. "Upholding honor will do none of us any good if it leaves countless innocent lives dead, either by our own hands or by the Gordanians that seek to destroy us all. Please, my dear knorfka…you know what must be done."

Another long silence held, and Galfore's expression was more conflicted than Starfire had ever witnessed.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

A light blinked green on a small device attached to Galfore's belt, accompanied by a quiet beeping that drew the Emperor's attention. "One moment," he murmured to the room, unclipping the device and holding it to his ear. "_Vada'n?_" he said in his native tongue. He listened intently to the voice at the other end, and though she couldn't quite make out what the voice at the other end was saying,Starfire thought she saw the frown on Galfore's face loosen ever so slightly.

Galfore clicked off the device. "If you all will excuse us," he announced suddenly, "I must speak privately with what remains of my entourage."

The President nodded. "Of course."

Galfore turned and marched toward an empty corner of the room, Tromand'r trailing behind him.

"I have never seen Galfore so distressed," Starfire murmured to Robin as she watched them go. "Not even when my sister forced me into my betrothal was he this way."

"This war isn't like the one Blackfire staged…" Robin murmured. "This one is all too real. And far more complicated."

"Robin…do you think there can ever truly be a peace between our people…after what has happened today?"

"…I don't know, Starfire…" Robin admitted. "…I just don't know."

"Princess."

Starfire turned to see Galfore beckoning toward her. He wanted her to join him. With a quick reassuring glance at Robin, she hurried over, hoping to hear good news.

"Yes, my friend?"

"I received a message from our fleet. Intelligence has some new information that is….both a blessing and a curse."

"What kind of information?" Starfire asked.

"Intelligence reported that, following the skirmish with their scout craft, the Gordanian fleet has not moved in yet. It appears they are holding their fleet in place at the outer edges of this star system, and they show no signs of being mobilized to begin their invasion."

"That is most assuredly the blessing," Starfire observed. "Then…what is the curse?"

"The reason they are holding their positions now is because their scout craft managed to get a message out to their fleet before we destroyed it. Intelligence deduced that the scout reported the size of our presence here at Earth…and that in response, the Gordanians are most likely gathering their forces. They truly are desperate. Every available craft seems to be being diverted to this attack fleet, according to our Intelligence agents across the galaxy. Fortunately, this means we will have that much more time to prepare ourselves…but it also means we will have that much more dangerous an enemy to combat against."

Starfire nodded. "Then we must make use of this extra time X'Hal has blessed us with to its fullest extent, and unify our forces with those of Earth."

Galfore looked solemnly at her. "Princess…it is not that simple. The crimes committed by this General Graham cannot be ignored. No one wishes more than I that we can move past this tragedy with little incident. But the fact is that simply cannot be done. I cannot easily forge peace under such circumstances."

"But it must be done."

Galfore and Starfire both turned to look at Tromand'r, startled by the softness in his voice.

"I witnessed…my best officer die in my arms," he said, almost inaudibly. "I watched the life flee from his eyes. I felt the strength of his body disappear. And in my mind…all I could think about at that moment was getting at Graham."

He stared at Starfire, his hand subconsciously clutching at his braid, and the small locket encased within it. "My lust for vengeance blinded me for that one terrible moment, and within it…I did not care that Lysand'r had died. I wanted nothing but Graham's blood. And the moment I came back to myself…I was horrified. My desire for revenge had outweighed my friend's death, even if just for a split second."

He turned to Galfore. "What the Titans say is truth, my Lord. This is not a vengeance worth pursuing. Not now. Lysand'r can be honored and his murderer punished another day. Defeating the Gordanians…that must be our priority. And we could very much use Earth's help to do so. Everything else can wait."

Galfore frowned. "As much as I agree, Captain…the people will not so easily ignore the deaths of their own kin. How do you propose to establish a peace that the people can accept this quickly?"

At those words, Captain Tromand'r turned to gaze straight at Starfire, who stared back, confused but hopeful.

"Do not worry, my Lord. There is a way…"

* * *

"General Lambert…if I may ask you something…?" 

Lambert turned to the Titan leader. "You may."

Robin folded his arms, staring blankly into space. "What Graham said as he was being dragged away…that his daughter was killed…"

"Mmm…yes…" Lambert murmured. "A story so tragically common in times of war."

"What…happened to her?"

"Graham was already rather distrustful of alien beings following Superman's short-lived service under Darkseid. When Hawkgirl revealed her true colors and the Thanagarians invaded…well, that was just the icing on the cake for Graham."

He heaved a sigh. "His daughter was killed in the initial invasion. A civilian. An innocent, much like the many others that died in the attack. We expected Graham to fall apart…leaves the service a broken man…but he stayed on. And he never showed signs that his daughter's death had affected him…not until today. I suppose the alien presence triggered his prejudices…and brought the pain of his loss to the surface."

Robin sighed as well. "After the things Graham did…I never thought I'd be feeling sorry for him…but I understand where he's coming from."

"I just hope what he's done hasn't doomed us all…"

"DE X'HAL, ARE YOU SERIOUS?.!"

Robin's head spun toward Starfire's voice. She was staring wild-eyed at her companions, and when they nodded their heads, she stole a brief glance back at Robin. Her face flushed and she turned away again, shaking.

"Starfire? Is everything okay?" he called over to her.

"Everything is fine, young one," Galfore spoke for her. "We have made our decision."

Galfore turned to face the holo-projector, where the image of the President was still displayed. "Sir President…under normal circumstances, it would take many days…perhaps weeks, even…to establish peace between us given the circumstances. Unfortunately, as we all know, we do not have the luxury of time. According to our most recent information we have been blessed with a reprieve. The Gordanians are amassing their forces at the outer rim of your star system, and it will still be several hours yet, perhaps more, before they make their move. We have decided to use that time wisely."

"And how have you decided to use it, exactly?" the President inquired.

"Tamaran is what you humans would call a 'monarchy,'" Galfore said. "As I understand it, in your human monarchies of the past, the royal family would often marry off their sons and daughters to establish trade routes…to improve foreign relations…and to establish alliances."

Robin's eyes widened. _No…it couldn't be…_

"That is what we propose to you today, Sir President. A royal marriage between our peoples to forge the ties of friendship. It is one of the oldest traditions in our history, honored above nearly all else. A peace agreement under these conditions is one no Tamaranian would dare break." He turned to Starfire. "Koriand'r, would you come forward?"

Robin's gaze grew harsh, his fears confirmed as Starfire approached her Emperor, her eyes anywhere but on Robin, her face horribly red. The Boy Wonder knew exactly what Galfore would say next. _He's going to put her through it all over again…he's forcing her to get married to some…some…_

…_other guy…_

"Sir President…the hero you know as Starfire is of royal blood. She is Princess Koriand'r, heir to the throne of Tamaran. We propose an engagement between the Princess…and a representative of Earth. Upon the completion of the betrothal ceremony, the alliance will be made, and I assure you, every single Tamaranian life under my rule shall honor it to the death."

"Oh, man, not again…" Beast Boy murmured under his breath.

"What do you mean, 'again'?" Terra whispered.

"Starfire was almost forced to get married once before. It was while you were still frozen in stone. That time it turned out to be a big fake…but this time…looks pretty real…"

"Don't worry about it," Raven silenced them. "I have a feeling this time around…it'll be to her liking…"

The President, meanwhile, furrowed his brow, contemplating the proposal. "It sounds…quite reasonable, Emperor Galfore," he said, "but…who among us would be…ah…married to your princess?"

_Probably some old fart of a politician that'll sleep around behind her back, _Robin growled to himself. He clenched his fists and teeth, trying hard not to shout out in protest.

"The Princess will be married to someone of noble and honored standing in your society…"

Slowly, Raven's eyes shifted, and a smirk crossed her face.

"Someone who has done great things for the people of your planet, and is known throughout your world for those deeds."

Beast Boy and Terra followed Raven's gaze, and smiles lit up their own faces as well.

"Someone who will honor and treasure the Princess above all else…"

Cyborg too turned to face the same thing his teammates had, grinning.

Robin, oblivious, stared at the ground, refusing to look at Starfire. He couldn't do it…it would hurt too much…

"The Princess...shall marry a worthy human suitor…entirely of her own choosing."

Robin's head shot up to stare at Galfore, stunned. _Her own choosing?_

He looked to his teammates. "How can she choose a suitor for herself? She hardly knows anyone outside…of us…Titans……um……why are you all staring at me?"

The other four Titans were indeed staring at him, each with smiles of varying wideness.

"…What?"

Raven gestured behind him. Robin turned around…and nearly jumped out of his skin. Starfire was there in front of him, her enormous green eyes almost swimming with emotion. But it was different, somehow. She was looking at him in a way he'd never seen her do before…as though she was seeing him in a completely new light…a _better_ light…

"Uh…S-Starfire? What…what's going on?"

"The Princess need only speak aloud the name of her chosen suitor…and the betrothal shall commence," Galfore said.

The Boy Wonder barely heard him. Up close, he saw her lips purse…she took a breath and parted her lips, a single word mounted in her heart and mind…

And mere milliseconds before it was spoken, he realized exactly what that word would be.

"………Robin………"

* * *


	16. Engaged

Thresholding by CidGregor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all that he has contributed to its existence. _(...and Time is a Waste.)

* * *

_**Chapter 15**

"We're getting married?.!"

The _Squir'l_ raced into the air, leaving the desolate Area 51 behind, its crew eager to return to the Tamaranian fleet. Aboard the craft, the six Titans were gathered in a spare room, while Galfore and Tromand'r had returned to the bridge to report the news of the royal engagement to the fleet.

Robin, on the one hand, had been sitting stock still and staring for a while now, hardly moving or speaking since leaving the base. He was quite literally in a state of shock, his mouth hanging slightly open and his eyes blank. Starfire, on the other hand, who was of course sitting right next to him, had been positively giddy from the moment Robin's name passed her lips and made the engagement official, and was having to try very hard to not dash right out of the ship and start doing cartwheels and loop-de-loops in midair to let out even a fraction of her limitless excitement.

"Gee, who'd have _ever_ seen it coming?" Cyborg snickered in response to Robin's question.

"Heh, yeah, Robbie," Beast Boy added with a sarcastic eye roll. "_Totally_ out of the blue."

Starfire, who had attached herself to Robin's arm like a vice, paid them absolutely no attention. "Oh, gloriousness! Robin, is this not the most WONDERFUL day of your very life?.!

Robin stared straight ahead. "…_We're getting MARRIED?.!_"

"I'm getting a feeling of déjà vu, here…" Raven murmured.

Terra giggled. "Look, his face is red! How cute!"

Starfire squeezed herself even closer to Robin, if that was possible. "We shall have the most glorious wedding ceremony, and everyone will be there to celebrate the joyous occasion with us! And after it is over, together we shall lead our peoples against the Gordanians to glorious victory!"

"She sure does love to say 'glorious,' doesn't she?" Cyborg joked.

"Oh, Robin, are you not simply ecstatic?.!"

Robin turned to Starfire, eyes as big as baseballs. "WE'RE GETTING **_MARRIED_**?.!"

"Keep saying it, it just might come true," Raven said with a smirk.

Starfire giggled. "YES, Robin, YES! It is very much true!" her eyes widened. "Oh, X'Hal, there is so much to do! We much arrange the grand hall of the _Echo'r_ for the ceremony, and prepare the Grand _Ha'atoan_ to give the _Glarnip_ blessing, and…"

Terra gave Beast Boy a playful smirk and clutched his hand. "Y'know…_they're_ getting married…"

Beast Boy paled. "Wha?.! You…you're not…I mean…let's not jump the gun here, I mean…I mean we just….and you…"

Terra cracked up and hugged him, shaking with laughter. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Man, you're gullible."

"Eh…heh-heh-heh…" Beat Boy chuckled nervously. "R-right…a joke…ha-ha…"

"…and palpitate the _vardraw_, and rouse the mighty and vicious _Zhanghut_, and…"

Robin paid no attention to his girlfriend's chattering. His mind was entirely elsewhere, racing at incredible speeds; but no matter how fast it did so, his brain just couldn't quite wrap itself around the situation he was suddenly in. He and Starfire…getting married? That was insane. Absolutely insane. And they were all just going along with this like nothing was wrong with it? Were they serious? Did they seriously not see the problem here?

"…and design the _Dakataan_, and prepare the daughters of X'Hal, and…"

"Starfire?"

Starfire snapped out of her ramble and gave her new fiancé the most incredibly joyous face he'd ever seen on her. "Yes, Robin?"

Robin gulped. This…was not going to be easy. "Um…can I maybe have a word with you?"

"Of course! Concerning what?"

Robin glanced aside nervously at the other Titans in the room. "Um…I meant…privately."

"O-Oh…y-yes, of course," she amended, blushing. She turned to glance at the others. "I am terribly sorry, friends, but may Robin and I have a moment?"

"Heh…sure thing, girl," Cyborg nodded. He stood and gestured the others out of the room.

"I've been meaning to take a look around this place anyway," Raven murmured.

"Don't get any ideas now, Rob!" Beast Boy called out with a laugh, and Robin too felt his face flush.

A moment later the others had all gone, and Robin and Starfire were alone. The alien girl, still full of excitement, pulled Robin close into a tender hug the moment the door closed, nuzzling her cheek against his.

"Oh, Robin, this shall be a most wonderful day…I simply cannot wait for the ceremonies to commence…"

Robin tugged at his collar. "Um…Starfire?"

"…and I shall wear the most radiant wedding dress in all of Tamaran, and speak the vows of everlasting love…"

Robin coughed and sweated. "Starfire?"

"…and then when it is all over we shall be pledged to one another in the bonds of matrimony for the rest of our days!"

Robin's eyes flared like saucers. "Starfire!"

Starfire shook herself from her fantasy. "Oh…forgive me, Robin! What did you--"

"I'mnotsurethisissuchagoodidea!" he blurted in a rush.

Starfire froze mid-sentence. She pulled away from him and met his wild-eyed stare. The ecstatic expression on her face slowly dwindled, her sparkling eyes blinked and dimmed, and the radiant smile morphed into a frown. "Wh……what?"

Robin took a deep breath, but it did little to steady his nerves. "I'm…not sure this is such a good idea," he repeated, slower this time.

Starfire forced a shaky smile. "R-Robin…s-surely you jest…you are m-making a…a joke, y-yes? Robin?"

"Look, Starfire, this is happening way too fast! We only just got together a few hours ago, now all of a sudden you want to get married?.! It…it's crazy!"

"You…you do not wish to marry me?" Starfire whispered. She looked utterly crushed. "You do not find me attractive anymore?"

Robin trembled. "No, I…I mean YES, yes I…I mean……nnngh……Starfire, it's not that…it's just…"

Her eyes flared suddenly. "There is someone else?.!"

"N-NO! NO, of course not!"

"Then what is it, Robin? You are not making any sense!"

"I…Starfire, it's absolutely insane! It's crazy! We can't just get married all of a sudden!"

Starfire's eyes flared again and she leapt to her feet. "And why not?.!" she demanded.

Robin jerked. This wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting at all.

Starfire took advantage of his sudden silence. "Why not, Robin? Why are you so reluctant to marry me? Why do you wish to take this chance away from me?.!"

Robin raised an eyebrow above his mask. "H-huh? What chance?"

Starfire stared at him in disbelief, hardly able to comprehend what was happening. Her dream was suddenly crumbling around her mere moments after she'd built it up, and Robin was the one destroying it. But no…he wouldn't do that, not consciously. Did he not understand what this meant to her? Did he truly not realize just how important this day would be?

"Let me tell you, Robin, how things are on my planet," Starfire began, her voice somewhere between angry and sad. "We are a monarchy…not very different from the monarchies in your planet's history. And in these monarchies, members of the royal family…are not as high and mighty as the people are made to believe. The royals are often used as…little more than bartering tools."

"Bartering…?" Robin echoed.

"Yes. The children of the Grand Ruler…would often be married off to dignitaries of other planets…to establish trade routes, perhaps, or to establish peace with new allies or former enemies. To the royal family, Robin...marriage is solely a political tool. A device through with deals are made and broken, alliances forged and destroyed. Rarely, Robin, if EVER, are royals married for love."

Robin listened in silence.

"When members of the royal family are arranged to be married…it is often a long time before they grow to like their betrothed, and even longer before they come to love each other. In fact, more often than not, the betrothed spend the rest of their lives together loathing one another. Sometimes…as you yourself witnessed, Robin…we do not even have the opportunity to meet our betrothed until the day we are to marry them."

Robin did indeed remember Starfire's previous betrothal…the one engineered by Blackfire to banish her sister to the depths of space, ensnared in the slimy tentacles of Glrdlskletchhh, or whatever that horrible thing's name had been, in exchange for some super-powered jewel. None of his superhero exploits, before or since, had weighed so heavily on his heart as when he believed he was losing her forever.

"It is an incredibly rare and precious gift among the royal family, to have the opportunity to marry for love," Starfire went on. "The odds against it are of astronomical proportions. When you freed me from the Gordanians' enslavement, Robin…I began to believe that chance might be upon me. As we spent more and more time together, I merely fell more and more deeply in love with you, and as there was nothing obligating me to marry back on Tamaran…I believed I had achieved that miraculous gift. You can imagine then, how horrible it was for me to learn that I was supposed to return to Tamaran to marry another."

"It was…hard for me, too, Starfire…" Robin admitted.

"When Blackfire failed, Robin, I swore to myself that I would never again allow anyone or anything to come between my dream and I again. I loved you so much, Robin, I was willing to give anything to be with you. I was willing to reject any future arranged marriage that was made up for me."

Starfire paused. She sat back down next to Robin and met him eye to eye. "And now, here we are, Robin. The opportunity I have always dreamed of is here. This is the day I have been waiting and hoping for since the moment I met you. I have the chance to not only forge peace between both of my peoples by my betrothal…but the chance to do so by marrying someone I love with all my heart, more than anyone else."

She raised a hand to stroke Robin's cheek, and she felt him shaking. "Please, Robin…please do not take that away from me…"

"Starfire…things are different here," Robin said. "People don't just go off and get married on a moment's notice…at least not when they're in their right mind, anyway…it's not that I don't want to marry you, Starfire, it's just that…it's happening so fast…"

"Robin…I understand that the circumstances of our engagement are strange to you…the customs are of my world, not yours…and the last thing I wish to do is to make you uncomfortable…but I love you, Robin…and you love me…don't you?"

"Yes…" Robin whispered. "Of course I do…"

"Then nothing else matters," Starfire assured him.

Robin sighed, lost in thought.

Starfire smiled coyly. "Would you rather I wed someone else to establish this peace?"

Robin twitched. "N-No!" he blurted out. "I…I mean…"

Starfire giggled. "See? You marrying me is a far more appealing prospect than allowing someone else that position, is it not?"

Robin had to admit; she had him there.

The alien girl rose, all seriousness again. "I shall leave you be for a moment to think on what I have said. Please Robin…you know what is right."

She turned to leave, but she felt a tug on her hand before she moved so much as two steps, and she smiled. "Yes, Robin?"

"I've thought about it."

She turned back to him. "And?"

"…And…I've decided…that if we're going to do this…we're going to do it right."

Starfire raised an eyebrow, curious.

Robin reached into a pocket of his utility belt way in the back, almost inaccessible, and took out a small square box. He held it in his hands and slowly opened it, revealing to the pair a shimmering silver ring, adorned with a diamond…small, but stunning.

Starfire stared at it. "What is it, Robin?"

"It belonged to my mother," Robin said. "My father…he worked so hard for such little money, and yet…he was still able to save up enough to buy this for her."

"It is a most beautiful ring…" Starfire marveled.

"It's more than that, Star…it's an engagement ring. On Earth…when you present a ring like this to someone you love…it means you're asking that person to…well…marry you."

Starfire nodded. "Yes…I have seen this in many of your movies and television shows."

Robin stared at the ring. "When my parents died…I inherited everything they owned…including my mother's ring. I've held on to it ever since…to pass on to whoever I chose to marry someday. But once I joined Batman…I began to fear growing close to people anymore. He believes too much closeness is a weakness…that if you allow people inside…they can too easily be used against you. And he began to instill that belief in me, little by little…but I still held on to this ring. Because I never…ever fully believed he was right. His coldness and detachment never prevented him from risking his life for an innocent…never stopped him from being willing to give himself up when the Joker or Two-Face or whoever had a gun to someone's head…never stopped him from letting Batgirl or myself help him. His cold distance only made people unhappy, including himself. I didn't want to be like that. So I kept the ring. I kept it for…whoever would one day win my heart."

Robin stared into her eyes. "And now here I am…and here you are…and here we have the chance to be together forever, and save both our peoples to boot. But like I said…if we're doing this…marriage…thing, we're doing it right…so…"

He slowly fell to one knee and held the ring out in front of Starfire in the pose that even the alien girl could recognize in a millisecond. Her hands flew to her face to cup around her mouth, which had fallen open in shock.

"At the risk of sounding…incredibly cheesy…" Robin murmured, "Starfire…will you marry me?"

Starfire knew her role. She squeaked her approval and wrapped up Robin in her arms again. "Most certainly, Robin, I shall!" She nudged her forehead against his, her own brand of kiss, and allowed the Boy Wonder to slip the silver ring over the fourth finger of her left hand.

"Now, we must hurry, Robin!" Starfire said, pulling away. "We must prepare ourselves for the trials!"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Uhh…trials?"

Starfire nodded vigorously. "Oh yes! The Trials of Betrothal are a most crucial part of the engagement process!"

Robin smiled nervously. "O-okay…heh…how hard could it be…?"

Starfire smiled, spinning about. "That is the spirit!" She flew excitedly around the room, giggling. "I am sure you will pass the trials with the flying colors, and we shall join together in a glorious marriage ceremony, and culminate our bond in the ritual of--"

Starfire abruptly cut herself off and froze dead in mid-air, drawing a curious glance gaze from Robin.

"Uhh…Star? You okay?"

"Y-yes!" she blurted. "Never better! Nothing is wrong whatsoever!"

Robin stared. "Um…okay…you sure?"

"Quite sure!" she said, speaking rapidly. "Um, if you'll excuse me for a moment, Robin, I must…erm…visit the lavatory for a moment! I shall rejoin you shortly!"

And before Robin could utter a word of wonder, Starfire had zipped out of the room as fast as she could fly, down the hall, and into the nearest lavatory she could find. She slammed the door behind her and leaned back against the door, letting out a nervous, shuddering breath, blood rushing to her face and the rest of her unfinished sentence burning in her brain.

…_the ritual of s'lor… _

_

* * *

_**Author's Note**: I'm well aware that as a result of yesterday's series finale of this beloved show, the canon of my fic series is rather shot. However, you can rest assured that I will not give up this fic, nor the rest of the series that is to follow it. In fact, considering how seriously bothered I was by the way which the finale handled Terra's revival, I am more motivated than ever to continue this story. To my regular reviewers, thank you for sticking with me through all this, and I hope you won't be deterred from this story now that the latest episode has forced me AU. 

-Cid


	17. Rules of Engagement

Thresholding by CidGregor

Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all that he has contributed to its existence. _(Not a lesbian!)

* * *

_**Chapter 16**

"Hrm…not my ideal choice of color, but…"

Raven glanced around the guest quarters that had been prepared for her. The walls were, to Raven's vague annoyance, a peachy cream-like color, rather than her preferred violet and black, but the colors did seem to have a very soothing effect, so she supposed it wasn't all bad. The rest of the room was very neat and tidy, more than sufficient for her needs, though she seriously wished her room wasn't quite so close to Beast Boy's. Already it was starting to smell like his room in the Tower, and he'd hardly been in here for half-an-hour.

She had just begun to settle herself cross-legged on her bed to meditate when there was a knock on her door and a wavering voice coming through it.

"R-Raven? Please, I most desperately need to speak with you."

Raven rolled her eyes. _Dammit, what's Robin done now?_ "Come in, Star," she said aloud.

Starfire slipped in and closed the door behind her quickly. "Thank you, Raven…I did not know who else to turn to for counsel."

Raven sighed. "What'd Robin do this time?"

Starfire shook her head. "It has nothing to do with Robin…erm…well…I suppose...it does, actually, but…"

"Robin's not the problem?" Raven asked.

"No, no…well…yes…erm…sort of…but not really…"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You can make up your mind any time now."

Starfire sat down at the end of Raven's bed and wrung her fingers around the hem of her skirt. "Robin himself…is not the problem."

Raven nodded. "Okay then. What IS the problem?"

Starfire hesitated, biting her lip.

Raven rolled her eyes again. "Star, you came here for help, and I'm willing to do what I can, but that sort of requires you to tell me what's bothering you first."

Starfire reddened. "I…it is…embarrassing…"

"Try me. I'm not going to laugh at you. …Probably."

Starfire glared at her.

Raven smirked. "Sorry. Couldn't resist."

Starfire didn't smile back. "This is not a laughing matter, Raven."

Raven's smirk faded instantly. When Starfire was this serious, it was definitely something major. "All right, I'm sorry. I'm listening."

Starfire shook her head. "It is to embarrassing to speak of. You will likely believe I am foolish for allowing it to concern me so."

"Starfire…you know you're my best friend. I'm not going to look down on you for anything. Just talk to me."

Still Starfire shook her head. "I…I cannot say it…"

Raven perked up suddenly. "You don't have to. I have an idea. Here…" Raven placed her hands on the sides of Starfire's head. "Relax…let me help you…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

"W-wait, Raven, I--"

_**FLASH!**_

_Raven saw, in the brief moment before Starfire jerked away, a very prominent image burned into the forefront of Starfire's brain, and a name associated with it…something Starfire called the ritual of s'lor…_

_**FLASH!**_

Raven's hands flew back to her sides as she steadied herself, wide-eyed. "Ohhhhh…"

Starfire shuddered. "I wish you had warned me before you did that."

Raven's own cheeks colored slightly, understanding coming to her, but she smiled warmly. "Starfire, is _that_ all that's bothering you?"

Starfire glared again. "You see? You think I am foolish for being worrying about it."

Raven shook her head rapidly. "No, Star, nothing of the sort. I can understand why you're worried, but I _promise _you, it's not nearly as bad a problem as you think."

"How can you be so sure? Surely you do not speak from experience?"

"Starfire…just trust me, all right? It's not something you can just explain with logic and reasoning. It's a feeling…an emotion. Just let it go…stop worrying about it, okay?"

"I wish I could, Raven. But it is just not that simple."

"Yes it is, Star. You don't see it now…and I don't expect you to…but you will."

Starfire opened her mouth to say more, but the sudden ring of her communicator interrupted her. She snatched it distractedly. "Yes?"

"_Princess. Your presence is requested in the royal chambers,_" came Tromand'r's voice.

"I shall be there momentarily, Captain," she answered, and clicked the device off. "Forgive me, Raven, I must go."

Raven nodded. "Seriously, Star. Relax. You're making a mountain out of a molehill. It might be a little…awkward, at first…but you love Robin, and he loves you. That alone will make it the best experience of your life."

Starfire blushed again. "I do hope you are right…"

The alien girl swiftly hugged the empath, and then darted out the door…and the moment it shut, Raven did something she'd never done in her entire life.

She burst out laughing.

_Oh, sweet Azar…_ she thought as tears of laughter leaked from her eyes. _Have fun with THAT one, Boy Wonder…

* * *

_

"More reports from intelligence are coming in, Emperor." 

Galfore turned from his displays. "Yes, Captain?"

Captain Tromand'r nodded. "The Gordanians have yet to make their move. It seems they were not expecting our presence on Earth. They are diverting every ship they have to the outer rim of this star system. They are truly making an all or nothing move. They must be hurting for resources more than we suspected."

"Then they will be fighting that much harder to gain this planet," Galfore observed, gazing out the window of his private quarters. "Desperation is a powerful motivator."

Tromand'r nodded. "All the more reason to commence the betrothal ceremonies immediately and unify our war effort with the humans."

"Is the Earthling Robin prepared to begin the Trials?"

"Yes, sire."

"Good. And the Princess?"

"I have summoned them both, Lord Galfore. They should be arriving any--"

The door opened just then with a _hiss_, and Robin walked inside the royal chambers, his expression calm and steady. "You called?"

"Yes…where is Princess Kori--"

"I am present!" Starfire cried out from behind Robin and she hurried inside. "Forgive my tardiness!"

To Robin's wonder, she did not come to stand next to him, but instead went to the other end of the room. He gave her a sidelong glance that seemed to ask, "Is everything okay?" But Starfire averted her eyes, resolutely looking at Galfore. Robin stared questioningly at her for a moment more, but let it go for the time being.

Galfore, meanwhile, had risen from his command chair. He stood towering over Tromand'r and the two Titans, his expression business-like.

"We will begin the betrothal processions immediately. Robin, come with me, I shall inform you of the process of the Trials. Captain, if you would take the Princess…"

"Starfire's not coming?" Robin said aloud.

Galfore frowned for a moment, but then his expression softened. "Oh…I see. The Princess has not explained the _Surekmas…_"

Robin glanced back at Starfire, and she visibly shuddered. Robin felt himself suddenly do the same…that name…it was familiar…

"Starfire?" Robin asked aloud. He took a few steps toward her. "What's wrong?"

Starfire still did not look at him. A blush was creeping onto her face again.

Robin stopped a few feet away from her. "Starfire, please…talk to me. What's going on?"

Without looking at him, she muttered something, too quiet and too quick for Robin to understand.

Robin took another step forward. "Starfire, you're starting to worry me. Please, tell me what's wrong."

"…Nothing is…wrong, Robin," she murmured. "It simply…._is._"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Is it about this _Surekmas_ thing?"

Starfire shuddered again. "I do not like that word…"

Robin's expression became apologetic. "Sorry…I didn't mean…"

"Do not be sorry," Starfire said quickly. "The _Surekmas_ is an integral part of the ceremonies…much though I do not like the idea…"

"What is this _Surekmas_ thing, anyway? It sounds familiar…"

"It should. It is a form of the word _Rekmas_…The Drifting."

This time it was Robin's turn to shudder. Abruptly he was reminded of Starfire's tale of her trip through time, into a future where the Titans had suffered the _Rekmas_, and were no longer friends. The mere though of such a future gave him chills even now.

"_Surekmas_ means The Separation," Starfire said. "From now on…we are to be apart from one another…until your Trials of Betrothal have been completed."

Robin jerked. "Be apart? Why?"

Starfire shook her head. "It is all part of the Trials, Robin. That is simply…how it is."

Robin digested that for a moment. Then he looked back at the alien girl. "Is that the only thing that's bothering you?"

As Robin expected, Starfire's blush grew, but she was silent, still not looking at him.

Robin took another step forward. "Star, please, talk to me--"

"STAY BACK!"

Robin recoiled, stunned. What was going on? Why was she acting like this?

Starfire too looked shocked at herself. Her hands had flown up to cover her mouth, and she was at last looking at him, though her eyes were filled with mingling horror.

"…Starfire…?" Robin whispered.

"I am…sorry…" she said back. "But these are most sacred customs…you must understand, Robin…we cannot be together…until we can be together forever."

Robin's brow tightened around his mask, but slowly he nodded. "…All right. I understand."

"…Do you? Do you really?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, wondering what she could possibly mean by that, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"Robin…it is time. Come with me," Galfore rumbled.

The Boy Wonder's gaze lingered on Starfire for just a moment. _What has her so spooked? Are these Trials more dangerous than I'm giving them credit for, or…is something else bothering her?_

Galfore's hand landed on Robin's shoulder and slowly guided him away, while Tromand'r took Starfire's arm and led her toward the exit. She cast a fleeting glance back at him. "…Goodbye, Robin."

"I'll see you soon, Star…"

The doors swished open and closed, and Robin was alone with the Tamaranian Emperor.

"I must offer my sympathies, Robin…being separated from the betrothed…is not intended to be this difficult."

Robin turned. "How do you mean?"

Galfore stared out the window again, his eyes passing over his own fleet silhouetted against the daytime side of the Earth. "I am sure Starfire has told you that royalty rarely is granted the opportunity to marry for love. _Surekmas_ is normally a simple formality of tradition…as I understand it is traditional among you humans, as well…that the betrothed are not allowed to view one another in the hours prior to the ceremony."

Robin was surprised that Galfore knew such things about Earth, but he took it in stride and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"When the betrothed are truly in love, however, _Surekmas_ becomes much more than a formality of tradition. It becomes a Trial all its own, to endure the tests before you without your beloved by your side to support you. The only thing to be grateful for is that the end result is that much more rewarding…"

Robin was silent…thoughtful, but silent.

"…Well, I am sure you are aware of this already, so I will not continue to waste our time." He spun to face the teen. "Your tests shall begin at once. You shall face three Trials in your pursuit of the right to wed the Princess: The Trial of the Body…The Trial of the Mind…and the Trial of the Will. I shall warn you, little one…do not expect any of them to be things of ease. There will be danger. There will be risk. There will be things that may quite easily lead you astray. You must overcome all of these…if you are to prove yourself worthy."

Robin nodded. "I understand, sir."

"If you succeed, Princess Koriand'r will be yours. Fail…" He let the rest hang, and Robin understood. There was a lot at stake here. He had to pass these trials. He _had _to.

"One more thing, young one…" Galfore added. "…Upon completion of the trials…you will be considered an official member of the Tamaranian army. And you will be expected to serve. Normally this would be of little consequence…but as the leader of your team, you will be forced to leave them to their own devices for some time, as will the Princess. I suggest you inform your second in command to take charge of the team until your service is ended."

Robin thought about it for a moment. He didn't think the rest of the Titans would be too happy about it, having two of their members suddenly up and leave like this…but it didn't look like they had a choice. This peace agreement between Earth and Tamaran needed to go through if they were to have any hope of battling the Gordanians. The others would just have to deal with it.

The door swished open again; Tromand'r had returned, alone.

"I have left the Princess with the royal handmaidens, Emperor," he announced. "They will begin preparing her for the ceremony at once."

"Good. Is the first Trial prepared?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Very well. Robin, the Captain will escort you to your first Trial. May X'Hal grant you the strength to emerge victorious."

Galfore nodded to Tromand'r, who saluted him, and then led Robin quickly from the room.

The pair walked the empty halls in silence for a handful of minutes…where the Captain was leading him, Robin didn't know…but as the silence dragged on, it began to eat at Robin's nerves. But Tromand'r didn't seem in the mood to strike up a conversation. Finally Robin spoke up himself, and asked something that had been on the back of his mind for a while now.

"Will there be…memorial services? For Lysand'r?"

Tromand'r's face tightened slightly. "…Yes. But later. The Gordanians – and this engagement – must be our top priorities."

Robin nodded. "Right…after it's all over." He paused. "…If it's not…against any rules or traditions or anything…I'd like to be there. To pay my respects to him…for his sacrifice."

Tromand'r's pace gradually slowed to a stop. He was dead silent, and for one dreadful moment Robin was afraid he's crossed a line somewhere. But then the Captain turned to the Titan leader, and smiled slightly. "You would be most welcome. Your friends as well, of course. I appreciate your sentiment, Robin. Lysand'r was like a brother to me…"

Tromand'r's eyes, which had momentarily glazed, shook back into focus. "But that is a concern for another day. The Trial of the Body awaits you."

He gestured at a rather nondescript door just in front of them. Robin slowly made to enter it, but Tromand'r held him back.

"Your weapons. Leave them. All of them."

Robin's eyes narrowed slightly. "Excuse me?"

"This is the Trial of the _Body_, Robin. Not the Trial of your Personal Arsenal. You must face this challenge unarmed, with only yourself to rely upon."

Robin frowned deeper, but sighed resignedly. He removed his utility belt, collapsible bo-staff, birdarangs, and grappling hook from their assorted places and laid each in Tromand'r's hands.

"I'll expect these back when I'm done."

"Of course."

Robin turned back to the door, suddenly feeling a lot more naked than he had a moment ago. He palmed the door release; it slid open to reveal utter darkness…the only light in the room was that which poured in from the hallway. He glanced warily at Tromand'r, but the Captain merely gestured him inside again; Robin guessed, then, that the darkness was normal. Taking small, cautious steps, the Boy Wonder crept into the room, his senses on high alert, his legs on a hair trigger ready to spring at the slightest provocation…

**_SLAM!_**

The door banged shut, plunging the room into total darkness, and the electronic click that followed made Robin realize with a sinking feeling that the door had just been locked from the outside.

"**_Rrrrrrrrr……_**"

Robin tensed immediately. Where had that sound come from?

_Clink-clink-cli-cli-clink…_

Chains rattled from somewhere in the room, and a very large….something…could be heard shuffling around.

"**_RrrrrrRRRRrrrrrrRRRR!.!.!_**"

How far away they were, Robin could not tell, but two red eyes suddenly opened, and narrowed threateningly in the Boy Wonder's direction.

**_FLASH!_**

Lights snapped on, momentarily blinding the Boy Wonder. His eyes slowly adjusted, and he took in the sights around him…or at least he tried to. He had about half a moment to register the high ceiling and circular shape of the metallic room, its diameter perhaps half the length of a football field, and all of the same uniform peachy-cream color. But that was about as far as he got, because suddenly all he could see was the person – _no, strike that, CREATURE,_ he thought to himself – at the other end of the room.

It stood a solid two or three feet taller than Robin on four stubby but thick legs, like a pit bull…appropriate, because a pit bull was the closest thing the creature resembled. It was entirely hairless, and its skin was a smooth, uniform grey. Two great red eyes peered down at him over an enormously oversized lower jaw, like a saber-toothed tiger except upside-down. A huge collar was locked around its neck, and connected to it was a thick, heavy chain bolted to the floor.

"I've seen this thing before…" Robin murmured. He remembered seeing it in the royal palace on Tamaran, chained to a wall. Beast Boy had gotten a little too friendly with it and it had very nearly bitten the green Titan's head off.

"Robin…I'd like you to meet one of Tamaran's most vicious predators…a _Zhanghut._"

Robin's head snapped toward the voice; Tromand'r was looking down at him from a balcony.

"The Trial of the Body…For the heart of the beloved, prove you possess the strength to protect her!" he boomed. "May you succeed in glorious combat!"

And before Robin could utter a syllable of protest, an electric-blue star-bolt shined to life in the Captain's hand, flew with perfect aim at the Zhanghut…and severed the chain.

The Zhagnhut licked its lips.

Robin gulped.

"**_HrrwAAAAAAWWRRRR!.!.!_**"

* * *


	18. The Trial of the Body

Thresholding by CidGregor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all that he has contributed to its existence. _(catgirls are fun.)

* * *

_**Chapter 17**

The Zhanghut exploded forward, jaws gnashing for blood. Robin's blood.

Robin's instincts took over rational thought instantly, for rational thought was susceptible to fear, and there was plenty of that coursing through the Boy Wonder's veins.

He hurled his body sideways, and the Zhanghut sped straight past him. Its teeth chomped only at empty air.

"**_Hrrawwrr!.!.!_**"

The Zhanghut skidded to a stop and pivoted. It pawed at the ground with a foreleg, snarled, and dashed at Robin again.

The Boy Wonder dropped and flattened himself against the ground just as the beast was upon him, and its jaws missed him once again as it sailed past him, though this time Robin could feel its hot, foul breath wash over his back as it passed.

The Zhanghut twisted around again, searching the spot Robin had been in a moment ago, but it was empty. The teen was instead bolting toward the wall of the circular room.

The Zhanghut bolted after him, catching up in a hurry, but by the time it got close, Robin was vaulting up the wall in a huge leap. He planted his feet against the cold metal and kicked off. He sprang up and away from the wall, clear over the beast's head.

Robin flipped in midair and landed right behind the creature. Quick as a flash, before it could turn around, he dropped and swung his leg in a wide, low arc and swept the beast's back legs out from under it…

…or he tried to, anyway.

Too late, he realized the Zhanghut's hind legs were almost as thick as tree trunks, and all he succeeded at doing was causing a sharp pain to shoot through his shin. He scrambled to his feet just as the Zhanghut had turned, and the Boy Wonder backpedaled frantically as the beast dug its jaws downward and scraped loudly against the smooth metal.

"You cannot evade it forever, Robin!" he heard Tromand'r shout from his vantage point far above. "You must FIGHT, and you must WIN!"

Robin cast an annoyed half-glance at the Tamaranian, but turned back to face him completely a moment later and grinned. He ran toward the wall directly underneath Tromand'r's balcony, the Zhanghut galloping after him. Once again Robin made an enormous leap, and planted his feet on the wall at the peak of the jump. But this time, rather than pushing off away from the wall and over his opponent, he kicked off the wall almost vertically, arms reaching for the ledge on which a smug-looking Tromand'r stood.

"Not that way, Robin," he said.

Robin heard him a moment to late; the moment his fingers stretched to grab the lip of the balcony, a flash of white blocked him, sending him plummeting in a helpless freefall.

"Force field, Robin!" Tromand'r bellowed. "I told you, there is no escaping from this fight! You must defeat the creature, not run from it!"

Robin heard him in the back of his mind, but his main focus was instead on the enormous gnashing teeth below him. He pivoted in midair and aimed his feet straight down at the Zhanghut, who was facing straight up, jaws wide.

At the last moment, Robin spread his legs, and with all the balance that half a lifetime of circus trapeze training had earned him, he braced each foot against the beast's upper and lower jaws, teeth scraping and screeching horribly against the steel soles of the teen's boots.

The Zhanghut growled deep in its throat and tried to squeeze its jaws closed, but Robin's legs held the beast's mouth wide. Robin flailed his arms, trying to maintain balance hovering over the gaping maw and the abnormally narrow windpipe, but he was slowly losing it.

At the last moment he kicked off from the lower jaw and flipped over the creature's head, which landed him square on its back. And at that moment, the image of wild bull riders getting hurled from the backs of bulls at rodeos came to mind. This felt far too similar.

Robin grabbed for the first support he could find. One hand found the collar around the Zhanghut's neck that the chain had once been attached to. A short, broken piece of chain still connected to the collar was where his other hand fell, and just in time, for the creature began twisting and bucking wildly, trying to dismount the Boy Wonder. Robin held on for dear life, managing to keep his hold on the Zhanghut for a solid minute, though he was flailing around comically the entire time, earning some roaring laughs from the sole spectator.

Robin's grip faltered for the briefest of moments in one hand, and to his misfortune, another sharp jerk of the Zhanghut's neck moved the collar out of Robin's reach. Instinctively his now-free hand joined his other hand wrapped around the short length of chain. But now his seat was highly unstable, and with one great swing of its neck, the Zhanghut hurled Robin off its back.

Robin twisted in midair so he landed on his feet and skidded to a stop. The Zhanghut was on him in less than a second.

"**_HRAAWR!.!.!_**"

Robin leapt straight up again, but not high enough to clear the height of his opponent. Instead his legs shot out and delivered a double kick right between its eyes. Immediately the creature lost its balance and fell forward, allowing Robin to sprint across its back and touch ground on the other side. The creature's head reeled, its eyes unfocused, and it was several moments before it got up again, allowing Robin to catch his breath and think.

_It's got a weak spot between its eyes,_ Robin observed. _But only enough to disorient him, not enough to do any actual damage…at least not without my weapons. What else can I do to hurt it…?_

Robin watched carefully as the Zhanghut finally stood up, taking several small, rapid breaths, and Robin remembered, staring down into its mouth, how small its windpipe had been...

And then it clicked in Robin's mind. He knew how to beat it.

"**_HwwrrAAAAWRR!.!.!_**" it growled, enraged. Its eyes slid back into focus and it charged for Robin. Once again the Boy Wonder jumped and thrust his feet, harder this time, into the soft spot between its eyes. Again the creature lost its balance and toppled over. It reeled, dizzy and disoriented, and tried to focus its dazed eyes on the teen hero.

"Over here, you big goon!" Robin shouted at the Zhanghut, hoping to aggravate it into action before it could fully recover.

He succeeded.

The Zhanghut charged Robin, its movements erratic and sluggish. Its jaws hung open and a great wet tongue whipped about, flicking saliva everywhere. Robin, however, instead of running away from it, instead dashed straight at it.

_Gotta time this just right…_

Five feet apart the creature's jaws opened wide, and Robin took his chance. He leapt forward, arms outstretched…and sailed straight into the beast's mouth.

* * *

Tromand'r couldn't help but recoil in horror. Without any warning at all, the battle had very suddenly ended…and Robin had lost. It was impossible. What in X'Hal's name had that boy been thinking, throwing himself down the Zhanghut's throat? Was he trying to escape his responsibilities? Or had the pressure of those responsibilities simply broken his mind? 

Either way it didn't matter, Tromand'r thought as he watched the beast lick its lips. The Princess' chosen suitor was gone, dead in only the first Trial…how was he ever going to tell her? How could the peace continue without Earth's half of the betrothal?

The Captain heaved a sad sigh as he disabled the force field on his balcony and hovered down to the main floor. He walked slowly toward the creature, ready to subdue it and with any luck perhaps recover Robin's body…when abruptly the Zhanghut began to make the most peculiar sounds.

"…_Nama du X'Hal…?_" Tromand'r murmured in his own tongue.

The Zhanghut heaved, its jaws hanging open. Its legs quivered, like they could barely support their owner's weight anymore. It made a gasping sound, like it was trying to draw breath but couldn't manage the feat.

At last the creature shuddered and fell over on its side with a weak moan, twitching rapidly…then slower…slower…slower…until finally it stopped moving altogether, and the room was silent.

Tromand'r approached the beast cautiously, not quite sure what had just happened. He looked into the creature's blank eyes, felt its limp form, and Tromand'r was sure. It was dead. But how?

His question was answered by a small movement inside the Zhanghut's mouth. As Tromand'r watched, its jaws were forced slowly open, and a masked face shot out, struggling for breath.

"Fresh…air…" Robin gasped. "Dear God it stinks…"

Tromand'r was bewildered. "Robin! I had marked you for dead! What in X'Hal's name were you thinking, jumping into its very jaws?"

Robin slowly forced the heavy jaws open so he could step out, and Tromand'r noticed his cape was missing. "It was the only way I could stop it," Robin explained. "Take it down from the inside. Take a look."

Tromand'r peered down the Zhanghut's throat, and realized Robin's strategy. His missing cape was stuffed into the beast's narrow windpipe. All that lurching around had been the creature trying – and failing – to draw breath, and when the blockage would not move, it had suffocated to death.

The Captain smiled. "Admirable, Robin. You have passed the first Trial with more cunning than I had given you credit for."

"I learned from the best," was all Robin said.

Tromand'r peeled the saliva-drenched garment from the creature's throat and handed it to Robin, who pinched it between two fingers and held it away from him, disgusted. "It'll take ages to get all the slime out, I just know it," he murmured, wiping off excess saliva from his own costume.

"You'll have some time to clean up while the second Trial is being prepared," Tromand'r assured him. "Come. Your friends are waiting."

* * *

"…and then he was all like, 'Take that, villain!' and the monster-thing was all, 'Nooooooo-coughhack-c-can't-breathe!' and then it just fell over and died and THAT WAS SO TOTALLY WICKED!" 

Robin stared with a raised eyebrow at the green Titan, and he wasn't the only one doing so. "You guys…saw the fight?"

"We got a nice vid feed," Cyborg said. "Smooth moves, there, Robbie. Didn't know you could still kick butt so well without all your toys."

"Sucks about being covered in alien spit, though," Terra commented with a shudder. "Grossness…"

"Any idea what the next task will be?" Raven asked.

Robin shook his head. "Not a clue. Apparently I'm supposed to know as little as possible beforehand. …Damn this thing itches…"

Robin scratched at the shoulders of his new outfit. Tromand'r had taken his costume to be cleaned and provided him with traditional Tamaranian garb to wear in the meanwhile, and he HATED it. Purple was NOT his color at all, it showed off more skin than he was comfortable with, and it itched something fierce. But at least Tromand'r hadn't fought him when he insisted on keeping the mask.

Robin glanced around the room; it was the room he'd been given as temporary living quarters, but he'd hardly used it…yet. He looked at each his friends and teammates, happy that they were still there supporting him…well, most of them, anyway. He looked to his right and let out a quiet sigh. The space on the bed next to him…the seat Starfire would surely have taken…stood empty.

Raven watched this. "So…you really can't see her until the Trials are finished?"

Robin slowly shook his head. "Not even for a moment."

"That's rough, man," Cyborg said.

Robin glanced at his friends. "Have…you guys gotten to see her?"

"Just once, before the Trial," Terra said. "She told us pretty much the same thing. They're kinda keeping her isolated until the Trials are done. They don't want us to be passing notes back and forth between you, so…we're as cut off as you are."

"Sounds pretty lonely for Star…" Beast Boy added. "Hope she's doing okay."

"Yeah…" Robin said quietly, then spoke up. "All the more reason to finish these Trials as quickly as possible."

"I wonder why they didn't make that Glrdl…uh…Girdle…whatever…that slimy green thing…why didn't they make him do these trials?"

"Because the Tamaranians weren't in control," Raven said. "Blackfire and Glrdlskletchhh were. I imagine they skipped over the Trials to force Star to marry the thing that much sooner."

"Do I even _want_ to know what this 'Girdlesketch' thing was?" Terra said with a shudder.

"Probably not," Cyborg chuckled. "Man, Rob, you shoulda seen your face when that thing came out…hoo-man, priceless…"

Before Robin could muster a reply, the door slid open, and Galfore entered the room. "Ah, Robin…well done, you've passed the first Trial!"

"Uh…yeah, thanks…" Robin said. "Is it time for the second?"

"Indeed it is," Galfore said. "Come."

Robin stood, but didn't leave quite yet. He turned to his team. "Listen…before I go, I might as well let you know in advance…once these Trials are over and the ceremony is done, I'll be part of the Tamaranian army, and Starfire and I will both be expected to serve with them until the Gordanians are stopped…so you guys will be on your own until then."

The other four Titans cast unsure glances at one another at this new information.

"Don't worry, I trust you guys. You can handle yourselves." Robin turned to his largest teammate. "Cyborg…you're my second-in-command. That means you're in charge while I'm gone. Take care of them, alright?"

"Don't even have to ask, man. I'll hold down the fort," Cyborg assured him. He grinned. "You just worry about getting yourself married."

Robin couldn't help but blush a little. "Heh…right…married…"

And with that, Robin and Galfore were gone, leaving the four remaining Titans to mull over their new situation. No one spoke for a while, each of them lost in their own thoughts, and it was five minutes before the silence was broken.

"This…won't last much longer, will it?" came the earth maiden's voice. "This…peace, this quiet…any minute now the Gordanians could move in…and we'll be fighting for our lives for…for God knows how long…"

"Then you better enjoy the peace while you can," Raven said. "I think I'll do just that…"

And with a wisp of black Raven was gone, surely back to her own quarters to meditate.

"…Think I'll get some repairs done on the T-ship…" Cyborg murmured. "It'll be nice to have it fully operational, in case we need it for the fight…"

And just like that Cyborg was gone as well.

Beast Boy nudged closer to Terra. "You gonna be okay?"

Terra tried to reassure him with a smile, but it didn't come out right at all. Her mouth contorted and twisted until the simple smile looked terribly forced. He could tell she was scared. That the smile quickly faded only reinforced that belief.

"C'mere, hon," Beast Boy said, drawing his arms around her. She quickly responded, clinging tightly to him like a frightened child to its mother.

"I don't wanna go to war," Terra said with a shiver. "People…people die in war. Thousands…millions…what if…what if we…"

"It'll be okay, Terra…" Beast Boy whispered in her ear, slowly stroking her golden hair. "I'm scared too. But I promise…It'll be okay…"

And for the moment, wrapped up in her lover's arms…Terra let herself believe him.

* * *


	19. Arousing Suspicion

Thresholding by CidGregor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all that he has contributed to its exisstence. _(Now it's MY turn for an anniversary!)

* * *

_**Chapter 18**

Robin followed Galfore's quick and steady stride into the bridge of the _Echo'r_, where Captain Tromand'r was again waiting for them. The Emperor excused himself from Robin for a moment, who stood off to one side as the two Tamaranian men conversed rapidly in their own tongue.

As he waited, Robin tried to imagine what the second Trial could possibly be like. The previous one had been the Trial of the Body, and he'd been forced to put every ounce of his physical ability to the test. This time, it was a Trial of the Mind…and he was almost positive that meant he was going to be facing an intense mind game. He didn't know how dangerous it would be by comparison – though he found it hard to think of something more dangerous than facing those enormous Zhanghut jaws unarmed – but at the same time he couldn't imagine it being very challenging if it wasn't also dangerous.

Again he scratched at the shoulders of his temporary uniform. God, it was annoying him. How did these people stand the itch? Or was it just him? He glared at the violet leggings and the sleeveless shirt of the same color which exposed the fairly pale skin of his arms. He couldn't stand this color on himself. It was Starfire's style, not his…

_Uh-oh. Bad move._

Suddenly the alien girl filled his mind, smiling her rich, sincere smile and flashing him those brilliant emerald pools she had for eyes. He almost smiled, but it fell away a moment later and a sharp wave of misery struck him. God, how could he possibly be missing her this much already? It had barely been a few hours since he'd seen her last; he'd been separated from her for much longer periods before this.

_Because you can't just drop in and see her whenever you please anymore,_ his rational mind answered. _Because you still have two Trials to get through, with no idea how long it will take. And, oh yeah…because you love her._

Robin shook his head to clear it. _I'm gonna develop a split personality if I keep that up,_ he thought to himself. He had to stay focused. If he got through the Trials, he'd get to see Starfire again; that was what he had to focus on. That was his goal. Simple.

And then Starfire floated to the front of his brain again…those dazzling teeth…the innocent, almost childlike face…the modest but generous curves of her hips and her--

Robin shook his head again, stopping the thought before his libido could take it any further.

_Sure. Simple. Right…_

"Robin."

The Boy Wonder's attention turned to the two Tamaranians. They were looking at him gravely, and Robin narrowed his eyes, thoughts of Starfire and the Trials mercifully leaving him. "What's wrong?"

Galfore shook his head. "Though it pains us to admit it, we are not sure…"

Robin's eyes narrowed further. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We have been getting…unusual signals from our scouts keeping watch over the Gordanian fleet," Tromand'r said.

"You think it might not be them?" Robin guessed.

"Nothing so serious," Galfore answered. "All the clearance codes are correct…it is WHAT they are reporting that is strange. The Gordanians are not making a move."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You mean they're just sitting there? Why?"

"We do not know," Tromand'r admitted. "Their forces are gathered…by all rights they should have made their move by now. But according to our intelligence they continue to bide their time. It does not make sense."

"No, it doesn't," Robin agreed. "You're sure your intelligence is reliable?"

"Of course," Tromand'r said, sounding slightly offended.

"Let's hope you're right," Robin said. "If that's the case, then the Gordanians are planning something. Something big. They know you're defending this planet now, and they have to be aware of the possibility of Earth's own forces fighting back as well, if not with technology then with sheer weight of numbers. Which means if they're holding back still, they're planning something that can counter both."

"Why do you say 'if'?" Tromand'r demanded.

"I'm not ready to dismiss the possibility that the reports you're receiving are being falsified. And don't get all insulted," he added quickly as Tromand'r opened his mouth to protest. "I'm not trying to demean your forces, I'm just covering all possibilities."

Tromand'r bit back his intended words and simply nodded instead.

"We shall make every effort to prepare our defenses in the meanwhile," Galfore cut in. "We hope to deal with most of the fighting in orbit, but it is unlikely that ground warfare will be avoidable. We will leave that to your people, Robin. I suggest your team return to the surface to begin coordinating your planet's military forces."

"That won't be easy…" Robin admitted. "Some parts of the world…aren't exactly on good terms with each other. It may be difficult to persuade them to unify."

"But for the greater good, it must be done," the Emperor said, and Robin knew he was right. "Now, come…it is time for you to bear witness to your Second Trial."

Robin's mind shifted back toward the Trials again, and the unusual transmissions issue was logged away in a back corner of his mind for the moment. "All right. Lead the way."

* * *

"All right, you've got it so far, girl…now slowly reconnect the yellow and the red wires, and then lock the firing shaft back into position by twisting it clockwise…" 

Terra nervously fiddled with the tiny wires through her gloved hands, twisting the metal conductor cores around each other before sliding the yellow and red coverings back over them. "Yeesh…I feel like I'm disarming a bomb or something."

"Don't worry, nothin's gonna blow up," Cyborg assured her. "C'ept maybe the power core..."

Terra gritted her teeth as she lifted the…the whatever-it-was…up into its proper place. "Reeeeeally doing a good job of calming my nerves, there, Cy."

"Heh…sorry, girl," Cyborg answered, working a wrench in the heart of the bright orange craft. "Now pull the configuration disk and check it for scratches."

Terra glanced into the exposed guts of the craft. "Oooookay…and what does a configuration disk look like?"

"What do you mean, 'what does it look like?' It's a configuration disk, they all look exactly--" he stopped himself, and switched gears. "It's the eyeball-pizza thingie."

Terra brightened. "Oh! I see it!"

Cyborg rolled his non-robotic eye. "Yep…you and BB were definitely made for each other…"

Terra ignored him, pulling the configuration disk from its slot and checking it for any scratches. When she found none, she quickly slipped the device back into place. "All clear."

"Cool. I really appreciate you offering to help me out, Terra. These repairs on the T-Ship will go a lot faster this way, and well, you know how time's of the essence and all that…"

"No problem," Terra replied. "BB said it'd probably be good for me, y'know? Take my mind off…well…"

Cyborg stopped working to look down at her sympathetically. "I know what you mean. Scary stuff's comin'. No gettin' out of it, though, not in the superhero gig…"

Terra nodded. "Yeah…I know…"

Cyborg brightened. "Listen, girl, don't think about that right now. C'mon, we've just got a few more parts to fix…"

At that moment a green mouse emerged from an open hatch in the side of the T-Ship, dragging a tiny screwdriver with its teeth. Both toppled to the ground, and the green mouse grew into a green elf a moment later. "I guess mice CAN work a screwdriver!" the green Titan said. "The brain box is all screwed in, mon-capitan!"

"It's called the autopilot hard drive, BB," Cyborg corrected him automatically.

"Boooooring," he replied. "'Brain Box' sounds cooler!"

Cyborg rolled his human eye again. "Whatever…long as it's screwed in, I don't care what you call it." He made a quick tweak with his wrench. "Aight, kids, that should just about do it…can't do anything about the scorch marks without my workshop, but she'll fly as good as ever…"

"Cool," Terra said. "Now what?"

Cyborg returned the wrench to its toolbox. "Now we just gotta make a few last tweaks, and we should be good to--"

A beeping sound from his forearm stopped him mid-speech; it was his communicator, signaling a call from Robin.

Cyborg punched a button. "Cyborg here. What's up, Rob?"

"_We've got a potential problem,_" the Boy Wonder said, not wasting any time.

Cyborg stiffened. "What is it?"

"_Galfore's scouts keeping tabs on the Gordanian fleet made a strange report. The fleet's not moving at all; they're still holding their position at the edge of our solar system._"

Cyborg frowned. "Why would they be doing that?"

"_Unless they have some secret weapon that would make the delay worth it, they wouldn't, it'd just be wasting time._"

"And if they do have one?"

"_It's possible…but it's just as possible the reports are being falsified, and that could mean any number of things. I want you to gather the rest of the team together and head back to Earth. We need Earth's armed forces to start coordinating in case the attack comes sooner than we'd like, and that's not going to be easy considering how hostile some of the world is right now. You and the rest of the team need to do everything you can to help._"

Cyborg looked skeptically at the headshot of his leader on the screen. "And just how do you expect _four_ of us to handle coordinating the whole world's military forces?"

"…_I want you to get in contact with the Justice League._"

Cyborg's human eye bulged. "Say what? The _JUSTICE LEAGUE?.!_"

Beast Boy's and Terra's heads shot up, instantly intrigued, their repair work forgotten.

"_You heard me. Consider this my last order as leader of the Titans. Contact the Justice League and update them on anything they don't know. Though, all things considered, they're probably well aware of what's going on._"

"How do you figure?"

"_Because Bru…Batman is one of the senior members. And J'honn Jones, the Martian Manhunter. Nothing gets past those two. They may even know things that we don't. Once you're all on the same page, start working on pulling the world governments together and preparing our defenses. With any luck, the threat of another invasion like the Thanagarian War will spark them into action._"

"And how do you suggest I contact them? They ain't exactly listed in the phone book."

"_Raven can probably get in contact with J'honn with a mental link. But I'm also sending you a special transmission frequency. This goes straight to Batman, and it's only intended for emergencies. I'd say this qualifies._"

Even as he spoke, Robin was punching in the numbers for this special frequency, which was automatically logged into Cyborg's communicator. Cyborg stared at the number in slight awe. He had a link to Batman…_THE_ Batman…

"Duuuuuuuude, Batman's personal line…" Beast Boy suddenly said from Cyborg's side, grinning. "First Area 51, now this? How cool are we?"

"_It's not a toy, Beast Boy,_" Robin replied. "_Cyborg…from now on, you're calling the shots. You ready…ready to…to…_"

Cyborg frowned at his screen. "Uhh…Rob? You kinda trailed off there."

"…………"

Cyborg scratched the human side of his head, confused. "Rob? …Robin? Everything all right there?"

"…………"

"Weird," Beast Boy muttered. "That's not like him…"

"I know," Cyborg agreed, tapping on the screen. "Hey, Robin, snap out of it! Talk to me, what's the deal?"

"……_I'll have to get back to you_……"

_Click_. The line went dead.

Cyborg stared. "The hell was that all about?"

"I don't think we have time to worry about it," Terra said. "You heard him, we gotta talk to the Justice League."

"…Yeah, you're right." Cyborg took a breath. He was in charge now. It was time he started acting like it. "Terra, go find Raven and then both of you get back here pronto. We gotta get back down to the surface. BB, gimme a hand with these last few tweaks, and double-checking the communications systems. Once we get moving, we'll talk to Batman and J'honn."

"Got it," Terra said.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Beast Boy mock-saluted him.

"All right then…" Cyborg said. "Guess there's nothin' left to say but…Titans, GO!"

Terra sped off, and Beast Boy leapt up to the top of the ship. "So what's left to check?"

"Just the emergency supplies," Cyborg said, sliding open the compartment in question. He took a quick mental inventory, and everything seemed to be in place: spare power cells, food rations, four emergency spacesuits…

Cyborg frowned at that last. There were supposed to be five suits, one for each of them. He'd made them shortly after building the T-Ship, though he hadn't known at the time that Starfire would never have need of it. Which made it particularly odd that hers was the one that was missing.

He scratched his head. "The hell…?"

* * *

Robin stared. 

And stared.

And stared.

And finally turned to Galfore, his expression one of sheer disbelief. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"There is no joke," Galfore assured him. "What you see before you is the Second Trial."

Galfore was gesturing to the window of the main hangar bay of the _Echo'r, _which Robin had been peering out of a moment earlier and which he peered out of again, staring in awe once more at the sight that had made him cut off contact with Cyborg just so he could give it his undivided attention, to make sure it was real.

Connected to the front of the _Echo'r's_ main hangar bay and suspended in empty space between it and a second Tamaranian battle-cruiser…was an enormous metal cage. No, that wasn't quite right, Robin amended, because on further inspection, he saw that the enclosure's interior was made of rows and columns of metal bars that subdivided the larger cage into dozens and dozens of smaller ones, save for small, man-sized doorways in seemingly random places in the walls, floors and ceilings. He wasn't just looking at a cage…it was a three-dimensional maze, only twenty feet wide but half-a-football-field long.

"This is the Trial? A giant maze?" Robin said skeptically.

"It is not as simple as it would appear, young one," Galfore said simply. "This is no ordinary maze. It is the _Dakataan_, a marvel of Tamaranian technology and engineering, a puzzle that has challenged even the greatest minds of our planet. For the _Dakataan _holds a secret, and it is only by discovering that secret that you will find the end. Come, this way."

Robin hardly heard him as they started walking again. They were underestimating him if they thought a simple maze would give him any trouble after fighting for his life against the Zhanghut. This would be almost too easy…

Galfore seemed to be reading Robin's mind, however, because he chuckled down at the Boy Wonder. "You seem to be forgetting the obvious, Robin."

Robin turned to him. "What's that?"

"The _Dakataan_ is suspended in the emptiness of space."

"And?"

"The last time I checked, humans were not capable of breathing in space."

Robin stiffened as Galfore stopped near a door, though Robin couldn't understand the Tamaranian script upon it. "…Are you saying you're not giving me a space suit?"

Galfore actually smirked. "What use would Tamaranians have for them? We can survive in space on our own. Space suits are useless to us. We have never carried them on our ships."

Robin blanched. "Just how the hell am I supposed to get through this maze, then?"

Galfore laid a hand on his shoulder in a rather fatherly fashion as, behind the Boy Wonder, the door slid open. "Your one and only clue is this: to pass through the _Dakataan_…the breath of your beloved is all you shall ever need."

Without warning Galfore's hand shifted from Robin's shoulder to his chest…

**_FLASH!_**

A small burst of star-bolt energy flung the boy wonder backward through the open doorway, and hardly six feet in he crashed up against a second, much thicker door and landed on something soft.

"The Trial of the Mind!" Galfore's voice reverberated through the halls. "For the heart of the beloved, prove you possess the wisdom to guide her!"

The doors slammed closed with a loud _hiss_, and red lights flashed in the Boy Wonder's face.

"_Threttana!_" a cool female Tamaranian voice suddenly boomed. "_Devespata'n en tercin seta'nus._"

Robin's eyes narrowed, not sure what was being said, but he didn't like the tone of the voice at all. He felt underneath him for the soft object he'd landed on and found an orange jumpsuit, completely seamless save for the open, elastic neck hole, with a metal box mounted to the back of it and a control panel of some sort on the front. Lying next to that was a clear glass helmet, looking by all rights like little more than a fishbowl were it not for the air hose connecting it to the box on the back of the jumpsuit.

Robin stared at the items with a rush of relief; it was one of the emergency space suits Cyborg packed with the T-Ship. But the relief evaporated into horror a second later as he realized where he must then surely have been: the airlock.

"_Since you are not versed in out language,_" came Galfore's voice over the intercom, "_I should inform you that the warning a moment ago stated that the airlock will depressurize in thirty seconds._"

Robin's eyes bulged. Like a bolt of lightning he was on his feet, wriggling into the jumpsuit as fast as he could manage.

"_Devespata'n en dircin seta'nus._"

"_Twenty seconds,_" Galfore offered helpfully.

One leg was in the suit. Another great shove and his other leg sunk into place. He pulled the opening up around his middle and slid his arms down inside, at the same time fitting the neck hole in place.

"_Devespata'n en cin seta'nus._"

"_Ten seconds,_" Galfore said.

Robin snagged the fishbowl helmet, plopped it over his head, and snapped it securely in place. Now all he needed was to find the button that would activate the airtight seal between the suit and helmet…

"_Devespata'n en cinti seta'nus._"

"_Five,_" Galfore murmured.

"Four," Robin grunted, scanning the control panel at top speed.

"_Treci,_" the intercom rang, and he found the button.

"_Two_," Galfore said, and Robin pressed the button.

"One," Robin murmured as the seal activated, and for one horrible second he feared he was too late, as he suddenly could no longer breathe.

But then there was a slight breeze, and Robin realized the air was only just now being sucked from the tiny room. Was the air supply malfunctioning?

_Maybe you didn't even turn it on in the first place, hm?_ Some part of his mind suggested. And sure enough, Robin looked at the air release valve, and found it completely closed. He opened it just a little, and a merciful flow of oxygen reached his lungs.

That settled, he glanced to the outer door, which was just starting to open. Beyond it was a short walkway made of metal bars, leading into the top left corner of the enormous _Dakataan_. There must have been at least a hundred small "rooms" caged within the maze spread across five levels, eventually leading to the exit that he could just make out in the opposite corner at the top right.

Robin glanced down at his control panel again and checked his displays. The emergency suit held an hour's worth of oxygen…that didn't give him a lot of time to screw around. He had to move fast.

Just before he looked away, however, his eyes fell on a name, elegantly engraved in the corner of the panel…

_Starfire._

This was her space suit. He was breathing her emergency air supply. Not that she'd ever need it…

"The breath of my beloved," Robin repeated the words with a cynical chuckle. "Cute…"

He stepped into the boundaries of the maze…and the airlock door slammed closed behind him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Today marks the 1-year anniversary of my fic writing career. To celebrate, I have prepared a DOUBLE update for you. Expect yet another thrilling update later today! 

-Cid


	20. The Trial of the Mind

Thresholding by CidGregor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all he has contributed to its existence. _(It's still my anniversary!)_**

* * *

Chapter 19**

_59:30…29…28…27…_

The first room immediately presented Robin with a choice; one that only a three-dimensional maze could offer.

_Left…right…or down?_

Robin pondered the doorways on either side of him as well as the hole in the floor. Which was the best course of action? Did it even matter? Was there more than one route to the end?

"Well, I suppose I could always try Beast Boy's tactic…" Robin muttered to himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and began randomly pointing. "Eeny…meeny…miney…moe."

His finger landed on the hole in the floor.

"As good a choice as any, I suppose," he said to no one. He walked to the edge of the hole – or floated, at least, in the zero gravity – and prepared to push off from the ceiling down through the opening…

A split second after he pushed off, however, all three openings suddenly slammed shut. Robin's feet landed only on hard metal, no closer to his goal at all.

"What the…?"

But that wasn't all. Looking through the bars, he saw several other open paths suddenly closing off, and others that had previously been closed were sliding open.

Robin stared at the newly sealed doors in front of him, wondering how this was happening. Did this cage, this…_Dakataan_…have a mind of its own? Were Galfore and Tromand'r sitting in a control room, opening and closing doors as they saw fit? Or was the maze controlled by the whim of random chance?

_Slow down, Robin, _he told himself. _One step at a time. Deep breaths…you can figure this out…_

He took a breath, steadying his mind…

_I need to get through this…it's the only way to see Starfire again…_

Abruptly, the door on his left slid open without a sound. Robin glanced at it warily; he was still leaning toward heading down, but he didn't know how long it would be before that door would open again, assuming it ever did, and he couldn't afford to waste time. Hastily he floated through the new opening, which again slammed shut moments after he passed through.

Robin stared blankly at the next room before him. It was much the same as before; a door before him, a door to his right, and a door in the floor, all of which were again closed.

_I need to go down at some point,_ Robin thought. _If both the entrance and the exit are at the top, chances are I'm going to need to go down for a while to get through..._

…_God I wish Starfire was here…_

Fortunately he didn't dwell on her long, for a moment later, the door to his right and the one in the floor slid open. He pushed off from the ceiling and down through the hole, hoping he was making the right move.

_57:05…04…03…

* * *

_

"Thank you for seeing us off, Captain." 

Tromand'r nodded, shaking the robotic Titan's hand firmly. "Of course. I wish you good fortune in your task. And my apologies for borrowing your emergency spacesuit."

"No big," Cyborg shrugged it off. "Anything to help make sure Robin's Trials go smoothly. How's he doing, anyway?"

"He has just entered the _Dakataan_. Hopefully he will be wise enough to realize its secret."

"Robin's a smart one, don't worry," Beast Boy piped up from beside his friend.

"How is Starfire?" Raven added.

"She is well," Tromand'r assured them. "Her own preparations for the ceremony are nearly complete."

"I don't suppose…there's any chance of us seeing her before we go?" Terra asked hesitantly, even though she was fairly certain what the answer would be.

Tromand'r confirmed her suspicion with a sad shake of the head. "I am afraid not. Tradition mandates that the princess must not have any contact with the betrothed…not even peripheral contact through mutual friends…until the Trials are complete. I am sorry."

"We understand," Raven said. Then, to Cyborg, "We should get moving."

Cyborg nodded his agreement. "Thanks again, Tromand'r. I might not get another chance to say this before this whole mess hits the fan, so…good luck, and Godspeed."

"Yourself as well," the Captain responded. He pounded his chest with one fist. "X'Hal!"

The Titans and Tromand'r parted ways there. Tromand'r returned to the interior of the _Echo'r_, while the Titans loaded themselves into the T-Ship, newly repaired and ready to fly. They hoped.

"Everything looks good," Cyborg said. "Y'all ready?"

"_As ready as I'll ever be in this thing,_" Terra muttered.

"_Good to go!_" Beast Boy announced.

"_Just get on with it,_" Raven deadpanned.

"All right then," Cyborg grunted. "LAUNCH!"

He pulled the appropriate lever, and the engines flared to life with bright yellow flames. The ship rocketed forward and out the hangar bay, daintily swooping around the huge cage that was the _Dakataan_. And deep inside, Cyborg could just make out a speck of orange moving through the bars…

"Good luck in there, Rob," he murmured.

* * *

_35:09…08…07…_

"Urgh…"

Robin stared in annoyance at the door just in front of him. He was positive this was the way he needed to go…but a split second before he could float through it, it had slammed closed in his face.

"Now what…?" he muttered to no one. He glanced at his air supply meter: a little over half-an-hour left, it read. He turned to his surroundings. He was currently at the bottom of the _Dakataan_, and if his estimation was correct, he was more or less halfway through. The problem was, with the door before him closed and no hole in the ceiling of this room, the only open path left to him was back the way he'd come.

_I could wait for this door to open again,_ Robin reasoned. _It might be quicker than backtracking to find a way around…_

For a couple of minutes, Robin did just that. He stood before the door, tapping his foot impatiently.

_C'mon…open, dammit!_

The door remained resolutely shut.

Robin growled and looked at his display. He'd already wasted more than three minutes. This wasn't getting him anywhere. For all he knew this door was going to stay shut the whole time. He couldn't afford that. Which left him only one option.

"Backtracking…" he murmured. "Great…"

He stepped back through the door he'd just come through, wondering which path would get him back where he needed to go, when suddenly the door slammed closed behind him, and as he gazed in horror through the bars, the door he'd been waiting for slid open.

"Oh, COME ON!" Robin snapped in annoyance, pounding on the door. The door, unsurprisingly, didn't budge.

Robin ground his teeth together, and stormed through a side door.

_Dammit…this place HAS to have an end…_

…_It HAS to…_

He ran.

_30:51…50…49…

* * *

_

"_Sooo…is it time to call Batman yet?.!_" Beast Boy asked. 

"Might as well," Cyborg said. He brought up the frequency code in his wrist display and punched it in on the communications panel. "Raven, while I'm doing this, see if you can establish that mental link with the Martian Manhunter. Get an information exchange going while I get a plan of action from Bats."

"_On it,_" Raven muttered.

Cyborg turned back to his displays and turned on the com-link. "This is Cyborg of the Teen Titans, calling Batman. I was given this frequency by Robin. Please respond."

To his surprise, an answer came almost immediately.

"_I was expecting this call sooner,_" A gruff, low voice said. "_This is regarding the coming Gordanian invasion, correct?_"

"Yeah, that's right," Cyborg said. "You heard?"

"_General Lambert brought us up to speed a couple of hours ago. Has the engagement process finished yet?_"

"No, not yet."

"_What's taking so long? We need that peace agreement set in stone as soon as possible._"

"The Tamaranians are kinda tradition-bound. Getting through the whole betrothal process takes a while."

"_In the face of an impending planetary war?_"

Cyborg shrugged. "Hey, man, don't ask me, I ain't the one makin' the rules up there."

"_Fine. You have the rest of your team with you?_"

"Yeah, we're all here."

"_Good. Meet us at Area 51. Lambert, the Cabinet, and the League are beginning the process of unifying the globe's armed forces and preparing our defenses. Any additional information you could provide will be helpful._"

"I've already got Raven taking to J'honn. Everything we know, he'll know in a minute."

"_Even better. Batman out._"

Cyborg punched off the com-link and took a deep breath. "Everyone get all that?"

"_Loud and clear,_" Raven murmured. "_J'honn sends his thanks for the update. He and the League will be expecting us at Area 51 shortly._"

"_Batman sure lives up to that whole 'cold and calculated' reputation,_" Terra observed, sounding vaguely unwell. "_He didn't even seem to care that it's his old partner going through all that engagement stuff._"

"_Ah, don't worry about it,_" Beast Boy said. "_If WE know Rob can handle himself, then Bats sure as heck does._"

"Aight, y'all, cut the chatter," Cyborg interrupted. "We got a mission now. Area 51, here we come!"

"_Woo-hoo! Maybe this time I'll have a chance to check out the alien autopsy rooms! I'll bet they're just like the ones in 'Mega Horror Theater' episode thirty, all oozing with alien slime and guts and severed tentacles flying everywhere and…_"

"…_urk…oh God…_"

The distinct sound of Terra vomiting filled the com-link a second later.

"Aww, dammit…" Cyborg groaned. "That's gonna take forever to get clean again…"

* * *

_07:44…43…42…_

"LET ME THROUGH!"

Robin pounded long and hard and repeatedly against the sealed doorway before him. Beyond it he could see the exit, a scant three rooms ahead and one room up. But every door between him and the exit was closed.

"I SAID LET ME THROUGH, DAMMIT! THIS ISN'T FAIR! THIS MAZE IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

The doors stayed closed, as it had for several minutes now.

Robin's breath quickened, fogging the front of his helmet with its constant heat. Panic was setting in, and his air supply dwindled faster than ever as his breathing grew more and more rapid. The timer accelerated to reflect this; it seemed to be moving at double-speed now, and that did nothing to calm Robin's nerves. His heart pounded in his chest, thumping with such volume that he was astounded it wasn't bursting from his body.

Robin glanced backward; the door behind him that he'd come through was still open. Did he have time to backtrack, and try to get to the exit another way? Or would those exits be blocked as well?

Robin spun around and kicked off from the closed door. It was the only option he had right now other than stand there and wait for death, and he had to take it…

But even that route was denied him; moments before he would've passed through, even this last door slammed shut, and he bounced off of it, flailing madly.

_No…NO! I can't…I can't be trapped!_

But he was. Every door in the room was sealed. He couldn't go anywhere.

_04:00…03:59…58…_

Robin wrapped his arms around himself, shaking. How could he possibly beat this? There was no way…it just wasn't possible…

_Yes it is,_ a part of him reasoned. _The Tamaranians want you to succeed just as much as you yourself do. They wouldn't design an impossible task!_

It was true enough, Robin knew. This peace was riding on him, and Tamaran needed it to go through. It wouldn't be in their interests to make the task impossible. There had to be something…something he was missing…

_The secret…_ he realized. _Galfore said something about the _Dakataan _holding a secret…that I have to discover it to get through…_

But no…there was no way he could figure it out in time. He had less than five minutes of air left…he should've been thinking about this the whole time, he berated himself; not here and now at the last second. And now because of his foolishness, the peace would never be established…Tamaran and Earth wouldn't unify to fight the Gordanians…and Starfire…she…

_Starfire…_

The alien girl's face drifted into his mind once more. Smiling that damned perfect smile. Flashing those gorgeous eyes. Soothing him with her soft, melodic voice…

_No…I won't let her down…I can't let her down._

_02:32…31…30…_

Robin took a breath, long and slow, closing his eyes and focusing on Starfire. He had to remember why he was even doing this: it was all for her. His heart rate slowed, as did his breaths.

_Calm…rational…easy does it. You can find a way out, Robin,_ he told himself. _You WILL find a way out. You WILL make it through this alive, and you WILL see Starfire again, and that is the end of it!_

His eyes drifted open…and then widened in amazement.

The doors were open.

_What on Earth…? How…?_

Slowly he pushed upward through the newly open ceiling panel, but stopped himself after he passed through, and at last took a close look at the mechanisms controlling the door. The device was rather simple – an automated sort of rope-and-pulley system – but tiny antennae stuck out from the device, softly vibrating…

Abruptly his suit beeped, and the display flashed a bright red one-minute warning. A note of panic returned, and he hastened to kick off through the straight line of open doors to the exit, but the moment he was upright the nearest one slammed closed again.

"Not again!" he burst out savagely. "What the hell is going on! Why is…"

And then it clicked.

_That's it…that's what triggers it! It has to be!_

He closed his eyes once more to double-check his hypothesis. He took a deep breath again, pushed away the panic…and thought of Starfire…of seeing her smiling face again…and once more the door opened back up.

That was it…that was the secret, Robin realized. The maze was somehow attuned to his state of mind, through those little antennae. The more he got annoyed and panicked, the more it started to work against him…but at the beginning, and again just now, the path had opened up for him the moment he calmed down, and thought of Starfire…

"The breath of my beloved," Robin repeated the clue again, smiling to himself. "Galfore…you clever bastard…"

He glanced one last time at his display.

_00:03…02…1…00:00._

Robin took in the last breath of air the suit had to offer, and held it. He had to not think about it…not the end of the air supply, not about the war, or the rest of the Titans, or the Justice League, or anything at all except her…Starfire…

He breathed out the last of the air, kicked off the wall as hard as he could, and shot forward down the last stretch…just a few short feet and he would be home free…just another few moments of holding this last breath…just a few more seconds of holding on to his slowly fading consciousness…

He was hardly aware of passing through the open airlock hatch, or of the sudden reappearance of gravity as the outer doors closed and the airlock pressurized, or the enormous Tamaranian Emperor who opened the inner doors to greet him, or even the horrible stench as he tore off his helmet and violently threw up with the first breath he took. All he knew was he'd done it.

He gazed up at Galfore through clouded vision, the stench of vomit stinging his nostrils. He wiped his mouth with the back of one gloved hand. Galfore's arms were crossed, his posture as rigid and unyielding as tradition, but an expression of subtle satisfaction was plainly visible on his face.

Robin opened his mouth and gagged. Fighting back the urge to vomit again he managed, "Where is she?"

Galfore did not reply, and Robin passed into blessed unconsciousness as the last of his withered strength fled from him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed this double update in honor of my anniversary. There is a third piece to my celebration, unrelated to Thresholding, but due to its graphic nature it will not be posted here at FFN. If anyone is interested in it, PM or email me for further details. 

Till next time,

-Cid


	21. Best Laid Plans

Author's Note: It's been a while. My immense apologies...real life invaded for a while, including but not limited to the whopper task of finals and the two days of this site's submissions system being on the fritz. Next update shouldn't take nearly as long.

* * *

Thresholding by CidGregor 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all that he has contributed to its existence. _(I wish I could quit you!)

* * *

_

**Chapter 20**

"Coming in for a landing," Cyborg announced. "Everyone ready?"

"_All clear,_" came Raven's reply.

"_All right, back to Area 51!_" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"_God, just let me out of this thing…_" Terra muttered. "_It smells like throwup in here…_"

"I wonder why," Cyborg grunted sarcastically. "Note to self: install barf bags ASAP."

The T-Ship settled to the ground at Area 51's main landing strip with expert precision, making Cyborg smile to himself. His baby was flying smoother than ever. He flicked a series of switches to the off position and killed the engines, then popped open the hatch and took a deep breath of hot, dry desert air. It felt quite pleasant to him; both the T-Ship and the _Echo'r_ had been rather chilly.

Three quick hisses of air pressure told him the rest of his team was climbing out of the ship with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Raven simply hovered out and to the ground as calm and collected as ever, her hood and cloak shielding her pale skin from the harsh sunlight. Beast Boy, in contrast, practically _leapt_ out of his seat and raced to the door, where he started tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for it to open.

"Oh, sure, leave your sick girlfriend hanging, I don't care!" Terra shouted half-heartedly after him, but she doubted he heard her. She did look rather ill; her face was pale save for a twinge of sickly green.

"You okay, girl?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't think all that Tamaranian cuisine agreed with me," she managed.

"Well, at least you got it outta your system," Cyborg said. "Albeit all over the T-ship…"

"Sorry," she said as she landed unsteadily on the ground. "I'll clean it up…"

"No time to worry about it now," Cyborg said. "They're expecting us inside. C'mon."

On slightly shaky legs Terra followed Cyborg and Raven to the front door of the base, where Beast Boy still stood waiting and tapping his foot.

"Gee, thanks for helping me," Terra grunted and punched him in the shoulder.

"Huh-OW! What was that--" he cut himself off as he turned to face her. "Hey, you don't look so good. Did you hurl or something?"

Terra glared at him.

"Such an observant boyfriend you have there," Raven remarked, straight-faced.

Fortunately for Beast Boy, the door opened before Terra could sock him again. The pilot commander, Amato, greeted them.

"Hurry inside. Everyone's ready," he said, and beckoned them forward. The Titans followed him as he led them back to the enormous conference room, and Terra couldn't help but notice that the pilot, as good of a flier as he was, seemed rather duck-footed on the ground. She wondered if he'd always been like that, or if it was just a side-effect from spending so much time in the pilot's seat.

But those thoughts were forgotten as she and the others entered the conference room once again. It was exactly as she remembered it from before, except that the security presence had tripled. Lysand'r's murder had clearly sparked an interest in rearranging things.

Gathered together in one of the lower sections of the circular room was a handful of officers, conversing quietly with each other. Amato went to join this group the moment he entered the room, but on careful inspection, neither General Lambert, nor – thankfully, Terra sighed in relief – General Graham were in this group. Lambert, in fact, stood on the raised central platform, making it clear to Terra that this man was definitely the one running the show. Graham was nowhere to be seen.

To the right of the officers and taking up an area of the circular seats was a holographic projection displaying to them all the Presidential Cabinet, looking solemnly down on the congregation in Area 51 from their headquarters in the Capitol. As usual the President sat at the head of the table, alert and composed.

And to the right of that display…

"It's them…" Terra whispered in awe, unable to stop herself from staring. "…The Justice League…"

There were a good handful of them present…thirteen, to be precise.

Speedy's mentor, the Green Arrow, looking for all intents and purposes like he'd walked straight out of _Robin Hood_.

Black Canary, arm hooked around Green Arrow and looking quite comfortable in an outfit that left rather little to the imagination.

The Question, his faceless mask hidden under the rim of his violet hat and his body concealed in his equally purple trenchcoat.

Huntress, sleek and seductive, her ebony hair held back by a violet mask and her arms crossed impatiently next to The Question.

Aquaman, bare chest puffed out, brandishing his hooked hand menacingly and glaring at everyone in the room.

Supergirl, smiling nervously but politely and trying not to be noticed, blonde hair tucked back out of her clear blue eyes.

Hawkgirl – or Shayera to her closest friends – her mask abandoned, revealing her hardened face, and her mace attached to her belt, though one hand rested over it.

John Stewart, the Green Lantern, his hairless head shining slightly with reflected light and his pale green eyes inexplicably drifting to Shayera now and then.

The Flash, a lopsided grin complimenting his carefree expression as he leaned back in his seat with his feet up on the table and half-dozed.

Wonder Woman, in all her Amazonian glory, lasso looped around her belt, blue eyes throwing a distasteful glare at the lazing Flash.

Superman, perhaps the most recognizable among the heroes, straight-backed and proud, his small but sharp eyes alert and watchful.

J'honn Jones, the Martian Manhunter, his skin as green as Beast Boy's and the empty yellow pools he had for eyes staring emotionlessly around the room.

And Batman…Robin's mentor, the Dark Knight. Aloof. Silent. Motionless. And he was staring through hooded eyes right back at the geomancer in a way that made her shiver to the core.

Terra tried to break the stare, but for some reason she couldn't look away. It was like his gaze had paralyzed her, exposed her every inner secret for him to see and judge. She'd never felt more naked than that stare made her feel, and it sent relentless chills up and down her spine.

A pale hand touched her shoulder and she jolted, barely holding back a scream. "You still with us?" came Raven's voice.

Terra finally tore her eyes away from the Dark Knight, though she could still feel his own eyes on her. "Why is he just s-staring at me?" she stammered.

Raven glanced up at Batman, and felt the empathic energy there. "He's suspicious of you," she reported.

"Suspicious? Why?"

Raven glanced, hard-faced, back at Terra. "Do you really have to ask?"

"……Oh……" she said in a small voice, and winced. "S-sorry…"

Raven simply shrugged. "You asked. I answered." She began to drift away, but paused and gazed back at Terra, her expression softer. "Don't take it too personally. The way I hear it Batman doesn't really trust anyone."

Raven floated on, but Terra glanced back at the Dark Knight again. He was still watching her. Studying her. Terra gulped down a nervous breath, averted her eyes again, and hurried to catch up to her friends, who were now seated near the officers and across from the League.

"Gentleman, ladies," the President announced, his voice coming in as clearly as though he were actually there. "Now that everyone is present, this session is officially opened. General Lambert, tell us what you know."

Lambert nodded. He fiddled with a few controls on his podium, which brought up the three-dimensional holo-projector. At the moment, it showed a projection of the entire planet, with several blue blips marked in orbit around it, save for a solitary green blip hovering over North America.

"These are the planetary defenses we currently have to work with," Lambert announced. "The green blip you see is the JLU Watchtower. It has no weapons of its own, but it does possess a compliment of well-armed, space-flight-capable _Javelin_ fighters ready for deployment at a moment's notice." He turned to the League. "How many do you have active?"

"Two dozen," J'honn Jones answered. "And pilots available for each."

"All right," Lambert said. He turned back to the holo-projector. "The blue blips are where we are currently tracking our soon-to-be allies, the Tamaranians. As you can see their war fleet is spread out around the planet and holding perimeter there. They possess approximately one thousand fighter craft and fifty thousand warrior personnel."

He clicked a button and the image faded, and was quickly replaced by a flat map of the planet. Tiny green dots littered this map, most of which were concentrated in the North American region, though there were a few in all areas of the globe.

"These are the current deployments of our own forces," Lambert went on. "Two million trained men and women with the most advanced weaponry known to man."

He pressed a button, and a series of blue dots – of which there were many more than green – appeared across the map. "These are the forces of our allies across the globe. The European Union, China, and Russia all have a large enough military presence to extend the fight outside of their own borders. Unfortunately the rest of the world cannot afford to fight against any threat outside their own countries, so we'll have to make do. All totaled, we have approximately eight million men and women armed and ready to fight this battle.

"…According to the Tamaranian Emperor, Galfore, the Gordanians' invasion army may have equivalent numbers. Maybe even more."

Lambert pressed the button again, and this map faded, to be replaced by a pair of images. The first was an image of a Gordanian warship, the one that had come to Earth two years ago when Starfire had first arrived. The ship was a dull, dark orange color, its size rivaling that of Galfore's command ship. A monolithic eruption of spikes, sensors, and antennae stuck out from all sides of the craft in near-perfect symmetry, like an enormous flying mace. The second was of the Gordanians' smaller scout craft and fighters, brown in color and less sleek-looking, with fat green bulbs for windows and bright green lasers flashing from their undersides.

"We don't know exactly how many ships they have, but it is bound to reflect their numbers, so we expect the Tamaranian ships to be quite overwhelmed. Unfortunately, beyond the League's _Javelin_ fighters, there's not much we can do to assist them."

"Not much?" The Flash spoke up with a yawn. "I'd say there's a heck of a lot you could do with a few well-placed nukes."

"And then risk the radioactive fallout raining down over the planet?" Superman countered immediately. "Infecting the ozone, the atmosphere? That's unacceptable."

"Not if they go off out of the atmosphere," Green Lantern countered. "The _Javelins_ could be equipped with a nuclear arsenal and fired at the Gordanian invasion forces before they get within the planet's atmosphere."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with handing United States nuclear weapons over to anyone," The President interjected. "Not even the Justice League."

"Unless your military has the capability to launch them outside the atmosphere yourselves, you may have to be," Batman spoke up, for the first time seeming to remove his stare from Terra. "We're facing an enemy with numbers as great as our own, probably more; and it's safe to assume they're considerably more advanced than us as well. The Tamaranians have comparable tech, but not the numbers. They won't last long in a direct assault. A nuclear strike in space, before they get within range of a planetary invasion, may be our best chance of thinning their numbers down to something more manageable."

"Batman is probably correct, sir," Lambert said. "But we'll get to that soon enough. What we need to worry about is our surface defenses. Based on what we know, the Gordanians are here for Earth's resources, which means they are going to want to take this planet with as little collateral damage as possible to those resources. Since that makes total planetary bombing impractical, there is a very high likelihood of engagements across the planet by their ground troops. From our preliminary reports, most of the world's nations will defend their own soil, but as I mentioned earlier they are unable to extend their forces any further than that. Which means that a lot of these areas are at risk of takeover if the invasion forces are focused on any or all of them. We don't want to end up with a bunch of alien sleeper cells hiding out under our radar."

"The metahuman presence would be most effective in countering that," Raven spoke up, drawing the room's attention on the Titans for the first time since their entrance. "The Titans established agents all across the planet not long ago when the Brotherhood of Evil reared its head. Many of them are well-positioned to defend the more remote areas of the world. If the expanded Justice League were to spread its members similarly across the globe, any stray Gordanians that make it to the surface unchallenged can be dealt with."

"But what guarantee is there that our agents can locate them all?" The President asked.

"That task falls to my kind," J'honn Jones answered. "I and the League's telepaths will be able to sense any alien presence on this planet that may elude our normal forces."

"You assume too much," The Question spoke up suddenly. "Psychic shields, anyone? You know they have them. Even our OWN government has them, hidden away with all their other secrets, and if we have 'em, the Gordanians will certainly have 'em too."

"Oh, no conspiracy theories today, please, Q?" Huntress countered.

"That's what you said about the moon landing, but you were happy to find out about _that_, weren't you?"

"That's enough," Lambert stopped them. "We have enough to worry about it as it is without conspiracy theories."

"Besides, it's unlikely the Gordanians have such technology," Shayera added. "They've never had the need to develop it, between fighting my people and the Tamaranians."

"All right," Lambert nodded to the League members. "We'll trust you to disperse your people accordingly."

Superman returned the gesture. "We'll take care of it."

Lambert turned back to the President. "Then all that remains is deploying our own forces in correspondence with The European Union, China, and Russia."

"Keep your sea-faring vessels to the shores," Aquaman sharply insisted. "You will need them there. If any of these Gordanians invade the oceans, my people will deal with them ourselves."

Lambert glanced at Aquaman, then to the other league members.

Wonder Woman deduced the unspoken question first. "He may be a bit arrogant, but it's well-placed. The Atlantean army can handle a lot."

"Fair enough," Lambert said. "Very well. If we keep our Navy near the shores we can launch air-strikes and artillery bombings faster anyway. As for ground troops--"

"Um…" a small, feminine voice spoke up. A room full of heads turned to the source of the voice, and focused on a blonde in red, white and blue.

Supergirl smiled nervously, but pressed on. "This…may be a stupid question, but…is there no chance of negotiating? I mean…we're making peace with Tamaran, right? Isn't there anything we can do to do the same with these guys?"

"That's fool's talk," Shayera countered instantly. "The Gordanians are ruthless and unyielding. There is not going to be any 'negotiating' when they're involved."

"But shouldn't we at least _try_, before we resort to killing each other?" Supergirl pressed. "The whole reason we made peace with Tamaran despite the rocky start was because we wanted to avoid unnecessary violence. If there's a chance of avoiding it with the Gordanians as well, then…"

"But there isn't that chance," Green Arrow answered less harshly that Shayera had while Black Canary nodded her silent agreement over his shoulder. "You heard the bird-lady. The Gordanians are ruthless. They won't negotiate, and we'd just be wasting time and resources and probably _lives_ trying."

Supergirl seemed to accept that as she admitted the point to Green Arrow and fell silent, though she didn't look pleased by it at all.

Cyborg stepped up to break the silence. "Look, y'all, a lot of this is just speculation so far. It's great to be prepared and all, but these preparations can only brace us for the first strike. Once the Gordanians reach the surface, there's no telling what they'll do, where they'll go. Much as we don't like it, how we defend ourselves is essentially at the mercy of the enemy's plan. We have to be flexible. We have to be able to shift our focus where it's most needed to respond to their movements, and do it fast. Which means it'd be a bad idea to make any of our initial deployments too permanent."

Lambert nodded. "Agreed. Fortunately, in the wake of the Thanagarian War, we've prepared contingencies for just such a situation, in the event of another alien invasion, with or without support from other nations."

"Very well, General," The President said. "Tell us what you have."

"Yes, sir," Lambert said. "Here's what we're going to do…"

Terra suddenly found herself only half-listening then. Her eyes had found Batman again, and his stare was locked on hers once more. It was so intense, so penetrating…like Robin had glared at her when she'd…

_When I tried to kill him…_

Terra shivered involuntarily. As harsh as that glare had been, it hadn't affected her. But this…this was far more than what Robin had managed. Beyond what even Slade could do to scare her.

_He's suspicious of you…_ Raven's words echoed in her head. And why shouldn't he be? It was long behind her, she knew…but it was still a part of her past, and that would never change. And no one would ever truly forget…

Terra shivered again and groped under the table for Beast Boy's hand. He squeezed it reassuringly, but it did little to ease her tensions. Even as she looked away and tried to focus on the conversation again, she felt his eyes on her…so much like Slade's had been…watching…always watching…

* * *


	22. The Trial of the Will

Thresholding By CidGregor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all that he has contributed to its existence. _(Sisters? Ew!)_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

'_Your Trials are almost complete, young one…'_

_Robin could not see the source of the voice. The darkness surrounded him, blinded him. His head spun in every direction, but the voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere._

'_You have but one task left…'_

_His head whirled again, but still his eyes could not find the voice, could not pierce the darkness so complete that he could not see his own hand a foot in front of him. Was this even real? Was he dreaming?_

'_The Trial of the Will…for the heart of the beloved, prove you possess the love to honor her…'_

_The voice faded into obscurity, and somehow, so did the darkness…and the Boy Wonder slowly drifted and faded with them…

* * *

_

Warm…there was so much warmth…so soothing it felt, so utterly blissful and quiet and…perfect…

Robin slowly, almost unwillingly woke up little by little, trying to enjoy every last moment he could of this sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so well…in fact he couldn't remember _ever_ sleeping quite this well. He was so comfortable, so relaxed, that the very idea of leaving this slumber saddened him.

His eyes still closed, he yawned silently and stretched out on the bed, or whatever it was he was sleeping on. He really didn't care; it could've been Starfire's adorably strange circular bed or the hindquarters of some monstrous alien beast for all the difference it made to him right then, it was so comfortable. Even the clothes he was wearing felt like the finest silk against his skin.

His first clue that something was amiss was when he ran a bare hand over his chest and found it bare as well. The garment he felt around his body wasn't a shirt; or if it was, it wasn't buttoned up.

His second clue was when he felt around for the edges of the shirt – or whatever it was – and tried to close it. His hands grazed over his bare chest and stomach, to the top of his Tamaranian pants, and out to his sides where the edges of the garment lay, and as he grabbed them, as he felt the material, he realized it felt an awful lot like a robe.

His third clue was a high-pitched but quiet giggle…followed by another….and another…

Still half-asleep, however, and so unusually, blissfully content, none of these things struck him as incredibly interesting. He just wanted to curl up in this soft robe on this soft bed and sleep some more…

But then the giggling grew louder; not by much, but it drew Robin's attention just enough to get him to venture opening his eyes to see who was laughing and what was so funny. Despite that decision though, he was slow to respond to it. His eyes crept open at a snail's pace, and though his eyes did not need to adjust, as the light in the room was fairly dim, his vision was blurred and fuzzy. He could swear he was looking at a pair of purple and tan mountains right in front of his face. Funny…they were rather rounded as far as mountains went…since when were mountains rounded…?

A whiff of some unusual, exotic perfume. Another giggle, a little louder. The mountains seemed to get closer, to within a foot of his face, and rippled in tandem with the giggle. But mountains didn't ripple…

His eyes wandered upward from the purple and tan mountains, and settled on an amber blob shaped like someone's face. This face was clearly feminine, highlighted by another blob of red that he guessed was hair.

"Mmm…Starfire…? Is that you…?" Robin murmured in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Hehehe!" the blob shook its head. "Nu thratte'niel, Robin! Hehehe!"

The words themselves didn't connect in his brain, though he recognized the phonetics of the words well enough to understand that the blob was speaking Tamaranian. But it wasn't Starfire…

Slowly his brain functions were returning, and his vision was clearing. He glanced back at the mountains. Then back to the sharper face of a Tamaranian female above them. Then down to her mountains again…

And then his hormones caused a reaction that woke up the rest of him like a crack of lightning, and his eyes exploded in mingling horror and fascination as he realized what exactly he was looking at.

The person in front of him was a Tamaranian girl he did not recognize. Her hair was almost identical to Starfire's, though several inches shorter. Her eyes were also green like his teammate's, but this girl's eyes were a far darker shade. She appeared to be about the same age as Starfire as well, perhaps even a bit older. Her body was wrapped in a series of billowy, see-through scarves and sleeves of a light lavender, the only parts not see-through being those around her waist…and the ones around her breasts that Robin finally realized were the 'mountains' less that a foot from his face.

_Oh man oh man oh man oh man,_ Robin's mind blathered, momentarily losing the fight for control to his libido. _I'm waking up in strange clothes in a strange bed with a strange girl's sizeable breasts in my face oh man oh man what do I do?_

His loins had a few choice responses to that.

Hurriedly he beat the urges back – with more difficulty than he wanted to admit – and focused his attention on the face hovering somewhere above the shapely orbs. "What's going on? Where are we? Who are you?"

The girl giggled again. "Vana'tu du thriel, Robin…" she said, and leaned closer.

Robin leaned back in tandem, not wanting his face buried in this strange girl's chest. "Wh-what are you saying? I-I c-can't…understand y-you…"

The girl tilted her head to one side and smiled. She leaned forward some more and Robin scrambled backward on the bed – and now he was acutely certain it _was_, in fact, a bed – but he didn't get far until she was laying on top of him and pinning him down at eye level.

"Nata'an, Robin…" the girl whispered. "Gembalar sel temas du teles…_humans_…"

Robin had no chance to protest even a word before she pressed her lips to his with a force rivaling that which Starfire had kissed him with on their first meeting so long ago.

"Mmmmph!" Robin tried to speak, but the girl's lips were sealed tightly over his own, and his darker side was enjoying it far too much to let the rest of him offer much resistance.

The girl ended the kiss with a loud _smack_, and giggled again. "Greetings, Robin! Welcome to the humble abode of the Daughters of X'Hal!"

_She speaks English now…?_ Robin's struggling brain wondered aloud. _Oh, right…the kiss. Tamaranian language transfer_. "Ah…hi there…" he managed. "Who are you?"

"I have just told you!" she said with a continued giggle. "I am one of the Daughters of X'Hal! My name is Lili'an, and I and my sisters are most humbly at your service!"

Robin sat up and raised an eyebrow. "Sisters? But I don't see any--"

At that moment he chose to turn to one side, and as soon as he did he was tackled by another female form, dressed almost identically to Lilia'n, but this girl's hair and eyes more resembled Blackfire's than anyone else.

"Sel temas!" she announced, in a considerably more demanding tone than her 'sister,' and positively _slammed_ her lips down upon his.

"MMMPPH!.!.!" Robin grunted in protest, again to no avail.

The girl released him more quickly than her sister had and leaned back, allowing Robin to get a clear look at her. This girl was even less dressed, the transparent wrappings as black as her hair and the garments underneath so skimpy they might as well have been underwear. And for all Robin knew maybe they were.

His pants grew uncomfortably tight at that thought.

"This is one of my sisters," Lili'an smiled sweetly. "Her name is Lili'ith."

Robin looked at the other girl, Lili'ith, with trepidation. Her eyes were alert. Excited. _Wild._

He turned shakily back to Lili'an. "You're siblings?"

Lili'an shook her head. "Not in the literal sense of your terms. We are…'close' like sisters. The three of us joined the Daughters of X'Hal together!"

Robin gulped. "Th-three?"

And then from above him, a young and chipper face with an enormous grin dropped upside-down into his line of sight, ruby hair billowing down to the bed.

"Temas!" she blurted out, blue eyes sparkling, grabbed the sides of his face and yanked him forward into the first upside-down kiss of his life.

"And that is our youngest 'sister,' Lili'et," Lili'an said with a gesture to the beauty hovering inverted over Robin's head. This girl was wearing even less than either of the other two, though none of her outfit was see-through; instead it just hung very loosely off her body so that if she were to lean over, she'd give the Boy Wonder a great view down her shirt.

More tightness of the pants followed that observation.

Robin shrunk away from them all as soon as Lili'et released him, his cheeks glowing red from both the assault of the trio of beautiful women and from the thoughts bolting through his head in association with them. "Okay, that's enough of this…make-out session!" he insisted, trying to sound authoritative. "I want to know what going on, and I want to know now!"

The three girls smiled at each other, and then at him. They spread out, one in front of him and one to each of his sides, and slid in close to him.

"Do not concern yourself with such things, Robin," Lili'et cooed, draping herself over his left side and hugging both her arms around his.

"This has all been prearranged," Lili'ith said from his right, mirroring her sister's position.

"It is the intermission, you see," Lili'an said, crawling on all fours over his legs and up his chest. "It is a time during which you may relax yourself from the burdens of your Trials past, in preparation for the third and final Trial."

"And you have had such burdens to face so far," Lili'et cooed again, nuzzling his neck.

"Would it not be nice to release your stresses and…enjoy yourself?" Lili'ith whispered in his ear.

"I can assure you, we three are _most_ adept at ensuring that our charges thoroughly enjoy our company…" Lili'an said, her fingers dancing across his chest.

By now most every inch of Robin's body was itching to throw itself at the girls that were in turn throwing themselves at him, and judging from their eyes as they spotted the buldge in his pants, they knew it too. But to Robin's credit his brain was still just barely in control. He slid his arms free from Lili'et and Lili'ith's grasp, and scrambled backward from all three of them until his back connected with wall less than three feet away. _New tactic,_ his brain said.

"Emperor Galfore…h-he never mentioned anything about this!" Robin insisted, trying to stall them, keep them talking.

"Oh, he most certainly would not!" Lili'an admonished.

"It is not an 'official' portion of the Trials of Betrothal," Lili'ith insisted.

"It is generally not spoken of publicly, as some would think such practices were…uncouth," Lili'et finished. She slid up next to him again and looked Robin right in the eye with the most gut-wrenching hurt-puppy-dog eyes he'd ever seen. "You do not find us uncouth, do you, Robin? You like us, do you not?"

Robin sweated. "Well, I…that is…"

"Ohhhh, he is shy," Lili'ith giggled, and closed in on him again.

Robin shook his head frantically. "N-no, really, it's not that, I…"

"If you are worried about repercussions from your beloved, you need not be," Lili'an said as she too closed back in on him. "The Princess is aware of the process of the Trials and is most accepting of it."

Robin's brain took a few moments to process this. _Starfire knows this is going on…and she's okay with it? That doesn't sound like her…she went into jealous fits when Kitten blackmailed me for a simple date! And now these girls want to have their way with me, and she's fine with it? _

……_Then again, Star's always been big on staying true to her people's traditions, and if this is part of it, she'd probably be more likely to go along with it…_

Unfortunately for him, this train of thought distracted him long enough to allow the threesome to attach themselves to him all over again. It wasn't until Lili'an was kissing his chest and the other two were nibbling at his earlobes that he snapped out of it. But now the blood flow to his loins was greater than to his brain, and his resistance was meager at best. Their touch was turning his body into jelly, it was so soft and seductive.

_I suppose it's okay, then…_ his dysfunctioning brain decided. _If Starfire's okay with it and all…_

But then Starfire's face appeared in his mind's eye. Whatever rational thought was left in his head wondered how she'd react if she found him like this, and immediately he saw her face contort in horror. Her eyes watered, her smile vanished, the sparkle in her eyes died…and she ran from him in tears…

_No…Starfire…I didn't…NO!_

He woke up from his trance just as Lili'an's hand clutched the edge of his pants. Eyes wide, he shoved the other two away to his sides, batted her hand away, and leapt off the bed. He bolted halfway across the room before he turned back, breathing heavily, and finally giving himself a decent look at his surroundings. The overlarge, four-poster bed took up one corner of the room, draped with fine ruby and lavender sheets and curtains. Scattered around the rest of the room across the cream-colored carpet were assorted pieces of furniture, most of which were large pillows, and round lumpy blobs that appeared to be beanbag chairs, or something like them. And opposite the bed, to Robin's immense relief, was the door. The sooner he was through it, the better. _That was WAY too close for comfort…_ he berated himself. _I can't believe I even started to seriously consider it…God, Starfire, I'm so sorry…_

"Look," he said aloud to the trio. "You're all very…very attractive, and I'm sure pretty much any other guy out there would just _love_ to enjoy your, ah…company…but I'm sorry, I just don't feel right about it. If it's all the same to you I'd rather just go and get to the Third Trial."

"Oh, do not go!" Lili'an pleaded. "You need not feel discomfort with us!"

Robin closed his eyes and took a long breath before he opened them again. "I'm sorry, but things are…different where I'm from. Good, honest men don't betray the women they love by sleeping around with a bunch of…other women."

Whether they understood what he meant by 'sleeping around' or not, he didn't know or care. He turned away from them and headed for the door, but the moment he did the other two dropped in front of the door, hands clasped together in front of them, eyes wide and sad.

"Please stay!" they sang in unison.

It was startling to Robin how easily they were getting to him. The look of pure, childlike innocence in their eyes was almost as strong as what he'd seen on Starfire's face so many times. That they could speak so innocently of…of _that_…at the very least, it gave him pause.

The girls used the moment to their advantage. Once again Lili'ith and Lili'et attached themselves to his arms, cuddling him tightly like a child would cuddle a teddy bear. They coaxed him backward until he sat down roughly on one of the beanbag-like blobs, and the two of them squeezed in on either side of him. And once again Lili'an draped herself over his front, arms resting on his chest, her face mere inches from his.

"I'm serious," Robin grunted. "I'm not…I won't--"

But Lili'an laid a delicate hand over his lips, silencing him gently. "No more talking now," she whispered. "Let us relax you, Robin…we promise you will enjoy it…"

And then their hands…_My God, their hands_…they were like magic as they caressed his skin. He didn't know which hands belonged to which girl, but it didn't matter. They were all equally incredible to the touch, and his brain was rapidly losing control to his groin all over again. One hand was on his cheeks, fingers dancing across his lips. Two more were stroking his front, up and down pectoral muscles and a well-toned stomach. The fourth and fifth snaked down under the seat and, to his conflicting pleasure and horror, each clutched a butt-cheek and squeezed playfully. And the last…the last reached for an ever-so-sensitive area just below the waist…

He couldn't help it…he was enjoying it. He was only human, after all. His resistance was failing. He was starting to give in. And would it really be so bad if he did? What would be lost? It was part of the process, they'd told him so themselves…Starfire would understand, it was tradition…

_For God's sake, NO!_ came his brain's last-ditch effort. _Richard Grayson, if you have ANY common sense, if you have even an OUNCE of decency left in you, if you have ANY desire to be with Starfire EVER again, STOP THINKING WITH YOUR DICK AND WAKE UP!.!.!_

And wake up he did. In a flash he got his feet underneath him and kicked off, yanking himself free of the girls on his sides. Lili'an, however, was still attached to his front.

"Ohhh, you are getting into the mood, yes?" she giggled. She thought he was playing along.

_Too bad for her._

Robin grabbed her around her waist, and she enjoyed it for perhaps a second before she realized he was throwing her off him. But by then he was already halfway to the door.

"I'm getting out of this madhouse," Robin thought out loud. He pressed the door release button.

The door, however, remained shut.

"What? NO!" Robin shouted, and jabbed the button again. Still nothing.

_I'm locked in…_ he realized. He turned on the girls, glaring through his eyemask. "Let. Me. Out."

"Why do you reject us so?" Lili'et pleaded, completely ignoring the question.

"Are you so afraid to relax and enjoy yourself?" Lili'ith whispered.

"Or are we simply not good enough for you?" Lili'an finished, looking rather bitter.

Robin frowned. "Y'know what? No, you're NOT good enough. NO ONE is what I would call 'good enough' to make me betray Starfire's trust and love. I care about her, and I'd never be able to forgive myself if I lost her because I gave in to this…this offer of yours, this…base, carnal lust. Now let me out of this room!"

Lili'an, however, simply didn't seem to want to give up. One last time she planted herself right in front of him, eyes on his.

"Robin, we have already told you, there is nothing to fear of losing your beloved. The Princess accepts this part of the proceedings. Can you not do the same?" she said. She laid her hands on his cheeks, touched his lips with her thumbs…

But that was as far as she got. Robin grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from his face less-than-gently, his patience gone. "No, I can't. Even if she _is_ fine with this insanity, I'm not. I'd still be betraying my own values, and I'm not going to do that. And I'm also not going to ask you again. The Gordanians are coming, two whole races are depending on this engagement, and I still have another Trial to finish before it can go through! Let me out of here, NOW!"

The girls looked at each other, strange looks on their faces.

"I do believe he has succeeded," Lili'an said.

"Ohhh, _varblernelk_," Lili'ith almost whined. "I detest losing!"

"But at least we know the Princess has chosen a most admirable suitor!" Lili'et said.

"I was quite anticipating the opportunity to test the stamina of these humans…" Lili'ith grumbled.

"Oh, we will have other opportunities!" Lili'et said back with a giggle.

Robin stared at them, confused. "Uhh…"

Lili'an turned to him. "Robin of Earth…congratulations. You have surpassed the Trial of the Will."

She bowed to him, as did the other two behind her, leaving Robin stunned.

"What…I…you mean, all that…that was the Third Trial?.!"

Lili'an nodded. "We apologize for deceiving you, but had you known the truth in advance, your will to honor your beloved would not have truly been tested. And we are pleased to say that you have passed this test most admirably."

Each of them smiled at him and in turn planted a quick kiss on his cheek, then Lili'an entered the unlock code into the door, and it slid open.

"Goodbye, Robin!"

"Many congratulations to you!"

"If it does not go well with Starfire, you are welcome to return anyt--_owies! That is my foot!_"

The door slammed closed behind him, blocking out the sounds from within.

Robin stared at nothing, his expression nothing short of stunned.

……_This is officially the strangest day of my life……_

…_They were pretty cute though…_

He shook his head vigorously. He'd had enough thoughts like _that_ to last him a lifetime.

He hurried down the hall, toward the bridge and as far away from the Daughters of X'Hal as he could get.

* * *


	23. The Calm Before the Storm

Author's Notes: My most immense apologies for the lateness of this again. My reasons are not the best, but in all honesty, I just lost motivation for a while. Fortunately, it's back, and the next chapter shouldn't take nearly this long. Thanks for bearing with me.

* * *

Thresholding by CidGregor Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all that he contributed to its existence. _(orly? Yarly!)

* * *

_**Chapter 22**

"Our Tamaranian allies, while being our first line of defense, won't last long. They are facing enormous odds against them. They will attempt to destroy as many enemy ships as possible to thin their numbers, with the help of the Justice League's _Javelin_ fighters. However, this will likely not be very many. We will still face an incredible number of enemy personnel in the ground assault, numbers we may not be able to stop, considering their technology level. Furthermore, even if we do stop their ground assault, if many of their ships remain intact the Gordanians may decide to bombard the planet from space as a last resort to wipe us out, and salvage what they can of our resources from the wreckage."

General Lambert paused for a moment, and turned from addressing the room in general to look at the viewscreen directly, displaying the Presidential cabinet. Every face on it looked grim.

"Mister President…the Justice League's suggestion is a good one. If we equip their _Javelins_ with nuclear missiles, we can cause exponentially greater damage to the enemy, and in the vacuum of space we can do so without the drawback of radiation infecting the planet. Area 51 has a compliment of warheads on site, and several of the League's _Javelins_ are here already, having brought our guests. The rest could be here in a matter of minutes, and we could have them all equipped with the missiles within the hour. There is nothing to lose and everything to gain."

"You have every assurance they will be used wisely," Superman added. "They won't be abused, and any unused warheads will be returned immediately once the Gordanians have been dealt with. You have my word on that."

"As much as the word of Superman is hard to distrust," The President said, "I am still uncomfortable with the idea of handing over a sizeable portion of the country's nuclear arsenal to an outside source."

"With all respect, Mister President, now is not the time for doubts and second-guessing," Lambert said. "We could be hit at any moment. We must do everything in our power to defend ourselves from an invasion of overwhelming strength, and if that means giving nuclear weapons to an outside source, then so be it. And there can be no recipient more trustworthy than the Justice League."

The Titans watched as the President deliberated with his cabinet over Lambert's and Superman's words. Terra, trying to avoid the awful eye of Batman, was having trouble keeping her hands steady, despite Beast Boy holding hers in both of his own and glaring back at the caped man defiantly. Raven sat motionless, eyes closed but senses alert, quietly meditating. And Cyborg watched the scene with both a critical human eye and an analytical cybernetic eye, absorbing everything he could and logging it in his brain.

As he watched, Cyborg held back a sigh. This was intense territory for him; somehow, all their battles together in the past hadn't seemed nearly so…life-and-death. Somehow, he'd never truly felt that intense, terrifying feeling of facing his end. Maybe it was because nothing he'd been through with the Titans had come anywhere near as close to ending his life as the accident that made him the half-robot he was now; but not during Terra's betrayal, nor Brother Blood's bid for power, nor even the near-apocalypse wrought by Trigon, had he ever felt himself bordering death.

But he felt it now. Knowing the Gordanian invasion was coming, in incredible numbers, with technology far superior to their own…knowing they had no idea when the invasion would strike, or whether they could hold it back once it did…knowing that this would be the biggest war in the planet's history, bigger even than the Thanagarian war...and worst of all, knowing that there would be death all across the planet, on both sides, from which many would not escape…that his friends may very well be among those who were caught by it.

He shook that last thought from his head. He couldn't think like that, he told himself. He was in charge now, and that meant he was responsible for his friend's lives. He silently vowed to make sure he lived up to that responsibility. Robin did it on a daily basis, after all, and they'd done well for themselves.

_But Robin's never faced anything like this,_ he thought. _None of us have…_

"All right," The President said suddenly, snapping Cyborg from his thoughts. "The fate of this entire planet and everyone on it is on the line this day…and we have to do everything in our power to ensure we survive it. I've discussed it with my cabinet, and we are all in agreement. Superman…I'm giving the Justice League authorization to use whatever nuclear weapons are available at Area 51. Arm your ships, and arm them fast."

"We'll start immediately," Superman said. "We have five _Javelins_ on site to equip..."

"I've sent a telepathic message to the Watchtower," J'honn said, anticipating the Man of Steel's next order. "Other League members are en route with the rest of our ships, led by Captain Atom. They will be here within half an hour, ready for arming."

"Good. What are we doing to prepare for the inevitable ground assault?" The President asked.

"Our forces are being mobilized as we speak," Lambert said. "We're collaborating with Britain and the European Union to cover key locations that the Gordanians are likely to strike…large population centers, major military bases, that sort of thing. We're covering as much of the western hemisphere as possible. The Union will manage their own borders, as will Russia and China, and any military they have leftover will be deployed to Africa. Our Navys are being moved close to shore as per Aquaman's recommendation, and will be placed at strategic points along the coastal regions for aircraft deployment and artillery bombardment. Any seafaring assault the Gordanians attempt will be dealt with by Aquaman and the armies of Atlantis. None of these deployments are permanent, as we discussed earlier. We're ready to pick up and move our forces wherever they're needed at a moment's notice."

"And the metahuman presence?" Lambert asked.

"The Titans have agents all around the world," Raven spoke up when Cyborg didn't. "They'll be ready to lend their abilities to your troops in their respective homelands and fight whatever enemy comes their way."

"And the Justice League will do whatever they can to aid your forces as well," Wonder Woman added.

"Your aid will be much appreciated," The President said, ever the diplomat. "Gentlemen, ladies, if you'll excuse me, my cabinet and I have preparations on this end to attend to. Lambert, I trust you will lead your men well."

"Of course, Mister President."

The President nodded back, and signed off, leaving just Lambert and his officers, the League, and the Titans.

"All right…then there's nothing left to do but brace ourselves for the worst…" Lambert said, sweeping his gaze across the room. "Everyone, you know what needs to be done. Good luck and godspeed. Dismissed."

The room disbanded immediately, some to work on equipping the _Javelins_, others to make their own preparations for the coming assault. One person however came straight toward the Titans.

"Question?" Raven said as the man approached. "What is it?"

"Don't trust the Green Arrow," he said, perfectly calm.

Raven raised an eyebrow, casting half a glance at the League member in question as he exited with Black Canary, and stared back at The Question. "Um…why?"

"He's a robot," he answered back, as though he were commenting on the weather. Then, glancing at Cyborg for a moment, he added, "Better keep an eye on that one too."

Raven stared. "……Uh-huh……I'll……be sure to keep that in mind……"

"Good girl." Question tipped the brim of his violet hat to her and followed after the rest of the League before she cold add anything else.

"That was kinda weird…" Beast Boy thought out loud. "Why'd he say Green Arrow was a robot?"

"Question has a thing for conspiracy theories, from what I hear," Raven said. "But we have other things to worry about. Beast Boy, you and Terra go make sure the T-ship ready to go. We need to be ready to move at a moment's notice."

Beast Boy glanced at Raven curiously, then to Cyborg, who was silent, then back to Raven. "Um…okay. C'mon, Terra…"

The two youngest Titans headed off to the T-ship, leaving Cyborg and Raven alone.

"Cyborg," Raven said, cutting straight to it, "Robin appointed you the leader. Not me. Why am I the one doing all the talking and ordering?"

Cyborg shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry, Rae…just…this war thing, it's…startin' to get to me. Robin's never had to face anything like this…"

Raven gave him a half-annoyed glare. "What, the end of the world through my father wasn't enough for you?"

"It's not the same!" Cyborg said back. "Rae…in everything that happened with your father…there wasn't a single casualty. Everyone he turned to stone was returned to normal when you defeated him, all the destruction was repaired…it was like a miracle." He turned to look straight at her. "But there's not gonna be no miracle here. People are going to die here today, Raven, and tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, by the hundreds, for however long this war ends up lasting. I'm supposed to be the leader, Rae…but what if my decisions send you guys to die? I'm not going to pretend that can't happen. It COULD. And your blood would be on my hands. What kind of leader is that?"

Raven sighed, and looked right at him. "The kind of leader who knows what has to be done to save the world and the lives that exist upon it. That's how the superhero business works, Cyborg…our lives are meaningless, if by our deaths we can save even one innocent life."

"That's not exactly comforting, Rae," Cyborg murmured.

"But it's the truth. And you have to accept that if you're going to be any kind of real leader. Robin accepted that long ago. It's why he always jumps headfirst into everything…he knows that his life doesn't matter…only the lives he's protecting matter."

Cyborg digested that for a moment, slowly nodding. "Yeah…yeah, I know…"

Raven floated past him to the exit. "And speaking of Robin, you might want to update him. And see where they're at with the fleet while you're at it."

Cyborg snickered slightly. "Remind me why he _didn't_ make you leader?"

Raven shrugged. "I never wanted the job. I didn't want to be in a position of power if and when my father came after me. Robin respected that." She glanced back at him with a rare smile. "So are you gonna call him or what?"

Cyborg smiled back. "Yes, ma'am."

Raven rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So everything's going well down there?"

"_About as well as it can go. The President's letting the League use the nukes at Area 51 as long as they go off in space. We're hopin' it'll thin out the Gordanians' numbers and give the Tamaranians a fighting chance. Other than that, we're pretty much sitting ducks 'till the Gordanians make a move._"

"Not the most ideal situation…" Robin muttered into his communicator. "But it's the best we can do."

"_That's about the gist of it. How 'bout you? Married yet?_"

"Getting there…" Robin said. "Galfore and Tromand'r are doing some last-minute prep work…and meanwhile I'm standing here in the itchiest formalwear I've ever suffered in my life…"

"_Least you didn't have to pay for it._"

"Yeah, yeah…" Robin said. He sighed. "Listen, Cyborg…I want to make sure you're clear on this…"

"_What's up, Rob?_"

"…you can't be as merciful as we've always been before. The Gordanians won't be showing us any mercy or restraint…and we have to show them the same. You understand what that means, Cyborg?"

"_I got it, Robin,_" he answered back grimly. "_Lethal force._"

"I hate to put it on you, Cyborg…" Robin admitted. "It's a lot to deal with when you've just started leading--"

"_I can handle it, Rob._"

Robin was silent for a moment, then nodded. "I knew you could, Cy. Take care of things on your end…I'll do what I can from here. And…tell everyone good luck from me."

"_You got it, man. You take care of yourself, too. And Starfire._"

Robin nodded. "Right. Robin out."

He snapped the communicator closed, just as the doors behind him slid open and Tromand'r and Galfore entered the bridge, arguing heatedly.

"Sir, it makes no sense! Their transmissions have been errant as of late, and--"

"We are all under stress, Captain. What we are facing would make anyone seem errant in their communications."

"It is more than that, Emperor! It is _what_ they are transmitting that makes no sense! How could the Gordanians possibly not be moving yet? They have been gathering their forces for hours, they should have moved by now!"

"Be that as it may, Captain, our scouts are reporting the Gordanians haven't moved. And this is not an isolated report. All three scouts are reporting this. Do you doubt the honesty and trustworthiness of all three of our ships?"

"It is not our men that I mistrust, sir, it is their reports! Sir, what if the Gordanians have discovered them?"

"Our men would not be taken alive, if that were the case," Galfore said. "And surely you would not suggest that the Gordanians have managed to capture _all_ of our scouts?"

Tromand'r looked flustered, as though his pride and his logic were in conflict. "Sir…I simply feel that--"

"What more would you have me do, Captain? Our defenses are set. We are prepared to protect the planet. Sending more ships to check on our scouts would only weaken our defenses here."

"What's going on?" Robin interrupted, though he had already deduced most of the problem.

"Our scouts," Tromand'r muttered. "I'm beginning to wonder if perhaps you're right, what you said about them earlier. Their reports are increasingly suspicious."

"You think the Gordanians got to them?" Robin asked.

"That's what doesn't make sense," Tromand'r admitted. "The Gordanians are not usually the type to take prisoners…"

"'Usually' isn't good enough," Robin answered without hesitation. "They held Starfire prisoner two years ago."

"Only as part of a slave trade. That was what they had been paid to do by their employers, the Citadel, to bring the Princess to them to live out her life as their servant. This, however, is not a slave trade. This is an invasion."

"But you're still suspicious."

Tromand'r nodded slowly. "The Emperor is right, however…there's nothing more to be done. We cannot afford to send more ships to confirm the validity of our scouts. And in any case, the transmissions we've been receiving have not contained any hidden distress codes. Our men would have used them if they were under coercion."

Robin pondered this. "Can you think of any reason that your men might have…betrayed you? Sided with the Gordanians?"

Tromand'r's eyes flared and his mouth opened to protest, but Galfore spoke up before the Captain could say anything. "Our men are loyal to the crown, Robin. They would not betray it."

"I'm just covering all bases," Robin assured them. "Is there anything else that's unusual about the transmissions?"

Tromand'r cooled down a bit, and nodded. "There was one other thing. The sender of the transmissions for one of the scout ships. He was stricken with a rather untimely illness approximately twelve hours ago. We have been receiving our regular reports from a replacement. One I am unfamiliar with."

Robin frowned. "A little too coincidental, isn't it?"

Tromand'r nodded agreement. "However all of her credentials have been thoroughly checked. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, aside from the fact that I have never heard her name before…"

Robin opened his mouth to say more, but at that moment Galfore cut in again. "Young one, there is nothing more to be done, and you have one final duty before you. You must focus on that."

A pang of nervousness and fear shot through him. Galfore was right. It was time. The Trials were complete. All that was left…

_Starfire…_

"Come. I shall escort you to the grand hall of ceremonies."

Galfore led Robin from the room, leaving a troubled Tromand'r alone on the bridge. He didn't like this. Not at all. But Galfore was right. There was nothing more that could be done…

_**Beep…beep…beep…**_

Tromand'r turned to the console beside him, where a quiet red light was blinking in time with the beeping sound. He flipped a switch. "This is Captain Tromand'r."

"_Officer Mikhand'al reporting as per orders,_" a cool female voice answered in the Tamaranian tongue."_Still no change in enemy movements._"

Tromand'r did not answer for a long time. He stared into the speaker, analyzing every word, and coming up with nothing substantial to found his suspicions on. And it angered him. He hated that he couldn't see the problem, though he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt it was there, somewhere…

"_Sir?_"

"I heard you," Tromand'r snapped. "Your orders have changed. I want reports from you every half-hour. An hour between transmissions is too long."

"_Understood, sir._"

"Good. I have matters to attend to…"

* * *

"…_Tromand'r out._"

"Yes sir," dark painted lips said. "Mikhand'al out."

Slender legs turned from the console.

High-heeled boots strode across the bridge, skirting dark red bloodstains and severed limbs in their path.

A silver crown highlighted the black pool that was her hair, a crown that the bare handful of Tamaranians left alive saluted.

Armored hands keyed open the bridge door, allowing inside a fivesome of hulking blue Gordanian bodies, whipping their tails about and gnashing their teeth unpleasantly.

The central one of them, the largest of them all, turned to the girl before him, almost sneering at her inferior size. "The Tamaranian fools continue to buy your ruse?" he spoke in a gravelly, booming voice.

"The Captain is getting suspicious," the girl said dismissively, pursing her dark lips. "But it's way too late for him to do anything about it."

The massive alien loomed over her. "This ruse of yours better work. If I find you have fooled us…"

"You'll make the rest of my miserably short life an incredible agony, yeah, yeah," she said with a bored look. "I've heard it all before, Trogaar."

The Gordanian Lord snarled and clutched her around the neck. "Know your place, girl! We did not bring you here from Drenthax system for our amusement! I could have just as soon killed you where you stood!"

The girl laughed, and pried his hand from her neck without even an effort. She whipped her obsidian hair around defiantly. "And without me, you wouldn't know nearly what you know now about Earth. You wouldn't have this surprise attack packaged all neat and tidy for you thanks to my loyal men and I. You'd be buried under the combined might of the Tamaranian fleet and Earth's annoying little band of heroes…"

At this, an image appeared on the bridge, displaying the fivesome that both she and Trogaar knew and loathed.

"Without me, you wouldn't know half as much as you do about those _chlorfarking_ Titans that gave you the beating of your life two years ago. No, Trogaar, _you _better know _your_ place."

"Do not think to extort us for worth beyond your earning, girl!"

Violet eyes flashed with laughter. "Extortion? Oh no, dear, you misunderstand me. I want nothing to do with Earth. You can have every last ounce of it for all I care."

She turned her hateful eyes on the image before her.

"All I want…"

Her stare burned holes into the forehead of the redheaded girl who dared call her 'sister.'

"…is _her._"

* * *


	24. Zero Hour

Thresholding By CidGregor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all that he has contributed to its existence. _(I'M a furby?.! No, YOU'RE a furby!)

* * *

_

**Chapter 23**

'Hectic' would have been too mild a word to describe the atmosphere around Robin as he stood perfectly still, trying not to add himself to the mass of Tamaranians running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Men and women scrambled to put every last trinket and oddity in its proper ceremonial place, fix each other's outfits, and ensure the grand hall was spotless.

As for Robin himself, he was in a small preparation room adjacent to the grand hall itself. The royal handmaidens, a trio of middle-aged women, were doing a few last-minute tweaks to his formal wear, and to his annoyance none of these quick fixes involved putting an end to the itchiness of the material. He was thankful that the garments included sleeves this time – the old uniform showed off far too much skin – but that just left that much more of him itchy. He wanted to scratch at a spot on his shoulder, but unfortunately the handmaidens had each of his arms stretched out as they sewed a series of what looked like crystal marbles into the sleeves in a perfect row. Robin assumed they were as ceremonial as everything else, and didn't fight their addition; in fact, he thought as he looked closer at them, they were quite beautiful, even against the dark violet material that, although better than the bright lavender, was _still_ not his ideal choice of color. Vaguely he wondered if he'd be able to give the jewels to Starfire when this was all over. He knew they'd look amazing hanging from her ears, or around her neck.

_Starfire…where are you?_ he mentally sighed. He'd finished all three of the Trials of Betrothal, ensured Cyborg and the others on Earth were okay, wracked his brain over Tromand'r's suspicious scouts, and spent a good half hour standing here while the handmaidens adjusted his formal-wear – he'd jumped through every hoop laid in his path diligently and patiently – but still he had not seen her, and at last his patience was wearing thin.

Without warning, the handmaidens suddenly pulled away, their tasks apparently complete. They chattered hurriedly to one another in their own tongue, and then started pushing him toward the door behind him.

"Uhh…" Robin murmured, looking to the other door at his left. "Isn't the grand hall that way? …Hello? Do any of you understand English?"

Either they did not understand him, or if they did, they were ignoring him. Either way there was no response as they continued pushing him backward. Robin gritted his teeth, trying hard not to shove them back. Not that he actually could if he tried; Tamaranian super-strength was probably only outclassed by Superman himself.

The door at his back slid open, and the handmaidens gave him one last push inside, and then closed the door, leaving him there in the dimly lit room, alone.

Or so he first assumed.

"Impatient old bats…" he growled under his breath as he slowly turned around. "The hell are middle-aged women doing being handmaidens anyway…I swear, if I have to jump through one more of their stupid hoops, I'll--"

But then he had turned to face the rest of the room, and he forgot whatever he was going to say to finish that sentence. All thought entirely for that matter went utterly and blissfully blank, as his brain focused one the only other living being in the room.

She was turned away from him, her head hung low so it rested on her collarbone. Her hair, somehow seeming to glow even in the dim light, spilled down over her back like a blanket of silk, held back by a silver crown framing her face. The gown she wore, hanging to just above her ankles, was nothing short of sublime; brilliant, radiant white of some material Robin had never seen before but which managed to positively shimmer and sparkle as though it were a quiet, pretty little firework. Gloves of apparently the same material were wrapped around her hands and forearms, stretching up to just past her elbow. It was a modest piece – very little bare skin showed, nor did it try to exaggerate her curves – but it was incredible to look at nonetheless. Matching white shoes enclosed her feet, the delicate clasps wrapped snugly around her ankles and the heels giving her an extra couple of inches over him. Not that she needed it, Robin knew…she had always been taller than him…and he knew that because he knew who this was, who it _had _to be, from the moment he'd seen her.

"Starfire?"

The girl let out a quiet, startled squeak, as though she'd been lost in thought. Her hair swung in the breeze as her head spun around to face him, and for a moment as their eyes locked, time stood still.

"…Robin?"

He walked slowly toward her, taking a moment to admire the dress in greater detail. It was a dress of the sort that only had a strap over one shoulder; but not, as Robin would have guessed, over her scarred shoulder. Whoever had prepared the outfit had done nothing at all to hide the month-old burn wound; that, or Starfire hadn't _let_ them hide it. Either way, it reminded him of what she had once told him, that her people wore their scars proudly, as a sign of the battles they have fought, and Robin knew it was the way she wanted it.

He stopped when he was standing right beside her on her right, facing a large curtain. Before now, he'd managed to grow a little until their height had evened out, but now, in her heels, she had at least a couple of inches over him again. Not that he put any importance on that. She was perfect no matter how much taller she was than him.

He smiled up at her. "You….you look incredible…"

Starfire said nothing in response. It looked as though she was trying to smile, but there was some clear nervousness tugging it away from her, twisting her expression until she almost seemed frightened of him. But at the same time a look of excitement battled for control as well, something that made her eyes light up with some kind of fiery passion.

"Is everything okay, Star?" Robin asked. He hadn't forgotten the way she'd acted the last time he'd seen her, before the trials had begun. This nervous mix of fear and excitement was strangely similar; which meant, Robin deduced, that her anxiousness then had been about more than just the trials.

"It is…as well as it can be, Robin," she said evasively. "Come here, the ceremonies are about to begin and I must instruct you…"

"Instruct me? On what?"

"Your role in the proceedings. Hurry, we have only a few moments…"

"Star, are you sure you're okay?" Robin pressed, not entirely distracted from his curiosity.

Starfire waved her hand dismissively. "Robin, I will attempt to explain after the ceremony, but at this moment it is imperative that I inform you--"

From behind the curtain, an alien tune suddenly began to play, and a low chant started.

Starfire squeaked. "It is starting!" she gasped, and went on in a rush. "Robin, when the ceremony begins, the Grand _Ha'atoan_ will perform a ritual called the _Glarnip_ Blessing, and then she will speak to you directly in our tongue, expecting a response from you. You must remember these words carefully: '_Mi'hal, _Robin_ du _Earth, _ritka vertas de Koriand'r du Tamaran, en nama de X'Hal._' These are your vows, Robin. You must not forget them."

"_Mi'hal,_ Robin _du_ Earth, _ritka vertas de Koriand'r du Tamaran, en nama du X'Hal_," Robin repeated to himself, committing the phrase to memory. "I think I can remember all that…"

"Do not merely _think_ you can, Robin, you _must_ remember these words. Once you have, I will speak mine, and--"

But before she could finish, the curtain began to draw open, and with another startled gasp she straightened up, faced forward, pushed Robin over to her left side, and put a nervous smile on her face. Robin instinctively matched her posture, just in time for the curtain to completely reveal the Grand Hall, where at least two hundred Tamaranian warriors stood at rigid attention, quietly singing what sounded like a traditional betrothal chant in perfect harmony. They formed a corridor across the hall, carpeted in red, leading to a raised platform. Tromand'r and Galfore stood on either side of this platform, while right in the middle was a third Tamaranian, a woman, dressed in elaborate decorative robes of a pale lavender color. This, Robin assumed, was the Grand _Ha'atoan_ Starfire referred to.

Robin tried not to let his nerves get the better of him as he kept pace with Starfire down the walkway. He was in completely alien territory, literally and metaphorically, with no idea what to expect or what was expected of him. He was entirely at the mercy of Starfire's direction, and he didn't like it. It wasn't her fault, of course; he loved her and trusted her, yes, but still it unsettled him knowing that he had absolutely no control over the situation. He'd feel the same no matter who he was following the directions of.

As they reached the raised platform, Robin watched Starfire turn to receive a fatherly embrace from Galfore, while Tromand'r caught Robin's attention by gripping his hand firmly as though he were going to arm-wrestle.

"Congratulations, Robin," he said under his breath, and released him.

Robin nodded to the Captain and looked back to Starfire, who was now facing him again. He began to raise his hand to take hers, but she almost invisibly shook her head the moment he moved, and mouthed the words 'not yet.' Robin paused, realizing it was probably again part of tradition, and simply stepped up to the platform beside her.

The Grand _Ha'atoan_ greeted them there with a smile to each of them, then extended both of her hands. Starfire laid her right hand in the woman's left, and Robin mirrored her quickly. The chants of the onlookers fell silent, and the Grand _Ha'atoan_ began a chant of her own.

"_Ellica namun'namen achu'machu ellica namen…Ellica namun'namen achu'machu ellica namen… Ellica namun'namen achu'machu ellica namen…_"

Robin listened with rapt attention to the strange chant, which he assumed was the _Glarnip_ Blessing Starfire mentioned. Though he could not understand what the woman was saying, the rhythmic melody of her words was strangely captivating. It reminded him of the myth of the Siren's Song, so engulfing the chant became; he almost wished he could just listen to the strange-but-beautiful tune indefinitely.

It took him a moment to realize that she had stopped singing after perhaps three or four minutes. At the end of her song she brought her hands together so that his and Starfire's were joined, and Robin understood why Starfire had told him not to take her hand before; just another part of the tradition.

Once their hands were joined, the Grand _Ha'atoan_ looked at Robin and said something that sounded like a question, and Starfire visibly tensed. Robin took this as his cue.

"_M-mi'hal,_ Robin _du_ Earth," he began, his voice catching a little, "_ritka…ritka vertas de Koriand'r du Tamaran, en nama du X'Hal._"

Starfire relaxed again, and he knew he'd gotten it right. He breathed his own silent sigh of relief; the ceremony was going quicker than he expected. Perhaps they had cut it short in order to save a bit of time…

The Grand _Ha'atoan_ meanwhile turned and addressed Starfire with a question as well that sounded almost identical to the one he'd been asked, and as he would have expected, her answer was also nearly identical.

"_Mi'hel…Koriand'r du Tamaran…ritku vertis de _Robin _du_ Earth…_en nama de X'Hal._"

She said these words with her eyes closed, but as she finished and they opened again, they were swimming. She did not let tears fall, but it seemed a near thing. Robin himself was dry-eyed…but then, he hadn't cried since the death of his parents. It wasn't how he expressed himself. Still, he could understand how Starfire felt…especially considering the history of the royal blood to which she belonged. Against all odds, she was here, marrying someone she loved and working to save both her peoples in one swift blow. This was an incredible moment for her. And even he had to admit, he was rather overwhelmed too.

Her hand that was holding his slid up his arm and over his shoulder to come to a rest on the side of his face. Her other hand joined it a moment later. Instead of drawing him forward as he'd expected, however, her fingers brushed the edges of his eye mask, before feeling their way under the black and white fabric.

Instinctively his own hands shot up to clutch hers, stopping her. Was she trying to take it off? In front of hundreds of strangers? Didn't she know how vital it was that he kept his identity a secret? Surely she did…he never took it off, ever…surely she understood why it always had to stay on…

But then she whispered to him, so quietly he had to strain to hear, "_Trust me._"

Robin's eyes widened in surprise. She actually _did_ want him to take it off? That was something easier said than done. He never took off his mask for anyone…if someone knew who he was, _what_ he was…it'd be just a stone's throw away to figure out his mentor's secret as well, and blow open the entire secret legacy of Batman. He couldn't risk that happening.

But what if, he realized, by keeping the mask on, he was breaking some tradition that would throw the whole wedding ceremony into turmoil? It was very possible, judging by Starfire's sudden tension and the strange look the Grand _Ha'atoan_ was giving him. He knew that protecting lives was more important than a secret identity, if it came to a choice between the two, and the whole point of the marriage was to give Earth and Tamaran an alliance that would save many lives for both peoples…if that was thrown off now, at the last possible minute…who knew what the repercussions could be.

The choice wasn't really a choice at all. The wedding had to go through in order to save lives. He had to finish this, and hope no one present could ever recognize who he was…

His hands eased, and slowly helped Starfire's to peel away the sticky fabric. Without a struggle the mask came off, held in both of their hands, and Starfire gazed into his eyes for the first time. They were a brilliant shade of blue; lighter than Tromand'r's, almost like the Earth's sky. She saw, in full view, the month-old scar between them, running over his forehead and down the bridge of his nose. For a moment she was lost in those eyes; they were like a window into his very soul, and Robin knew it. Perhaps it was because, behind the mask, he had never bothered to train his eyes to hide his inner self…but whatever the reason, he could no longer hide behind a mask…he was exposed, his very essence suddenly laid bare for her to see and judge.

Then before he knew it, their hands had returned to each other's cheeks, their eyes fluttered closed, and they slowly drew forward, until the tip of their foreheads rested against each other in the Tamaranian expression of love.

"It is done…" Starfire whispered to him, the joy in her voice almost choking the words. "By X'Hal, it is done…"

Unlike a wedding on Earth, however, no resounding cheer followed it, only a respectful silence.

At least at first.

_Clap…clap…clap…clap…_

Robin opened his eyes with a vague frown and broke away from Starfire. Something didn't sound right…but in the grand hall, he could not pinpoint the source of the slow clapping.

"Congratulations, Oh-Royal-Princess…quite a man you've bagged yourself there…"

Robin's ears burned with recognition, and judging from Starfire's reaction, so did hers. They knew that voice.

Through a gap in the line of Tamaranian warriors, she strode into view. Her heels clicked and clacked as she slowly marched toward the pair, drawing more than a few stunned stares. She brushed them off with a laugh that sent ripples through her sheet of black hair and made her violet eyes sparkle with amusement.

"…Sister?" Starfire said, stunned. "Why…How did you…when did you…"

"Get here?" Blackfire filled in. "You know me, my dear Starfire…I go wherever I please. As for why…surely you wouldn't tell me I'm not allowed to come see my dear sister at her wedding?"

Before Starfire could respond, however, Robin stepped forward, his mask already back on his face. "What's your game this time, Blackfire? You here to screw up the ceremony? Make Starfire's life miserable again? What is it?.!"

"Temper, temper, Robbie-boy," she admonished. "Mmm, he's a fiery one, just like my sister…you two should make an excellent pair…I can just _imagine_ the _s'lor_…"

"You be silent!" Starfire said rapidly, cheeks slightly red. "You are not welcome on Earth _or _Tamaran, and you shall leave here at once. Whatever trouble you have come to cause for this planet, I shall not let it come to pass!"

"Oh, dear Starfire, you misunderstand me. I want nothing to do with your precious little foster planet here. I came to see you on your special day, nothing more."

Starfire hesitated. "…That is all?"

Blackfire smiled her casual smile and nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't miss this day for the world. I promise, I mean this planet no harm."

Robin wasn't buying it for a second, and from the looks of it, neither was Starfire…but she wasn't doing anything to attack anyone. After all, she was surrounded…no way for her to succeed, even if she did try anything…and for a moment, he allowed himself to relax.

And in that moment, he heard a loud _thud_ behind him, and a sickening _squelch_ immediately after.

"_Him_, on the other hand…he seems _very_ interested in this planet…"

Robin and Starfire spun around in unison, and saw to their horror an enormous, eight-foot tall alien, blue-skinned and reptilian. A spear was poised in its hands, the tip pointing at the two Titans and dripping with blood…for its shaft was impaled straight through the chest of the Grand _Ha'atoan_.

The woman's mouth worked soundlessly; a moment later she coughed up blood, and fell to the floor, sliding clear off the end of the spear.

Robin could not help but be paralyzed with horror. The Gordanians…they were here…and where there was one…

_**B-BOOOM!.!.!**_

Dual explosions rocked both ends of the Grand Hall, sending more than a few bodies flying and screaming. Through the holes in the walls formed by the bombs, several dozen Gordanian warriors spilled into the room, weapons hacking and slashing into the crowd of Tamaranians.

Robin sprang into motion, ready to fight, but he barely got a few inches before an enormous blue hand snatched him around the waist, and the Gordanian who had killed the Grand _Ha'atoan_ lifted him up to snarl at him face to face.

"ROBIN!" Starfire shouted, moving to help him, but a second later she was forced to twist out of the way as a blazing violet star-bolt flew at her head. A second later, a gloved hand clutched her around the neck like a vice, and Starfire was forced to look into Blackfire's smug, sinister face.

"Sister…what…have you done?.!" she demanded through forced breaths. "You have…allied yourself with the Gordanians! You lied to me, again!"

"Oh, don't mistake me, Starfire…" Blackfire corrected her. "I may be helping the Gordanians a bit, but I was telling the truth. I care nothing for this 'Earth' of yours. I don't plan on touching a hair on any of their heads."

Her fist glowed violet. "All I want, _dear sister_…is you."

The fist soared for Starfire's face, and it was all she could do to brace herself for the hit.

_**WHAM!

* * *

**_


	25. Sibling Rivalry

Thresholding by CidGregor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all that he has contributed to its existence. (_TLH! TLH!_)

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Robin strained and struggled too get free of the large blue hand that was wrapped almost all the way around his waist and squeezing rather uncomfortably, but with no luck. The Gordanian was far too powerful. Not as strong as Starfire, perhaps, but more than enough to keep his own human strength in check.

He almost gagged as the hand lifted him up before the face of its owner, who snarled a hot, foul breath in Robin's own face.

"Fool of a human…you who dared to defy me once before…" He drew Robin even closer, glaring horribly. "Did you really think we would forget?"

"I have…no…idea…what you're talking…about," Robin struggled to say without retching.

"You do not remember us, human? You do not remember how you and your pathetic friends made a mockery of our glorious army? How you bestowed upon us the most shameful defeat in our history? How you _stole_ from us what was rightfully _ours_?"

And then it clicked it Robin's head, causing an angry snarl to form on his face. "You…you're the ones who attacked my city…you wanted to make Starfire your slave…"

"Heh-heh-heh…is that what the Troq calls itself these days?" the hulking alien growled in amusement.

"Starfire is not a piece of property!" Robin snapped. "You had no right to force her into servitude!"

The Gordanian squeezed tighter, silencing him. "You _dare_ speak to Lord Trogaar in such a manner, you insolent whelp?.!"

"You…won't…get away…with this…" Robin forced out through compressed lungs, one hand struggling to get into a pocket of his utility belt hidden under his wedding costume.

"You humans have no hope of stopping us!" Trogaar countered. "Your Troq allies will fall before us in a matter of hours, and your own feeble species will crumble soon after!"

Robin snarled but could hardly find the concentration to talk, he was so focused on getting at his utility belt. In his peripheral vision he saw Tromand'r and Galfore back to back on one side of him, plowing through Gordanian attackers with almost frightening efficiency. And on the other side…

Robin gasped. "Star…fire…"

To his horror, Blackfire's strong hand was wrapped around her sister's throat, her other hand balled up into a glowing fist.

"No!" Robin shouted. In a flash he had the belt pocket open and the thermal cutting laser he'd been looking for in his hand. He thumbed the activation switch.

_**ZZZTT!**_

"ARRRGH!" Trogaar howled in pain as the laser dug into his palm. His grip loosened, and Robin dropped to the floor. In a split second his staff was in his hands and swinging just below Trogaar's knees. It connected with a loud _crack_, causing the alien to fall forward into Robin's waiting grip.

"HAH!" Robin roared as he caught the enormous thing, used the momentum of its fall to his advantage, and hurled him across the room toward the two siblings.

_**WHAM!**_

Not a moment too soon, Trogaar's bulky body crashed into Blackfire before she had a chance to plow a fist into her sister's face. The hand around her throat went limp, and Starfire too dropped to the floor, gasping for breath.

Robin ran to her. "You okay?"

"We must help them!" Starfire insisted, gesturing to her fellow warriors.

Robin took that as a yes, and nodded. "You deal with Blackfire. I'll help Galfore and Tromand'r fight off the Gordanians."

Starfire's eyes flared green in response, and she bolted after her sister, her dress flapping behind her. Robin watched her go for but a moment, then rushed to join the warring Tromand'r and Galfore.

"HRAUGH!" Galfore bellowed, hurling one reptilian body away from him and swinging a wide fist into another. "Keep back, little one!" he insisted of Robin. "Your death cannot be afforded now!"

Robin pounded an approaching Gordanian in the face with a sickening _crack_. "If you think I'm gonna just sit on the sidelines, forget it," Robin countered. "I'm no stranger to a fight, I'm not backing down."

"Robin, you do not understand, your duties have not yet been fulfilled--" Tormand'r began, but was cut off by the swing of an enemy axe. He caught the flat of the blade between his hands, snarled at its Gordanian owner, and filled it with crackling star-bolt energy. The Gordanian howled in pain and dropped it, and Tromand'r blasted it in the face with another star-bolt.

"My duties can wait!" Robin snapped back. "We have to deal with the Gordanians right now!"

"Where…is…the princess?" Galfore bit out amidst holding back two snarling Gordanian faces.

"She's – HAH! – dealing with Blackfire!" Robin answered.

"Little one, you must get yourself and the princess safely away from here! The union between our peoples depends on it!" he bellowed, shoving away his opponents.

Robin shook his head. "But the ceremony's finished, we can't just -- TROMAND'R, WATCH YOUR SIX!"

"Watch…what?" Tromand'r asked, distracted.

"BEHIND YOU!"

Tromand'r spun around and gasped. Galfore's own adversaries had drawn him away from Tromand'r, leaving his rear exposed to attack; an exposure that a Gordanian was taking advantage of to swing a spear at his head. Tromand'r jerked away a split second too late, and the spear hacked through his long braid of hair, inside which he still kept his most precious possession. The severed braid and the locket within it hit the floor, where it was promptly stepped on by a great, blue, clawed foot with a deafening _crunch_.

Tromand'r's eyes went dead for a second, staring at the mangled hair and metal. But in the next second, they exploded with electric blue fury.

"_Chak'da…nu challis Cathir'n, seles chlorfarkers! FYED!_" Tromand'r roared. His eyes blasted twin beams of crackling blue energy, piercing straight though not only the Gordanian who had broken the locket, but a line of perhaps a half-dozen more hulking aliens behind it. All of them fell twitching to the floor, oozing green.

"Robin, you must get to safety, I implore you!" Galfore grunted as he shoved another alien away from him.

The Gordanian was dispatched by Robin's swinging staff an instant later. "And I told you, I'm not leaving! If anything it's you and Tromand'r that need to get out of here! Your entire chain of command would fall apart if you both get killed!"

Tromand'r actually smirked. "Do not worry about us, Robin. The day I fall to a Gordanian is the day I deserve such a dishonorable death."

Robin smirked back. "Likewise…"

"Enough of this farce! DIE!"

Robin's head shot toward the snarling voice; Lord Trogaar was back up, leaping wildly at the Boy Wonder. Robin brought his staff up before him to brace against the alien's ravenous jaws, but it merely bit through the metal and snapped the staff in two. Undaunted, Robin brandished both shorter halves like clubs, darting under Trogaar's guard and pounding the alien's stomach with two quick jabs. Trogaar doubled over, wheezing, and Robin spun in a roundhouse and dug his heel into Trogaar's cheek. The alien fell to one knee, growling and glaring at Robin.

"I'm only going to offer you this once, Trogaar," Robin snapped, pointing a broken end of his staff at the Gordanian'd throat. "Take your troops and leave Earth, and don't ever come back. Save yourselves the bloodshed. Leave us in peace, and we'll do the same."

Trogaar bared his long, pointed teeth in response. "You humans….you are just like the Troq girl…nothing but a race of sentimental fools…just as Komand'r said you were…"

_Komand'r…that must be Blackfire,_ Robin realized. He glared. "Blackfire doesn't know a thing about humanity. If you bite us, you can bet we bite back. And don't forget, we have friends," he added gesturing to the battling Tamaranians around them that were slowly but surely gaining the upper hand on the invaders. Trogaar gazed around at his troops, and was forced to realize the truth of what Robin was saying. Even with surprise on his side, the Tamaranians were still superior fighters. His comrades were falling.

"Call off your dogs, Trogaar, and leave Earth. I won't tell you again," Robin demanded.

Trogaar reared up and took a few steps back, sneering at Robin. "You think you have won some great victory here? You have no idea of the army we possess, boy. Our fleet is almighty, and we will crush whatever pitiful resistance you can offer. You have won this small battle…but you shall lose this war."

He turned to the warring crowd. "FALL BACK!" he bellowed, and those of his troops that were left alive broke away from their opponents and retreated, chased back to their boarding ships by the victorious Tamaranians.

* * *

"HAH!"

Starfire rushed at her sister, eyes and hands blazing green.

Blackfire stood ready, matching Starfire's green glow with her own violet hue. "Come get it, dear sister!"

Starfire unleashed a flurry of star-bolts with frightening speed and accuracy at various points on her body. Blackfire twisted and bent gracefully, dodging and dancing around them all with an arrogant smile on her face, and fired back with two glowing purple optics.

"Eep!" Starfire squeaked, and jerked wildly sideways in midair as the twin beams shot past her. Blackfire dashed at her while she was off-balance, aiming another star-bolt-charged fist at her head. Starfire reacted just in time, catching the fist in her palm and pushing back against it. Blackfire swung her other fist forward, but Starfire caught that too. The warring siblings settled on the ground a moment later, both hands clasped together and roaring with green and purple fire. The two pushed with all their strength, each trying to outlast the other, both their faces set into angry stares.

"So…you continue…to hang around those…weakling humans, Starfire?" Blackfire bit out through her strain. "How pathetic of you…a crown princess of our people…to sink so low…"

"Having…friends and loved ones…does not make one 'low,'" Starfire growled back. She leapt up suddenly, dug one heel into the middle of Blackfire's chest, and snapped her other foot upward into her face. Blackfire stumbled backward and clutched her face as Starfire back-flipped in midair and landed gracefully on both feet.

"You wish to know what 'low' is, sister?" Starfire snapped as Blackfire slowly recovered. "'Low' is when one betrays their entire people. 'Low' is when one sells their secrets to one's mortal enemy for nothing more than petty revenge. '_Low_' is when one is responsible for the attempted genocide of two entire peoples! I am not the one who is low, sister. That is a dishonor all your own!"

"Oh, here we go," Blackfire drawled, spitting away to one side. "Again with your self-righteous lectures…by X'Hal, don't you ever get tired of listening to yourself?" In the blink of an eye she shot forward and was in Starfire's face before she had a chance to react. Blackfire's fist connected with her stomach just as quickly, and Starfire doubled over in pain, leaving her wide open for a spinning kick to the face that sent her tumbling to the ground.

"You were always the goodie-two-shoes, Starfire," she shot at her sister, hovering a few feet above the ground. "Always like little miss angel, while I was the devil. Everything you did was right and perfect, and everything I did was wrong and evil."

Starfire struggled back to her feet. "I have never once professed myself to be perfect, sister…but the things you are doing….the things you have _always_ done….they are most certainly in the wrong. You steal and blackmail and betray at every turning!"

"Tell it to someone who cares!" she shouted, and lunged forward again. But Starfire was ready this time; she half-leapt, half-flew backward to dodge the fist that plowed into the ground where she'd been standing a moment ago. Blackfire followed swiftly, and Starfire twisted in midair again to dodge another blow that cracked the wall behind her when it missed her jaw. Starfire struck while Blackfire's guard was down for that brief moment, plowing a star-blot into her flank. Blackfire screeched an alien curse and backed away, clutching a smoking burn hole that went through her costume and left her amber skin red.

Starfire hovered on place, staring her sister down. "Not since we were children have you ever bested me in battle, sister…and that will not change now. Save both of us the pain, and surrender yourself!"

"Surrender? To _you_?.! Don't make me laugh!"

Blackfire's eyes flared and twin beam exploded from them, and Starfire fired her own eye beams in response. The purple and green streams met in midair halfway between the two siblings, creating a raging starburst of energy at the point where they clashed. Blackfire poured her power into the beam, pushing Starfire's back little by little.

"You…won't…stop me!" Blackfire struggled to say.

"I…have never…yet…failed to!" Starfire bit back, and redoubled her own efforts. The green side of the beam pushed back toward the center, and then pressed further, until the beams' point of intersection was a mere few feet from Blackfire.

"No…no…I won't…lose!" she insisted. She diverted a small burst of energy to her hand, and a violet star-bolt flashed into existence. In one fluid motion, she cut off her own beam, leapt sideways, and hurled the bolt at Starfire's head. Starfire blinked her own beam off, but she saw the star-bolt a moment too late. She jerked away from it, but not enough; the bolt drove itself into her shoulder, drawing a fresh agony from the already-scarred skin there. She landed on the ground, holding her shoulder painfully as Blackfire sneered.

"FALL BACK!" a booming Gordanian voice announced all of a sudden. Blackfire's attention tuned to the fight going on around them, and to her annoyance, the Tamaranians had gained the upper hand and were forcing the Gordanians into a retreat. If she expected to stay breathing, she had no choice but to retreat with them.

She turned back to glare at Starfire. "You got lucky, sister dear…but I'll be back to finish this little dance."

And without another word she turned and fled.

"Starfire!"

Starfire turned toward the voice, and saw Robin, Galfore, and Tromand'r running toward her. Behind them, the Tamaranian warriors who remained were busy chasing the Gordanians away to their docking craft.

"Hurry! We must get to the bridge!" Tromand'r shouted. "The Gordanians may already be landing their troops on Earth!"

Starfire nodded her agreement. "Affirmative!"

The foursome hurried through the halls, which were filled with scrambling warriors, pilots rushing to their ships, and officers barking orders.

"You okay, Star?" Robin asked her as he ran beside her flying form.

"I am fine," she responded, still clutching her shoulder. "It is no worse than any other injury we have suffered in our line of duty."

Robin seemed satisfied with that answer, and a new question surfaced. "Blackfire…why is she…?"

"She is…vengeful. That is all," Starfire said sadly. "She does not care about our people, or yours, or even the Gordanians. To her they are all simply means to an end, to get to me. She has…fallen quite far."

Robin only nodded. "We'll stop her, Star. We'll stop all of it."

"I pray that we do…"

The bridge was in front of them a moment later. The doors slid open, and the foursome rushed in, Tromand'r and Galfore already barking orders. Robin and Starfire, however, fell silent as they came to a standstill in front of the bridge's vast main windows.

"Dear God…"

"_Nama du X'Hal…_"

Hundreds of ships filled the empty void. Monolothic, spiked Gordanian ships, ruby red Tamaranian ships, and dozens of fighters spewing from each. Red and green and blue and violet beams filled the sky, firing from Tamaranians and Gordanians alike and destroying everything they touched.

Space was no longer an endless abyss of black.

It was burning.

The war had begun.

* * *


	26. Invasion, Part 1

Author's Note: Immense apologies for the immense delay. I really have no excuse whatsoever...so I hope this super-extra-long chapter can make up for it. This chapter was co-written by myself and Post. Enjoy.

* * *

Thresholding by CidGregor 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all that he has contributed to its existence. _(Desperados!)

* * *

_

**Chapter 25**

"_De X'Hal_…" a frightened breath escaped the Tamaranian princess' lips as she clutched the tense hand of her husband. "It is happening…"

Robin's own hand squeezed back as he stared harshly out the window, his gaze focused upon the retreating hulls of what seemed to be a group of Gordanian scouts escorting Lord Trogaar's flagship. Trogaar had likely hoped to take them by surprise and crush the figureheads of Starfire, Tromand'r, and Galfore all in one quick blow, throwing the Tamaranian army into disarray, and Robin could only assume he'd managed to get as far as he did solely due to Blackfire's intimate knowledge of her people that she fed him. So when he failed to break down Galfore's flagship from the inside, it was all he could do to escape the fray alive, even as most of the escort scouts fell to the assault of Tamaranian laser fire from the fighters that burned hotly on their retreating tails.

"Pull those chasers back!" Galfore suddenly barked. "I want every available fighter to stay with the fleet and defend this planet!"

"Yes, sir!" Tromand'r answered, and relayed the order in his own tongue.

"Captain, we must return to the Mother Ship," Galfore rumbled. "They will need our expertise and leadership there far more than here, particularly on our flagships. Signal Lieutenant Kornan'm and inform her we shall be returning immediately."

Tromand'r nodded and hurried to relay that message as well. "At once, sir."

"What was all that?" Robin asked from his place at the window a few feet below the hulking emperor.

"A cowardly and dishonorable sneak attack designed to assassinate key figureheads in their enemies' forces, causing discord and confusion among the rest of the ranks," Galfore answered, confirming Robin's suspicions. "More than likely they wished to spare at least a portion of their fleet from the conflict. Normally such an attack would be impossible, but it seems with the traitor Komand'r backing them, they were able to slip in. Now that their mission has failed anyway, however, they will likely report back to their fleet that they must attack with everything they have. And despite my every confidence in my subjects…that does not bode well for us."

"Tell us what we can do to help!" Robin insisted immediately. "We've had experience fighting these guys before, we can--"

"No, young one," Galfore cut him off before he could continue. "You yet have other duties before you, as you are well aware."

Robin's eyes narrowed at that, and his frustrations made him quite blind to the fact that Starfire's hand had suddenly tensed in his. "Sir, I understand if the whole marriage ceremony wasn't properly completed, but the Gordanians are a far more immediate problem! You have to let us help! The rest of the ceremony can wait!"

Clearly he was mistaken in saying this, however, because both grizzled war veterans spun to stare incredulously at him, and Starfire's tense grip became tenser still.

"Have you gone quite mad, Robin?" Tromand'r blurted. "Surely you know that is impossible!"

Robin stared right back at him. "Excuse me?"

"It would be folly to risk your lives before the final ritual has been completed! If either of you were to die before it is done, the peace we have founded in your marriage will become null and void!"

"WHAT?.!" Robin demanded. "You expect me to just sit on my hands until this is all over so you can be bothered to set up the ceremony again?.!"

Tromand'r seemed annoyed now, and Robin began to get the impression that he was missing something. "That ceremony has been completed, Robin! By X'Hal, I have just told you, it is the final ritual that must still be performed!"

Yeah. He wasmissing something, alright. "_What_ final ritual?"

At this, both warrior's eyebrows raised so far up that they disappeared into their hair, and Starfire grip on his hand became so stiff and tense that it was starting to hurt.

"Surely the princess has informed you of the ritual of _s'lor_?" Galfore probed, disbelief etched across his face.

Robin opened his mouth to tell him no, as a matter of fact she'd mentioned nothing of the sort, but the instant he started to do so, the grip on his hand was gone, Starfire's palm was clapped over his mouth, and her foot was firmly pressing on top of his.

"Of course I have informed him!" Starfire said very rapidly, her mouth formed into a broad, reassuring smile. "But I am m-most embarrassed to admit that I informed him of it in error, in that I did not…p-properly stress to him the importance of the ritual's completion as soon as is possible!"

Even if he hadn't been privy to the fact that this was an obvious lie, Robin would still have known it was one just by the forced calm that she was thinly layering over her mild panic. He'd heard her sound just like that on many occasions in the past, and it was always covering up a deeper truth.

Galfore and Tromand'r both seemed relieved by her words, however, their expressions relaxing. "I see. Very well, then," Galfore said, nodding to her. "Captain Tromand'r and I will be returning to the Mother Ship to lead our forces from there. Rejoin us as soon as you are able."

Robin wriggled as best he could, but it was hard to move properly in his wedding costume, and his new bride's grip was as impossibly strong as ever.

Starfire, meanwhile, started dragging Robin slowly back toward the exit, the large and predominantly artificial grin still on her face. "We shall return upon its completion, and do our best to assist you in the coming battles! May X'Hal be with you!"

And without waiting for any further reply, Starfire rushed from the room, carrying a struggling Robin in tow.

"Starfire, what the heck—mmmphh!.!.!" he said before being cut off by her hand over his mouth again.

"Please Robin, be silent for now…I will explain everything in a moment," she said to him, and the conflicting fear and excitement and nervousness and anticipation in her voice told Robin more clearly than any of the previous signs:

He was _definitely_ missing something.

* * *

"Captain Tromand'r!" One of many trailing Tamaranian officers ran down the long corridor and flanked his commanding officer. "Are we going to retaliate?" 

Tromand'r wiped a glob of glowing blood from the fresh battle-scar on his cheek and spat: "Does X'Hal have holy ovaries?" He glared out the Mother Ship's hull windows toward his right while marching at full-pace with his fellow soldiers. "Those festering reptiles' surprise attack was bloody and underhanded—but most of all it was a diversion. It may look like they're retreating, but the brunt of the Gordanian offensive has yet to make its venomous bite into our blockade."

"Then it's a full deployment?" another officer throated. "Give the word, sir, and we'll send the Royal Squadron out in a heartbeat."

"It is not my word to give, but Lord Galfore's," Tromand'r grunted as the group of able-bodied warriors marched through the automatic doors and into the massive bridge of the Tamaranian Mother Ship. **_SCHWISSH!_** "Though if I can make a prediction, he will want to keep the Royal Squadron near to the _Echo'r_ to protect the betrothed pair."

"Of course, sir."

"Though, we must take action!"

"My entire armada for a more poetic understatement," Tromand'r took a deep breath. "….on second thought." He marched up to the Commander's station in the middle of a flurry of busied, frantic pilots and computer console operators. "Lieutenant Kornan'm!" He shouted up towards a platform shadowing the lower gantries of the massive Mother Ship bridge. "Status report on the _Echo'r's_ defenses!"

A Tamaranian warrioress with a cybernetic eyepatch swiveled about and shouted back down from her lofty position before a massive viewscreen. "Hull breaches on the front section have been maintained. Force fields have eliminated the vacuum, and shields are back in operation."

"What rate of stability?"

"Seventy-Two Percent, sir."

"Maintain that frequency and focus repairs on the hull breaches," Tromand'r pointed and flew up to an Engineering console. He ran his hand over a keypad and spoke while checking on the Mother Ship's systems. "As long as our flagships are okay, we'll have the strength necessary to perform an effective counter-charge against the enemy. We need the Mother Ship in one piece to maintain the blockade. Our defense of Terra Firma must NOT fall."

"Lieutenant! Captain!" a Tamaranian soldier at a communication station shouted from the rear of the Bridge. "Transmission from Lord Galfore!"

"Patch him through."

**_Snkkkkt!_** The commanding Tamaranian warrior's face appeared on multiple viewscreens, including the large screen overlooking. "_Tromand'r. How fairs the Mother Ship?_"

"Sir, Lieutenant Kornan'm reports that the shields are stable and the hull breaches are being repaired," Tromand'r flew up to the topmost platform of the Bridge and folded his arms behind his back. "The Gordanian surprise attack on the ceremony was merely one of their diversionary tactics--"

"I _am well aware of that, Captain…_"

* * *

Lord Galfore sat his massive frame within the commander's chair of a Tamaranian flagship's bridge. All around him, amber-skinned men and women were positioning themselves at their stations and setting the massive warship for departure. 

"…that is why we must retaliate swiftly and without delay," he spoke towards a small viewscreen positioned on the left arm of his chair. "But we will not give in to a Gordanian trap. Hold the Royal Squadron at bay and order the Vegan Wings to join in formation with the Centauri Wings. The backup squadrons will amass their numbers while we drive the Gordanians back with the Royal Flagships." He motioned nonverbal commands to his bridge officers while punching a flurry of keys on his opposite armrest console. "As I speak, I am commandeering the _Z'Daan_ to spearhead our counter-attack. I will require the support of the other three Flagships currently docked to the Mother Ship. The rest, I want to hold back to maintain the blockade."

"_If I may be so bold, my Lord, should we not provide more support for the central movement?_"

"X'Hal is on our side, Captain," Galfore half-grumbled. "We are not going to eliminate their fleet with this charge. We only need to keep them busy until the Vegan and Centauri Wing squadrons can answer the call. We will answer the Gordanians on their own terms—greater numbers."

"_May I at least suggest a backup of Royal Scout ships?_" Tromand'r took a deep breath through the audio-visual feed. "_…and that I join your side in the glorious charge?_"

"………" a smile slowly alighted Galfore's scarred face. "N'meraat de X'Hal, Captain Tromand'r. But if you are to join the charge, make it quick…"

* * *

"…_Leave the Mother Ship in command of Lieutenant Kornan'm._" 

"Yes, my lord," Tromand'r half bowed. "I shall embark on the _Peley_."

"_Let us cast off all four vessels from the Mother Ship's docking stations at once. The cosmos tonight shall turn to ice with the blood of Gordanian pillagers. _—**_SNKKKT_**." Galfore's image flickered off the plethora of viewscreens.

"X'Hal," Tromand'r landed a fist against his own chest. He then swiveled about and faced the far corners of the bridge. "Keep in constant communication link with Lord Galfore's Ship as he embarks on board the _Z'daan_. Our lord is fearless and brave in the name of X'Hal…but the soonest that his ship comes under impenetrable attack, I want the Centauri and Vegan Wings ordered to converge upon his position for immediate protection and support."

"Aye, sir," Kornan'm saluted yet again. "I have received messages from the docking stations. The Central Flagships are ready for departure. Shall I inform them of your--?"

"No," Tromand'r pointed. "Give them the order to depart and follow the _Z'Daan's_ wake."

"But sir," an officer marched up in a posture of confusion. "Did you not just tell the emperor that you would be boarding one of the flagsh--?"

"And that I shall, but the fleet must get underway in time to give the Vegan and Centauri fleets the necessary spearhead," Tromand'r pivoted about and tightly faced his fellow men. "I will take one of the scoutships and board the _Peley_ en route. Though…" His eyes narrowed. "… …I need not go alone…"

The Tamaranians stood tall and strong. One of them stood mightily forward and throated for the others: "We are willing to die by your side, Captain."

Suddenly, a cosmic vibration thundered through the hull of the ship. **_THOOM!_** The entire bridge rocked and rattled. A few console operatives murmured in apprehension…

Tromand'r took a deep breath and glared out the large, bulbous window looking out into space beyond the bridge's front section. "You may get your wish sooner than naught…," he pointed towards a speck of bright red energy swarming towards the blockade from a distance. The bogeys pierced through curtains of space-fighter haze and cosmic flak. "Already the Gordanians are performing the Drendar Moon maneuver."

Sneers and sour hisses of discontent cricketed forth from the veterans present.

"The Drendar Moon maneuver……" "Just like that reptilian scum." "Must they take their infernal junk to every battleground?" "Pathetic cowards…"

"We must engage the enemy, NOW," Tromand'r mightily marched out. "Kornan'm! The Princess' vessel is yours. Protect it with your life!"

"By the Goddess' blood that flows within me….," she bowed her head.

Tromand'r pounded his fist on a console and forced open a heavy metal door leading to the hangar bays. "Let us spill some Gordanian slime…"

"De X'hal!"

"DE X'HAL!"

And they were on their way……

* * *

In deep space…… 

Between the fragile green sphere of the Earth and the white ghost of the Moon…….

**_SWISSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!_** A dozen Tamaranian robot probes flew in formation. Their needle 'wings' rotated and danced like drunken Sputniks as they charged up huge

pulses of electromagnetic energy. The remotely guided war tools flew an arc straight towards a triad of bulbous green Gordanian fighters.

**_Zzzzzt---Zzzzt---Zzzzzt!_** Bolts of electromagnetic chaos fork-fingered their way across the cold blackness and shot into the fighters' engine coils. **_ZZZT!_**

The Gordanian fighters slowed ever so slightly. The centermost ship accelerated while the wingmen drew back. A metallic cannon of barrels rotated from the center of the ship's spherical body and let loose a barrage of shredded hot ballistics towards the incoming probes.

**_Wriiiiiii-CHTK!CHTK!CHTK!CHTK!CHTK!_**

The ballistics pelted the front layer of probes and rendered them to silver ribbons. The rest of the Tamaranian probes flickered with a unified pulse of electromagnetic energy. They then swung into a triangular formation—like a flying pyramid. Together, their electromagnetic charges zapped, joined together, and formed a cohesive wave of silver sparks that issued forth from the center of their 'pyramid' and overwhelmed the three reptile fighters.

**_ZZZZT-ZZZZT-ZZZZT!_**

The Gordanian ships sparkled and throbbed with the energy—then powered down and floated dead-cold through the recesses of space. The probe-pyramid floated past them, joined by dozens….…hundreds……over a thousand little silver spheres flitting and flying in loose formations as they swarmed in on a squadron of incoming, furious Gordanian fighters. The dark 'sky' soon turned into a soup of silver-white electrical energy and metal projectiles as the Gordanian fighters fired in every direction and the twirling, bouncing probes did their worst in collective electromagnetic numbers. There was silver shrapnel flying everywhere, accompanied by the occasional dead Gordanian ship floating helplessly into oblivion. This 'soup' flickered and throbbed and all but imploded in on itself until—suddenly and without warning—the Gordanian fighters veered and pulled away from the scene with a thunderous roar of afterburn. The helpless Tamaranian probes danced and flickered the last few seconds of their existence as—

**_THROOOOOO-OOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!_** A massive wave of giant, rusted-red space rocks slammed mercilessly through the swarms of 'space flies' and thundered their haphazard way towards the ruby specks of the Tamaranian blockade beyond. The asteroids were all being propelled in a single thrust of militaristic direction that was too exact to be 'natural'. Behind them—like giant shepherds guiding crimson crystal sheep—a wave of bloated Gordanian flagships trailed the rotating rocks. They were huge, green, cancerous-looking ships with random spikes and spherical 'tumors' growing out from their slimy-polished exoskeletons. While the rocks sped and sped forward with an acceleration that put the Gordanian offense to shame, there was no denying the ferocity of the reptilian race's impervious advance upon the awaiting blockade. Ten Flagships. Twenty. A hundred and counting in menacing might…

* * *

The red rocks grew larger and larger in the magnified space image being broadcasted across the _Z'daan's_ viewscreen. There was an undeniable, breathless gasp shared amongst most witnessing members of the somber crew. 

"Mmm……the Drendar Moon maneuver……," Galfore stroked his beard as he studied the scene. "….…" He stood his massive frame up, folded his meaty arms, and stared at the crew as he ordered: "Order the _Peley_, the _Matraaz_, and the _B'kuum_ to spread formation. The scoutships will then fill in the gaps with a Gaamblorn Escort Design. Send the command out on all Tamaranian channels."

"Membraat siul, my lord."

"By my one good eye…" the Tamaranian ruler pointed at the incoming specks being highlighted on the map. "...Those asteroids are unlike any sort the Gordanians have launched at us before. I suspect they are indigenous to this solar system and consist of a composite that only the Terrans are capable of knowing."

A nearby officer nodded. "We must be ready for any surprises."

"Absolutely," Galfore paced before his chair and motioned a hand towards the tactical station on the bridge. "Officer, charge the forward cannon banks and patch a command through to Lieutenant Kornan'm aboard the Mother Ship to standby with a full spread of long range Concussion Torpedoes."

"Right away, my lord……"

Galfore took a breath and sneered invisibly at the Gordanian barrage: "By X'Hal, we can launch 'rocks' of our own too……"

* * *

From thousands upon thousands of kilometers away, the red rocks led the green Gordanian charge. Meeting their advance from a fair distance was the ruby-sleek fleet of the Tamaranian reply. The four massive main Flagships floated a fiery path as they detached themselves from the Mother Ship and spread apart from each other in a solid line of impregnability. 

The _Z'daan_. The _Peley_. The _Matraaz_. The _B'kuum._

Wisping, whining scoutships speedily slid their way in the open space between the glistening vessels. Full armaments were loaded. Glowing cannons flickered and pulsed at the ready. The Tamaranian defense was crisp. Clean. Undaunted……and yet perceivably dwarfed by the incoming monsters of floating rock anxiously twirling from afar. But then a squadron of royal fighters joined in loose formation, followed by more scoutships……and the glowing aura of the distant Mother Ship's awaiting cannon support. The entire slice of galactica throbbed and shook from the strength of the cosmic convoy.

"_**Snkkt**—Valasar meniul Tam'ran_," came Galfore's voice universally to every last ship, scout, and fighter. "_My people, as your Lord and Commander I ask for your courage and fearless vigor. The Gordanians must not be allowed to set foot on Terra Firma. By the glory of X'Hal, let this be our most glorious night of battle yet. Sannar'm m'beraat de X'hal!_"

"**_Snkkt_**—DE X'HAL!"

**_THOOOOO-OOOOOM!.!.!.!_** The flagships accelerated all on one accord. At the same time, one last scoutship rocketed forward and entered the hangar bay of the _Peley_. One second later, and all four Flagships activated their energy shields.

**_FLASH! FLASH! FL-FLASH! VROMMMMmmmmm……

* * *

_**Inside the main hangar bay of the Flagship _Peley_, the scoutship lowered on a cushion of powerful thruster engines. _HISSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssssss._ Steam and frost flew every which way and wafted up against the force field of the open hangar bay door. Half a minute later, and the top hatch of the red-hulled scoutship swirled open. A dozen brawn Tamaranian warlords flew out of the opening, the foremost of which was Tromand'r.

"Captain, we're awaiting your command on the bridge," an officer at the side entrance of the hangar bay said with a salute. "We are following Lord Galfore's route and are prepared to engage the Gordanian projectiles."

"Nnnngh…another year, another Drendar gauntlet….," Tromand'r rotated the cricks in his necks and forearms before half-sighing, half-grunting and shuffling with both fists aggravatedly clenched. "Decades of warfare—my fellow Tamaranians—and I am almost sickeningly bereft of surprises---"

**_BOOOOO-OOOO-OOOOM!_**

A huge explosion racked the entire ship. Everyone but Tromand'r fell down with an outrageous cry of shock and surprise. The Captain leaned awkwardly against the hull of the scoutship and gritted his teeth. He looked out the nearest window into chaotic space with helpless beads of sweat….

* * *

**_BOOOO-OOOOOOM!_**

"Nnnghh!" Galfore fought not to fall out of his chair as his entire bridge shook and swayed. Tamaranian officers grunted and groaned as they collapsed hard against their console panels. Everywhere, computer warning systems were bleeping, blinking, and blipping in emergency. "Report!" Galfore hissed. "What was that explosion?"

"It came from the Gordanian fleet, sir!" a bridge officer shouted. "A massive energy burst from the thick of their fleet!"

"Was it a flagship?"

"Not enough data t-to confirm, sir—"

"Lord Galfore!" a tactical officer exclaimed, her eyes wide. "One of the asteroid projectiles of the Gordanians' is missing!"

Galfore's humongous brow furrowed. "What do you mean, 'missing'?"

The large viewscreen brought up the celestial map. The region belonging to the missing hunk of rock was highlighted.

"It is no longer there! It is as if it vanished!"

Galfore gritted his teeth. "Not……vanished--"

Right at that heart-splitting moment, a full spread of wasp-like blips flashed into existence across the map and swarmed all over the Tamaranian fleet. **_Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!_**

"Multiple targets! Front and center!'

"Clatta siul thrii!"

"They're upon us!"

"All hands!" Galfore shouted. "Brace for imp—"

**_RUMMMMMBLE!.!.!.!_**

The entire ship shook and shuddered from innumerable, merciless projectiles pounding all over its shielding. Galfore fought not to be flung from his seat….

**_THUD! TH-THUD! THUD THUD THUD!_**

Exploding Gordanian missiles sailing forth from within the exploded asteroid ricocheted all over the front flagship. The _Z'daan_ took the heavy punishment. Its silverish shield splashed and fluctuated from the rain of chaos.

**_ZZZ-ZZZTT!_** The barrage of flaming projectiles splashed the shields into full intensity, and it was right at that moment that larger, slower missiles rocketed their ways in and nestled themselves conspicuously between the huge flagships. A few drifted towards the Mother Ship while the others spread throughout the entire Tamaranian fleet, seeking the largest juggernauts possible.

As soon as the missiles found their levitating spots between two flagships, they cut their engines and started to vibrate with red-hot Gordanian energy.

**_VROMMMMMMM!.!.!.!

* * *

_**Tromand'r could see this from where he stood inside the Hangar Bay. And his eyes rounded. He flung a hot-blue star-bolt at a control panel, smashing it and forcing the metal bay doors of the Hangar to close over the force field.

"Run! RUN TO THE INTERIOR OF THE SHIP!"

"But sir—"

"THEY'RE GRAVITON CHARGES! These vessels are about to be crushed like Centauri Nanocrabs! MOVE!"

The Tamaranian soldiers and warriors ran—full of exclamations—towards the nearest entrance doors…

* * *

Galfore was already jamming his mighty hand over a communication device and shouting to all forces. "Graviton charges! Fighters and scouts, fall back! Flagships, full power to shields and disengage formation---" 

But just as he spoke, the large black missiles in question exploded in full ferocity. There was no sound to be equivocated with such charges. Just an eerie 'drowning' sensation as everyone felt like their spines were about to exit through their feet and skulls at the same time. After a bit of static cleared away from the viewscreens of the front flagships, the effect of the charges became clear. Tiny black specks—blacker than space itself—erupted where the bombs were and fluctured with the blue aura of 'crushed' light.

The graviton charges had formed microscopic black holes.

The result could only be one thing…..

**_GROAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!_**

The metal skeletons of the Tamaranian flagships crackled and rattled as the ships wobbled in their trajectory. They veered towards the left and the right—towards each other with the miniature black holes sandwiched in between. They were being pulled into an inevitable crunch. The shields flicker brighter and brighter. The fighters scurried all around in dismay, a few of them being sucked in to the energy maelstrom and being incinerated to dust between the colliding ships' shields.

**_P-P-P-POWWWWW!.!.! FLAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAASSSSSH!_**

The _Z'daan_ plummeted sideways into the _Matraaz_.

The _B'kuum_ into the _Peley_.

The result was four bulbous energy shields bottling four ships in rattling mayhem. The blue energy of the Tamaranian barriers fluxed and flickered together, reaching a fever pitch as they fought the intensity of the miniature black holes summoned between them by the Gordanian Graviton charges.

"All power to shields!" one of the warriors on board the _Z'daan_ shouted to the officers on board the bridge. "We MUST maintain our shields!"

"No! NO!" Galfore grumbled. "Don't you see, that's what they want us to do!"

"M-My lord?"

"If we intensify our shields anymore, they'll cause a chain reaction with the _Maltraaz_ and both flagships will—"

**_WRIII! WRIII! WRIII!_**

"Engine overload!"

"Nm'haat siul threnna! My Lord, the forward energy banks! They're about to—"

**_Zzzzzt---POWWW!.!.!.!_**

Computer consoles everywhere sparked and exploded. Crying officers were thrown back over ten feet. Galfore himself nearly wobbled as the whole ship shook, and outside the hellish interior the _Z'daan_ was twirling about. Its shield had totally, utterly vanished from the collision with the _Matraaz's_ energy banks. The two ships were slingshotted away from each other and the fading black holes, totally naked and unguarded.

As fate would have it, the front 'nose' of the _Z'daan_—like a harpoon—swam its way in a downward arc and sliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiced a thick sliver through the hull of the helpless _Matraaz._

**_SLLLKKKKKK-KRKKKKKK-KKKKTTT!.!.!_**

Debris and metal bits flew everywhere, and as the cut went deeper and deeper into the hull, crystallized puffs of moisture and oxygen exploded outward and three dozen flailing Tamaranian bodies were ejected mercilessly out into space.

The engines of the ships ruptured, sputtered, and shorted out all together---

---except for two on board the _Z'daan_ that exploded completely—**_P-POWWWWW!.!.!.!_**

A wave of plasma shot out from the crippled _Z'daan's_ body, evaporating a few voiceless Tamaranian souls as they plunged through zero-G. Debris flew everywhere in as shrapnel crowd and covered that splotch of space with hellish dust.

* * *

On board the _Peley_, a shaken group of Tamaranians along with Tromand'r stared out a stretch of glass windows into the naked event. They could spot the flaming _Z'daan_ and shredded _Matraaz_ in the far distance of the disaster. 

"X'hal…"

"Lord Galfore's ship is being consumed by fire!"

"Miel chlorvaak Gord'n! They fight with no honor! They have stripped us of our proper defenses!"

"Silence!" Tromand'r growled and braced the others as he glared out the window. "We have troubles of our own…"

Everyone watched as the _B'kuum_ suddenly flung into view, its huge hull glistening with ash and debris—

"GET DOWN!" Tromand'r shouted as the men fell back—

**_CRRRRRRRKKKK!.!.!.!.!.!_**

The _B'kuum_ slammed sideways into the _Peley_.

A concussion blast rippled through the hulls of both ships, causing windows to shatter, buckles to break, and gashes to open in the might, purple metal-shells.

But from the angle of the catastrophe, the _B'kuum_ suffered the most. The mighty ship split in half, bearing towards the cosmos its skeletal subsections of decks, floors, and interior war rooms. Bodies and instruments flew out into the cold of space with condensing atmospheres of oxygen—only to propel the two halves further apart till they were caught up in the nearly-faded miniature black hole and started spiraling, spiraling, spiraling around themselves like two confused asteroids.

But the 'orbit' delineated. The two halves of the once-might flagship crunched into each other and with the magnitude of their ruptured shield batteries colliding from within, a mighty explosion was produced.

**_KA-POWWWWWW!.!.!.!.!.!.!_**

The ship splashed every which way in a gigantic ball of plasma. A wave of energy dispersed, slamming into the _Peley_ and sending it flying off towards the Gordanian Drendar barrage with no guidance whatsoever.

**_SHOOOO-OOOO-OOOOOM!

* * *

_**From on board the near-derelict _Z'daan_, Galfore stared at the viewscreen with a look of horror.

It wasn't so much a fear for the safety of his fellow warrior on board the far-flung _Peley._

Neither was it the bare horror at the hundreds of lives lost in those last few seconds.

But it was because he realized that dozens, hundreds of graviton charges just like those mere two were exploding all over the front of the Tamaranian fleet.

And sooner than an Emerald eye could blink, half of the blockade around Earth would be defenseless and naked to the Gordanian onslaught.

* * *

And in a fiendish charge of dozens upon dozens of merciless, red asteroids---that Gordanian onslaught came. The Drendar maneuver went underway, and giant rocks came hurtling towards the unguarded field of Tamaranian vessels strung between miniature black holes. 

**_FWOOOSH! FW-FW-FWOOOOSH! FWOOOOOOOOSH!_**

While Graviton charges thundered off in the fire-specked void between giant Tamaranian warships, a throng of asteroids sailed low and rocketed red-hot towards the Mother Ship. As the shielding of the huge vessel began to fade, the huge meteors shook, vibrated, and literally fell apart into exploding chunks of space dust. **_POW! P-POW_**!

Forth from the exploded asteroids flew giant, bulbous spheres being piloted from deep inside. A hissing Gordanian in each sphere pulled a switch and—**_SCHHHTTK!_**—spiraling ring-blades slid out in fans along the circumference of the spheres. The blades proceeded to spin and turn the spheres into sailing saucers of merciless serration. **_SVVVV-VVVV-VVVV-VVVV!.!.!.!_** The saucers dipped down, hissed their blades even faster, and sliced the fans deep into the purple hull of the Mothership.

Unguarded, the metal surfaces of the Tamaranian vessel were sliced to ribbons. Bulkheads snapped, windows shattered, and the great vacuum of space sucked bodies—soldiers and citizens alike—out into the blackness. The amber-skinned bodies flailed, and voiceless screams wailed at the last second before the Gordanian saucers swayed to the side and purposefully ripped the flailing souls to shreds, filling space with frozen blood. **_Snnnrkkk-Snrkkkkt!_**

As more and more ribbons were sliced into the Tamaranian ships, a second wave of asteroids sailed in and exploded—**_P-POW!_**—exposing trooper vessels that unloaded dozens upon dozens of Gordanian soldiers on winged thruster packs. The reptilian ravagers swept low. Their resilient scales glistened in the sunlight of naked space as they hissed to each other in masked communicators, flew in formation, and swung low over the gashes in the Mother Ship's side. They tossed grenades in, one after another. The grenades floated in, nestled against the vacuum-ravaged interiors of the ship, and exploded in fiery clouds of shrapnel. Whatever Tamaranian body was struggling inside to clamor back into the atmospheric sections of the vessel was skewered to bloody death. Those still alive and flailing were zapped or speared to death as the Gordanians roared over and through.

The Tamaranian fighters were too surprised to perform a proper counterattack, and the support divisions were still far from assembling. Thus, the Gordanians had free license to flock in and clutch onto the fighter ships from all sides. They jammed, smashed, and bludgeoned their way into the cockpits and stabbed the helpless, screaming pilots to death before laying explosive charges onto the outer shells and thrusting away from the inevitable fireball.

* * *

It was a mangled mess on board the _Peley._ Bulkheads bulged and exhaust ports hissed with crackling strain. Lights flickered and electrical systems dangled about like open bowels. Metal debris covered the hallways, forming mountains of chaotic obstacles. 

After a few silent seconds—the ambient background intermittently interrupted by the reverberations of explosions and laser fire—the debris started to stir from underneath. Chunks of metal fell every which way as a group of amber-skinned soldiers climbed out, led by…

"Nnnghh…," Tromand'r frowned. Scraped and cut in a dozen places all over. He stumbled to his feet and thrust a mighty hand down to lift a few of his comrades. He stood tall on a pile of junk and looked all around the lopsided hallway.

"We've been hit!" One Tamaranian scampered toward an open, cracked window. "We're a derelict! We're spiraling out of control!"

"_Peley_ Bridge, come in," an older warrior called into a communicator. Waited. Called again: "_Peley_ Bridge, do you read me?" Silence. He glanced the Captain's way. "They're not responding."

"We'll be lucky if they're even breathing," Tromand'r muttered and scaled the far reaches of the collapsed hallway. "Can anyone find the door to the Hangar Bay?"

"Negative, Captain! The passageway between us is breached!"

"We're blocked from entering the main lifts on the other side!" A panicky recruit motioned with an amber hand. "Sir, we have no exit!"

"….……" Tromand'r turned around. He pointed. "We have those windows." He glanced towards an exposed doorway. "And…if I'm right…"

He marched over towards the door and punched a console.

**_Schwisssh!_**

An armory was exposed, complete with space helmets and large laser rifles.

"……" Tromand'r turned around. "Ensign. Is our ship facing the blockade?"

"Right now it is, sir. We're spinning."

"What's the status—from what you can tell?"

"The Drendar Barrage has reached the Mother Ship. …Great Centauri! Th-the vessel is being torn asunder! All forward shields must have been eliminated by the graviton charges!"

The Tamaranian men murmured and sneered amongst themselves. Many a vindictive star-bolt charged in fury.

Tromand'r took one look at the windows…at the armory…and at the windows again.

"Ensign, tell me when we've spun again to face the Gordanian fleet."

The Captain marched into the armory, picked up a laser rifle the size of his body, and cocked it.

**_Chk-CHTKKK!_**

He smirked. "Those vile lizards paid us a visit. It is only fitting we return the favor…."

* * *

In the relative safety of the _Echo'r_, meanwhile, a certain Tamaranian princess bolted through its halls at high speeds. 

**_Schwisssh- Schwisssh- Schwisssh!_**

Doors slid open one by one in rapid succession and Starfire flew through corridor after corridor, turning down several side paths and through several floor hatches leading a handful of levels downward. And still being dragged along with her…

"Nnnghh…Starfire? …Starfire, where are we going?.! Starfire!"

Robin had given up his futile struggling against her superior strength, but he certainly wasn't going to give up on trying to figure out just what in the world was going on. Starfire, however, seemed hell-bent on ignoring him until they got to wherever it was she was taking him.

**_Schwisssh!_**

One last door slid open, and Starfire pulled him into a cozy-yet-elegant room, one that looked strangely similar to Starfire's own bedroom back at Titans Tower, circular bed and all. Robin could only assume that these were her royal quarters onboard the ship. She at last put him down on the center of the bed atop lavender sheets and settled down beside him, legs folded underneath her wedding gown.

"Starfire, will you _please_ explain to me what the heck is going on around here?" Robin insisted one last time. "You know we should be out there helping them, you _know_ it! They're out there fighting and dying to stop this invasion! So what are we doing just sitting here? Why are we being sent away from the fight?"

Starfire didn't quite meet his gaze. She looked really nervous, he realized; her cheeks were flushed like she was overheated or embarrassed, and he could hear her breathing a little faster than she normally did. She appeared somewhat excited too, he observed; her eyes, always such an obvious indicator of her emotions, were startlingly alive and fiery, and she was fidgeting the way a child would when told to sit quietly for a few minutes before she could go out and play. 'Nervous,' however, seemed to be the more dominant of the two at that moment.

"You must understand, Robin," she began slowly, "that my people are rather tradition-bound. They may not be the most…l-logical or practical traditions in some situations, as you have so aptly pointed out; but they are…n-nevertheless vital to our ways…they cannot be ignored or set aside for the sake of convenience…"

Robin sighed impatiently, wishing she would get to the point.

"As Captain Tromand'r and Lord Galfore mentioned, there is…another portion to the betrothal process…that takes place after the initial ceremony is completed. I…admit that I have not been forthcoming with you concerning it, out of my own fears, and for that I apologize. I should have discussed it with you well before now, but…sadly I did not…I cannot deny my cowardice…and now there is no more delaying it…"

"Right, Galfore said something about a ritual of…something or other--"

"_S'lor_," Starfire said, and at the very utterance of the word her cheeks glowed all over again.

"Yeah, that," Robin amended distractedly. "They said if it wasn't completed, this whole peace arrangement is ruined?"

"Y-yes, that is correct…"

"W_hy?_"

Starfire paused for an excruciatingly long moment. "…T-the ritual of…_s-s'lor_ is…the process through which the ties of marriage are…finalized. If it is not completed within approximately one Terran week of the marriage ceremony's completion, for any reason…including the death of either of the betrothed pair…then the marriage becomes null and void, as does any other treaty or agreement reached via the marriage in question."

"So, if we die without this ritual being finished, the peace between Earth and Tamaran dies, so we have to go through this _s'lor_ thing to make the marriage final and secure the peace," Robin summarized rapidly, looking annoyed. "Fine. Then let's take care of it now so we can get back out there. What do we have to do?"

"I-I…it is…not entirely as simple as that, Robin, you--"

"Just tell me, Star, so we can get it done and move on!"

"Ohh…" she moaned pitiably, her expression torn as she tried to form the right words. She looked like she half-wanted to run from the room as fast as possible, and half-wanted…well…he couldn't tell what the other half was wanting, but there was certainly no time to waste on figuring it out.

"Starfire, please, we don't have time for this, just tell me!"

"I am t-trying, Robin, but…"

"Try harder!"

"Robin, I…I-I…it is difficult t-to--"

"The only thing making this difficult right now is you, Starfire!" Robin snapped, losing his patience. "Now look, this war is going on without us, and the longer we sit here, the more people are going to die out there without us to help them! So whatever it is, just spit it out already, because we've wasted enough time as it is!"

Starfire was shaking, she was so nervous now. She stared holes into the bedsheets, her face burning. "Robin, it…it is such a c-complex matter among Terrans, I-I…c-cannot--"

"Then simplify it!" Robin shouted. "Starfire, look at me! _Look at me!_"

Starfire's eyes moved to meet his with staggering reluctance, and her own emerald pools that were drowning in a mix of nerves and that empassioned fire from before were met by the stony stare of a black and white mask.

"We. Are. Out. Of . Time," he said very deliberately. "I don't care how embarrassing you think this thing will be, it cannot be as bad as all this. So whatever it is, just spit it out in the simplest terms you can!"

She tore her eyes away from him, hugging herself. "…I-I--"

"Come on, Starfire, _say something! One_ word!" he demanded, his patience evaporating entirely and his anger and frustration spilling over. "Just cut it down to one word, bite the bullet and for the love of X'Hal or whoever the hell you pray to, just _say it!_"

She clenched her eyes shut tight, and shivered.

"Are you even listening to me?.! I said--"

"_S-SEX!_" she abruptly blurted out.

Robin froze up completely in mid-yell, his harsh stare vanishing in the blink of an eye to be replaced by one of shock and disbelief. Starfire too seemed to ease down from her nerve trip; her shaking ceased, and her breathing came more under control, though her face still glowed a brilliant shade of pink. Both were silent for a long moment before Robin finally managed to make his mouth move again.

"………What………what did you say…?"

Starfire drew a long, steadying breath, unable to bear looking at him. "Y-you asked for…one word. T-that…is it. T-the more…direct translation of _s'lor_ is 'the consummation,' but…but 'sex,' I believe, is the more…c-commonly used term in your language…"

She at last looked up to him, her eyes shining and her voice trembling. "That is the nature of the ritual of _s'lor_, Robin. For the marriage to be made truly official, and…t-to cement our peoples' peace…y-you and I…must……we are expected t-to…to…"

Her words failed her; she couldn't finish the thought. But she didn't need to. Robin knew. He remained frozen as he was, however, not moving, not speaking, not reacting; and as Starfire's words died away, Robin could do nothing but sit there and stare as the room was filled with a long, awkward silence.

* * *


	27. Invasion, Part 2

Author's Note: Immense apologies for the immense delay. I really have no excuse whatsoever...so I hope this double-chapter update can make up for it. These chapters were co-written by myself and Post. Expect the second update soon after the first. Enjoy.

* * *

Thresholding by CidGregor 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all that he has contributed to its existence. _(Haha, the movie's named TIT!)_

* * *

**  
Chapter 26**

Tromand'r finished fastening a glistening, blue face mask. He tightened the straps to a slate gray breast plate and reached out towards the side for an electrical staff. He twirled the spear at ready, posed, and took a breath.

"All right, men. Feiriul'thraat de X'Hal!" He triggered the spear with a bright blue spark and shouted to the soldiers on his left and right. "For Terra Firma! For Tamaran! For Glory!"

"De X'Hal!" They all shouted through their face masks in military might. A grunting shout waved through them, and they all identically spun their staffs at ready.

Tromand'r charged a single star-bolt. He held his breath, narrowed his grisly gaze, and launched the blue energy pulse straight forward……into a wide-stretching pane of glass against the infinite blackness of space.

**_CRASSSSSSSH!_**

The window shattered. Before the thunderous sound could finish booming throughout the claustrophobic corridor, Tromand'r and his men were instantly sucked out into the nether. They held their breaths and charged their righteous powers of flight as they soared head-first into the potshot, explosion-splotched vastness of the Tamaranian-Gordanian space battle. They were like naked stones……skeletal birds streaking across an obsidian pond. And yet with their alien resilience and military courage, they managed to form a veritable living squadron of battle-ready fighters. Following Tromand'r's lead, they arced their way around the twirling hull of the _Peley_ and made straight for the source of the Drendar Invasion Maneuver.

Inevitably enough, a solid line of bulbous, brown and green Gordanian fighters was sailing straight towards them, weapons already glowing a hot orange-red in charge.

One Tamaranian soldier shuddered and murmured to the Captain through the helmet's communication frequency: "SNkkkt—X'Hal, it is as if they are ready for us."

"We are too small to engage them!"

Tromand'r gritted his teeth and twirled a sparkling, blue staff as he zeroed in on the first of the streaming space craft. "My fury is larger than any putrid army of lizards."

**_ZAP! ZAP! ZAAAAP!_** Hot red lasers seared through the ice cold of space.

"RAAAAAAAAUGH!" Tromand'r twirled through, dodged them, and flew abreast the first fighter with his staff stretched outwards. **_ZZZZZZZT!.!.!_** He cut a deep ravine straight through the metal shielding of the emeny fighter. Sparks and shrapnel flew amidst the blue aura of wrath.

The following Tamaranians behind the Captain followed suit and shot a mixture of starbolts and electric beams into the exposed hull of the craft. **_POW! POW! POW!_**

**_KABOOOM!_** The ship exploded in a brilliant death ball of flame. The Tamaranians pierced through, breathed with renewed adrenaline, and descended full force upon the confused line of fighter craft.

"DE X'HAL!"

**_ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!_**

Star-bolts of varying rainbow colors of death rained down onto the fighters. After the first ship or two practically melted from the onslaught, the rest of the Gordanian crafts broke out of formation, swung around, and zeroed in on the Tamaranians from all sides.

Tromand'r flew to a stop in mid air, signaled the men to float in a circle around his patch of space, and started twirling his blue-streak'd electro-rod at a breakneck speed. The fellow soldiers followed suit. Soon, a shield of hot blue formed around them just as the bulbous fighters descended and fired—

**_POW! P-P-POWWW! ZIIIIIING! BZZZZ!_**

All of the energy blasts either ricocheted off the shield or were absorbed by the energy fluctuation. But the punishment forced the blue aura to dissipate, and not a minute after a Gordanian bomber flew in and launched two flaming torpedoes.

**_SHOOOOOOOOOM!_**

The projectiles pierced madly through the blue shields and bloodily sliced their way through two Tamaranian soldiers before exploding in a plasma cloud that absorbed the bodies of three more.

"AAAAaaaa----" **_FWOOOMB!_**

Tromand'r gasped……then snarled. His eyes flickered a hot blue as he spun around and soared along the exhaust trail of the launched missiles. He followed the torpedo paths and—as his fellow men watched—planted himself firmly on the nose of the craft that launched them. "NNNGHHH!" He raised his staff—sparkling—and stabbed it straight down into the glass'd pilot seat. "HAAAAUGH!"

**_CHUNK!_**

The cockpit flickered and flashed blue before turning the hot color of exhausted Gordanian blood. The bomber spiraled out of control. Tromand'r breathed against the fogged visor of his mask and leapt off just as—

**_BOOOOM!_** The bomber flew into the hull of a Gordanian dreadnaught several spans away. The huge battle ship sparkled and burned from the inside and began to reel in mid-space.

Tromand'r seethed……seethed……seethed in the middle of the giant space battle.

**_ZOOOOOOOM!_**

He spun, snarling. Through a barrage of star-bolts and electrical beams, a flank of enraged Gordanian fighters arced around and descended upon him. Their laser cannons glowed hotly.

Tromand'r's glowing eyes narrowed. In one movement he tossed his helmet completely off and twirled, twirled, twirled his staff---

**_POW! POW! POW-POW-POW! CLANG-CLANG-CLANG!_** Tromand'r mightily deflected the impossibly hot laser blasts with his weapon. His palms began to sting. He glanced down and saw his staff overloading with a sapphire heat.

**_SHOOOOOOOM!_** The three fighters zoomed in.

"NNNGH!" Tromand'r simply hurled the staff like a hot blue javelin.

**_FWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!_** It sailed into the wing of one fighter and exploded---**_POWW!_** The Gordanian fighter spun like a top and flailed off into space.

The other two ships closed in.

Tromand'r burst straight forward in a living blue comet. "YAAAAAAAAAUGH!" In battle rage, he plowed head-first into the nose of the foremost fighter with a star-bolt pulse all throughout his body—

**_CRUNNNNNCH!_** Tromand'r burst through the nose of the ship, shot a ripple down the spine of the ship, and burst out through the engines with a bloodied Gordanian pilot writhing in his grip. **_CRAAAK!_**

Tromand'r hovered with the quivering lizard man in his grasp. He turned his smoking head and saw the last ship coming in.

**_SHOOOOOM!_**

He turned to the Gordanian. The lizard was reaching for a side-arm—**_WHUMP!_** Tromand'r headbutted him. **_WHUMP!_** Again, and spun around with a snarl—**_SWOOOSH!_**—releasing the reptilian warrior. The naked Gordanian flew headlong into the engine compartment of the last fighter. He exploded in a crystalline sphere of frozen blood before the erupting engine promptly evaporated it and everything left of the vessel itself—

**_POWWWWWW!.!.!.!_**

Tromand'r shielded himself with crossed arms of star-bolt power. He absorbed the blast, emerged through with mere singes, and saw an open space shattered through the line of the Drendar Maneuver. And dead ahead……was the foremost Gordanian flagship.

"MEN! WARRIORS!" Tromand'r half hissed, half shouted, fully charged. "BREAK ON THROUGH!"

"RAAAAAAAAAUGH!" They shouted in one accord and sailed in after him, more or less in one piece.

Wholly united. Unstoppable.

Brave.

* * *

**_POW! P-POWWW!_**

Galfore winced, struggling to keep his seat in the captain's chair as the _Z'daan_ barreled through explosive space. Hundreds of Gordanian and Tamaranian fighters flickered across the static-infested view-screen as the ship flew a wounded path towards the Drendar wave. Officers shouted amidst a sparkling array of exploding consoles and short-circuiting computer systems in the background.

"Navigation is failing!"

"Energy reserves below thirty percent! We have to recharge off reserves in T-Minus two minutes!"

"A second wave of Gordanian fighters closing in! They're bridging a path for the enemy dreadnaughts to approach the Mother Ship!"

"All hands!" Galfore shouted. "Keep to your stations! We must hold in time for our backup fighters to draw into formation—"

"They're overwhelming us!"

"My lord! A THIRD wave from the flank!"

"X'Hal…they are relentless wastes of blood!"

"Bajaaluut mriul thriet! Silence, that is an order!" Galfore hissed. His brow furrowed as he glared at the chaos through the bridge's viewscreen. "……Our brave soldiers will hold out."

"Sir—SIR!" a Tamaranian cadet hovered excitedly above his computer console and signaled. "There is a break in the Gordanian attack! The right flank of the Drendar front is being shattered! There is a breach in their offense!"

"Relay the data to my map console!" Galfore howled back. **_Blip!_** The tiny screen abreast of his chair flickered to life and displayed a few dozen trace images streaking through the line of enemy fighters.

"X'Hal……"

"They are bare to the vacuum!"

"No fighters! Hardly any armor!"

Slowly, a smile lit the bearded face of the hulking warrior in the captain's seat. "Tromand'r……" A proud breath, and then he turned to shout at his Compatriots. "They are punching a line straight through the enemy! Their offensive is being broken!"

"By the Stars—it's working!"

"But they won't last long!"

"Sir! Shall we assist?"

"We are certainly in no condition to cross that length of space and assist…," Galfore murmured, then leaned forward with a dirty grin. "But who said today was a day meant for living?"

A cloud of silence hung over the soldiers, but all well and soon the whole lot of them saluted and stood at attention.

Galfore's fingers ran over a few instruments as he implemented a command to the entire _Z'Daan_ crew. "Soldiers! Full speed ahead!" Galfore's eyes narrowed. "Tromand'r is leading a spearhead……he might as well get his spear……"

* * *

Tromand'r spun around burning derelict remains of Gordanian ships. Flanked by two or three Tamaranian soldiers, he twirled about and extended two flaming wrists of star-bolt energy. "HAAAAUGH!" 

**_FWOOOOOMB!_** A blue beam sliced mercilessly through the hull of an incoming fighter. Shrapnel and debris flew everywhere. As the junk cleared, two Gordanian bombers flew in…dragging a red asteroid with tractor beams.

Tromand'r stopped in mid-flight to stare in caution. His fellow soldiers hovered in naked space besides him.

**_SHOOOOM!_** The bombers rocketed by, let go of the meteor, and flung it at the squadron of free-borne Tamaranians.

Tromand'r's blue eyes filled with the incoming sight of the twirling asteroid. He motioned wildly: "M'braat! M'braat! Drendar threatta—"

**_POWWWW!_**

Tamaranians screamed and yelled into their helmets as shards of debris flew every which way from the explosion. Then—from the core of the shattering asteroid—a wave of lance-wielding Gordanians surged forth, hissed a war cry, and charged Tromand'r's squad in jetpack suits.

**_FWOOOOOSH!_**

Tromand'r shook off the cobwebs, snarled, and welcomed two Gordanian astronauts with a massive, blue-heated uppercut. **_WHAM!_** He grabbed one, twirled, and spun him—suit and all—into a wave of reptiles rushing up from the flank. **_WHAP!_**

**_ZAAAAP! ZAAP! ZAAAP!_** The tips of the lances fired electrical bolts. One Tamaranian burned alive in the recesses of space. Tromand'r and two other soldiers blurred past him, arced through the air, and descended upon the lizard invaders with star-bolts flailing. **_FLASH! FLASH! FL-FL-FLASH!_**

Two of the Gordanians received heavy-hearted blows to the body and melted on sight. The other two snarled and rocketed upwards with lances outstretched.

"RAAUGH!" Tromand'r blurred forward and gripped the end of one lance. He yanked and flung his lower body down along the length of the lance, slamming into the reptilian wielder. He twirled the lance, pulsed it hotly with blue energy, and jabbed it to the side--**_THUNK!_**--skewering the helmet of a Gordanian officer. Blood-ice and steam jetted forth into space from the convulsing attacker's cranium. Tromand'r twirled the skewered soldier around like a club and sent him flying into an incoming fighter with plasma cannons charged. "RRRGH!" Tromand'r then twirled the lance, burned it hot, and flung it dead-center into the rocketpack of the quivering Gordanian.

**_POW!_**

The Goranian exploded—suit and all—forcing a sizeable chunk to form in the hull of the incoming fighter. The green, bulbous craft spiraled like mad and flew off into the distance, exploding. **_KABOOOOM!_** Hapless soldiers' bodies flailed and flew away from the blast.

The Gordanian soldiers hissed in dismay, angled around, and started to retreat. But in their wake, a dozen fighters soared towards Tromand'r and his men.

Tromand'r heaved. He formed a line along with his few men left floating in space. Starbolts and spears charged--but suddenly all of the soldiers paused and peered overhead just as—

**_THOOOO--OOOOOM!.!.!_** The beautiful image of the hulking _Z'Daan_ throttled overhead, forcing the Gordanian fighters to scatter as it soared on a collision course for the nearest enemy dreadnaught.

* * *

On board the _Z'Daan_, Galfore braced his muscular self against the frame of his captain's chair and glared resiliently forward through the flickering viewscreen of the bridge. Strobing red lights flared across the interior and a persistent razzing sound emanated from every computer station as the Tamaranian vessel barreled its way towards the ominous sight of a Gordanian dreadnaught. 

"Adjust the angle of movement!" Galfore roared above the tumult. "Aim for the broad side of ship! Down the center!"

"Shall I order an evacuation for all personnel, my lord?"

"NO!" Galfore sneered. "This is not a retreat……"

Everyone at their stations shifted nervously.

To which, the ruler immediately barked: "And neither is it a suicide run!" He tightened his fists. "We're going to teach these scaly abominations what it truly means to use one's head!" He brought a hand over to a console and spoke into an intercom program: "Engineering! Increase all reserve power to the engines and—on my mark—engage in hyperspace with the power systems programmed to reroute all energy to the forward shield banks twenty-milliseconds later!" He cut off the intercom before the confuzzled engineers could reply. "That should be enough time……"

"What is your plan, sir?"

"By the revolution of this Terran planetoid, these invaders will WISH we were so merciful enough to launch rocks back at them," Galfore grins a haggard mouth of teeth. "Oh no……We do not nibble away at our foe. We obliterate them! With the righteous fury of merciful X'hal!"

"X'Hal!"

"Three kilometers and closing!"

"ALL HANDS! BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Galfore raised a hand. "Ensign, on my mark……"

The Gordanian flagship enlarged in view. Bulbous green fighters attempted to intervene but were literally 'pummeled' away by the hurtling Tamaranian vessel.

"Two kilometers!"

"………"

"One and a half--"

"MARK!" Galfore threw his fist. "FIRE ENGINES AND REROUTE TO FORWARD SHIELDS!"

**_VURRRRRRRRRR-THOOOOOM!_** A cosmic slingshot effect hurdled the crew forward and instantly ceased in a blink of darkness. It took a second for light to catch up with the hyper-leaping ship, but already by then the vessel had closed the infinitesimal distance between itself and the Gordanian dreadnaught. The result—

**_FLASSSSSSSSH!_**

The Tamaranian ship bull-rammed the Gordanian flagship head on. Its forward shields flared in time for the contact to be absorbed through the energy field, and the resulting disruption ate its way centripetally into the aura surrounding the Gordanian dreadnaught. In the end, the Gordanian vessel soared back and flailed like a stunned shark in the depths of the ocean. Its lights flickered and its engines cut off as the entire craft went deader than a space rock and floated amidst the disrupted ranks of Gordanian front.

A murmuring arose in the Tamaranian flagship's bridge as everyone still reeled from the impact.

Galfore, however, was leaning forward by his own fruition. He smiled a ravenous smile and whispered: "Glorious……She's all yours, Captain."

* * *

"M'naa! M'naa! Gord'n liunai!" Two officers free-floating through the vacuum of space pointed with a shout. Besides them, Tromand'r flew. He blinked his blue eyes at the sight of the now-vulnerable Gordanian dreadnaught looming far above them. He stole a glance at the drifting _Z'Daan_……and then back at the enemy flagship. 

And he smirked.

"Vaanasiul de X'Hal. Men, we may have ourselves a silver bullet."

"Could you repeat that, Captain?"

"Terran expression, English to be precise," Tromand'r murmured and looked around until his eyes spotted something of extreme interest to the far corner of his gaze. A red meteor—its rocky core exposed—drifted lazily through the infinite blackness. "It means that with the delivery of infinitesimal force, a great result can be achieved."

"Meaning what exactly, sir?"

"Lizard ship go 'kaboom'," Tromand'r flew straight towards the meteor, 'perched' on it, and slammed his fist mercilessly into its body. **_CRACK!_** He dug his fist in, reached far, and pulled out a black orb.

A soldier or two murmured in surprise.

Tromand'r palmed a vibrating, live, miniature black hole charge. He waved the black thing around in his grasp and shouted to his fellow warriors: "Everyone with a fighting spirit left within them to do damage to the enemy tonight would do themselves good to think twice about joining me in what I am about to undertake!"

"At least you can use a boost, Captain."

Tromand'r glanced at his fellow officer curiously.

She pointed towards an incoming Tamaranian scoutship, flanked by two of the first wave of fighters.

Tromand'r smiled, gave an alien salute, and jumped just in time to position his limbs on the front hull of the blurring scout ship. He pointed towards the Gordanian vessel looming overhead. The pilot inside nodded and signaled to his wingmen. Soon, the scout ship and its two escorts zoomed upwards at a maddening space. Tromand'r crouched on the hood like a blue-glowing ornament, squinting his resilient eyes against the cold space dust of the nether. At a breakneck speed, the three fighters arched around, twirled, dodged the firing fury of passing Gordanian interceptors, and spun, spiraled, zoomed the distance left between them and the dreadnaught. Tromand'r tensed his muscles and crept towards the very edge of his scout ship. Two missiles flew in out of nowhere. The scoutship spiraled once more to dodge, but one of the escorts wasn't lucky. It exploded in a brilliant ball of plasma that nearly sent Tromand'r plunging off his perch. But he gripped tighter. He clenched his teeth. He held the black hole charge in one hand and formed a furious star-bolt of blue energy in his other. The closer he zoomed towards the body of the Gordanian flagship, the brighter and hotter he enflamed his fist.

The dreadnaught drew closer. A few brave interceptors flew in on a collision course as a last ditch effort to stop the Captain's charge. But the one remaining Tamaranian fighter chased them off. The roar of the engines vibrated then against Tromand'r's incoming form. He pierced the nearby vacuum with his inner energy, strobing all over with the sapphire fury.

"Nnnnghhh!"

Bare meters…

The ship's structure loomed like a giant wall. A metal horizon of jagged green. Cannons were firing wildly at the incoming scout ship. Tromand'r's 'ride' twirled and spiraled desperately to miss the shots. His hair was tossed about in the zero g madness of the 'ascent'. And at the last second—

**_BLAM! BLAM! BLAMMM!_** The cannons along the drifting flagship's side burned at him.

The scout ship dipped away—but Tromand'r leapt mightily off the craft and flew as a living missile through the field of cannonfire. He zeroed in on the naked hull of the unprotected ship, and had a monumental star-bolt waiting for the inevitable contact.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

**_SMASSSSSSSSSH!_**

Tromand'r plunged through the body of the Gordanian vessel. He soared through the hull like a hot knife through butter. He ate his way into the heart of the ship, one deck at a time with his hot fist faced forward. **_CRUNCH! CRUNCH! SLAM!_** And the vacuum followed him. The atmospheric interior of the ship rushed out and sucked all manner of chaos into space. Shrieking Gordanians, weapons, ship equipment, inner structure work to the flagship--and Tromand'r kept digging heart-ward through it all with his blue, fiery fist. **_SMASH! SMASH! CRUNNNNCH!_**

"NNNNNGH!" His eyes flickered and flared with the blinding charge, until at last—

**_POWWWW!_**

He burst in through the giant structural cavity formed around the hyperspace core of the vessel. He was greeted by gasping, howling reptilian engineers—just seconds before they shrieked and flailed at being sucked out by a merciless vacuum.

But Tromand'r's momentum had one last push to it. And as he wormed his burning way towards the core of the ship, he took a deep breath, raised the black hole charge, armed it, and tossed it violently into the fluctuating hyperspace drive of the Gordanian dreadnaught, which immediately began to crackle violently. He then crossed his arms, curled his body……and 'fell back'….

**_Thwoosh!—Thwoosh!—Thwooosh!—Thwoosh!Thwoosh!Thwoosh!Thwoosh!_**

One blinding corridor after another, Tromand'r 'sailed' the vacuum rush of air and barreled his way back out the huge gash through which he came. Halfway through the layers of shattered metal, he twirled his body about and straightened into a living torpedo. In a blue streak, he flew along with the stream of exiting air and swiftly rocketed himself back out into the recesses of space. And in so doing, he poured past flailing Gordanian bodies, debris, and other assorted outer space junk before once again being united with—

**_SWOOOOOSH!_** The Tamaranian scoutship flew by. Tromand'r grabbed hold of it and was yanked along just as—

**_VROMMMMMM!.!.!.!.!_** The black hole charge went off from deep within the Gordanian flagship's body. The result was a massive implosion—in which the hulking body of the ship violently shrunk in on itself—and straight afterward, the metal fragments were shot everywhere like celestial shrapnel as the energy core forming a ring around the miniature black hole erupted in every direction possible—before once again being sucked into the center by the monumental death spiral flower that was once the proud and mighty dreadnaught.

* * *

From on board the _Z'Daan_, Galfore had as perfect a few of this wonderful catastrophe as did the rest of his crew. The cheering that erupted from his fellow bridge officers was not delayed, nor was it subtle. Fists raised and eyes glowed in a hot spectrum of righteous fury.

The Emperor himself held his hands together and smiled a scarred smile. "Perhaps the grace of X'Hal falls on us at last." He furrowed his brow and murmured to the ecstatic air: "Well done, Captain……"

"Sir!" an officer shouted from the rear of the bridge. "The Gordanian line of offense is failing! The flagships are halting their advance at the location of the decimated dreadnaught!"

"It seems that we have stubbed the reptiles' toes….," Galfore stands up with his mighty fists raised. "How soon will the fighter squadrons be ready for deployment?"

"Sir! They are all prepared and presently forming a defensive perimeter by the Mother Ship!" They await your command!"

"Very well," Galfore nods and points. "Order a full-on-assault of the flanking Gordanian flagships at coordinates--"

"_Snkkkt! With all good intentions, Lord Galfore, I suggest you hold off the ballgame for another day._" The voice belonged to a human. Deep and commanding.

The officers look confused.

Galfore narrowed his eyes and gazed toward the bulkheads. "Who addresses me?"

"_John Stewart, of the Green Lantern Corp, sir._"

Galfore's eyes widened in recognition of the universally known warriors. "Green Lantern? What is the meaning of this--?"

"_Snkkt—It's about time we Earthlings provided a little welcome wagon of our own. Something the Justice League and the United States Government cooked up. If I were you, sir, I'd move my troops away from the Gordanian fleet right about now._"

Galfore's expression sharpened. He neither gasped nor trembled. In one swift motion he spun about and pointed with a shout: "Draw back! All engines! Command Tromand'r's fleet and the rest of the spare forces on the offense to do the same! Fall back to the Mother Ship!"

"Right away, my Lord!"

"Snkkkt—Fall back!'

"Repeat!"

"Fall back!"

"All forces return to the Mother Ship!"

The ship shook and tilted as the momentum of the turnaround forced the entire bridge crew to reel. Galfore remained fixed to the view-screens during the about-face.

* * *

Far beyond, where Tromand'r and his party resided……

The few 'limping' Tamaranian flagships could be seen swinging around and roaring their way back towards the line of defense around Terra Firma. The ships clustered safely around the huge mothership in the distance.

Tromand'r narrowed his eyes. Gazing. Curious……

"Where are they going?" Another officer murmured.

"They're pulling back! Why?"

Tromand'r gazed across the expanse of space. He saw something. Some things. His face grew tight. "We must go with them……"

"Wh-What?"

"Brothers! Sisters!" He perched atop one of half a dozen hovering scoutships and shouted with his fist pumping high. "MOVE! MOVE! AFTER MY LEAD!"

The Tamaranians shouted. The Tamaranians flew. With their weapons and their gear and their spirits firmly collected, they clutched to the scoutships and road the spacecraft Earthward.

Just then and there, two……three……five streaming missiles soared past them. Missiles that were being launched by the Watchtower from far away. The Justice League's satellite had just then pierced its way through the Tamaranian line to fire its projectiles.

And those very projectiles were frothing their rocket-propelled way towards the confused, Gordanian front. Flagships and fighters veered and pivoted to evade them.

But even Tromand'r knew—with a strange glint in his blue eyes—that nothing the Gordanian front vessels could do would be capable of avoiding the blow that was to come. "Soldiers!" He shouted. He turned his head earthward while riding his scout ship. "Avert your eyes! Leave the glory of our victory be blinding to the enemy alone!"

Obediently—though not quite so knowingly—the other soldiers turned their faces away.

And it was just in time too. For a brightness above that of the Sun erupted behind them. A burst of atomic energy swallowed the sound before any vibrations could thrust their way into their helmets. A halo of supernova energy frothed in a half halo between the Earth and the Moon……and then finally started to dim.

Captain Tromand'r and his fellow warriors were almost returned to the line of defense when they finally turned to look behind them.

The aftermath of five successive nuclear detonations billowed through the blackness of space where the heat of the battle had once been. Three Gordanian dreadnaughts that once roared with massive fury were no longer there. The chunks and sparkling debris of countless other flagships blanketed the event horizon. And the rest of the Gordanian fleet—wounded and leaking with defeat—were swiftly rocketing their way toward the surface of the moon. It was as big a blow—if not bigger—than the Drendar Maneuver had performed on the Tamaranian fleet. But it was so instantaneous, so vicious, so horrifically effective that it felt whole-heartedly like a victory.

The Earth was won.

Captain Tromand'r led the cheer. His fellow troops followed suit. And as his scoutship hovered amidst the company of the Mother Ship and all the Tamaranian fighters in orbit, the sounds of Terran communications squawked to life in everyone's helmets—

"_Snkkkt!—That may not drive them back for good, but it certainly gives us an even playing field. Sorry we could not intercede earlier, Lord Galfore. It would seem they had us all taken by surprise._"

"_Snkkkt—I can only be thankful that your team and the Terran military forces worked together to provide us that righteous fist of fury, Green Lantern. Tell your allies that we owe you our deepest gratitude._"

"_Snkkkt—When it comes to protecting Earth, Sir, we are all in this together. Now let's draw up a plan to get them off the damn Moon._"

"_Snkkt--I already have one in mind, Lantern. Forces of Tamaran! Hear my call! To protect the Terran planet and the scared sovereignty of the Princess' royal bond, we must--_"

**_POW!_**

**_POW!_**

**_POW-POW!_**

Four successive explosions flared from the surface of the moon.

Tamaranians gasped.

Captain Tromand'r's eyes widened.

"_Skkkt—Captain! Captain, Report! What is going on out there?_"

Tromand'r reached for another officer's helmet. He spoke into it: "Lord Galfore. There have been shots fired on the moon. Drendar Cannons—it seems. But not quite. Much bigger. And--" He paused. "………X'Hal--"

**_FWOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSH!_**

Four huge, hulking pieces of moon rock came hurtling through the Tamaranian defensive line. Each of them more than half-a-mile wide. Enormous. Hardened by millions of years of congealing gray stone. And they flew—undaunted and unstoppable—through the thick Tamaranian forces who were caught unawares.

**_SMASSSSH! SM-SMASSSSH!_**

**_CRKKKK!_**

Over half a dozen gigantic flagships were smashed to ribbons. Debris flew out into space in plasma bursts as a bleeding dust of bright gray blanketed the fleet with moonblood. Fighters shattered into sparking dust. Tamaranian bodies flew and were evaporated. Even one gigantic moon comet soared straight towards the Watchtower and—with hurtling speed—tore off a complete upper pylon to the Justice League's satellite---**_CRAAACK!_**

Debris and space junk was flying everywhere. The Mother Ship barely escaped. Four solid holes were punched through the Tamaranian forces. And Tromand'r and Galfore and everyone left alive to gasp could only look and stare breathlessly as the four comets pierced past the line and flew unchallenged into the planet.

Unto the four corners of the Earth.

Ablaze.

* * *


	28. Invasion, Part 3

Thresholding by CidGregor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all that he has contributed to its existence. _(TIT HAD A CATGIRL ZOMG!)_

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Deep in the heart of the Amazon…

A jaguar knelt low to the ground, silent as it crept forward inch by inch. It paid no attention to the squawking of the toucans far above its head. Its eyes were fixed upon greater prey.

Fifty feet beyond was a stream, at which a deer stood, its head bent down to lap up the cool liquid. Oblivious to the white noise of the rainforest around it. Oblivious to its impending death.

Without a warning the jaguar surged forward. The deer had perhaps a half-second to react and ran a handful of steps before the big cat was upon it, and then its crushing jaws slammed down upon the animal's head, piercing its skull and killing it instantly. The unfortunate creature toppled unglamorously to the ground, and the hungry jaguar promptly began tearing at the tender flesh and meat.

A mere three bites into its meal, however, it was distracted by the approach of a second jaguar, of about the same size. The first snarled, fresh blood dripping from its jaws as it stood between the second jaguar and its freshly-killed meal to defend its claim. The two predators stared each other down, each emitting impressive and frightening growls and roars, neither backing down from the other's intimidation strategy. Both knew then that it would be a fight for the fresh meat.

But neither jaguar got the chance to make a move. For both were abruptly distracted by a mighty glow high above them, far greater than that of the sun they knew, blinding even through the thick canopy of the towering trees. But through a gap in the trees, both creatures saw the sky, no longer a clear blue or a fluffy white or a dull grey.

The sky was in flames.

A moment later, so were the trees.

And in one breath, the two jaguars and millions of creatures cried out in terror…before they were suddenly silenced.

* * *

Somewhere in Central Italy… 

Villages burned.

Livestock burned.

_People_ burned.

Rolling fire swept across the landscape in an inescapable, white-hot ball of death, flash-frying everything it touched, living or dead or inanimate. Screams were cut off. Animalistic cries died away. Voices were silenced.

In a matter of minutes, everything within a twenty-mile-wide circle had ceased to exist, erased from the face of the planet by the finally-faded flames.

Everything except one.

At the very center of the circle of death…deep down at the very bottom of a fresh, enormous crater of blackened earth…rested the source of the destruction: a massive hunk of moon rock, its red-hot surface from burning through the atmosphere rapidly cooling in the chilly night air.

And no earthly creature was left alive to notice the top of the impromptu meteor explode outward……

* * *

Not too far out to sea from eastern Australia… 

The southern stretch of the Great Barrier Reef lay in ruins.

The lunar meteor had plunged into the sea, evaporating millions of gallons of water instantaneously, and now the rock rested underwater upon the ruined coral reefs, a chunk off the top of it abruptly exploding outward in dozens of pieces. Some crushed what was left of the reef into dust. Other pieces slammed into those few nautical creatures that had managed to survive and quieted them forever.

And from within the hole created by the explosion rose something bulbous and grotesque and decidedly not Terran or Lunar in origin…a fat brown tower, hastily constructed but no less intimidating for it. And as it rose from within the meteor, with it came hundreds watercrafts, guided by powerful jets and accompanied by thousands more lance-wielding aliens wearing their jet-suits, equally adept at shielding them from the water pressure as the vacuum of space……

* * *

But in the scorching deserts of the middle east… 

There was no need for jet-suits and watercraft.

Tens of thousands of snarling, lizard-like aliens poured from the hole in the meteor, armored feet shielding them from the heat of the surface of the rock and the sand. They formed a perimeter around the rising tower, hauling building materials in groups and scrambling to construct defensive laser turrets around the lip of the crater.

There was little alive in the region save for the aliens, both before and after the impact, but then, it wasn't anything living that picked up on the sight that followed……

* * *

High above the earth… 

The damaged Watchtower focused its many electronic eyes upon the four scorched corners of the earth. It saw, through its powerful satellite vision, the Gordanians pouring from the four craters like a plague and constructing their defenses. And at the center of each, the towers stopped, fully erect. The pointed tips opened up and lay horizontal like a mechanical starburst, and from within each structure, a great green orb was launched into the air, hovering of its own accord a dozen or so feet above the open tip of its tower. The four orbs wobbled up and down before coming to a rest, perfectly still…

And then they began to glow.

* * *

The eyes of the Watchtower relayed its images to the congregation at Area 51, and their reactions were as varied as they themselves. 

Some, like General Lambert and Shayera and Cyborg, put on a brave front, their seething fury barely contained under a mask of battle-hardened experience.

Others, like Supergirl and Terra, held their hands over their mouths and were utterly incapable of holding back their tears as they bore witness to the horrific loss of life.

Still others stared at the screens with an intense, critical eye, analyzing and strategizing like Batman, or plotting an overwhelming vengeance for the invasion of their territory like Aquaman.

A handful, among them The Question and Raven, stood blank, showing no outward emotion whatsoever.

But most, like Commander Amato and The Flash and Beast Boy, simply stared in a shocked silence, disbelief etched in their faces as they tried to process how this could possibly have happened.

"_General…are you getting this…?_" came Superman's voice through the intercom. A separate screen appeared, showing the face of the Man of Steel on the bridge of the Watchtower. Standing with him were the Green Lantern and J'honn Jones, all three grim-faced as other league members, ordered about by Captain Atom in the background, scrambled to repair the damage to their satellite.

"We're getting it, alright…" Lambert growled. "Damn….we were expecting a ground invasion…but not like this. Bastard aliens used our own moon against us…"

"So many people…" Supergirl whispered, her eyes focused in particular on the Italy site, obviously the one with the most casualties.

"And who knows what other damage to the wildlife at the other sites…" Black Canary murmured.

"The environmental impact over the next few years will be massive," Huntress added.

"We don't have time to worry about how to 'save the rainforests' right now," came Batman's usual gruff and blunt logic. "We're in a war for our planet's survival. A few bruises are unavoidable."

"Batman's right," Lambert said, regaining his stride. "We can worry about repairing the damage those moon rocks created after we've wiped that Gordanian scum off our boot heels."

"_I've just spoken with the Tamaranians again,_" Green Lantern announced from the view-screen. "_Galfore says that except for the forces that made it to Earth, all the remaining Gordanians have landed on our moon. From the looks of the fortifications they have there already, it looks like they may have been there since the battle started, to be able to prep the kind of explosives needed to hollow out chunks of moon rock to house their troops and hurl them at the planet. Galfore's fleet can maintain a perimeter around the moon, but they've suffered far too much damage between the Gordanians' initial attack and the damage dealt by the moon rocks to make any sort of move against them until their own ships are repaired. And by that time the Gordanians will have dug in their defenses on the surface like a fortress. It'll take all they have to keep the Gordanians in place._"

"So in short, we're on our own on the ground assault."

"_Exactly._"

Lambert growled a little. "Fine by me. Now we'll have them all to ourselves…"

"_Superman, J'honn and I will be returning to the surface as soon as possible. The Justice League will do everything in its power to help your forces fight back._"

"The Titans are with you too," Cyborg insisted.

"Much appreciated," Lambert said. Quick as a flash he brought up a world map, the four impact sites flashing red, as the locations of their own armies flashing green. "Alright, here's what's gonna happen. We have four landing sites to deal with, so--"

"Three," a harsh, commanding voice interrupted him.

Lambert turned to find the voice belonged to Aquaman. "Ehh? What do you mean, three?"

"You need only concern yourselves with your surface world," Aquaman bit out, his eyes locked on the scene of destruction at the Great Barrier Reef. "The armies of Atlantis will deal with the fools that dare to defile the natural beauty of my ocean. By Posiedon they will suffer for their transgressions."

"Best to listen to him," Batman added. "If the satellite images are any indication, the Gordanians at the reef are significantly fewer in number. The Atlantean army should be more than enough to deal with them, and we'll be able to focus the full force of our troops elsewhere."

Lambert argued the point briefly, but eventually conceded. "Alright then. Aquaman and his army will handle the Barrier Reef impact site," he said, circling the area on the holo-display with a stylus. "That leaves us three invasion sites we need to contain."

He jabbed his stylus at the southwestern hemisphere. "Site One is Brazil. Right at the heart of the Amazon. Fortunately there should be no reason to worry about civilian casualties out there, but that also makes it very hard for our tanks to get to the impact zone. An aerial assault is our best bet here, and a full compliment of infantry to mop up in their wake."

He shifted his pointer. "Site Two is here, in central Italy. The impact zone is a few miles north of Rome and Vatican City, so the major population centers are intact, but we have to assume that the Gordanians have spread from their landing zone and taken the cities, meaning the risk of civilian casualties is extremely high. This is where are tanks are going to be deployed. Our armored forces should be able to punch through any barricade they can set up in so short a time."

He pointed once more. "Site Three is here, in northeast Iran and deep in the desert.

Nothing but wide open dunes for miles. It'll be open to any land or aerial attack without fear of civilian casualties, but they'll see it coming from a mile away. We'll need to use brute force to take down the tower there. Unfortunately, considering the amount of troops we'll need to handle the other two sites, it may require more brute force than we have left, despite our numbers advantage."

"The Titans and the Justice League can fill in the gaps," Cyborg offered, but to his surprise, Lambert shook his head.

"We can't do that. We'll need most of you to guide our troops in Italy. You all have extensive training in fighting criminals in populated areas. We'll need that training in Italy more than ever before."

"He's right, Cyborg…" Raven admitted. "In particular they'll need all of our teleporters and healers to get civilians away from the fight and patch up those that get wounded along the way.

Cyborg grimaced, but nodded. "Alright. We'll make sure most of the metahuman presence goes to Italy, but we should still send at least a couple of us to each site."

Lambert nodded. "Fair enough. But like your girlfriend there said, all your healers and teleporters are going to Site Two.

"Guess I'm going to Italy…" Raven murmured, decidedly ignoring the 'girlfriend' comment.

"And so is J'honn," Batman spoke for the League. "We'll send Superman, Supergirl and Flash as well. Their speed is almost as good for getting civilians to safety as a teleporter."

"_I'll go as well,_" Green Lantern spoke up, holding up hid ring hand, which glowed with a solid orb of green. "_Protecting civilians until they can be evacuated will be just as important._"

Cyborg glanced sideways at Raven as the Justice League went on dividing up responsibilities. "You sure you're gonna be okay there without the rest of us?"

Raven stared back, glad he'd realized the necessity of sending only her. "I won't be alone. Half the Justice League is going to be there as well. Stop worrying." She allowed a hint of a smile to cross her face.

Cyborg sighed a little. "Right…"

"Hey hey, hold on!" Beast Boy jumped in. "What do you mean, 'without the rest of us?' Aren't we going with her?"

Cyborg shook his head, and jerked a thumb discreetly toward Aquaman. "You're going with him."

"I'm what?.!"

"I said, you're going with him."

Beast Boy paled. "Why?.!" he whispered sharply.

"You're the only one of us capable of fighting underwater with your marine morphs, and he may need more help than his pride is letting him admit. Besides, you and Aqualad work well together, and it's a no-brainer that he'll be there with his old man. And any friend of Aqualad's should be cool by his pop, surface-dweller or not."

"Dude, you're splitting us up?.!" Beast Boy demanded, one hand subconsciously clutching Terra's.

"We have to play to our strengths, BB," Cyborg murmured. "Keeping us together doesn't do that, especially with Rob and Star stuck in space. They need Raven in Italy. You're more effective in the ocean…"

"And I'm right at home in the desert…" Terra murmured, her voice quaking as she guessed at Cyborg's next words. "Which means you're sending me to the middle east."

Cyborg nodded. "And I'll do what I can in the Amazon."

Beast Boy shook his head. "No way! You're not sending Terra into a war by herself!"

"Look, BB, we don't have time to argue. You're needed in one place, Terra's needed in another. Your powers are perfect for the ocean, hers are perfect for the desert. That's the way it has to be. And no offense, but the last thing we need in the middle of a war is you two being distracted by each other."

"It's all a moot point if we can't build up enough of an army to push through the Gordanians defenses there in the first place," Green Arrow interrupted them. He turned to Lambert. "Isn't there any way to divide our forces evenly among the three sites?"

"We could, if we wanted to commit mass suicide," Lambert countered. "Splitting our forces evenly leaves none of the sites with enough manpower to finish the job. There's no denying these Gordanians are bigger, badder, and far more advanced than us. If we expect to push these freaks back, we have to use our strength of numbers to make up for it. And unfortunately even that advantage isn't going to carry us through all three of the other landing sites. Even with the bare minimum going to Sites One and Two, it only leaves about fifty thousand troops to send to Site Three, and if these satellite images are accurate, the Gordanians have nearly that many troops there, in addition to the defenses they're constructing. We need at least double that number to stand a chance."

"So you need another fifty thousand men and women to basically throw their lives away?" Supergirl jumped in angrily, standing up. "Send a bunch of innocent young people off to die for nothing?"

"They won't be throwing their lives away, and they won't be dying for nothing. Not if we win."

"And what if we don't?" she shot back. "What if they can't stop this invasion, and they all get slaughtered?"

Lambert gave her a grim smirk. "Then the rest of us won't be far behind, will we…?"

Supergirl twitched, bit her words back, and sat down.

"Look, it doesn't matter. We don't have time to start up a draft and train a bunch of fresh-faced newbies. We need these troops _now_," Cyborg said.

"And where do you expect to get them from?" Supergirl demanded.

"**_I believe I may have an answer to that._**"

A new voice, dark and low and almost mechanical. Heads darted every which way, searching for the source, but it seemed to come from everywhere.

"Someone's tapped into the intercom," Lambert realized. He raised his voice. "Who the hell are you?"

"**_Someone who possesses the means to give you all the troops you will ever need._**"

Everyone in the room shifted their eyes in cautious interest…everyone except the foursome of Titans. Their eyes were enormously, impossibly wide.

"It can't be…" Cyborg whispered.

"Show yourself!" Lambert demanded.

"**_As you wish._**"

An instant later the conference room doors exploded inward, barely missing the General in the center of the room. In the wake of that explosion, the two door guards flew forward as well, unhurt but disarmed.

And then, from the blackened entryway, they marched forth.

There were two dozen of them present. Six feet tall, each of them. Silver-armored legs. Silver arms with hands that formed sharp, wicked claws. Black body armor. Soulless white eyes that gazed out from behind a mask of black and orange.

Most every eye in the room stared in shock at this strange invasion. They had never seen such things before.

But the Titans had.

And then, as the two dozen soldiers formed two lines, and a shadowed figure began walking casually forward between them, the Titans knew who it would be…who it _had_ to be.

He stepped fully into the room. Steel boots. Black armor. Silver gloves clasped casually behind his back. A sinister mask of black and orange. And one careful, haunting eye that swept the room…and focused on a certain young girl.

And even beside her dearest friends…Terra had never felt more vulnerable, every inch of her pale and shivering.

"Hello, my dear Titans," Slade said. "It's so nice to see you again…"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

**END ACT TWO**

* * *


	29. ACT THREE: Thresholding

Author's Notes: There...really isn't much excuse for how long this has taken me. All I can say is I'm sorry, and I've honestly been writing a lot, as you will see from the several new fics I posted...just not this, unfortunately. I have, however, made it my New Year's Resolution to finish this story by its two-year anniversary in August, so with any luck, this'll see more frequent updates from now on.

In any case, hope everyone had a Merry ChristmaHanuKwanzaakah and a Happy New Year.

* * *

Thresholding by CidGregor 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all that he has contributed to its existence. _(BardStar ftw!)_

* * *

**ACT THREE**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Status report. Now."

Emperor Galfore watched as Lieutenant Kornan'm swept her cybernetic eye over the displays. "We've lost eight flagships, sir, including the _B'kumm_ and the _Matraaz_. Most are complete losses, though the _Matraaz_ may be salvaged for parts. Repair crews are en route now to salvage engine parts to repair the lost engine drives on the _Z'daan_. The Mothership has sustained some damage, but nothing critical. The rest of our losses are a few dozen fighter craft."

"And what of the Princess' vessel?" Galfore urged.

"The _Echo'r_ does not seem to have suffered any damage. However there has been no word yet regarding the princess herself. She has been absent longer than expected."

Galfore frowned slightly, but let it pass. "Even in these times, hers is a duty not to be rushed. The rites of betrothal are vital to this alliance. She will return in due time."

"Yes, sir," Kornan'm replied dutifully. Then, "Sir, I'm receiving a transmission from Captain Tromand'r."

Galfore opened the waiting line immediately, and smiled at the face that appeared onscreen. "It is good to hear you have not joined the heavens just yet, my friend."

"_Indeed, X'Hal will have to wait to get her hands on me another day,_" Tromand'r replied with a brief smile, then set his face to business. "_Sir, the Gordanians have dug themselves into the Terran moon far deeper than we could have guessed. It appears they have been there for several hours before the battle already, constructing a base of operations. Their defenses are too well dug in already for us to penetrate as we are. By the time repairs to the remaining fleet are completed, their defenses will be that much greater. We can maintain a barricade and holding perimeter, but no more. And that is to say nothing of the troops they managed to land on the surface within those hunks of lunar rock._"

"Nngghh…foul lizardlings…" Galfore growled. "What devastation have they caused?"

"_It is minimal as yet…but that will not last,_" Tromand'r admitted grimly. "_The Gordanians…have constructed and successfully landed…Graviton Emitters at each impact site._"

Galfore's eyes widened. "Graviton Emitters…! Then their intentions for the moon…?"

"_It appears that way, sir._"

Galfore snarled. "So…they truly are desperate…"

"_I have informed the humans of our situation up here…but they know nothing of what those Emitters can do._"

"Well then, inform them!"

"_With all due respect, sir, that may not be the best idea._"

"Explain."

"_The humans realize the necessity of stopping the Gordanians. That is enough. There is no need to cause them potential despair with the knowledge of what those things are capable of._"

Galfore frowned as he considered. "…It does not bode well to withhold information from our new allies, Captain. It does not bode well at all."

"_The information would do them no good. It may only serve to weaken them with the sting of fear and despair._"

Galfore grimaced a bit, but ultimately nodded. "You may be right…very well, but do not think to withhold this from them if there is any chance the knowledge will help them win this war. This is far too vital a conflict for us to fail."

"_Understood, sir._"

"Lord Galfore!" Kornan'm abruptly interrupted. "One of our ships has just broken from the fleet!"

Galfore whipped his head up. "What?"

"It appears to be a small transport craft, sir. Its current trajectory suggests it is heading for the surface of the Terran planet. The craft is not responding to any of our hailing calls."

Tromand'r could be seen snarling from the view-screen. "_A deserter…_"

"What are your orders, sir?"

"Bring that ship back," Galfore said. "Deserters cannot be afforded. We need every available warrior on hand to--"

"No. Let it pass."

Galfore stopped mid-speech and turned toward the soft, subdued voice. Somehow, Starfire had slipped into the room without his notice, and she now stood right beside him, not looking at him, but rather gazing out at the fleeing ship. Gone was the ceremonial wedding garb; she now wore something much more resembling her sister's choice of dress, Tamaranian battle armor that encased her arms and legs in strong, flexible metal.

"_Perhaps Galfore was not clear, Princess_," Tromand'r said. "_We cannot afford--_"

"I said, let it pass."

Galfore studied the young girl's face, but it seemed unreadable. Stoic. Both traits very unlike her.

"…Sir? Your orders?" Kornan'm prodded.

"You heard the princess. Let it pass."

Kornan'm nodded, drawing back from her command console and letting the transport sail unchallenged through the line of flagships around the planet and head for the northwestern hemisphere.

Galfore stepped up behind Starfire, his posture one that would have intimidated most anyone, except her. "Koriand'r…what do you know of this?"

"…Robin was aboard that transport," she admitted after a pause.

Galfore frowned. "Robin?"

"Yes. He is returning to his team. He believes…he will be able to more effectively battle the Gordanians on the planet's surface than here. I…do not disagree with him."

Galfore knelt down beside her, and his gruff, commanding tone faded into a quieter, more fatherly one as he placed a massive hand on her shoulder. "Something troubles you, my Bumgorf. You do not seem yourself."

Starfire did not answer.

"You may tell me anything, Koriand'r," Galfore pressed again. "What troubles you?"

"…Nothing is wrong, my Knorfka," Starfire said quietly after a pause. "I am simply…melancholy, in the wake of Robin's decision, and his absence."

Galfore nodded slowly. "I understand. Yet perhaps he is correct. He does not know our workings. He will be better suited to working with his own people."

"I suppose that is true."

"You are sure that is all that troubles you?"

"I am sure, my friend."

"The ritual is complete, then?"

The barest of hesitations. "Yes."

"Excellent. Then the alliance is sealed. And it is high time we continue to do our part. Tromand'r, reform our barricade around the Terran moon. Let not another lizard spread its slime beyond that rock's surface."

Starfire heard Captain Tromand'r reply, but she paid little attention to it. Her eyes remained fixed on the fleeing transport, just barely visible now. And as it vanished completely beneath the cloudy skies of Earth, her heart stung.

_I hope you are happy, Robin…_ she said to herself, an unseen tear leaking past her carefully-guarded, stoic mask of a face. _I defy tradition…break ancient law…and lie to my Knorfka…for you._

* * *

"**_That is the nature of the ritual of s'lor, Robin. For the marriage to be made truly official, and…t-to cement our peoples' peace…y-you and I…must……we are expected t-to…to…_**"

He had to get out of there.

That was the sole and solitary thought dominating his mind from the moment Starfire had finally answered his question.

Robin steered the craft down toward the surface far outside of town, away from prying eyes. Ultimately he found himself landing on a familiar ridge outside of town, looking down over the city from high above. He stood there now at the edge of the hill, gazing out at the city he'd sworn his life to.

_One of our first missions was here…_Robin observed to himself. _…She was mad at Beast Boy and his motor oil balloon prank…_

……_It feels like it was ages ago……_

His head drooped a bit, and he sat down on the lips of the slope, sighing to himself. _Why does this have to be so damn complicated?_ Robin demanded of no one. _How can they expect something like this from her? From us?_

"**_It is the way of our people, Robin…I realize that it is not your way, but it must be done nevertheless…for the good of both our peoples…_**"

He rubbed at his forehead, hating the echo of her words in his head. He didn't care how sacred their traditions were, there was no way in hell he was going to…do that.

_Can't you see this is moving way too fast?_ his head pleaded with her memory. _This just isn't something to rush into…_

"**_I understand your concerns, Robin…truly, I feel the same. This is not how I would have liked our first joining to come about. But there is nothing that can be done about it…_**"

* * *

"…_If the Ritual of S'lor is not completed, then the marriage will cease to exist, and the alliance we worked so hard to forge will be destroyed. There is little we can do but…make the best of things."_

_Her white-gloved hand brushed his, squeezing it gently. "Besides…it is not as though it is some horrible, difficult task before us…it is…a pleasurable experience…is it not?"_

_He felt her hand leave his as he stared at the floor, mind racing. This was insane. Absolutely, one hundred percent unquestionably insane. There was no way the Tamaranians could actually expect them to do this. They were locked in the middle of a war, and they were actually telling him to forget about it for a while and…_

_No. There was no way they were going to tell him that. He'd be damned if he was going to let them. If they thought getting their princess laid was more important than fighting a war, their priorities were messed up beyond repair. _

_He looked up. "Starfire, I--…"_

_His words were blocked the moment he caught sight of her. She had moved off the bed to stand with her back to him, undoing a line of clasps on the back of the dress to loosen it. Once finished, she slid the single shoulder strap of her dress off and let it slide down her body to pool around her feet. And as she stepped out of her elegant shoes and turned to face him, he realized that all she had left covering her was lacy undergarments, of the same beautiful material as her dress, hugging her hips and upper chest._

_She moved back to the bed, sitting next to him, and felt her hand take his again. He could feel her pulse where his fingers brushed her wrists, and it was racing. Her skin seemed flushed all over her body. Robin, however, felt pale._

"_Star, look, I--"_

_Again he was cut off, this time by the incredible, electric feel of her kiss, warm and wanting, strong yet gentle. It would have probably been the best kiss of his life, if he hadn't known exactly where she was headed with it. She was going for it. _

"_This may indeed be our duty, Robin…" she broke from the kiss long enough to whisper, "…but I will not pretend that I do not desire you…"_

_Panic flooded him completely. That was the last straw._

_He jerked away from her and rolled off the bed. "No, Starfire! Just…no! This is wrong, this is messed up!"_

_Starfire looked wide-eyed at him, blindsided. "Robin, it is--"_

"_I don't care about these stupid traditions!" he burst out. "I don't care how old and sacred they are, I am not going to stand here and be told to do this kind of thing when we should be out there fighting! We swore an oath to protect this planet!"_

"_We also swore an oath to each other!" Starfire shot back. "To both our peoples, we swore to forge an alliance, and we must uphold it!"_

"_I refuse to believe that the fate of this alliance hangs on whether or not we--!" he trailed off. "No. I just won't believe it. Getting through the wedding ceremony was one thing, this…this is too much."_

"_Robin, our traditions--"_

"_Your traditions are insane!" he cut her off again. "What sense is there in forcibly hindering their own people in a war?.! None! It does nothing but reduce their numbers, and they still shove us into a bedroom and expect us to--!" Again he couldn't say it, and changed tack at the speed of light. "How would they even know, anyway? What if we just SAID we did?"_

_Apparently that was entirely the wrong thing to say, because Starfire had never looked more offended in her life, and before he could draw back she'd flown toward him and slapped him across the face._

"_How dare you suggest such an atrocity!" she said furiously. "These are our oldest and most sacred traditions! How dare you suggest we defile them with lies and deceit!"_

"_Well you better get used to the idea," he countered, "because there is absolutely NO WAY I'm doing this."_

"_But you MUST!"_

"_Forget it. My duty is to protect the people of this planet, not…this. I belong down there, fighting alongside my people and protecting them. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. You can tell Galfore whatever you want about your 'traditions.' I'm done."_

_And he left. Without so much as another word from his own furious mind or her shell-shocked horror, he grabbed his normal costume that lay waiting for him by the door and stormed from the room._

* * *

_Starfire…_

He hated that he'd left it like that. But there was nothing else he could have done. Didn't she understand how foolish it was? Didn't she realize they were both needed elsewhere? That they couldn't afford to just…take a break and roll around in bed for a while?

Robin shook his head, forcing the recent memories from his mind. What he _really_ couldn't afford was to dwell on it, and he'd already wasted enough time. He had to get back to his team, and do what he should have been doing all along. He had to fight the Gordanians.

He turned from his view of the city and climbed back into the transport shuttle. With any luck, he figured, everyone would still be at Area 51, preparing their assault. As the ship started up, he keyed in a transmission on the Titan frequency. "Cyborg, come in."

Static.

"Cyborg, this is Robin. Do you read?"

"_Skknnt—Robin…if it's at all possible, you need to get your ass down here ASAP._"

Robin tensed. "What's the problem?"

"…_Slade. He's here. At Area 51._"

"Slade?.! He's attacking?.!"

"_No…he wants to help._"

Robin's eyes narrowed to slits. "…I'm on my way."

He slammed down the com-link, let out a furious curse, and rocketed across the landscape as fast as he could go.

_As though this day couldn't get any worse…_ he growled to himself. _Whatever you're up to, Slade…I WILL find out…and you WON'T get away with it…_

* * *


	30. Deal with a Devil

Author's Note: So basically, real life sucks and has taken all my time away from writing. Bleh. On the other hand this weekend is my second Fic-Writing Anniversary, and fortunately I have found time to do at least some recently, so to celebrate, here's a fresh chapter of Thresholding. Enjoy!

* * *

Thresholding by CidGregor 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all he has contributed to its existence. _(WoW has eaten your soul!)_

* * *

**Chapter 29**

It couldn't be.

HE couldn't be.

He wasn't really standing there in that awful black and orange armor that she'd watched plummet to its doom so long ago.

He wasn't staring at her with that one great, all-seeing eye that felt like it could stare right into her soul.

He wasn't speaking to her with that cold, mechanical voice that had fooled her into hating her own friends, into trying to kill them all.

But it was. It was all impossible….but it still was.

"Terra…how lovely to see you again, my dear…" Slade spoke. If he held any grudge toward her for her betrayal, he hid it well. "When I heard about your return…and to the Titans, no less…I must say, I was skeptical at first. But here you are. All grown up and playing in the big leagues now."

She knew Slade was smirking behind that mask. She could hear it in his voice. He was mocking her.

"What's the meaning of this, Slade?" Raven interrupted him in a harsh voice. "Why did you come here?"

Slade's eye held on Terra for a few moments more, and then to her relief he turned from her and toward the rest of the congregation at Area 51. "As I said…I am here to offer a solution to your…numbers problem."

"We don't want or need help from the likes of you, Slade," Raven continued, speaking for the group. "Go crawl back under whatever slimy rock you came out of!"

Slade seemed unfazed. "Not an unexpected answer, I'll admit," he said. "But a foolish one. I'm afraid you don't have much choice in the matter."

"Threatening us isn't gonna work, Slade!" Beast Boy shouted, jumping up on top of the counter. "We don't want to have anything to do with you!"

"I assure you, this is no threat…merely a statement of fact."

Slade turned his awful eye on General Lambert. "Your problem is one of numbers. You lack them. You only have enough to assure yourselves a fighting chance in three of the four landing sites. The last…the middle east…you are coming up far too short on troops, aren't you?"

"How in blazes do you know that?.!" Lambert demanded.

"I have my ways," Slade responded simply. "But I think we all know that's not what's important here. What IS important is that you need troops. Troops that I can provide. So what you truly need…is me."

"We told you once already, Slade," Cyborg rumbled. "We. Ain't. Interested."

"And I have told you, as well…you don't really have a choice in this matter. You will accept my help…or you will die."

"What do you care if we die?" Beast Boy snapped. "You've tried pretty hard to kill us!"

Slade chuckled derisively. "You're quite right, Beast Boy. Whether or not any of you die in the coming war is not something I'm particularly concerned with. I am, however, as much in the business of self-preservation as the rest of you. And it is not in my best interests for the Gordanian invasion to be successful. They will rape this world, until it has fed their war machine all it can, and then they will leave it a floating, dead husk of a planet. Nothing will be left standing. Or living."

He turned back to Lambert. "And as things stand, General…that is the future facing us all. You will attempt to spread your troops among all the target sites, but none will have the manpower to get the job done. Your forces will not stop those devices the Gordanians have erected. They will be slaughtered, and once those towers become fully operational, the rest of us will follow shortly in their footsteps." His eye roamed the room as he spoke, briefly meeting those of each of the Justice League and the Titans, none of whom looked very happy to be sitting there hearing him, for the most part.

Terra, on the other hand, was holding her breath and listening with rapt attention to Slade's every word, at once flooded with debilitating fear of and intense fury toward the man. Memories flooded her endlessly; of first meeting him in the diamond mine, of training with him, of stealing and destroying for him…of feeling her body utterly and completely controlled by him…and ultimately, of taking back control, and defeating him. Since her own return, she'd hoped – foolishly, she realized – that that would be the end of it, that she'd never have to face that dark corner of her life again. But it was catching up to her at last…Slade was back…

"What exactly do you know about these towers?" Lambert meanwhile demanded.

"No more than you, I'm sure," Slade told him. "But I'd say it's a safe assumption they're the weapons of your destruction, if the Gordanians get their way. And believe it or not, General, I don't want that to happen any more than you do."

"Then what exactly are you proposing here?"

"Quite simply, General, I am here to help. I can provide you all the forces you will need to fill in the gaping hole in your own. You can focus your armies on the Amazon and Europe, while mine handle the middle east."

"Bullshit," Lambert shot back. "It would take at least a hundred thousand men to have a fighting chance out there. There's no way you have that kind of an army."

"Quite true. I'd be surprised if I had half that number," Slade admitted. "But my forces have a critical advantage that yours do not."

"What advantage?"

Slade gestured to the displays in the center of the room, specifically one showing a section of the outer rim of the Gordanian's forces in the middle east. Defensive laser turrets had been erected there, each mounted on glowing sensors.

"Yeah, they're laser turrets. What about them?" Lambert asked.

"Do you know what they are mounted to?"

Lambert peered at them closely. "Some kind of targeting sensor."

"Bio-form targeting sensors, to be precise. They will target anything that breathes within their range, and ensure it does not continue to breathe much longer. Useless in places that flourish with life, as with the other impact zones, but highly effective in a lifeless, empty desert." Slade narrowed his eye at the general. "Your forces would be targeted and decimated by these alone. Mine, however…" He gestured at his entourage, the two dozen robotic warriors, his message clear.

"With his robot armies he could get the jump on the Gordanians…" Cyborg finished the thought. "They won't show up on the sensors…he could hit them with a sneak attack they'd never see coming!"

Terra saw Lambert considering Slade's words, and somehow, she knew the conclusion he was coming to. She could see it in his eyes. Lambert was no fool. He saw the massive advantage Slade's offer would provide. They were going to take his offer. They were going to let Slade help them, even after everything he'd done…everything he'd made her do. Terra shivered at the thought, and prayed they would reconsider sending her there…to the desert…alone…with him.

"How soon could you put enough of your droids there to pull it off?" Lambert asked.

"Immediately," Slade assured. "They await my command as we speak."

"…And why should we trust you?"

"Because it is the only way any of us will live to see tomorrow."

That did it for Lambert. His body language said it all. He was agreeing to Slade's offer. "…We'll still be sending some of our own people to make sure you keep yourself in line."

"As you wish…just remember that every man you send to keep an eye on me is one less man fighting the Gordanians elsewhere…"

"_Then I'll go._"

Yet another voice that struck fear in Terra's heart…another cold, empty stare that made her feel as though her every secret was exposed for the viewing…

Slade eyed the man carefully. "Ahh…The Batman…to what do I owe the honor?"

Indeed, Batman had swooped down to the center of the room, and marched right up beside Slade, looming over him. "I don't trust anyone else to keep a careful enough eye on you."

Slade only chuckled, un-intimidated. "Now I see where Robin gets his…personable nature…"

Batman said nothing.

"Very well…tag along, if that is your wish…but if you're going to set some conditions, then so will I."

"There's always a catch with you, isn't there?" Raven murmured.

Slade ignored that. "My forces may be immune to the bio-sensors, but they're not immune to plain sight. Any attempt at an attack from the ground or the sky will be seen coming for miles. From underground, however…"

Terra knew it right then. She knew what he was going to say. What he was going to ask.

Lambert, apparently, didn't yet. "You want to attack from underground? How?"

"I need someone who can tunnel a way beneath the Gordanian base, under the sensors and out of their plain sight. Someone who excels at moving the earth under her feet…"

And then his horrible eye was on Terra again, and her fear was confirmed.

"…And young Terra here is just the sort of earth-bending expert I need…"

"No FREAKING WAY, SLADE!" Beast Boy burst out. He'd figured it out as well. "No WAY is Terra going with you!"

"It's not really your choice, now is it?" Slade replied coolly. "I require her assistance to ensure the success of my part in this attack. Without her my assault is far less likely to succeed. It is the only logical choice…"

He leveled his eye on Terra once more. "But nevertheless, it IS a choice…and it belongs to her."

"If you think she's going ANYWHERE with you after what you did, you're insane!" Beast Boy countered furiously.

"If Terra can't leave the past where it is and refuses to work with me, that is her choice…but I do want to make sure she realizes that if she _doesn't_, my forces will likely fail, and whatever weapon they've constructed there will activate, and most certainly enact the destruction of everything she cares about…you, for example…"

Terra jerked sharply at that. _Beast Boy…_

"Can you live with that on your conscience, Terra?" Slade turned to her, prodded her. "Can you bear the burden of knowing that your refusal to help me here today…will directly lead to the brutal slaughter of you…your friends…and your precious boyfriend there?"

"Terra, don't trust him!" Beast Boy shouted. "He's evil!"

"He's also probably right," Cyborg said, his tone grim. "We mess up here, it's game over, BB. For good. And we already planned for Terra to be there anyway--"

"I don't care!" Beast Boy yelled defiantly. "We're not sending her there with _him_!"

"Then you sentence this planet to death," Slade countered bluntly.

Still Beast Boy looked ready to defy him to the grave. But Terra had had enough.

"…I'll go," she said quietly. And she could tell from the pleased look in his eye that Slade was smiling victoriously behind his mask.

"Terra, no!" Beast Boy urged. "You can't do this!"

"I have to," Terra said simply. "There's no other way."

Slade laid a congratulatory hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you've seen the light, my dear--"

"Shut up!.!.!" she shouted, thrusting his hand away in disgust as her more angry emotions took hold. "I'm not doing this for you, got it?.! I'm doing it because I have to in order to protect my friends! As far as I'm concerned, the second I'm done making your little tunnels, this little alliance is through. And if I even _think_ you're trying to pull anything over my head again I'll leave you buried in the sand with the rest of the disgusting monsters out there!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Slade replied. He didn't seem intimidated in the least, but nor was he laughing at her bold words, and that was a small victory for Terra before she nearly collapsed back into her seat, shaking as her anger cooled and the fear set back in.

"Then we're settled," Lambert said grimly. "Slade's forces will temporarily ally with ours to destroy the Gordanian base in the middle east. Aquaman and Atlantis will fight them off in the ocean. The rest of us will split our forces between the Amazon and central Italy. You all have your assignments…good luck. Dismissed."

The officers in the room filed out quickly, while the Justice League and the Titans made for their respective ships, to launch themselves across the world. And as Terra headed slowly out with them, she felt far too many stares upon her for comfort. She knew what must have been running through many of their minds: she was working with Slade once again…could she really be trusted? Judging from more than a few faces, they didn't think that was the case. Batman in particular…his stare never left her. She constantly felt him analyzing her every movement and expression with an intense distrust and suspiciousness. And as much as she didn't blame him, it didn't make her any less uncomfortable.

She reached for Beast Boy's hand, looking for reassurance, but he drew away from her, marching ahead and not looking at her. He was mad…mad that she'd agreed to put herself in this awful position. Nothing she blamed him for, but it nevertheless stung. She needed him to be okay with it…she couldn't let them part ways at odds with each other.

She hurried to catch up to him as they got outside, and grabbed his arm at the foot of the T-Ship. "Beast Boy…"

He stopped, shuddering. "Terra…why…"

"Because I have to, Beast Boy…" she said back. "This is way bigger than you and me…if I don't go, everyone's gonna die…I can't be responsible for that, Beast Boy, I can't…"

"You don't know that!" Beast Boy burst out, whirling to face her. "What if Slade's just using that as an excuse to get his hands on you again?.!"

"You know we can't take that chance…" Terra whispered.

"I don't want you going out there alone, Terra…"

"I won't be alone…Batman will be there too. He'll keep Slade in line."

Beast Boy didn't seem terribly relieved, but his protests fell silent, the weight of logic pressing back against his own feelings.

"Beast Boy…"

He didn't look at her.

"…Garfield…"

That did the trick. He lifted his head, finally meeting her eyes, and without a second thought they pressed their lips together in an intense embrace, with all fire and passion that went with the realization and fear that it might be the last they would ever share. If there was ever in her life a moment Terra wanted to just freeze in time forever, it would be this one…

"Touching," came Slade's cold tone from just behind her, "but we really must be on our way, my dear."

Terra reluctantly broke the kiss and drew back. "I have to go…"

"I know…"

"Garfield, I--"

"Don't apologize. You don't have anything to be sorry for. Just…promise me you'll come back."

"…Only if you promise me the same thing."

"Pinky swear?"

He extended his right pinky to her, which she immediately responded to and hooked her own around his. "Pinky swear," she echoed. "We'll both come back."

"We'll both come back…" Beast Boy agreed.

And just like that, they parted ways; Beast Boy to his T-Ship pod, and Terra toward the looming figure of Slade, who stood waiting within his own personal transport. She wasn't even halfway there, however, before a firm hand clapped onto her shoulder and held her back. A hand gloved in pitch-black leather.

"We'll meet you there," Batman said, his tone making it obvious that it wasn't negotiable. Slade's eye narrowed, but he didn't protest, and lifted off on his own toward their battle site.

"Th-thanks…" Terra managed to whisper. But as she looked up into Batman's eyes and almost involuntarily took a step back from the distrusting scowl on his face, Terra was suddenly no longer sure that she'd gotten the better end of the bargain…

Then he had swooped around and marched onward to his bat-plane, and it was all Terra could do to hurry along in his footsteps.

* * *


	31. Of Clues and Crusaders

Author's Note: Apologies, again. Seems I'm always apologizing for long waits between chapters. Oh well. Hopefully I'll get another chapter out faster this time now that I'm on Spring Break.

* * *

Thresholding by CidGregor 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This story is dedicated to Post, for all he has contributed to its existence. _(Warning: MD Spoilers! -not really-)

* * *

_**Chapter 30**

Robin guided his borrowed Tamaranian transport to a landing at Area 51, and the first thing he noticed, to his unsettlement, what how empty the place had become. Most of the ships and planes once docked outside were gone, and those that were still there were already in the process of leaving. The Justice League ships were already gone as well, though he did catch sight of the T-Ship not far from his own landing spot, and his teammates huddled beside it.

Or at least, most of them. Where was Terra?

He leapt out of the transport and hurried toward them. "Titans! What's the situation?"

Cyborg turned grimly toward Robin. "Sorry, Rob…you're a bit late to the party."

"You said Slade was here. What happened?" Robin demanded. "Where's Terra?"

"You're not gonna like it, Rob…" Cyborg murmured.

"The Gordanians landed four very large chunks of moon rock on the planet, filled with their own troopers," Raven summarized. "The Amazon, Italy, the Middle East, and the ocean near Australia. And they've built some kind of tower at each site. We don't know what they're for, but we're pretty sure we need to strike fast before whatever those towers are supposed to do starts happening. Problem is, General Lambert doesn't have enough forces to cover all four landing sites. Even with Aquaman and Atlantis taking care of the underwater site, and even with the Justice League's help, we only had the firepower to cover two of the three sites left. Most of the League is going to be tied up protecting civilians in Italy, and Lambert's forces are focused on the Gordanians both there and in the Amazon."

"What does that have to do with Slade?" Robin pressed.

"He offered to help," Cyborg went on in Raven's place. "He offered to use his army of robots to beat down the Gordanians in the Middle East, where Lambert couldn't afford to send any more forces. But Slade didn't have enough forces either, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless he tunneled underground to ambush the Gordanians without them seeing him coming," Raven finished. "But…he needed someone to actually do the tunneling…"

Robin caught on instantly, and a look of horror crossed his face. "No."

"He took Terra…" Beast Boy murmured, somewhere between sad and angry. "He took her again…"

"How could you let this happen?.!" Robin nearly exploded in fury.

"Hey, I'm not happy about it either, alright?.!" Beast Boy snapped back. "But we didn't have a choice!"

"He's right, Rob," Cyborg admitted. "We need all the help we can get, and Slade's just as interested in preventing this invasion as we are."

"Only if it means he can twist it to his own advantage," Robin growled. "How could you guys possibly trust Slade? And with Terra on top of it?.!"

"We didn't," Raven said simply. "Batman went with them."

Outwardly, a slight widening of his eyes was all the reaction he gave, but inwardly he was frozen with surprise, and just a hint of relief. Of course, he realized. Of course Batman would go with them. He wouldn't trust Slade with a candy cane, much less Terra. He probably wouldn't trust the geomancer, either, but that was nothing new for Batman. Terra would just have to deal with it. There was no better choice to keep her safe from Slade. Batman might not have the personal experience fighting Slade as Robin himself did, but that wouldn't slow Batman down a bit, and he knew everything Robin did about the megalomaniac. That would be enough to keep Slade in line.

He hoped.

"Alright," Robin said aloud. "I guess there's nothing more we can do about that, then. You guys stick to the plan you made with Lambert and the League. I'll speak to Lambert myself and see what I can do to help--"

"Hey, hold on, aren't you supposed to be up there helping the Tamaranians?" Beast Boy interjected, pointing skyward.

"Yeah, where's Star?" Cyborg added, grinning suddenly. "Married yet?"

The barest of hesitations. "That's not important right now. Galfore has things under control. Just concentrate on fighting the Gordanians here."

He ignored the strange looks the two boys gave him at that, and completely avoided Raven's piercing stare. She knew what was going on. He didn't know how, but she knew. She always knew. And she would chew him out about it sooner or later unless he pre-empted her.

"Look, Starfire's fine," he finally added. "I don't have time to explain everything right now, so just worry about what need to be done here--"

A ringing from his communicator interrupted him. He grabbed it with a frown and opened it, but instead of the face of his caller, a small PDA map appeared, with a pair of tracer signals marked on it. One was a bat symbol, heading east across the North American continent, its trajectory aiming it straight for the Middle Eastern region. The second blip, however, had stopped about a hundred miles southeast, near the Mexican border. And this blip was marked with a stylized 'S' logo Robin knew all too well. Slade was there.

_A bat-tracer…_ Robin thought with a smirk. _Thank god for your tricks, Bruce…_

"What is it?" Raven interrupted his thoughts.

"Batman managed to plant a tracer on Slade's craft. He made a stop a hundred miles southeast of here near the border," he explained, marking the spot on the map permanently. "I'll bet anything he has a hideout there. And where there's a hideout there might be clues to exactly how he's planning to fight this war _and_ stab us in the back in the process."

"That's a bit of a leap, Robin, Slade's not that stupid," Raven countered.

"He's not infallible. He may have left some kind of trace, made some mistake somewhere. That's more than enough to be worth checking out."

"Even if you're right, though, we can't exactly shoot off on a side mission, Rob, we've got a war to fight here!" Cyborg argued.

"I'm not asking you to. I'll go myself."

"You're gonna try to infiltrate one of Slade's hideouts _alone_?.!" Beast Boy said. "Dude, are you _nuts_?.!"

"I don't trust Slade's motives. Not one bit. He's planning something, I know it. Something he's going to use to probably wipe both us and the Gordanians out in one blow. And if he's planning something like that, Terra's liable to be the first victim."

Beast Boy instantly tensed. "……but…Batman's with her…he'll protect her…right?"

Robin held his gaze evenly. "…Batman's not infallible, either."

Beast Boy shuddered at that.

"I'm not going to let that happen if there's anything I can do to stop him. And that means checking out this lead. You guys do what you have to do. Leave Slade to me."

"Robin…are you absolutely sure that's wise?" Raven added one last argument. "You know how you can get about Slade."

Robin stood unfazed. "That's exactly why I'm the one who has to do this. I know him, I know how he works. I can find clues no one else can."

No one replied. They knew he was right.

Good.

"Keep me posted on the war effort," Robin said, turning back toward his transport. "…and don't get yourselves killed."

"Back at you Rob," Cyborg said.

Robin nodded tightly, hopped back in his transport, and fired it up. He quickly keyed in the location of Slade's stopping point; the blip marking Slade himself was long-gone, back on trajectory toward the Middle East, which likely meant Robin wouldn't find much at that hideout, if that was what it was. But he couldn't risk not investigating it anyway.

"Slade…what are you planning…?" he murmured. He knew Slade wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to destroy anyone that might have opposed him in the madness and confusion of the war. It would make it effortless for him to seize control in the aftermath. It was foolish to think the man just wanted to help. A betrayal was coming. He was sure of it. The question was how…where…and when.

His eyes drifted skyward suddenly. The Tamaranians didn't know. They didn't know about Slade, or what he was capable of, or even what his role was in the conflict. They might even be one of his targets, he realized. He had to warn them.

And as that thought passed through his head, he realized with some pained tension that it meant calling Starfire again.

He hesitated for a handful of moments, but ultimately forced himself to punch in her frequency and hope she'd realized by now what their duty truly was.

* * *

"Princess Koriand'r?" 

Starfire barely acknowledged the Captain's presence. Her gaze was locked on the blue planet below them as she stared out the windows of the _Echo'r_ bridge, no less depressed than she'd been the moment Robin had…

…_why has he rejected me…?_ she thought miserably. She'd thought…well, hoped, really…that those days were at last behind them…that he was done pushing her away, that they could finally be close and let nothing stand between them. But she'd been wrong. It was never going to end…and really, she'd been foolish to expect anything else. This was Robin, after all…no matter what, duty always came first…

_Until that duty involves being with me_, the bitter part of her mind grumbled. And the rest of her couldn't help but agree at least somewhat. Duty called for their bond to be sealed, and he had refused it…she'd been ready to give herself to him, and he'd rejected her…she couldn't deny that had hurt…

…but was he really wrong? Were her people's ways and traditions simply…too flawed to continue? Was it truly a good idea to slip away from a war that people were fighting and dying in, simply to partake in physical pleasure, no matter how vital it was to their traditions…?

"…Princess?"

Starfire jolted from her thoughts; she's almost forgotten Tromand'r had entered. "Y-yes, Captain?"

"I came to inform you that so far our blockade of the Terran moon is holding. The Gordanians have made no attempt yet to break it. The humans on the surface are mobilizing as well to stop the Gordanians that landed in the lunar rocks. All potential Gordanian threats have been accounted for…save for one."

"And that is?"

"…your sister."

Starfire tensed again. Blackfire…she'd nearly forgotten. Her sister was indeed still at large, somewhere among the Gordanians, plotting who knew what sort of revenge against her yet again. This time, though…how far she had fallen…to throw in with the mortal enemies of her people…did Blackfire's hatred of her truly run that deep…?

"Princess…forgive me for touching upon such a sensitive subject, but I am duty-bound to ask…if there is anything you know about your sister that may help us to discover what her role is in the Gordanians' current maneuvers…"

"I wish I did, Captain," Starfire said sadly. "I wish I knew why she hated me so much that she would be willing to ally with them to get to me…"

Tomand'r bowed his head. "Forgive me, Princess. I shall not speak of it again."

"It is alright," she said quietly.

"…again, princess, I apologize, but I must ask…are you quite sure you are well? You have not been yourself for several hours. Surely your husband's absence is not the sole cause…?"

"You do not need to worry, Captain. Everything is…fine."

From the way Tormand'r held his tongue and watched her with a critical eye, Starfire doubted he believed her. But he didn't press it further, for the moment.

"_Skknnt—Starfire? Are you there?_"

Starfire's head whipped around toward the sound: Robin's voice, crackling through the static of her communicator. "I wish to be alone, please," she said breathlessly to Tromand'r, hurrying to pick up the device and cup it in her palms. It was a handful of seconds before Tromand'r broke his careful, studious stare and left the room with a silent bow.

"_Starfire? If you're there, pick up, it's urgent_."

Starfire clicked the device open the moment Tromand'r was gone. "Robin…?"

Robin's face appeared onscreen, his expression all-business. "_We have a problem. Slade's involved himself in the war._"

For a moment, Starfire forgot their earlier fight as he eyes flashed. "Slade?.!"

"_General Lambert doesn't have the forces to fight the Gordanians himself, so Slade offered to help. Needless to say, his motives are suspect._"

"General Lambert trusted that madman?" Starfire said disbelievingly.

"_He didn't have much of a choice BUT to trust Slade, at least a little. But he's already taken Terra to help him. That doesn't sit well with me at all. I wouldn't put it past him to have a plan to kill both the Gordanians and us in one fell swoop._"

"Nor would I," Starfire agreed.

"_I'm working on a lead right now. Hopefully it'll give me some clue exactly what Slade's planning. I need you to warn the Tamaranians about Slade. Let them know exactly what he's capable of, and warn them that they may be one of his targets._"

"Of course," Starfire said. "I will let them know immediately."

"_Thanks. Robin out--_"

"W-wait!"

Robin stopped.

"…Robin, we must speak, about the ritual--"

"_We don't have time for that, Star, I told you. This fight has to come first._"

"Robin--"

"_It's my duty to protect people, Starfire! That's infinitely more important than--_"

"Than what?" Starfire interrupted him. "Than your duty to me?" Why was she saying that? Why was she fighting with him?

"_That's not what I meant and you know it._"

"Robin, do you realize the position I am in? The completion of the Ritual of _s'lor_ is integral to the survival of this peace agreement! I have defied millennia of tradition, I have lied to effectively my entire people…I have lied to the man who raised me from infancy, all for you, Robin…"

* * *

"_Do you realize what would happen if they discovered the ritual was not completed?_" 

"_I don't care about how much of a tradition it is, Starfire! It's completely outdated and counterproductive!_"

"_But Robin--!_"

"_We're not fighting about this again, Starfire. We'll talk about it AFTER we save the planet from a hostile invasion._"

The line went dead. Robin had cut the connection.

No matter. He had all the information he needed.

Tromand'r clicked a button on his control console and killed the pirate signal, a hard look in his eyes.

_So I was correct…the princess' woe is far-reaching indeed…_ he thought, quiet fury building in him. _Robin…How I thought you had changed…_

His fists clenched as he whirled around and marched to the shuttle bay. In a matter of moments he had launched, screaming down to the surface.

_You will not disrespect the princess like this again, Robin…by X'Hal, I will not allow it…

* * *

_


	32. War, Part 1

Author's Notes: Yeah...I have no excuse. Over two months is shoddy and awful of me and I apologize deeply to any of you who may still be reading this. Long story short, a mix of loss-of-motivation and trying to finish my final term of college got in the way of ficcing, and massively so. I'd like to promise the next chapter will be up in a much more timely manner, but every time I do, I end up disappointing, and for that I am sorry. I WILL try my damndest, however, to not take so long from now on. For now, I hope an extra-long chapter will at least partly make up for it.

* * *

Thresholding by CidGregor 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Post, for all he has contributed to its existence._ (Fuck WoW, go Starcraft 2!)_

* * *

**Chapter 31**

"_Skkntt—Cyborg, come in._"

The temporary Titan leader reached across his control panel and clicked open his communicator. "Cyborg here, go ahead."

"_Captain Amato here, sir._"

"Man, there's no need to call me sir. If anything I should be callin' you that."

"_Not necessary, sir, you're technically civilians._"

"Then technically, I ain't your boss, so knock off the sir stuff."

"_Yes sir._"

Cyborg rolled his eyes for a moment before returning his attention to his flight. "Never mind, what's going on?"

"_Our ships have moved as close to the Brazilian shores as possible, but we're too far out to do any sort of visual recon without sending out some fighters, and we're understandably hesitant to do that. We haven't got a clue what these Gordanian things are capable of._"

"No problem, Captain," Cyborg assured him. "I'll take the T-fighter in for a sweep, see what I can see."

"_Alone, sir_?"

"I don't see no one else here, Captain."

"_That's not entirely true, sir._"

Cyborg blinked confusedly for a second, but realized Amato's meaning a second later when a friendly green blip appeared on his radar screen. And just as it did, a Navy F-18 fighter swooped into view, flanked by three others in a diamond formation.

"That you, Captain?" Cyborg asked in surprise.

"_Affirmative. No time to sit on our hands and think about what to do any more. That tower sure as hell ain't Times Square, and that ball on top of it for damn sure ain't for New Years._"

"I hear ya," Cyborg chuckled humorlessly, frowning. "You sure you guys are up to this? None of us know what we're getting into, it's gonna be a risk."

"_I hate to show up a Teen Titan, but I'm a little more concerned about you. You sure you can fly with us old coots?_"

The humor in Amato's voice, by contrast, was real, and managed to draw a smile out of Cyborg. "Giving up on the 'sir' crap already?

"_Didn't seem worth the effort on someone who can't legally VOTE, ya beatnik kid._"

"Oh, is THAT how it is?" Cyborg laughed. "All right, ya geezer, you're on. I'll show ya what a beatnik kid can do."

"_Hah…youth is wasted on the young,_" Amato countered smoothly. Then, to his wingmen, "_Fire it up, boys, let's spy on our new guests!_"

Cyborg grinned and settled himself in the middle of the F-18s' diamond formation, and slowly his face hardened once more as they soared across the beach line of northern Brazil and sped southwest toward the crash site. It was easy to pinpoint; a large area of land ahead of them spewed smoke, thick and black as the rainforest around the landing site burned steadily to the ground.

"Ah, man…" Cyborg murmured. "I'm not even a tree-hugger and this still pisses me off. The hell do they think they are coming down here and--"

"_Easy, kid, don't go off joinin' PETA just yet_," Amato interrupted him, and he swore he could _hear_ the smirk on the Captain's face.

"Man, are you psychically channeling Beast Boy or something? Cuz that ain't funny. You're tryin', but that ain't funny."

"_Sorry, I must be too old to stay 'with it,' dawg._"

This time Cyborg snorted with laughter. "Oh, you did NOT just--"

_**WRII! WRII! WRII!**_

The laughter faded instantly. "Dammit, they know we're here, man!"

"_Break formation and_ _kick it into high gear, boys, don't give 'em a chance to blink!_"

Cyborg punched the afterburner and dove low, skimming the tree line as he approached. In a handful of moments the smoke curtain was upon him, looming like a great black wall.

"Passing through the smoke screen!" Cyborg announced just as he blew through. For a brief moment he was plunged into darkness and his instruments were blinded as thoroughly as he was. And then he was through…

And his eyes bulged.

"Holy…"

The land around the crater was scorched. The trees were either barely-standing, blackened husks of their former green, luscious selves; or little more than fallen logs, quietly smoldering into ashes. He couldn't count the number of dead animal carcasses that lay strewn across the now-dead plains, some little more than unrecognizable piles of flesh, others stripped down to the bone, and surely countless more that had been completely incinerated. He was nearly sick.

"Note to self; respect Beast Boy's vegetarianism more. A LOT more…" he murmured.

"_Watch yourself, Cyborg, they're targeting you_!" his com-link screeched.

Cyborg quickly refocused himself and saw that Amato's warning was correct. Looking beyond the dead ring of earth, his eyes found the crater itself, and mounted around the lip of the crater was a series of hastily-constructed – but no less deadly – laser cannons. And the ones nearest to him were swinging their barrels upward to aim right at him.

_**TSEWW! TSEWW-TSEWW!**_

Cyborg grunted and jerked his craft hard right, and the first of the lasers sailed past him. He dove lower, skimming the dead surface now.

_**TSEWW! TSEWW-TSEWW TSEWW TSEWW!**_

More lasers blasted toward him, but he simply pushed his T-fighter faster, and the lasers speared clean over his head. An instant later, he had his shot.

"Boo-ya," he grinned, and thumbed the joystick trigger.

_**TSEWW-TSEWW!**_

Two quick blasts of his fighter's sonic cannon launched forward at the nearest laser cannon, striking the immobile target dead-on. But rather than explode as Cyborg had expected, the cannon stood defiantly, damaged but far from destroyed.

"_Cyborg, pull up_!"

He didn't need to be told twice. He yanked back on the joystick, soaring over the cannon just as it fired again and grazed the underside of his ship. Then he was past the line, and flying straight at the huge, haphazardly built tower with the great crystal orb hovering just above it.

"Anyone got any idea just what the hell that thing is?" Cyborg asked of no one in particular.

"_It ain't the New Years crystal ba--_"

"You made that joke already."

"_Heh, just testing ya, kid,_" Amato chuckled.

"Well whatever it is, I'm taking it out!" Cyborg announced, blowing past it briefly before arcing sharply around and coming back toward it.

"_Hey, check it out! The laser cannons stopped shooting at him!_" one of the wingmen announced.

Cyborg had barely noticed, he had to admit, but the lasers had indeed stopped lancing past him, and lone Gordanians in jetpacks were rising to meet him instead.

"_Damn, he's right…what gives?_" Amato asked aloud. "_Why'd they downgrade?_"

"Close quarters," Cyborg realized. "They don't wanna shoot their own tower down!"

He didn't have time to observe much more, however, as the jetpack-clad aliens brandished wicked-looking spears crackling with blue-white energy. He swerved quickly to dodge the first few spears that swung at him, but the next line managed to rake a spear across the underside of his fighter and tear open a hole in the fuel tank that miraculously didn't explode on contact.

"Dah! I'm hit!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I'm losing fuel!"

"_We've learned enough, get outta there, Cyborg. My men'll cover you_!"

"Not yet, I can use this!" Cyborg insisted. He swung low once more, pushing toward the line of laser cannons that refused to fire at him for fear of damaging their tower, and in the blink of an eye had sailed over several of them, carpeting them in the leaking fuel.

"Light it up!" Cyborg shouted as he made his retreat.

"_Don't have to tell me twice, junior!_" Amato shouted back. "_Yeee-haaaawww!_"

Cyborg craned his neck to watch as the Captain's fighter unleashed a quick, controlled burst of machine gun fire, and in an instant three of the laser cannons exploded into flames.

"Boo-ya!.!.!" Cyborg exclaimed. "That should keep 'em busy for a bit!"

"_Good work, Cyborg…we got some good intel to report. Every edge we can get will help._"

"We may not have a clue what that tower thing is, but we have a good idea how fragile it is," Cyborg agreed. "Let's hurry back, before I run out of fuel to leak."

The fivesome of fighters reformed together a moment later, screaming back toward the coast as fast as their jets could carry them.

* * *

Raven had thought, perhaps foolishly, that after seeing the near-end of the world at her father's hand, she would be prepared for the sights she would surely see when she reached the devastation in central Italy. 

Clearly, she was wrong. Seeing people turned to stone was nothing compared to seeing them in the bloody, mangled messes they were here.

"Dear Azar," Raven whispered, hovering over one such person, or what was left of him. The whole left side of his face was blackened with third-degree burns. His body was bloodied and scarred in more places than she could count. His legs were…gone. Just _gone_.

The man murmured something in Italian. Gurgled, more like.

Raven leaned closer. "I…I'm sorry…I wish I could do something for you, but…"

But the man slowly shook his head, and somehow smiled. "_Ora sono con Dio__…_" he whispered. And even as he spoke she could feel the words echo in her head: _I am with God now…_

Raven could scarcely believe how calmly he spoke. It was astounding to her…that this man, who almost certainly was in agony, could be facing certain death with a smile.

_Rest…Go with God. _"_Riposa…vai con Dio_," she whispered back as she felt his life fade. She could think of little else to say.

_**BOOOM!**_

Raven tensed as a nearby explosion shook the ground beneath her. She whipped her head around; a Gordanian mobile laser cannon, ten feet tall and blood red, had obliterated a small building the next block over, and a few of the invading lizards were marching alongside and in front of the rolling death machine, killing anything that crossed their paths.

Raven took one last glance at the man beside her, but there was no trace of life force left in him. With an involuntary shudder Raven flew away from him and toward the strike force. She had to stop it somehow--

_**WHAM!**_

From above her, a red and blue blur suddenly plowed into the top of the mobile cannon, crunching the alien metal into scrap. The foot soldiers charged in on their attacker, but they too were abruptly slammed to the ground by an even faster blur of red and gold. A second later the blurs showed themselves to be Superman and the Flash, dusting their hands.

"Well, that was easy enough," Flash said lazily. "These guys aren't so tough."

"Don't get cocky," Superman countered. "We're not through yet."

Raven floated down beside them. "The town's in bad shape," she reported. "Lots of wounded. Lots more dead. I can't imagine the situation is any better in the surrounding areas, either."

"Probably not," Superman agreed. "The league is forming a perimeter around the crater to push them back out of the cities, but they've still managed to dig themselves in at a couple of key locations."

"Which means they can use our own buildings as bunkers," Raven realized. "And their residents as hostages."

"Which is why we'll need your powers above all else. You can teleport into those fortifications without being seen, save hostages, and heal them if need be almost all at once. Can you focus on that for us?"

"I'll do my best."

"Good. Then let's get started--"

_**BOOOOM!**_

Another explosion rocked the ground beneath them. Another mobile laser cannon rolled into view, leaving a collapsing building in its wake. And this one, to Raven's horror, was not empty.

No order needed to be given. The trio of heroes bolted for the building, Flash zipping in and zipping out with survivors over his shoulder while Superman flew toward the cannon and Raven teleported as many people as she could manage from the wreckage, healing their lesser wounds along the way.

"AAAHHHH!.!.!"

Raven spun toward the sound, and gasped. One Gordanian was backing away from the scene even as Superman shredded the second cannon, and pinned by its arm was a young woman, its claws pressed against her neck as it dragged her backward and held her to its chest as a human shield.

Raven shook with some mix of anger and fear. "You coward…"

The Gordanian only snarled viciously and kept backing away while the woman screamed and her eyes pleaded with Raven to save her. But the Gordanian's hold on her was far too careful. Raven couldn't make a move fast enough before the invader could rip her throat out.

And then, to her horror, a group of Gordanians marched up behind the one with the hostage, and suddenly it saw its strength of numbers. It locked eyes with Raven, and a sick smile appeared on its reptilian face.

Raven's eyes shot open. "NO!"

Too late.

_**SLICE!**_

The Gordanian jerked its claw, and the woman's neck was instantly a bloody mess. She collapsed to the ground in an instant, facedown in a rapidly-spreading pool of red, her life force gone almost instantly.

Raven had perhaps a half-second to gag and gasp in disgust and very nearly throw up before the group of lizards rushed her, trampling the dead woman carelessly. The murderous Gordanian led the charge, raising its bloodied claw rip her open just as easily…

_**FLASH!**_

A black burst of energy surged from Raven's fingertips and struck the attackers, throwing them all back several feet.

"You find amusement in brutal slaughter, do you?" Raven hissed, her eyes flashing. She closed them for a long moment, shaking…her body seemed to grow, until she towered over her attackers, her cloak flowing across the ground and covering the street with tendrils of darkness that lapped at the lizards' feet…

And when she opened her eyes again, there were four of them. Deep, blood red. Given in to violence and anger. Almost smiling with evil intent.

"_**Let's see how you like it!**_"

Her cloak flew open, dozens of dark tendrils surging forth. They ensnared the entire force of Gordanians, who were dragged kicking and screaming into the depths of the blackness inside the gaping maw of her cloak.

"_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.!.!**_" came the collective, echoing wail of the aliens, tortured and pained by things in the darkest corners of Raven's mind, until even their cries for mercy fell silent.

It was a long moment before Raven regained full control and drew back, white-faced but pitiless, and hurried onward. And as she fled her cloak drew back into itself as well, leaving behind a pile of Gordanians frozen on the ground, eyes wide and empty and dead.

"_**No mercy…**_" a voice echoed in the back of her mind. A red and sinister voice. And for perhaps the first time in her life…Raven nodded in agreement.

"No mercy."

* * *

Beast Boy was already shaking in his boots. 

Just not at what he thought he would be shaking at.

"Um…wanna take it easy on the hook hand, there?" he asked with a nervous chuckle. For indeed he was staring down the length of a long, wicked blade shaped like a hook, attached where a hand should be to the left arm of Aquaman, who glared down at Beast Boy from beneath a mess of blonde hair hanging over his bare chest.

"Silence, stowaway," he ordered. "You are not welcome here. The penalty for the crime you have committed is steep."

"Penalty?.!" Beast Boy blurted out. "But I didn't do anything--"

"I said _silence_!"

"But if you just give me a second to explain--"

_**CLANG!**_

The long and deadly hook slammed into the hull of Aquaman's personal vessel just millimeters from Beast Boy's right temple, slicing a few hairs from his head.

The Titan gulped. "Shutting up now…"

Aquaman just continued to glare. "I do not know how you managed to sneak aboard my flagship, but we do not take kindly to stowaways here. Especially not during this time of war, when anyone may be an enemy spy. You had best be able to explain yourself, boy."

Beast Boy stared nervously back at him, remaining silent.

"Well?.!"

"…Oh, you _want_ me to talk now?" Beast Boy caught on.

Aquaman twitched. His hook hand swung again, and this time Beast Boy had to duck to avoid it opening his head like a tuna can.

_**CLANG!**_

"DAH! Well jeez, make up your mind why don't you?.!" Beast Boy snapped.

"You have tried my patience, boy, and patience is not something I am known for. Throw him in the ejection port!"

"Pfft, big deal," Beast Boy brushed him off. "I'll be right back inside in no time."

"Why you _insolent_ little--!"

"Father, that's enough!"

Beast Boy looked up at the sound of the new voice and smiled; he'd recognize that pretty-boy tone anywhere. "Aqualad!"

Indeed, Aqualad was striding into the room at that very moment, offsetting his father's gold and green garb with his own blue and black. He looked unchanged in the years since Beast Boy had first met him; in fact, if anything, compared to the Atlanean whom Starfire and Raven had shamelessly oggled once upon a time, he looked even more pretty-boy-ish now. On some very small level he was almost glad Terra wasn't there at the moment.

Almost.

"Let him be, father," Aqualad urged. "He's a friend. An ally. I've worked with him before."

His father sneered a bit at the two teenagers, but it seemed to Beast Boy that he would listen to his son for the moment. He might even apologize.

"Be that as it may, he is a stowaway, and stowaways are not welcome on my ship!"

…Well, he'd been wrong before, Beast Boy thought with a sigh to himself.

"Father, this is one of the Titans. They're heroes in the surface world. I'm sure he's here to help us." Aqualad turned to Beast Boy, nodding at him. "Isn't that it?"

Beast Boy nodded back in a hurry. "Yes! Exactly! Helping hand, that's me!"

Aquaman didn't appear convinced. "We do not need help from the surface dwellers. We will protect our oceans on our own."

"Father, you said yourself we are in a war, it would be foolish to not make use of every advantage we have," Aqualad urged.

"I fail to see what help this child can offer."

"Hey!" Beast Boy snapped.

"Leave him in my charge, then," Aqualad said. "He won't be any bother to you, and he and I have worked together before. We'll be quite efficient, I promise."

"Nnhhh…fine," Aquaman gave in, "but pray to Poseidon he does not hinder us, or I will not be feeling so merciful." Without another word he whirled around and marched to the door, where his entourage flanked him and escorted him out of the room.

"Heh…thanks for the save," Beast Boy said, turning to his friend.

"No problem," Aqualad responded. "I _was_ right in saying you're here to help, wasn't I?"

"Heh, that's me. Beast Boy, at your service."

"That's good to hear. Despite what my father says, we'll need all the help we can get. The Gordanians aren't as numerous down here as they are up in your world, but there's enough of them to have us worried. Take a look."

Aqualad gestured out the window nearest to them. Obediently Beast Boy stepped up to it and peeked out; indeed, not far away at all, embedded in the southern stretch of the Great Barrier Reef, was the Gordanian asteroid, and the towering obelisk protruding from its center. Above it hovered the strange green orb, and all around it and the asteroid, Gordanians in jet-suits and watercraft swarmed, guarding the structure from any sea creatures that were unlucky enough to venture too close and be vaporized.

Beast Boy winced at the sight. "It's horrible…"

Aqualad nodded and gave a solemn bow of his head. "There were at least a few Atlanean casualties in the impact…distant scouts, nowhere near the city itself, but tragic nonetheless. Not to mention the immense loss of marine life."

"And the reef," Beast Boy added. "…I always wanted to see it. Thought someday I could dive down here with Terra and you could show it to us…"

Aqualad seemed genuinely surprised. "I…didn't know surface dwellers appreciated it."

"Yeah, well….guess it doesn't matter now," Beast Boy sighed.

Aqualad laid a brotherly hand on his shoulder. "In time it will re-grow, more beautiful than ever. And until then, we will scrape that alien pond scum off its face until there's nothing left of it."

Beast Boy nodded his agreement. "You can bet your Atlantean butt we will."

"If only we had some idea what that tower was supposed to do, maybe we could figure out a way to stop it…"

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed suddenly. "…Maybe you can."

Aqualad looked right at him, immediately curious. "How?"

Beast Boy pointed at the tower. "If we had something small enough get past the Gordanians without being noticed, it could get inside that tower, it might be able to find something out about what it does. Like…blueprints or something."

"It couldn't be done," Aqualad countered. "Believe me, I've though of it before, but even if I did successfully direct a small enough sea creature inside, it wouldn't be able to actually do anything once it got there. They wouldn't be able to breathe out of the water."

Beast Boy nodded. "No, they couldn't. But I could."

Aqualad's eyes widened sharply. "Of course…of course! With your powers you could morph into anything you'd need to get in and out of there!"

"Exactly."

"But Beast Boy, that's extraordinarily dangerous…you'd be in there completely alone. If you're caught, you won't have a chance."

"I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, if you've got a better idea, I'm all ears."

Aqualad was silent for a moment. "I guess I don't. Alright, I'm with you…get out there and do what you can. I'll keep in contact with you telepathically, but I'll only be able to while you're in morph. You're on your own once you're human."

"Gotcha. Any chance your pop'll get pissed at me again?"

"I doubt father will like it much, but he won't turn down the potential advantage."

Beast Boy smirked a bit. "Heh…better than having him take my head off with that can-opener he calls a hand."

Aqualad smirked right back. "I don't doubt it." The smirks held for a few moments more before his expression turned serious again. "Be careful out there."

"Don't worry…I'll come back." He glanced down at his hand, clenching his fist together…save for the pinky.

"I promised."

* * *

Special thanks to DasteRoad for Italian language translations.

* * *


End file.
